Let Me In
by SwagSammich78
Summary: No one had expected them to be together so long, not even Jazmine. In an effort to get over Huey she enters a relationship of her own, seeking closure. Only instead of comfort she faces new dangers that threaten not only her happiness, but her life. H/J
1. Too Little Too Late

So, peoples up here who read the Inuyasha stories I usually write...probably want to kill me. Because I'm pretty sure an update was due at least a week ago...I'm sorry! But I'm a sucker for Huey Freeman (which is slightly creepy, since he's 10), not to mention the Boondocks doesn't have as many stories up here as it deserves. So why not add one of my own?

This story, I gotta say, is probably gonna be easier for me to update than my other ones. Both of the plots are complicated and I have to execute stuff just right, otherwise it'll all fuck up. And with school starting next Thursday I won't be able to keep up with them. but this? I'm not saying it WON'T be complicated but it'll be waaay easier to do than my other ones. Besides, I'm too self centered right now to care about what most people want at this point. My birthday's tomorrow and who remembered? NO ONE. not even my best friends. My own granddad forgot until yesterday. So much for turning 18...

So (now that i've made your eyes bleed from the useless rambling) here's chapter one (or the prologue. Whatever) to Let Me In!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. Or Huey Freeman. ...:sob:

* * *

Let Me In

Too Little Too Late

"Man, dis dat ol' bullshit!"

"Boy! Hush!"

Thirteen-year-old Huey Freeman rolled his eyes, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands as he, along with his granddad and eleven-year-old Riley Freeman sat in the cool theatre, along with everyone else who had come out to watch the current performance. Unlike himself, most of them had most likely ventured on their own, excited at the prospect of watching twelve thirteen-year-old girls dance across a stage for an hour and half. He himself had been dragged.

At least they were out of the summer heat, he supposed.

"Boo! Y'all niggas gay! Get off the stage!" Riley bellowed, his hands cupped around his mouth. Granddad smacked him in the back of the head.

"Damn it, boy!"

Huey sighed. Why did he even go out in public with them?

As if offering a response to his rhetorical question his eyes darted down towards the stage, where they singled out one of the thin, tutu wearing girls in the front, one from the center. The stage lights cast a glowing light over her flawless skin, her arms raised over her head and one of her trademark smiles lighting up her face. Huey swallowed.

Ah. _That _was why.

"You need some culture in your life!" Granddad was still yelling at Riley, ignoring the glances they were getting from everyone around them. "These girls have talent. Unlike you!"

"I hate you!"

"Don't think just because we in public I'll hesitate to beat yo ass! Let one of them call the police on me, I don't care-"

"They're still at it?" Huey's best friend, fellow thirteen-year-old Michael Caesar whispered as he slid into the empty seat on Huey's right, munching on popcorn. He offered Huey the bag. The young radical shook his head.

"No, thanks." He stared forward again. "I wonder when granddad and Riley will realize that their behavior is exactly what the common white man in today's society expect? That when they act that way no one sees them more than ignorant niggas and think they have no future, no prospects, and nothing they want more than the occasional booty call and paper stacks?"

Caesar blinked before popping another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I don't think they care."

Huey snorted. "They should."

Caesar gave his best friend a knowing glance. "Are you sure that's what's really bothering you?" He asked. "Because you said yourself how they do that all the time. So you might as well be used to it."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Or is it..." Caesar's brown eyes darted towards the stage, where Jazmine was still dancing with the others. "...that you're mad your granddad dragged you here?" Noticing the slight flicker in Huey's eyes he chuckled. "Because I remember a certain Huey Freeman swearing how he'd get over Jazmine this summer."

"Shut up."

"You know," Caesar continued as if Huey hadn't even spoken. "Because, as Huey stated, it would be pretty hard to get through eighth grade when you're in love with your best friend-"

"Shut up!" Huey repeated in a louder, though still hushed tone, punching Caesar in his arm. "I _don't _love her. She's just..." He trailed off, choosing to turn towards the stage instead.

"Whatever." Caesar faced forward again, coughing into his fist; a strange cough that sounded oddly like "denial". "If you wanna be like that."

The two friends were silent, watching the show, when a sudden poke of Huey's shoulder by a pale finger caused them both to tense.

"Sorry, young man. But...you er..._hair_ is kind of in the way and I can't see. Can you move?"

Huey slouched down in his chair as Caesar burst into fresh peals of laughter.

* * *

Jazmine DuBois hadn't felt that excited about a performance since, well, ever.

Even though she'd been taking ballet lessons since she was six, she hadn't exactly told anyone about it. Sure, her parents knew. After all, they'd _paid _for it.

But as for her friends...why would she tell them when all they'd do was laugh? Well, maybe not laugh, but she knew for a fact Riley would just call ballet gay, Caesar would just shake his head, Cindy would roll her eyes and insist that there were better ways to waste time than that, and Huey-

Huey was Huey. he'd just raise his eyebrow at her, ramble on about some negative aspect of ballet, and leave it at that. Those were the reactions she'd expected.

So when the performance she and her friends had been practicing and rehearsing for so long finally ended and they lined up to bow, she was shocked to see Huey, Riley, Caesar, and Cindy standing up with the rest of the audience, who were all giving them an ovation. Not that they didn't deserve it. They'd worked their _asses _off.

Her parents, she'd anticipated. They came to everything, from her first spelling bee to her first volleyball game. Granddad Freeman, although pretty crazy, was also supportive of her and had jumped at the chance to see her perform the moment her parents had told him about it. But the others?

Yeah, Cindy was sitting a ways away from them, cell phone up to her ear and her head turned in the opposite direction. And Caesar was fighting off Riley's attempts to steal his bag of popcorn.

But Huey...was staring. Straight at her. And clapping.

For her.

Jazmine felt a surge of pride, mixed with some other hidden emotion, well up in her heart. She knew for a fact Huey had been forced to come, but she could tell some part of him was glad for her. And that made her all the more happy to see him.

She knew, deep down, it wasn't right. Falling for your best friend. Falling for the pessimistic, radical, revolutionary best friend, at that. They were so...opposite. She read The baby-sitter's Club for fun and he read the New York times. She watched cartoons, he watched CNN. Everyday to her was a day of possibilities, of growth and never ending change. To him they were all another day in shit-world, USA.

How could someone a mere month older be so different? Didn't he realize how inferior she felt to him sometimes?

"Jazmine! move!" One of her fellow dancers, Alicia, hissed as she poked her in the side. Jazmine's thoughts scattered and she snapped back to reality in time to see the line in front of her moving towards the edge of the stage, towards the back. letting out a small squeak she followed formation, tearing her eyes away from the crowd, and from Huey.

Huey didn't like her. At least, not more than a best friend.

Jazmine sighed. Even though she'd just been on top of the world, her current reality slammed into her, and she felt the previous feel of victory turn into one of defeat.

* * *

"Just tell her!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Shut up!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Man, shut yo dumbasses up and buy me sum ice cream," Riley cackled, slamming his side into Huey as he walked past, the three boys heading for a concession stand while the judges tallied up the performer's scores. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Caesar gave Huey a pouty look. "I'm hungry! Feed me!"

Huey rolled his eyes. "No."

"Huey's bitch ass. Always tryin to let people starve." Riley strode up to the concessions counter, slamming a five on the counter. "Aye!" He barked to the startled girl on the other side of the counter. "Don be starin into space! Now get me sum food!" When the girls continued to blink at him, her arm raised protectively in front of her, Riley leaned forward. "Bitch, can you hur?"

"Riley!" Huey dragged him back by his collar, letting go so suddenly he fell back on the linoleum floor beneath them. Stepping forward he sighed, digging in his jeans for his wallet. "Two hot dogs, please."

As he waited for the woman to get his food, he arched an eyebrow as Caesar nudged his shoulder. Turning around to see what his friend wanted now, he happened to stare in the same direction as Caesar. Standing against the opposite wall was a girl who appeared to be their age. A girl who was staring in their direction as well.

Huey looked away, jamming his hands in his pockets. Caesar stared at the girl a moment longer before turning around as well. "looks like you got a fan," He said out of the side of his mouth in a smug voice."

"What?" Huey glanced over his shoulder again; the girl's eyes still hadn't shifted. Quickly averting his gaze, he chose to give Caesar a funny look. "She ain't lookin at me! She's staring at you!"

"Think again." Caesar was grinning from ear to ear now. "As amazingly attractive and handsome as I am, I thought that as well."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't hate!" Caesar reached out for one of the hot dogs that the woman running the concessions was holding out, and Huey took the other. "Seriously though, I ain't the one she's looking at. But hey." he winked. "She is cute."

As if out of thin air thirteen-year-old Cindy McPhearson popped up beside the two, chewing on a piece of gum. "Hey, y'all!" She said brightly before glancing towards the girl as well. Her nose wrinkled. "Why is that girl staring at you, Huey?"

"Ha!" Caesar pointed his finger in huey's face. "Told ya so!"

"Whatever." Huey shrugged. "Let her stare. Not my problem."

The three began to make their way back to the theatre but the girl pushed off the wall, making a beeline for them. Being the first to spot her, Cindy elbowed Caesar, who elbowed Huey in response. Huey groaned.

"_What_?"

"Strange girl at nine o' clock," Caesar whispered. Huey's eyes slightly widened at the girl but he stopped regardless, Cindy and Caesar coming to a halt as well. Riley, who had just picked himself up off the floor was stomping in the opposite direction. 'Probably trying to sneak on a bus and go home,' Huey thought to himself before his attentions were once again on the girl in front of them, who had opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi." Her voice, crystal clear and cheerful, was filled with a confident air that even Huey couldn't help but be impressed with. "I didn't mean to stare like that, but I was trying to remember your face." Her lips fell into a relaxed smile. "Huey Freeman, right? From Mrs. Callahan's math class?"

"Yeah..." Huey shifted his feet, Caesar and Cindy standing uncomfortably at his sides as well. It wasn't that she was being rude or annoying, no. She was just so damn _gorgeous_.

Her skin was a golden color, probably a few shades darker from the summer sun. Her long, raven black hair was straight and fell down her back. Her eyes, a rich hazel color, were locked on Huey's as if she'd never seen anyone more fascinating in her life. But that wasn't what got Huey.

No, what got him were her clothes.

It seemed like a vain thing, but it was true. Clothes were what society used to express themselves or at least emphasize who they wanted to be. And this girl was wearing dark sweatpants, along with a pair of beat up black sneakers and a black t shirt, the collar slightly worn. But the worn collar wasn't the only good part.

No, the best part were the three words that stood out among the black material, worn with age but still prominent none the less:

"Fight the Power".

She didn't try to make a statement with her wardrobe. No, she wore what she wanted because looks weren't a big concern of her's. And that was something Huey Freeman could respect any day.

"And now I'm just standing here like a moron and you don't even know who I am." The girl laughed, her tone airy and light. "You'd think after being new here I'd learn to be better at introductions." She extended a hand. "Maya Johansen. I just moved here in may."

There it was. A vague memory of the girl flashed in huey's mind; she was in his math class, and had actually sat in the usually empty seat behind Jazmine's. She'd been quiet, usually keeping her face hidden beneath her dark curtain of hair or reading a book. Huey had been so absorbed in his classwork that he hadn't even noticed her. Until now.

"Maya, you say?" Caesar cut in, sliding in between the two and shaking the girl's hand. Huey, so preoccupied with his thoughts, had forgotten about it. "I'm Caesar. And this-" he nodded towards Cindy, who was standing slightly to the side, her eyes narrowed. "-is Cindy."

"Hello." Cindy's tone was icier than the air conditioned air around them. Ignoring her Caesar put on a bright smile.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked. Maya blushed.

"Well, that's okay-"

"No, I insist!" Caesar glanced over his shoulder towards the stoetic Huey. 'Right, Huey?"

Everyone turned to look at him, and Huey felt the sensation that the entire decision lay in his hands. For something so insignificant, they sure were making it out to be a big deal. She wanted to sit with them, not _marry _them.

He shrugged, just ready to sit down somewhere so he could eat his hot dog. "Sure."

Maya beamed, falling into step with Huey as they started towards the theatre, her mouth already moving a mile a minute. Caesar began to follow them, but Cindy reached out and tugged him back.

"Ow! What-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Cindy demanded, tugging on the ends of Caesar's dreads, causing him to yelp in pain. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Caesar grunted, jerking away from the livid girl and rubbing his head. "You made me drop my hot dog!"

"That ain't all that's gonna be dropping if you don't go after them and fix this!" Cindy snapped. Caesar sighed.

"Seriously, crazy." He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Cindy threw up her hands, her bright blue eyes hardening. "You're trying to set up Huey and Maya!"

Caesar shrugged. "So?"

"_So_? So-" Cindy slapped a palm against her forehead. "So don't do that! Jazmine likes him! You dumbass!"

Caesar's jaw dropped, and he slowly shook his head. "No..." He bit his lip. "Jazmine doesn't. That's why I said Maya should sit with us. Cause she obviously likes Huey and he needs to stop liking Jazmine and move on because she doesn't-"

"Wait." Cindy held up a hand, her own face scrunched up in disbelief. "Huey likes Jazmine?"

"Yeah!" Caesar scratched his head. "But I don't think Jazmine-"

"Shut up!" Cindy's small hands balled into fists. "Don't you notice anything? Jazmine's liked Huey since he moved here back when we were ten!"

"Then relax." Caesar snorted. "So I introduced Huey to a girl. Who cares? It ain't like he's just gonna choose to listen to me out of the blue and go for someone else."

Cindy sighed. "I guess you're right."

Caesar grinned. "Come on. I'm _me_." He brushed off his shoulders. "I'm always right."

* * *

"You did so well!" Tom DuBois yelled, beaming as Jazmine ran up to him, clutching her second place trophy. "I still think there was a fluke. You deserved first."

"You have to say that." Jazmine let herself sink into her father's embrace. "You're my dad."

"Well I ain't, so I don't gotta lie. That shit was mad wack."

"Riley!"

"Well, it was! I mean, dey ain't even have no Weezy!" Riley snorted. "They had to go around playing that ol' classy shit or whatever dey be callin it. That shit put me to sleep."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jazmine remarked dryly, causing everyone in their circle to laugh. Glancing over Caesar, Cindy, and Riley, she straightened. "Where's Huey?"

"Huh? Oh, he..." Caesar scratched at the back of his neck, biting his lip. "Well, he-"

"Go ahead," Cindy pushed, giving him a glare. "Tell her where Huey is."

"Right! Well." Caesar took a deep breath. "He met one of our old classmates from school. Well, we all met her. But I mean, he met her and the awards were over, and she asked him if he liked health food. Which he does. I mean, come on. It's Huey. Which is why i don't get how come he got a hot dog when he don't even like them for real-"

"Caesar!" Cindy barked.

"Yeah! So, he said yes and she invited him to try out this health food place with her...or something like that..."

"And yo. Dat bitch was fine!" Riley cut in, cackling. "She had all that straight hair and those hips and-"

"Okay, Riley."

"And she dressed ratty as hell, but I guess Huey likes girls who dress ratty like he be doin-"

"Riley!" Caesar and Cindy shouted. Granddad, Tom, and Jazmine's mom, Sarah, all stared at them, confusion written all over their faces.

"I don't get it." Granddad's eyebrows knit together. "Huey's got himself a little girlfriend. What's the big deal?"

"She ain't his girl!" Caesar said loudly, a bit too loudly; a few other people stared in their direction. "I mean, he barely knows her," He explained to Jazmine. "It ain't like they doin anything special. Just gettin some food."

Jazmine nodded, although her heart had fell down in the pit of her stomach. "Right." She put on a smile. "What happened to my celebration dinner? I'm hungry!"

"Of course!" Sarah hugged Jazmine. "Red lobster, just like you wanted."

"Ooh! I got the coupons!" Granddad exclaimed.

"I's want me sum biscuits, son!" Riley added. "Hurry y'all asses up! I ain't tryin to take all day!"

"boy, you been askin for it!" Granddad yelled, whipping his belt from his waistband and cracking it like a whip. Riley's eyes widened.

"No! No, granddad! I was just playing- AH! NO!"

"Okay! Honey, let's go get the car. Meet you there, Robert?" Tom hurried before practically shoving his wife and daughter out the theatre doors. They got no reply other than the sound of granddad's belt whistling through the air and Riley's screams. Caesar and Cindy exchanged nervous glances.

"Oh, of course. You're never wrong," She spat before storming out the door as well. Caesar bolted after her.

"Cindy, wait!" He grabbed onto her shoulder, spinning her around. "Come on, get a grip! They're gone on one little date. Huey was just probably being nice!"

"That's all he'd better he doing, Michael Caesar!" Cindy growled. "Because Jazmine's liked him forever and I swear if he starts to like Maya i'm going to beat yo ass for everyday they're together!"

Caesar gulped. "Don't worry," He said, partially just trying to convince himself. "They don't even know each other. So they've got a couple things in common. Who cares?" He gave Cindy a wavering smile. "There's nothing going on."

Cindy sighed. "Fine." Rubbing her temples, she began for the Freeman's car. "You better hope not."

"There isn't." Caesar watched her go, feeling a lump of nervousness rise in his throat. "At least, I don't think so."

* * *

It was eleven thirty at night, but Cindy didn't care. Jumping up from her bed she ran over to the other side of her messy room, digging through the built up laundry on the floor until she reached her cell phone. Grabbing it with an inhuman seeming speed she flipped it open, thrusting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

The sound that flooded from her earpiece was a sound Cindy had been dreading; sobbing. Loud, deep, strong sobs that were pulsing from her best friend's throat as she cried her heart out on the phone. Cindy let her eyes close, shaking her head.

"Oh, Jazmine..."

"He-" hic "-has a-" choke "-girlfriend!" Words ceased, replaced by more sobbing. Cindy let out a soft groan, sitting down on the soft carpet and folding her legs underneath her.

"Jazmine, sweetie, calm down. It's alright," She said in a soothing voice.

"H-How?" Jazmine blubbered. "How is it going to be alright?"

"Jazmine-"

"He doesn't just start liking girls out of the blue!" Jazmine wailed. "S-She must've been something s-special-"

"Jazmine, _you're _special."

"Then why doesn't he l-like me?"

Silence. Cindy sighed, feeling helpless. How could she tell Jazmine that Huey had liked her, but had just thought she didn't like him? How could she convince Jazmine that this was all due to mis-communication?

"Of all the times to listen to Caesar Huey picks now," She muttered. There was another loud sniffle in her ear.

"What?"

"Okay, listen up." Cindy waited for Jazmine's sobs to subside before continuing. "Caesar and I talked about this before, and this is _Huey _we're talking about. He and this Maya girl aren't going to last. Middle school flings never do, especially not summer ones. Talk about cheesy."

Jazmine sniffled. "R-really?"

"Really." Cindy smiled, although she knew Jazmine couldn't see it. "Just get some rest. "Don't you have ballet practice tomorrow?"

Another sniffle. "Y-yes."

"Then take your mind off of Huey and focus on that. It'll be okay. I promise."

"You're right." Jazmine gave a nervous laugh. "I feel stupid."

"Hey, you love the boy. You couldn't help it."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Remembering where she'd heard the same line before she coughed. "Sorry, but can I talk to you tomorrow? I got an important call to make."

"Okay."

After Jazmine hung up the phone (but not before Cindy had reassured her again and again that Huey and Maya wouldn't last) she dialed an all too familiar number. It picked up on the third ring.

"H-Hello?"

"You wait until I see your black ass tomorrow, Caesar!"

"What? Wait! Cindy, Jazmine asked!" Caesar was yelling in a blurred rush. "And Huey had told me earlier when he got home that he'd agreed to go out with Maya! I couldn't lie to her when she asked me-"

"I don't mean that you blockhead!" Cindy growled viciously. "You'd better pray that they break up before I see you again, because didn't I tell you what I'd do to you if this happened?"

There was silence as realization began to dawn on the boy. "Aw shit."

Without another word Cindy slammed her phone shut, tossing it back on the floor and jumping onto her head, screaming into her pillow. Stupid Caesar. he'd messed everything up.

And stupid Huey for deciding to move on.

And stupid Jazmine, for being too much of a wimp to tell him how she felt.

"Idiots!" Cindy yelled, before sitting up and brushing blond strands out of her eyes. "Okay, it's not that big a deal. Like I told Jazmine, it ain't gonna last." She lay back down. "It can't last."

She glanced out her window, staring up into the night sky. "At least I hope not."

* * *

Caesar's got a lot of ass whoopins in his future, I see.

This chapter was kind of slow to me, but there's only as fast as it could go. I mean, it was a prologue chapter. They're usually more for explaining than action or whatever.

So...hey! It's after midnight which makes it August 13th. Ha. happy birthday to me?

Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

-Kelsey


	2. NotSoSecret Admirer

Two chapters in one day. Huh.  
Okay, so I'd likes to thank Mike The Great (And yes, big K is fine :P) and Lil Dutchezz (shit, did I spell it right?) for reviewing my first chapter. And for people who bothered to read it, of course. Oh, and thanks too for the happy birthdays :D I haven't really done anything, but i am about to go out which is why I wanted to get this up here first so I could have some nice reviews to come back to when i get home. Or at least I could start on chapter three :D

FYI, I'll have a lot of writing time this weekend, since I'm getting oral surgery tomorrow (dumb wisdom teeth) and wont be very useful to do much of anything else. I'll just have to do extra spell-checks and proofreads since I'll probably be drugged up. Wisdom teeth getting cut out the day after my birthday. That's a bitch.

Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. But I will own the season 2 DVD set when I go buy it today :)

* * *

Let Me In

Not-So-Secret Admirers

_Four years later_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe we're finally seniors! It feels like we just started high school yesterday. I guess my mom was right when she said how high school years passed the quickest. But school's been going by faster ever since I started taking more honors classes anyway. With that, ballet and dance classes, and studying, I haven't had much time for anything else. I can tell Cindy and Caesar are kind of mad at me for ditching them so much this summer. I was so busy, though. AND they've been getting much closer than before, so what was I supposed to do? Be the single rider on the Huey/Maya and Caesar/Cindy train? I think Cindy kind of understood. Caesar doesn't, though. He's still hoping that Huey and me get together. YEAH RIGHT. If it ain't happened in four years, it sure as hell ain't gonna happen now._

_And Maya...I want to hate her, but I can't. She's just so _nice. _And it would be wrong for me to hate her just because she's with Huey. But sometimes I do wish she was meaner. Then I'd have an excuse._

_Even though I didn't really hang out with anyone this summer, I am glad school's starting again. At least I won't have to stay home every night and hear my parents argue..._

Jazmine paused as she heard the loud, angry tones of her parent's shouting through the walls. Sighing, she shook her head and scribbled a couple more lines in her journal before grabbing her iPod off her nightstand and clicking off the lamp, rolling over and closing her eyes. She shoved her earphones in her ears and turned the volume up full blast to drown out the sounds.

_This summer was so bad, there's no way senior year could possibly be worse._

* * *

"Ah! She lives!" Eighteen-year-old Caesar yelled the next morning, sliding off the hood of Huey's car and grinning at Jazmine, who was rubbing her eyes as she made her way across the senior parking lot to the group. Cindy, who had parked beside Huey and was just getting out of her convertible, gasped.

"Jazmine! You're here!"

"I wasn't dead," mumbled a sleepy Jazmine as she stopped in front of them, already loaded backpack slung over her shoulder. "You guys know that. It isn't like I didn't talk to you on the phone all the time."

"No, we just never _saw _you. Anyone can impersonate you over a line," Caesar pointed out. "All your extra classes and studying and working. We thought you would die before September."

"Well, here I am." Jazmine yawned. "It's great to see you guys."

It was amazing how much her friends had changed over the summer. Caesar still had his dreads, which were well kept as always. He had grown quite a few inches and now towered over the two girls. Cindy herself had gotten a tan and her hair was now shoulder length instead of down her back. Jazmine, despite her sleepiness, couldn't help but smile. She'd really missed her friends.

"Wait...what is this?" She asked, wriggling her eyesbrows and pointing to Caesar and Cindy's hands, which she now noticed were joined together. Both teens looked down and hurriedly lifted their heads, identical shades of red tinging their faces.

"Well-"

"Um-"

"You know how it goes-"

Jazmine laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's not like no one saw it coming." When Cindy and Caesar blinked at her in response she stuck out her tongue. "Come on! It was so _obvious_."

"Was not!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Still so serious." Jazmine snickered, not noticing the tall boy with the all too familiar afro coming up behind her. "Lighten up."

"So she's alive?"

Jazmine whipped around at the masculine voice, trying to keep from gaping at Huey as he stood in front of her, the corners of his mouth turned upwards and his eyebrow raised. Jazmine's bright green ones lifted to meet his own wine colored ones.

And suddenly, all those feelings she'd trained herself to forget during the summer seemed to burst up from nowhere. She felt her face grow warm and was sure she was going to have a heart attack at any given second. Not good...

"Huey!" Jazmine hesitantly lifted her arms as if to hug him, then, realizing Maya was getting out of the passenger side of his car, she dropped them and took a step back. "Hello." She nervously tugged on the shoulder strap of her bag. "And I don't know why you guys all thought I was dead."

"That's what happens," Huey responded, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "When your don't ever hang out with your friends."

"But we talked on the phone!"

"It ain't the same!" Huey gave her a look when she gaped at him. "What? For all we know someone could've pretended to be you."

"Ah! Told ya!" Caesar laughed, pointing. Cindy smacked him in the back of the head with her roca wear purse. "Ow!"

"You should be used to it." Turning back to Jazmine, Huey smirked. "For some reason Cindy's still beatin his ass everyday, for no reason. I never figured out why she even started that..."

Jazmine couldn't help but smirk as Cindy continued to wallop Caesar upside the head. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Maya had finally climbed out of Huey's car, so the five of them made their way to the main office to find out their class ranks. It was a big competition for them, especially between Huey and Jazmine, so no one was surprised when the young radical and the mulatto started debating each other the minute they stepped inside the school doors.

"We'll I'm signed up for honors government and AP Chemistry!" He told her as they all pushed through the already crowded hallways. Maya was at his side, ehr hand in his. Jazmine tried not to think about that too much.

"Been there, done that," She bragged instead, waving her hand. "I took honors government over the summer. And I've got AP Chemistry too, so we're even."

"I was still eleven halfway through Junior year!"

"Well, I was fourteen. A lot can happen between six months. Especially when I went to summer school."

"Those two are retarded," Cindy muttered into Caesar's ear as they followed behind the arguing pair. Maya, who'd happened to hear them, nodded in agreement and grinning.

"I don't know if you should speak too soon, honey," She said to Huey. "Jazmine's pretty smart. if she hadn't been in my trig class last year I would've failed."

"I could've helped you," Huey said, as if offended. Maya snorted.

"Please. The only reason _you _got an A was because Jazmine tutored you."

"Well I had to tutor her in Biology." Jazmine wrinkled her nose at him. "So she ain't all that smart."

"How much you wanna bet my rank's not higher than yours?" Jazmine challenged. Everyone groaned; Caesar smacked his palm over his forehead and even Cindy looked bored.

"You guys always do that!" She laughed. "everybody knows y'all both broke."

"Am not! I gotta job!" Jazmine pouted. "Huey's just too much of a wimp to bet me-"

"Ten," Huey cut in, smirking. Jazmine giggled.

"Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal." Huey and Jazmine shook on it as Maya cleared her throat.

"Well, here's the time to find out," She pointed out, nodding towards the small crowd of seniors gathered around a bulletin board in front of the main office, where four sheets of paper were posted. "And damn. We have a lot of people in our class."

"Five hundred and seven," Caesar said. "Unless someone dropped out or moved. Or died. Ow!" He yelped as Cindy pinched him hard in the forearm. "I am so sick of you _doing _that!"

After the rest of the kids dissipated the group moved up to the board, eyes scanning over the paper as if searching for cash. Maya sighed.

"Maya Johansen, thirty-nine." She shrugged. "At least that's in the top ten percent." She scrunched her forehead in thought. "I think..."

"Michael Caesar, twenty-six!" Caesar yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "What's good now?"

"Not you!" Cindy laughed, pointing. "Cindy McPhearson, fourteen."

"That means I _had _to have moved up because that's what i was!" Jazmine said, high fiving her best friend. Huey smirked.

"Or moved down."

"Hey!"

"Huey Freeman," he said aloud, ignoring her. His face broke out into a wide grin. "Six."

"What?" Caesar screamed.

"Nuh uh!" Cindy yelled.

"Well, my baby's smart," Maya pointed out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Jazmine tried not to gag, but within seconds her eyes were wide, her expression smug as she spotted her name.

"Not smart enough." She beamed up at Huey. "Jazmine DuBois. Three."

"DAY-UM!" Caesar and Cindy yelled in unison. "She shut yo ass down!"

"What?" Huey checked the list, his jaw dropping. "Well...that's only cause...you took summer classes!"

"Don't matter. Pay up." Jazmine held her hand out as Huey grumbled, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"This sum bullshit..."

As he continued to search for his wallet and everyone else around her began talking excitedly about their upcoming year, Jazmine let her eyes sweep around her. 'I can't believe this is our last year...'

Her eyes widened as she spotted a guy by the water fountain a ways down the hall. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall, one foot resting on the wall as well. His black hair was slightly tousled as if he'd literally rolled out of bed, his eyes narrowed as he glanced around the hall as well. As if drawn to her, however, his eyes fastened on hers.

Jazmine felt her face warm as he stared at her, his eyes slowly softening. Then, as if his mood had completely changed he smiled at her. Jazmine couldn't help but smile back, his infectious smile improving her already good morning.

"Hello? Earth to Jazmine?"

"Huh?" Jazmine's head snapped back to Huey, who was holding out her well won bills, an annoyed look on his face. Jazmine smiled sheepishly, snatching the money from his hand. "Whoops. Sorry." Folding up the money and shoving it in her jeans pocket she gave him a mock bow. "Nice doing business with you, sucker."

Everyone else began laughing again, but Jazmine didn't care; curiously, she glanced over her shoulder towards the water fountain, in search of the guy.

But he was gone.

* * *

"So, tell me." Caesar stared at Huey as the two headed towards their lockers after first period. "What did you think of Jazmine?"

"News flash." Huey stopped in front of his locker, twirling the numbers on his combination. "I have a girlfriend. You know, Maya? For the last four years?"

"You mean Maya who you've been fighting with all summer?" Caesar went to the locker three down and began to open it as well. "Maya who gets mad if every little thing doesn't go her way? Maya who-"

"Can you shut up?" Huey asked, opening his locker and throwing his newly assigned textbook in, along with his backpack. "Maya and I are fine."

"You know who's fine?" Caesar said in a thoughtful voice, popping open his own locker. "Jazmine." He ignored Huey's glare. "I mean, did you see her?"

"We all saw her."

"All that straight, glossy hair? Remember when it was just a puffball?"

"There was nothing wrong with how it was before," Huey pointed out, slamming his locker shut and starting down the hallway. Caesar, rushing to cram his stuff in his locker slammed it closed as he caught up to Huey's side again. "The rest of y'all were the ones acting like it was so bad."

"She really filled out, too," Caesar continued, as if Huey hadn't bothered talking. "I mean, she never had much of a butt, but she did get a little more something back there over the summer-"

"Caesar-"

"-And did you see the guys staring at her while we were walking earlier?" Caesar whistled. "Her ass is gonna be snatched up by somebody before the day's over."

"Who was staring?" Huey asked, forgetting to be indifferent. Realizing his mistake, he sighed, closing his eyes. "I mean, it's not like I care. I just don't want any crazy psychos trying anything. She's too nice for her own good."

"Jazmine's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Caesar smirked. "But really, I think you're the one who needs to watch your back. Because Maya's never been good with handling competition-"

"What's wrong with you?" Huey practically snapped. "There _is _no competition! I'm with Maya, and that's how it is!"

Caesar shrugged, walking ahead of Huey as the warning bell rang and everyone still in the hallway began to scurry for class. "If you say so," he said with a mild shrug. Huey stopped, staring after his friend. "If you say so."

* * *

"You don't know how glad I am that we got the same calculus class!" Maya sighed in relief as she, along with Jazmine, walked out the door of their third period class. "I am so bad at math."

"i've noticed," Jazmine smirked. "You got all the review questions wrong. Even the ones from geometry."

"I can't help it! I'm a history person. This math shit just doesn't cut it." She gave Jazmine a cheery wave as she began down the opposite hallway. "I gotta go find Huey!"

"Um...okay." Jazmine gave her a short wave before turning on her heel, heading for her fourth period. A sudden blond head popped up beside her. "Hey, Cindy."

"Jazzy." She stopped, planting her hands on her hips, her blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Talk to me for a minute."

"Really?" Jazmine sighed. "Cindy, my next class is in the other side of the school! And it's AP Chemistry! You know how bad I am at science-"

"Take a chill pill, oh frantic one." Cindy steered Jazmine towards a row of lockers so they wouldn't get trampled by everyone else. "It's truth time."

Jazmine hoisted her now crammed backpack over her shoulders. "Huh?" She asked, genuinely confused. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Why did you really avoid us all summer?" She asked. jazmine groaned.

"For the last time I _didn't _avoid you guys!" She said loudly. "I had my summer class and I had to study, then I got a job at the hip hop dance studio by my ballet lessons so I could get free classes, and then-"

"Yeah, I know all that." Cindy's expression was slightly hurt. "But that doesn't mean you're supposed to ditch your friends."

"I didn't ditch you!"

"I know." Cindy gave her a knowing glance. "I could tell. Especially when you saw Huey for the first time this morning." Jazmine's eyes fell to the floor. "You weren't avoiding us. You were avoiding him and Maya."

After a few seconds Jazmine sighed. "Cindy, you don't understand." She gripped her backpack straps tighter. "Caesar and you have always liked each other. But me and Huey haven't ever been on the same page. And I couldn't keep hanging with you guys with her always around because it just..." She bit her lip, not daring to look at Cindy in case she started crying. "It sort of kinda hurt. A lot."

"But-"

"-and don't tell me I still had you and Caesar, because you guys are as much of a couple as they are!" Jazmine's voice softened. "I'm happy for you four. Really. I'm just sick of being the cock-blocker."

"But you aren't the cockblocker! Maya is!" Cindy howled. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Her and Huey are together. That's how it is. And we need to get over it. Me included."

Cindy blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "This sucks."

"True." The two began walking again, rounding the corner. Cindy shrugged.

"Well, no more avoiding us Jazzy poo."

Jazmine lifted an eyebrow. "You did not just call me that."

"I did. Hey." The two girls stopped in their tracks as they reached Jazmine's locker. "What's that?"

Jazmine's eyes widened along with Cindy's as they spotted a single red rose taped to her locker, along with a note. She hesitantly reached out, her fingers brushing against one of the soft, red petals. "i don't know." Tearing off the taped note first she tore it open. "Maybe whoever it is got the wrong locker?"

Cindy nudged her, grinning. "Or maybe it's romantic opportunity knocking at your door?"

"Please. Spare me." Jazmine unfolded the note and let her eyes scan over the words. "Roses are red, violet's are blue." She read aloud. "How cliche."

"But still sweet." Cindy stomped her foot impatiently. "What's the rest say?"

"Okay, okay!" Jazmine shook her head at her friend's excitement. "Roses are red, violets are blue. The world has it's beauty-" She stopped, her eyes widening even more, a faint blush tinging her face. "-but none more than you."

Cindy squealed like a five year old, dancing around Jazmine's stunned body. "Ah! Someone likes you!"

"It's probably the wrong locker!" Jazmine retorted stubbornly. Cindy cackled.

"Nope! Your name's on the front," She laughed, causing Jazmine to flip over the page. Sure enough, her name was in bold block letters. "Someone's got it bad. HA!"

"Who do you think it's from?" Jazmine asked, taking the rose off the locker as well and twirling it with her fingers, the note clutched in her other hand. Cindy shrugged.

"Let's see. We've got 2,457 students," She calculated. "Automatically eliminating the lower class men, there's 507 seniors. Assuming a little under half of those are guys, there's at least 230 guys it could be." her nose wrinkled. "Unless it wasn't a guy who sent it."

Jazmine dropped the note. "Ew."

"But it probably was," Cindy laughed, picking it up and handing it back to the stunned girl. "And I bet he's cute."

Jazmine shrugged. "Maybe." The warning bell rang and she groaned. "I'm gonna be late!"

"It's the first day. Live a little!" Cindy shouted. "Bye Jazzy!" She sped down the hallway, leaving Jazmine to stare after her, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Live a little." She began for her next class. "Easier said than done."

* * *

Huey wasn't the type to sleep in class. At the worst he just stared out a window and ignored everything the teacher said. But this class was barely started and already he was tempted to change his philosophy.

"So, class." A monotone droned on as he tapped the blackboard (why were they even called "blackboards"? They were _green_!) with a wooden ruler. "Welcome to AP Chemistry. Congratulations. This is probably one of the most difficult courses you will take in your lives."

A few murmurs of response filled the air and Huey yawned, his eyes glancing at the clock over the teacher's desk. Great. Another hour until lunch...

"Now." The teacher leveled them all with a stern glare. "This isn't the class for you to sleep in. You slack, you fail. Simple as that. There's no sliding by." He straightened. "This course is rigorous and difficult. I've had straight A, 4.0 GPA students come in here and end with as low as a D. You want to bullshit, carry your ass over to ceramics."

The class had now sat up at their lab stations, Huey included. He looked at the empty seat beside him, noticing that everyone else in the room were sitting two to a station. He really hoped he wouldn't have to be the loser to be paired with the teacher.

"Tardiness, ladies and gentlemen," the teacher went on, his voice now razor sharp. "Will not be tolerated."

As if on cue the door burst open and Jazmine rushed in, slightly panting. The entire class burst into laughter as the flabbergasted teacher gave her a disapproving glare. Noticing his look, Jazmine shrugged.

"Um...sorry?" Her response caused more snickers and she ducked her head. The teacher rolled his eyes, checking his chart.

"Just take a seat...Ms. DuBois." He waved his hand, sighing. Huey couldn't help but feel a surge of relief as Jazmine rushed to the back of the class where he was sitting and slid into the chair beside him. She smiled.

"Hey."

Huey's eyebrow raised. "Got lost?"

"Nah." she tapped her chin. "More like...distracted."

Huey let his eyes fall on a rose that she'd laid on the lab table in front of them, on top of her binder. "What's that?" He asked.

"This? Just a gift," She said casually, flipping her long hair behind her shoulders and breaking out a pen so she could write down what the teacher was saying. Huey remembered how bad at science she was as she flipped open her binder, writing the date in the top corner of the page. She looked up at Huey, who was still staring at her, and gave him an innocent smile. Huey felt his insides lurch.

Okay. After four years, if this was still happening with her...that wasn't a good sign.

It wasn't that he didn't like Maya. He did. He had so much in common with her (which was really hard to find, considering it was _him_) and she was fun to be with. Except for the petty arguments she always started. But she was a female. That happened.

But Jazmine, she was his best friend. His completely opposite best friend. They had basically nothing in common, besides the fact they were both black. And she hadn't even come to terms with that until they'd finally gotten to high school. They both liked to compete for the best grades and they both liked hanging out, but that was it. She'd never seen him as more than a friend.

At least he didn't think so...

"Huey? Huey?" Jazmine snapped her fingers in front of Huey's face. "Freeman!"

"What?" Huey blinked, noticing that various students moving around the room. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"We're doing some sort of experiment to get us started. We're supposed to go get the supplies from the storage closet." Her eyes narrowed. "Or do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Huey shrugged, watching her roll her eyes again and push her chair back, getting up to join the other students. Huey stared after her.

Caesar was right. She _had _filled out...

"Shit!"

* * *

The cafeteria was over crowded and cramped as always, but eventually the five managed to find a table near the edge of it all. Huey, Cindy, and Maya pulled out packed lunches while Jazmine and Caesar ventured into the lunch line. By the time they came back ten minutes later, the three already at the table had been joined by fifteen-year-old Riley, who looked so mad Jazmine was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of his ears.

"Y'all niggas think it's funny I had to ride the bus?" He snapped at the laughing Cindy and Maya. The youngest Freeman thrust his finger in Huey's direction. "You can't even show a brotha no love!"

"You were late! I leave at seven thirty." Huey shrugged. "Get over it."

"Yo bitch ass!" Riley yelled. "Leaving me to stand at the bus stop with the rest of those lil' freshman punk ass-"

"You could've walked," Maya suggested evenly from Huey's side, taking a sip of juice of shrugging. "The exercise is good for you."

"How bout yo ass walk, then?" Riley sneered. Jazmine and Caesar exchanged looks as they sat in the two empty seats at the table.

"You could always ride with me, Riley," Jazmine said with a smile. "I don't leave until eight."

"Which is why you're always nearly late," Huey pointed out. Jazmine poked at her "spaghetti" with a fork, shaking her head.

"I wasn't almost late today, was I?" She quipped. She poked Caesar. "Is this really supposed to be a meatball?"

"I don't even wanna know," Caesar said, although his mouth was already stuffed full of the mystery food. "I just wolf it down and try not to think about it too much."

"Why don't you just pack a lunch then?" Cindy asked. Caesar snorted.

"Too much work."

Jazmine took a whiff of her spaghetti and made a face, pushing it away. "Hell no," She said. "No way I'm eating that."

"Bitch, please." Riley snatched the plate away, holding a hand out for her fork. "You can't be wastin no food round hur."

Jazmine shrugged. Huey gave her one of his trademark stares until she finally sighed, meeting his gaze. "What?"

"You can't just not eat anything."

"You're nagging."

"Not. I'm observing."

"Then give me half your sandwich." She noticed his mouth turn down. "What?" She asked. "Your sandwiches are always good."

Sighing heavily, Huey passed one of his sandwich halves across the table to her, which she took with enthusiasm. "Yay!"

"If you packed your own lunch," Maya pointed out, although Jazmine noticed it was with a slightly annoyed voice. "You wouldn't have to eat off everyone else's."

It took all of Jazmine's strength for her not to glare at Maya as she took a bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly to avoid responding. She had a feeling that it wasn't the fact that she was eating other people's food that got to her, just the fact that it was _Huey's_. What was Maya's problem?

Cindy suddenly stiffened beside her, elbowing Jazmine hard in her ribs. Swallowing heavily, Jazmine coughed.

"What?"

"That guy!" Cindy exclaimed in a hushed, yet excited, voice. "That guy over there is staring at you!"

Instantly six heads turned to stare halfway across the cafeteria, where the same guy Jazmine had seen by the water fountain was looking her way. She craned her neck to get a better glimpse over Maya's head, not caring how obvious she looked.

"How can you even notice?" She asked.

"Who? That one Rico Suave lookin nigga in the blue?" Riley noticed.

"The one with the pretty hair?" Maya interjected.

"The one sittin by his self?" Huey observed.

"Because I'm good like that, yes, yes, and yes," Cindy said. She looked at Jazmine. "He's cute."

"He a'ight," Caesar snorted, giving the guy a stiff glance over. "Kinda bummy to me."

"Of course." Cindy reached behind Jazmine to pinch his cheeks. "Of course he is." She slid back into her seat and grinned at Jazmine. "Do you think he's the one who gave you the flower with the poem?"

Huey choked, thumping himself on the chest with hi fist as Maya smacked him in the back. "What poem?" He managed.

"What flower?" Caesar wanted to know.

"That shit's wack," Riley snorted, still digging into the spaghetti. Jazmine shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you think it was him?"

"Only one way to find out." Cindy grasped Jazmine's sleeve and rose to her feet, pulling up the mulatto with her. "Go talk to him."

"What?" Jazmine and Huey burst in unison; everyone turned to look at him. He glanced around.

"What?" He snapped. "I ain't the one sending her to go talk to strangers!"

"Yeah. I'm with Huey," Maya agreed. She glanced over at the guy. "Do any of us know him?"

"He was in my english class last year," Caesar said. "He was quiet, but he seemed pretty nice. His name's Marcus, I think."

"See? That settles it." Cindy gave Jazmine a light push. "Go talk to him."

"But my sandwich!"

"Eat it later, fatty!" Cindy snapped impatiently, giving jazmine another shove; stumbling slightly she regained her balance and cast the group a glare before walking across the cafeteria, gently pushing through people and edging around tables. She couldn't help but notice the guy's gaze follow her the entire time. Finally, she reached the empty table which he was sitting at, right in the middle of the elsewhere cafeteria.

For a moment they merely stared at each other. Jazmine noticed the flecks of green in his hazel eyes, the way his jet black hair hit his collar, and the soft, yet almost unnoticeable smile that was on his face. The distinct half smile that reached up to his eyes.

"Hey," She said, not knowing what else to say. She could feel the eyes of her friends, not to mention a few more curious people, boring into her back. The boy, Marcus, leaned back in his chair, his chin in his hand and his smile growing even larger.

"Hi." He leaned forward. "So, did you like my note?"

* * *

OC's pretty much annoy me, unless they're well written. But they're pretty necessary in this story, so yeah.

And PLEASE tell me if the characters are OOC. because sometimes I'm not sure and I HATE OOC characters. And if they are and you let me know, I won't be offended. We're here to criticize each other, right?

Until next time  
-Kelsey


	3. Dates and Decisions

Just so you know...

I'm typing this chapter while my gums are stitched up, I'm on 4 different medications, and I can barely keep my eyes open because it's all making me sleepy. Not to mention im pretty mad that I am banned from chewing and can't eat any of my grandma's fried chicken. So please forgive me if I seriously jack up some grammar or whatever in here (even though i shouldn't. I mean the spell check button is free).

I'd tell the actually somewhat funny story of my surgery...but that's too much work, too much typing, and i'm pretty sure no one cares. :P Not that I blame you. But it is nice, being waited on by my grandparents and getting to lay in the bed and draw, write, read, sleep, listen to music, and watch boondocks/family guy all day. :)

Here's chapter threeeee!

Disclaimer: boo ah wah da doo...what? (too drowsy to think of anything creative). Oh, yah! Boondocks. Ain't mine. Nope.

* * *

Let Me In

Dates and Decisions

"I can't believe you're making us study and it's only the first day of school!" Caesar whined later that afternoon after school where he, Cindy and Huey were sitting around the kitchen table, their books spread out. "It's not fair!"

"Hey, no one told you to come," Huey pointed out, already pouring over his calculus notes. "You're the one who asked me if Cindy was coming."

"Which I wasn't," Cindy pointed out, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I only decided to come because you said Caesar was coming."

"And I only came because you said Cindy was coming..." The truth dawned on both of them and they gasped.

"Hey! You tricked us!" They shouted together. Huey shrugged.

"You'll thank me when we're all in the top 10 of our class," He said evenly. He glared at one of the problems in his book. "Unless I fail Calculus. Which looks pretty possible right now..."

"Not with math dork DuBois around!" Caesar laughed, while Cindy smacked his arm. He glanced around. "Is she coming?"

Huey shook his head, scribbling in his binder with a mechanical pencil. "She's got that hip hop ballet class, or whatever it's called. She won't be home till late."

"Is Maya coming?" Cindy asked, although there was a hint of disapproval in the tone of her voice. Huey shot her a wary look.

"No. She had to work, too." He shifted in his chair. "And if she was?"

"Okay!" Caesar cut in, jumping to his feet. "What wants pizza? Cause I want pizza. And shit, I'm hungry as hell." He flipped open his cell phone, pressing a single digit before holding the phone up to his ear. Both Huey and Cindy stared before bursting into laughter.

"You've got Pizza hut on speedial?" Cindy snickered in disbelief. Caesar stuck out his tongue.

"Yes. It's number three," He said with a mock pout, holding up four fingers. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Then, who's two?"

"You."

Huey rolled his eyes as Cindy's deep blue eyes sparkled and she jumped up to run around the table and hug the smirking boy. "Aww, Caesar! That's so sweet-" She paused. "Wait, who's number one?"

"Mommy." Caesar smacked his lips. "Duh."

* * *

Wood-crest Dance Studio, located in the heart of downtown, was more than a simple ballet studio. They had rooms dedicated to every dance from traditional ballet to not-so-tradition dances, such as interpretive (no one usually took those classes, however).

But the one class Jazmine had discovered at age fifteen, the one class she hadn't been able to resist joining from the moment she discovered it, was the advanced hip hop-ballet class.

Being an avid ballerina looking to broaden her horizon in the world of dance, it was _perfect. _She loved the fast paced moves, the mixture of classical and urban, and the collaborations of multiple cultures which she got to see every time she went. The price was steep though, and even her parents, who were far from broke, were unwilling to pay for it. Which was why she usually stayed an extra two or three hours after rehearsal to clean the studio. Lessons were free, and she got axcess to the studio whenever she wanted. Which was good for when she just couldn't stand it at home anymore.

As Jazmine grabbed her duffel bag out of the trunk of her car, she couldn't help but think of her first day of school. It sure had been...interesting. Yeah. That was a good word for it.

She'd ended up sitting with Marcus the rest of the lunch period. Even though she hadn't recognized him from school before she'd discovered that they'd been in the same math class in ninth grade. She'd also found out that his last name was Taylor, he was turning nineteen on Halloween, he had two younger sister and an older stepbrother, and his father was mixed, which made him a quarter black. He was really easy to talk to and had Jazmine laughing so much that her jaw hurt by the time lunch was over.

"He asked me out, and I told him i'd think about it," Jazmine thought aloud as she slammed her trunk closed and locked the car, her ballet slippers pitter pattering against the concrete. "I don't know what I have t think about, though. Maybe moving on from Huey would be good for me."

The air had turned cooler thanks to summer's approaching end. She tugged her dark blue hoodie closer to her chest, shivering and wishing she'd worn thicker pants instead of leggings.

Huey was the one who liked the colder weather. As opposed to him she'd be perfectly happy if summer never ended.

Why did they have to be so _different?_

Checking her watch as she walked into the main entrance she glanced around the room, relieved that she wasn't late; most people were lined up against the wall opposite of the large mirror that covered the other wall, stretching. A few people were gathered in small groups, talking. The instructor, a lean woman with short brown hair and clear blue eyes, was in the center of the room, yawning into her hand. Tossing her bag alongside the other belongings lined on the side of the wall Jazmine migrated to the wall where a few fellow ballerinas were stretching on bars. Grabbing a spot of her own she threw her leg over it, sighing as she felt her muscles stretch out.

"Have an orgasm, why don't you?" Jazmine's good friend, Whitney Gold, joked as she strode up beside her, crouching down to adjust her ballet shoes. Her brown eyes, filled with their usual warmth and good humor, made Jazmine laugh.

"I can't now," She played along, dropping to the ground beside Whitney and straightening out her legs, reaching for her feet which she grabbed with ease. "You let everyone else on to my plan. Thanks for saying it out loud."

Whitney smiled, shaking out of her jacket and tossing it across the room to the rest of her stuff. "Didn't see you at school today."

"I barely saw anyone," Jazmine admitted, straightening back up and folding her legs underneath her as their ballet instructor put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat to call for silence. "There's way too many people," She muttered out of the side of her mouth. Whitney nodded in agreement.

"Alright, child prodigies!" The instructor, Mrs. Lewis, yelled aloud as she clapped her hands. "I am so glad to see you all made it tonight, and on time." She began to pace, a lock of hair falling in her eyes. "As always, we've got a lot of things to cover tonight. A lot of moves, a lot of new dances, and a lot of new partners. Not to mention-" She pointed towards the doorway, which had just been empty but was now occupied by three teenagers. "New students."

Jazmine choked as the others began to applaud, welcoming the new dancers. "Ohmygod!" She hissed, grabbing Whitney's arms and shaking her. "That's Marcus!"

Whitney's nose wrinkled. "Who?"

"Marcus! Marcus, he-" Realizing the room was quieting down again and that Marcus himself was coming towards her, she dropped her friend's arm and shook her head. "I'll explain later."

"You'd better." Whitney's eyebrows rose as Marcus reached them, shoving his hands in hsi sweatpants and giving them a relaxed smile, his dark hair falling in his eyes.

"Hey, ladies." He looked at the empty space beside Jazmine. "Spot taken?"

"Of course not," Jazmine said, grinning at Whitney's impressed expression. "'Whitney, Marcus," She introduced as he sat down, crossing his legs. "Marcus, Whitney."

"Very _very _nice to meet you," She giggled, holding out her hand to shake; Marcus grabbed it, shaking her smaller hand up and down with a wide grin.

"I already knew Jazmine was gorgeous, but I didn't know she had so many pretty friends as well."

Jazmine felt her cheeks grow hot, Whitney's turning red as well. She laughed, causing Mrs. Lewis to shoot them all glares. The three sat up and clamped their mouths shut.

"Now, you'll have plenty of time to get and know our newest additions," She rushed, peering at a clipboard. "But right now, we've got to get started." She raised her head. "I hope you've all warmed up. "You're going to need it."

Jazmine elbowed Marcus, who had swallowed at Mrs. lewis' menacing tone. "Is she serious?" He whispered. Jazmine shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Huey yawned as he stepped out the bathroom that night, his only source of light that from Riley's open door, which deep snores were coming out of. Feeling a deep gratefulness towards his grandfather for finally letting he and Riley have their own rooms he wandered down the hallway, passing a window as he headed for his room. Happening to glance out the window, he noticed the DuBois' driveway was still empty. He was used to Jazmine's parents not being home because they both did a lot of traveling and working. But...glancing at his watch, his eyes narrowed. It was practically midnight.

Where was she?

"Aye! Nigga you nosy!" A voice rang from behind him, causing him to jump. "Why you starin all at Jazmine's jank like it's yo business where she at?"

"Riley, i thought you were sleep!"

"I was! But a nigga gotta drink sometime." Riley cackled at Huey's expression. ""You worried Jazzy out wit the poet guy from lunch?"

"No. Shut yo dumbass up." Huey stomped down the hallway, trying his best to ignore Riley's laughter. When he finally got to his room he closed the door, flopping on his bed and letting his face bury itself into his pillow.

"Stupid Jazmine. First she disappears for half a summer and now she stays out with weird guys until midnight." He groaned. "What's her-"

_Ring_.

Hearing his cell phone ring from his nightstand he reached out a hand, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He already knew who it was. She was the only person besides Jazmine who would dare call him so late, and she hadn't called after nine in the past few months. Flipping the phone open he pushed it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," Maya's sweet voice cooed from the other end of the line. Huey sighed, a smile creeping on his face.

"Hey." He turned over so that he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Why don't you look?"

Huey looked up to the dark ceiling, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "The...ceiling?"

"Look even further up, idiot."

Huey, suddenly recognizing the sound of wind in the background, sat up, staring out the window. "You didn't."

"Come see."

Scooting off the bed and heading over to the window, he pushed it up, ignoring the squeaking window pane, and stuck his head out, staring up towards the roof. He saw a pair of Nike-wearing-feet dangling over the gutters and groaned, although he was glad to see her. "Because climbing on the roof instead of using the front door is normal!" He yelled up, shutting his phone and tossing it back in his room on the bed before hoisting himself out the window, grabbing a hold of the gutter and pulling himself up to the roof. The air was much colder than on the ground, especially at night, but Maya's smile was enough to make him forget about it.

"Ring the doorbell so your granddad could yell at me?" She giggled, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Huey rolled his eyes.

"If you would've called me I would've opened the door for you."

"That's not fun," Maya pouted, linking her arm through Huey's and snuggling to his aside, resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned. "How was the study session?"

"Good." Huey smirked. "It's great when your best friend, who can't grasp math any better than Oprah can stay on a diet, knows what's going on before you."

Maya laughed, tracing a line over his chest with her finger. "What about Jazmine? She's the best math tutor I know."

"No." Huey said it with so much force that Maya stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that she's always busy," He explained, wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders. "She wouldn't have time."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," Maya said mildly, although Huey was sure he detected some other tone in her voice. "Too bad for her, I mean. Because now I have you all to myself."

Huey froze, staring down at his girlfriend with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "What?"

"Well, all I'm trying to say," Maya backtracked, lifting her head from Huey's shoulder. "Is that you and Jazmine seem really close. And that maybe you two do need some distance. I mean she was doing her own thing most of the summer. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

Huey's eyes narrowed. "We've been friends since ten," He said coolly. "If it wasn't for her ballet recital we wouldn't have even met each other." He dropped his arm. "Or did you forget that?"

'"We were going to meet somehow anyway!" Maya laughed, staring down from the roof as a small black car pulled into the driveway across the street, followed by another red sports car. "Jazmine's recital just sped up the process."

"The point is, Jazmine and I are _just _friends," Huey pointed out. "So quit making it sound like you have to worry about her getting in your way or something."

"I ain't makin it sound like anything!" Maya yelled as a person got out of each of the cars, the sound of their slamming doors and laughter rippling through the air. "I just think she likes you!"

Huey blinked. "What?"

"Yeah!"

"If she did, why did we go practically the entire summer without talking?"

"Because she's _jealous_." Maya flipped her hair over her shoulder, the moonlight causing it to glisten. "Don't get me wrong, I like her. She's a great girl." She glared at Huey. "But I'll be damned if she takes you away from me."

Huey slid towards the edge of the roof, his feet sliding over the side. "I gotta go."

Maya sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Save it. I'll just...see you tomorrow."'

"I just think it's weird!" Maya yelled, causing him t pause in the middle of his descent. "I think it's weird how we've been dating for four years, and you still haven't told me you loved me!"

Huey's knuckles tightened around the gutter and he looked up at Maya, his expression unreadable. Maya sighed.

"You don't...love me. Do you?"

Before Huey could reply he heard a sudden shriek from across the street and his head whipped around where he saw a head of orange hair in the moonlight. "Jazmine?"

She wasn't alone. There was a man; tall, tan, and slightly familiar who had wrapped his arms around her, their faces mere inches apart. "Is that a yes?" he asked, his hands rested on the small of her back. Jazmine was grinning, her duffel bag dropping to the driveway as she leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging his shoulders.

"Yes!" She laughed, pulling back and letting the guy...Marvis, Mucus, whatever, go. "Of course!"

"Good." He bowed down, taking Jazmine's hand in his and gently kissing it. Huey glared. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"It's a date!"

"Well, maybe I was wrong," Maya whispered as she watched the scene from her spot on the roof. "Maybe Jazmine _doesn't _like you."

"Come on." Huey jumped back into his room. "I'll walk you home."

Although his kept his tone even, it was the exact opposite of how he really felt. he'd like nothing more than to be able to storm across the street, grab the guy out of hi car, and beat him to the ground.

* * *

"So then he said...I know, but wait!" Jazmine laughed early the next morning, bounding down the stairs and grabbing her jacket off the stair rail, cell phone pressed to her ear. "He actually said he'd had a crush on me since ninth grade! I couldn't believe it! And, hold on-" She pulled the phone away from her mouth as she stuck her head in the kitchen. "Mom? dad? I'm going to school-"

"I am so sick of you, Tom!" Sarah DuBois was shrieking at her husband, her face twisted in fury. "I'm so damn tired of you acting like it's okay that you're gone days at a time!"

"Oh, like you don't leave the house for a week either?" He shot back, throwing his hands in the air. "Why do I have to be the cheater? You're the one who's always gone, wears those short skirts, and-:

"What, so I'm a whore now?"

"If that's what you call it!"

"Well, I'll tell you what I see when I stare at you, you fucking-"

Covering her mouthpiece with a hand Jazmine suddenly kicked the leg of a chair to get her parent's attention. The loud noise caused them both to jump.

"If you hate each other so much, get a damn divorce!" She screamed before spinning on her heel and flouncing out the kitchen, sliding her backpack over her shoulder as she stormed for the front door. She put the phone back up to her ear as she threw it open and stomped through it, slamming it shut behind her so hard the window panes on the first floor shook.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah! Huey!" Dropping the forgotten cell phone she groaned as the battery popped out, sliding off the concrete step and landing next to the grass that bordered it. Crouching down to pick it up she stared up at her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just coming to see if..." Glancing towards the door, his forehead crinkled in concentration. "Is that yelling?"

"What? No, it's the TV!" Jazmine chirped brightly, secretly analyzing how badly Cindy would yell at her if she didn't call her back. "But look, I have to go."

"But-" Huey, still staring towards the door, tore his eyes away to stare at Jazmine as she hurried to her car. "School doesn't start until 8:15. You're leaving even earlier than I do."

"I know, but I just have to meet...people." Why couldn't she just tell Huey she'd gotten a boyfriend?

'Same reason you had to hear that he had a girlfriend from Caesar four years ago,' She reminded herself. Huey nodded, his eyebrows arched.

"People. Right."

"Look," Jazmine said, as if guessing the reason Huey had shown up on her doorway in the first place. "If you need help with Calculus, i'll just do it during English. Or lunch. Or Chemistry." She smiled at him. "Okay?"

"Fine, but that's not what I-"

"Okay, bye!" Jazmine waved, hopping in her car and turning on the engine. Within seconds she had reversed out the driveway, shifted into drive, and sped off down the street, leaving a puzzled Huey in her wake.

* * *

"I hate the marshmallows."

"Well, I hate the actual cereal."

"So how you eat the marshmallows and I eat the cereal?"

"How about we throw the cereal away and get something else?"

Cindy, who had been attempting to steal Caesar's plastic bag of Lucky Charms, shrugged. "Okay."

"Throw it away?" Maya said, appearing from around the corner, her purse hanging over her arm. "You can't throw that away! Do you know how many starving people in the world, suffering in countries with no clean water and lack of natural resources, would do for that food?"

"Well thanks, _Huey_," Cindy ground out while Caesar laughed from behind his hand. "But I don't think the starving kids would even miss these-" Peeping over Maya's head she grinned. "Hey, Huey! Want some Lucky Charms?"

"They only expired three months ago!" Caesar added, waving the bag. Maya rolled her eyes, laughing. Her smile, however, quickly faded as she spotted Huey's expression.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Yeah. You look like Bush just got elected for a third term!" Caesar interjected. Huey, Maya, and Cindy gave him identical look of disgust.

"Don't even play," The three of them said in unison. Caesar held up his hands.

"Okay, fine. Geez." He glanced around. "Okay, where's Puriah Scary?"

"She was on the way to school when I talked to her," Cindy said thoughtfully. "Maybe she got a flat?"

"Maybe she bought us breakfast?" Caesar asked hopefully. Cindy plucked him.

"Yeah. _She _doesn't even eat breakfast. Why would she bring us food?"

"Maybe she's with her new boyfriend?" Maya suggested, smirking. Caesar's eyes widened to the sixe of dinner plates.

"What?" He asked. He glanced at Cindy, who was smirking. "Aw shit! I knew it! I told you!" Caesar thumped Huey in the back. "I told you someone was gonna get her before the first day of school was over...Huey?"

Huey was staring out the window near the main office, as if in deep thought. Elbowing Cindy, Caesar jerked his head towards the boy. Cindy shrugged in response, although she also looked concerned.

"Huey?"

"I've...gotta go get my Government book," he said, starting down the hallway. maya, who looked as confused as the rest of them felt, took a step after him, but Caesar and Cindy held her back.

"Chill, girl." Cindy gave her a reassuring smile. "You know how Huey is. He's probably going to get in more study time so he can be valedictorian."

"Or president of the free world," Caesar added. Maya gave them disbelieving looks.

"Yeah...maybe you're right," She said before hoisting her backpack over her shoulder and walking down the opposite hallway. Caesar and Cindy exchanged shocked glances.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Cindy practically yelled. Caesar shook his head.

"What, Huey actually being jealous that Jazmine's got a boyfriend?" He asked. Cindy nodded.

"I thought he was over her!"

Caesar snorted. "I thought so, too," He admitted. "But you know how it is. With him, you can never tell."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Jazmine snuck a glance across the room at the back of Huey's head during English class, peeking around to make sure the teacher wasn't coming before leaning back over her journal again.

_Well, it's official. Marcus asked me out again after dance practice last night (which is weird; who knew he could dance?) when he drove home after me to make sure "nothing happened to me". How sweet is that? me and him already have more in common than me and Huey._

She looked up again. The coast being clear she once again ducked down.

_I came up with a decision last night when Marcus asked me out. I decided that it's time for me to move on from Huey. no, it's _been_ time for me to. a long time. We're best friends. Well, I hope we still are, considering how weird things have felt between us lately. maybe it's just me? Starting school again and being with my friends after so long is just an adjustment. I know it was my fault I didn't see them that much, but I feel so out of touch with them. Out of touch with everybody._

_Maybe having a boyfriend will be a good thing._

_Maybe._

* * *

You can kill me for the sucky chapter after I'm not so drugged up :(

Okay, before anyone tries to kill me in my sleep, this WILL be a Huey/Jazmine story...maybe. Heh.

And next chapter? WILL be a lot better than this. Honest.

Thanks for the read! Sincerely,  
-(the girl who is currently doped up on every type of medication imaginable, including a huge sleeping pill), Kelsey


	4. Changes

-Listens to Boondocks Official Mix tape and eats ice cream- Ha ha. That's all I've been doing all day.

HUGE HUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Erm...TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Lil-Dutchezz (ahh, i always forget the spelling :), Oasis. Reviews cheer peoples up. Seriously.

Well, that and unlimited amounts of ice cream and music.

Disclaimer: Kelsey does not own the Boondocks. Sadly. (but has downloaded so much music from the mix tape and the show today she may as well have some kind of claim over it...)

* * *

Let Me In

Changes

There was nothing more in the world that irritated Jazmine more than tension. She could tolerate someone giving her the silent treatment if she knew what it was for. Hell, she could even deal with someone snapping on her as long as she at least had some kind of clue what the problem was. When your best friend was Huey Freeman, you could deal with practically anything.

But this shit...it just wasn't working.

"Are you trying to let me fail Chemistry?" She hissed to her lab partner in AP Chemistry later that morning, her green eyes appearing magnified from being the mandatory goggles. Huey, who was examining a slide underneath the microscope they were supposed to be sharing, gave her a quick glance. "You know i'm bad at science!"

"That's what tutoring's for." Huey turned his attention back to the microscope, leaving a speechless Jazmine to gawk at him. After a few seconds her eyes narrowed and she scooted her chair closer, gloved hand itching to snatch the microscope.

"I am _not _going to fail," She snapped in a clipped voice, wrapping her fingers around the black base of the instrument. "because you want to be a jerk." Unfazed by the rising of Huey's thick eyebrows (usually a dangerous sign), she slid closer. "Now let me see...the...microscope!"

"Ms. DuBois! Mr. Freeman!" The teacher snapped, causing Jazmine to jump and Huey's fingers to fumble over the slide, the specimen contained glass clattering to the floor under the table. "Am i gonna have to come back there and fail both yo asses?"

"Probably," Hey mumbled, rolling his eyes. Jazmine kicked him, causing him to grunt.

"No!" She yelled in an overly-cheerful voice, ducking underneath the table and hissing angrily at the broken glass that lay by her feet. "We were just working out...formulas! Yeah!"

"What are you doing?" Huey snapped, crouching beside her a few seconds later as she attempted to pick up the glass. "You're going to cut yourself."

""That's what tutoring's for?" What's your problem?" Jazmine demanded, still fishing for the tiny pieces. "I'd tutor you in math anytime with no problem. So why are you suddenly so pressed about helping me?"

"Well, I don't know." Huey kept his voice cold, although there was obvious anger there. "Couldn't Marcus help you?"

Jazmine jerked so suddenly her head hit the bottom of the station; grasping her head in one hand and letting out a groan she shook her head to clear the sharp pain. "Who told you?"

"Not you!" Huey shot back. "What happened to being best friends?" He started to pick at the glass shards as well, although his movements were less frantic and a lot more calm. "Me and Caesar and Cindy and Maya are trying to forgive you for the way you acted over the summer-"

"What?"

"Because it's obvious you weren't really thinking about us as much as we did about you!" He went on. "But you didn't explain why, and then you get a boyfriend without even-"

"What? _Asking your permission_?" Jazmine's nostrils flared; a sure sign that she was getting angry. no longer the naive, frightened ten-year-old that had first befriended Huey, she squared her shoulders back, her temper slowly flaring. "What would the point be, Huey? It's not like I need you to tell me who I can and can't date!"

"I'm not _saying _that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

A sudden loud "shush" rang out from various stations close to them and the pair ducked their heads down, dropping their voices. "What I'm trying to say," Huey tried again, his eyes boring into Jazmine's. "Is that you've been acting weird."

Jazmine snorted. "You always think I'm weird."

"Well, weirder. You get the picture. Just you ignoring us, then randomly going out with a guy without even telling us?" He shrugged. "It isn't like you."

"Didn't know you were such an expert on me." Jazmine shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed, but her eyes softer. "News flash, Huey: people change. You always say so yourself." She raised her chin. "And I _was _going to tell you today. At lunch. But now I'm glad I didn't."

Huey began to scoot from underneath the table, his eyes still hard. "Glad we got that straightened out," he said harshly. "You can stay under here like an immature kid if you want. But I've said all I have to say." With one last look he was back above the table, leaving Jazmine to stare at his knees. Sighing, she left the forgotten glass by his feet, popping back from under the table as well. Smoothing out her hair, she snatched the microscope before Huey could touch it and opened her pen, forcing her eyes to stay on her worksheet.

"Thanks for your support," She snapped out of the side of her mouth before starting her work.

* * *

"I mean, he's such a hypocrite!" Jazmine wailed to Cindy on the way to lunch an hour later, glaring daggers in the back of the Afro headed boy walking in front of her. "He doesn't consulate anyone about his decision to date Maya, yet I do something on my own and it's a big crime!"

"I think he can hear you," Cindy pointed out, noticing the way Huey's already tense shoulders stiffened at Jazmine's words. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! He's being unfair! I had my reasons for not being with you guys this summer and Mr. I-Know-Everything assumes I was being mean on purpose!" Jazmine's fists curled. "Don't know me as well as you think, do you, Freeman?"

"So she's mad?" Caesar asked, sneaking up beside Cindy and grabbing her hand, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Cindy smiled at him before looking over at Jazmine.

"Very." Cindy shrugged, squeezing his hand. "But she and Huey will make up. They never stay mad at each other."

"Maya! Hey!" Huey suddenly shouted a few feet away from them, grinning down at the black haired girl. Although her eyes were full of reluctance she gave him a soft smile as well, pushing a strand of hair out of her chocolate brown eyes as she stared up at his face.

"Hey babe-"

She was suddenly cut off as Huey brought his lips crashing down on hers, his eyes closing and his form seeming to melt into her embrace. Eyes widening with surprise before blissfully shutting again Maya dropped her purse, letting her arms slide around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Caesar, Cindy, and Jazmine's jaws dropped.

"DAYUM!" They all breathed in unision, unable to tear their eyes away from the unusual site before them. Not the fact that Huey was kissing a girl, but the fact that he'd been so eager to do it...in _public_. Finally (after what seemed like ages) they broke apart, Huey staring down into Maya's grinning face. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes she rested a hand on his cheek, her own face slightly pink. Jazmine made what appeared to be a gagging expression as Cindy and Caesar laughed.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked, coming up beside them. Jazmine looked up, a grin of her own forming on her features.

"Marcus!" She turned her back on Huey and Maya, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I forgot you had our lunch!"

"You forgot me? How sad." Marcus put on a mock expression of sadness before draping an arm over Jazmine's shoulders. "Want to get together at lunch so we can talk about what you want to do tonight? Ya know, for our date?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Cindy elbowed Caesar, her ocean blue eyes lit up excitedly. Jazmine dropped her chin shyly.

"Well, I usually sit with-"

"She'd love to sit with you!" Cindy bellowed loudly, hoping over and dragging Caesar with her. "She usually helps us with our math work but she can do that some other time!" She gave Jazmine an expression that clearly read "play along". "_Right_?"

"Y-yeah!" Jazmine laughed nervously. "She's right."

"Sounds good." Marcus let his hand drop to his side, holding it out so that Jazmine could take it. "Let's go."

Was this wrong? Was using another guy to get over someone really the way to do this? Glancing up at Cindy's delighted face and Caesar's slightly enthusiastic one, She let her hand fall into Marcus's larger palm. He gently closed his fingers over it, giving it a light squeeze as he led her through the hallway towards the cafeteria. Not meaning to Jazmine lifted her eyes towards Huey as they passed, his arms still around Maya. His cool gaze stared back, equally intense. Jazmine didn't let her eyes drop again until Marcus gave her another soft tug, pulling her away from Huey and her last thoughts of uncertainty.

* * *

"I don't see the problem!" Cindy debated with Caesar that night as they sat downtown, drinking smoothies. Well, Cindy was. Caesar couldn't stand them and was drinking a large cup of coffee instead. "Huey's got a girl! Damn, don't you think Jazmine deserves sum love too?"

"She does," Caesar agreed lightly, lowering his cup. "But she's going about it the wrong way. You can't just get with a random guy because they like you. You have to get to know them first."

"Well, as she dates him she _will _get to know him. Shit." Cindy sat back, tugging her black jacket closer to her body. "Jazmine's always been the single one. It's about time she's moved in if Huey's moved on."

"But that's the thing!" Caesar responded, banging his hand against the table for emphasis. "I don't think he really has! I think he's in denial!"

"I think," Cindy ground out before taking another sip of smoothie. "That Huey's just mad because Jazmine didn't talk to us over the summer and is using this as an excuse." When Caesar lifted an eyebrow Cindy shrugged. "What?"

"Huey isn't that immature."

"He ain't all that bright, either." Cindy snorted. "I think deep inside of him he knows she liked him before and he blew it. And he's mad at himself, which is causing him to take it out on her."

"I don't think that." Caesar looked sad. "I think he loves her, but he doesn't want to hurt Maya."

"I don't know why. Home girl's nice, but she be all on his dick. Not literally," She added as a grossed out expression appeared on Caesar's face. "At least I damn sure hope not..."

"Eww." Caesar pushed his coffee away, sticking out his tongue. "You really should've kept that to yourself. You abusive, crazy, violent relationship-obsessive-"

"Love you too, babe," Cindy responded lightly as she reached across the table for Caesar's unfinished coffee, snatching it up in her hands and taking a long sip. "Love you too."

* * *

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Jazmine kept her hands in the pockets of her thick tan jacket as she and Marcus walked through the park that night, the moon shining over the trees and giving off just enough light for them to see the sidewalk beneath them. Marcus gave her a look of surprise, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"I should be asking you that!" He said. "You're amazing."

Jazmine giggled. "I'm alright..."

"No, you're amazing." Marcus's hazel colored eyes glowed as they stared down at her. "You have so much passion, so much emotion in your dancing. I haven't seen anything like it."

Jazmine felt her cheeks color. "Thank you," She whispered quietly. averting her gaze she settled on staring up at the star filled sky, momentarily losing herself in her thoughts.

Marcus was...well, wonderful was an understatement. he had taken her to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants downtown and acted like a gentlemen the whole time; he'd held the door open for her when they were going and leaving, he'd held out her chair for her. And when they'd talked during the meal, instead of tuning her out he'd endured her babbling, even adding encouraging words whenever she forgot how shy and lost she was. Dating was so new to her, but if any guys out there were like him...

"So, tell me about your friends." Marcus smiled at her when she focused back on him in surprise. "I feel like I've told you about everything I can tell you without putting you to sleep."

Jazmine laughed. "Well, my best friend Cindy's crazy," She explained, listening to the sounds her sneakered feet made on the pavement below them and feeling the cool night air whip over her face. "She's loud, she says what she wants whether it's the right time or not, and she's confident. But she's still amazing," She added. "She's really loyal and protective."

Marcus nodded, indicating for Jazmine to go on.

"Caesar's funny, too. He tries to be a comedian sometimes, but he sorta kinda fails." She laughed again, thinking of her dread headed friend. "He's really nice though, and he's more into politics and society's culture than we are, but he's really laid back."

"Ah." Marcus looked straight ahead. "Is that all?"

Jazmine's mind froze and she blinked. Was that it? Was she willing to go into detail about the one person who could potentially make or break their relationship? That was, if she decided to completely give in?

"Well..." Jazmine looked up, her heart thudding at the genuine look of interest in Marcus's eyes. How many times had Huey given her that look when she's attempted to tell him about her day? Since when did he care what she had to say if it didn't have anything to do with the government or foreign policies?

"There's my friend...Huey." Marcus's eyebrows raised, but he didn't say a word. "He's my best friend. Well, when we aren't arguing." She sighed, feeling her nerves tense. "Which we usually don't do, but lately..." She gave her date a hopeful expression. "Can I explain something to you? And you promise not to get mad?"

Marcus nodded, the wind pushing his hair out of his face. "Okay."

"Well, you see..." Jazmine bit her lip. "A long time ago, I used to be in love. With Huey." She couldn't _believe _she was confessing this to someone she hadn't even known for more than a week! "Well, not so long ago. In fact i'm still trying to get over him now." Forcing herself to look away, she continued.

"i ignored him. Him, Cindy, and Caesar during the summer. Oh, and his girlfriend, too. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, I just had stuff of my own going on. Things I couldn't just put on other people. I don't like having to give my burdens to my friends." She lowered her chin. "And I think I hurt him. i hurt them all, but Cindy and Caesar were so much more understanding. Huey's not like that. He's so complex and indifferent and it's impossible to tell how he's feeling half the time unless he tells you himself-"

"What kind of problems?" Marcus asked suddenly, although his voice was gentle. Jazmine swallowed.

"What? Oh, just-"

"Jazmine." Marcus took both of her hands in his, tugging her closer so that she was eye level with him. "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

Jazmine blinked up at him, her shoulders drooping and her muscles relaxing. It was something how he could do this to her. "I- my parents stared fighting," She admitted. "They were just little ones at first, but they've just gotten worse and worse..." She looked away again. "I know they don't mean to put it on me, but they're always asking me to choose sides when i'm home. Or they shout late into the night to the point where my music can't even drown them out. Or my dad'll leave and I'll have to listen to my mom cry herself to sleep. And that's just when they're home. Most of the time they travel so much it's like I live alone." Jazmine gave Marcus a weary smile. "That's why I took summer classes so I could get ahead in school, and signed up for more dance classes. it's more work for me, but-"

"You get relief from being home to deal with your problems." Marcus's hand reached up to cup Jazmine's cheek. "I understand."

"You do?"

Marcus nodded. "When I was younger," he explained, his eyes never leaving her's. "My mother used to beat us. Since my dad traveled so much he never really knew it, and none of us would tell him. We were afraid what she'd do if she found out..."

Jazmine's jaw dropped, her hand sliding up to rest on top of his, which still rested on the side of her cheek. "Really?" She felt her eyes filling with tears; a mixture of the sadness she felt for what he'd been through, for what he'd been through, and relief.

Relief that she'd finally began to bore her feelings out for the world to see, and she wasn't being rejected.

"Really." Using his thumb, Marcus gently brushed away the small trail of tears, his face closer to her's. "It's hard, Jazmine. it's hard when no matter how you look at a situation or no matter who you are, you're helpless. You have no control over anything, and everything bad that happens seems like your fault."

Jazmine nodded in agreement.

"But you can't just hide your feelings away and act like they don't exist."

Her eyebrows slightly rose.

"I think your friends would've understood. If they're anything like you say they are." Marcus leaned in closer, his warm breath sending shivers down Jazmine's spine. "And even if they don't, it doesn't matter. I do."

Jazmine stared into Marcus's face as his lips began to close the distance between them, the moon shining over the side of his head, his long eyelashes resting on his tanned cheek...instinctively Jazmine felt herself raising on her tiptoes, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned into him, her lips briefly meeting his.

'No!' her mind screamed. 'This is wrong! You don't love him! You aren't being fair to him, or Huey, or yourself!'

Her last coherent thought was a response to her own thoughts as she let Marcus pull her into his arms, the moonlight bathing them both in its soft glow.

'Shut up.'

* * *

"Wait, _what_?"

Maya listened to the voice flowing into her ear through her cell phone, her eyes wide with surprise. "Okay okay, backtrack, would ya?" She cut in, laying back on her twin sized bed and twirling the charger cord through her fingers. After a few more seconds she bolted up, her socked feet bumping into her history book. "But she can't!"

There was a pause. Then-

"I know, I know. I should be happy for her because she won't be after Huey anymore. But with _him_?"

"Honey!" a sudden voice rang from her door, followed by a knock. "Huey's here! Come on!"

"Okay, mom!" Maya yelled, muttering a quick goodbye into the phone before shoving it in her purse and diving off the bed. Slipping her feet into a pair of flats and shaking her hair out of her face she threw open her bedroom door and lept down the stairs, yelling a quick goodbye before rushing out the front door. Skipping down the driveway and opening the passenger door to Huey's car she climbed in, smiling.

"Hello."

"Hey." Fastening his seat belt and shifting the car into reverse Huey looked out the back window. "where are we going?"

Maya rested a hand on his knee, leaning forward. "Somewhere. Anywhere. where do you want to go?"

Huey sighed before pulling out the driveway, a smirk forming on his usually stoic features. "Anywhere," he mumbled. "But here."

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jazmine yelled from the front door later that night after her date, slamming the door shut behind her as she walked in. She smiled at nothing in particular, swinging her arms around her and doing a slight jig to let out her excitement. "And I have so much to tell you...guys..."

She slowed as she walked into the living room to find her parents sitting on the couch, although they were on opposite ends and avoiding each other's eyes. Her heart thudding in her chest, Jazmine let her purse drop to the floor. "What? What's wrong?" She asked softly, all lingering traces of happiness that lingered from her evening gone. Her mother looked up first while her dad continued to stare at the floor, as if guilty.

"Sweetie...we've got something to tell you," Sarah said quietly, her tone serious. She pat the cushioned space between her and her husband. "Sit."

Jazmine shook her head, taking a step back. "What's going on?" She asked, her eyes searching between the pair. For the first time in a long time Jazmine witnessed them give each other a single look.

Then, both pairs of eyes turned on her.

Jazmine felt it in her gut before they even spoke; her eyes, moments ago filled with light and happiness, were already filling and her heart was already pounding painfully in her chest, even before her father muttered the words she'd been half-wishing and half-dreading for the past few months:

"We're getting a divorce."

* * *

SLAM!

Jazmine ignored her parent's pleas for her to open her bedroom door and instead dug ferociously in her bag, tossing everything that wasn't her pink cell phone onto a heap in the floor. Swiping at the tears that clouded her vision with her sleeve she finally found her phone, flipping it open and shoving her fist in her mouth to keep from sobbing aloud. Dialing a number she knew all too well she listened for the two rings before someone picked up.

"Ay! Who da hell is dis, callin like it's still sum damn sun outside-"

"Riley!" Jazmine suppressed another threatening sob, facing away from the door so that she could block out her mother's knocking. "I need to talk to Huey."

"Nigga, do you not know what time it is? What you-"

"Gimme the phone!" Another deeper, older voice was suddenly heard in the background. "Who is it?"

"Won't you int the bed with yo broad?"

Jazmine froze, her hands tightening so hard around the phone she was surprised she didn't break it. Barely registering the scrapping going on on the other end of the line she listened up again just in time to hear Huey's mumbled "Hello?"

"Huey!" Jazmine shouted, no longer caring about their petty argument from earlier before. "Oh, my god, I'm so glad you're home-"

"Where else would I be? It's eleven at night."

"I know, but-" There was a catch in her voice and Jazmine squeezed her eyes shut, willing her emotions to stay away. She heard Huey pause.

"...Are you crying?"

Damn! "No?"

"Then what's wrong?" Huey let out another roar, as if trying to fight off Riley's attempts to snatch the phone away still. Sure enough, a couple seconds later Jazmine heard a crash, followed by Riley's screaming and howling. Jazmine took a deep breath, urging the words in her head to make sense, pleading for her voice to get it right just this one time. He was her best friend. She'd grown up talking to him. What made it so different now?

Only as she began her sentence, another softer, more _feminine _voice was heard.

"Who's that, Huey?" Maya's sleepy yawn, barely loud enough to be heard but still powerful enough for Jazmine to catch. "Aren't you coming back to bed?"

_Ouch_. Jazmine felt a stinging sensation pierce through her heart, followed by a jolt to her brain. Wow. Oh, wow.

She did _not _just hear that...

"Jazmine?" Huey's voice, somehow more rushed, met her ear. "Are you there?"

Swallowing painfully, Jazmine felt her grip loosening on the phone. Maya was there. She was there, and Huey was there, and...was she going to be sick?

"I've got to go." She closed her eyes, sinking onto her bed. "Sorry for bothering you. I'll see you in school."

"Wait-"

Jazmine cut him off as she let her phone shut, dropping it to the floor. The pounding on her door had stopped but now the arguing had started again, her parents' voices sharper and even more furious than she'd remembered them being before.

_"You didn't have to break it to her like that! She probably thinks we hate her!"_

_"It's always my fault, isn't it? Is it never anyone's fault but mine?"_

"No," Jazmine whispered into her pillow, curling into a ball and not even bothering to change into her pajamas. "It's mine."

She'd went out with Marcus, felt herself beginning to like him, but Huey was the one she'd called. And...he hadn't been there for her.

Her parents were divorcing, Cindy she knew was probably on the phone with Caesar, and her world felt like it was beginning to crumble around her. Turning into nothing but ashes. And worst of all, there was nothing below her to break her fall.

"Grow up, Jazmine." She whispered, the wet tears that were now running free causing her dampening pillow to stick to her face. "You can handle this. You're a big girl."

It was time to stop counting so much on other people to be there. And start counting on herself.

But most of all, it was time to let people into her heart who deserved it. People like Marcus.

And as for Huey Freeman, it was time that he'd been kicked out.

* * *

Slightly shorter than the rest. It's 2:40 am. I couldn't bring myself to try and lengthen it.

Jazmine's going through craps, Cindy and Caesar are warming up to each other, and Huey is ((((!?  
(ha ha. Its great being the only one who knows what's gonna happen)

Thanks for the read! Please review! :D

-Kelsey


	5. Silent Compromises

I'm spitting out updates faster than a crack addict using his crack supply. Hahaha. But with my jaws as swollen as they are I don't dare go out in public, so like I said. Lots of free time.

Once again, thanks to the lovely people who reviewed. The lovely people who ALWAYS review. And some of you can't drop a single "great story" or a "This shit sucks". You should be ASHAMED. lol. Kidding. Honestly, as long as I know SOMEONE'S reading, it's all good.

I listened to "Disturbia" by Rihanna the entire time I did this chapter. No idea why... I also listened to another song, which will be obvious further in the chapter. I have to say i had fun writing this one. A lot of fun...

Anyways! Chapter...five? Whoa, five already?!

Disclaimer:...if you don't get it by now, that's just sad.

* * *

Let Me In

Silent Compromises

As September quickly rushed into a cooler October, Jazmine began to get in the swing of things again. She hung out more with Cindy and Caesar, often going on double dates with them and Marcus. The more the four hung out the more accepting her friends became of him, Cindy finally deeming him worthy of Jazmine one night after a date. Even Caesar, once reluctant to the idea of Marcus and Jazmine, had warmed up to him. Even Huey and Maya would double with them from time to time, although there would be obvious friction between the four, although no one was sure of the actual cause.

As for Huey and Jazmine's friendship, things were slowly turning back to normal. They met under the their tree on the hilltop a few times a week to tutor each other; Jazmine would get help with Chemistry while Huey would get help with Calculus. Sometimes they would just hang out, Huey reading the paper while Jazmine practiced her dancing, earphones in her ears. Other times they simply sat in the tree roots, the cold air breezing over them as they watched the sun set over Woodcrest. Jazmine, the hot natured one, would often hear Huey's lecture on how if she didn't start wearing thicker jackets she'd get arthritis in her later years, or keel over from pneumonia. As annoying as they were Jazmine felt herself developing an appreciation for his stern looks and repeated words. She had missed her best friend and could tell that he felt the same way.

All the conversations they had, however, never strayed onto the topic of Marcus or Maya. As if under an unspoken agreement Jazmine never asked Huey what had happened when she'd called him a month ago, and in return Huey didn't bother trying to ask her about her and Marcus's relationship. As far as they were both concerned, it was none of their business. Even if they were probably the questions they wanted answered most.

But as the third week of October rolled around, the teens were suddenly thrust into another complicated predicament:

College.

"Now, deadlines for applying will be here before you know it," Huey and Jazmine's English teacher, Ms. Westwood, warned sternly, examining the classroom with critical eyes. "This is not the time to be slacking off of your academic responsibilities." She shot Jazmine, who was doodling on the corner of her notebook a pair of ballet slippers, a severe look of her own. "Especially you, Ms. DuBois." The entire class turned to stare at the mulatto and she slid down in her seat, covering her face with her hands. Why did all her teachers bother to point _her _out? "I'd hate for you to go through the process of writing a Salutatorian speech, only for your class rank to drop."

"I know, but-" Realization dawned on her and she dropped her hands from her face, a quizzical expression on her face. "Wait, WHAT?"

"That's right. Term rankings came in this morning." Ms. Westwood nodded approvingly. "Say congratulations to your new class Salutatorian." She beamed and applauded along with the rest of the class. Jazmine gave Huey a startled look; he was turned around in the seat in front of her, clapping as well.

"What?" She repeated, still in disbelief. "But I thought I was three?"

"Well, now you're two." Huey shrugged matter-of-factly. "Numbers do change, you know."

"So what number are you?" Jazmine asked. Huey's eyes darkened.

"Three," He said, his teeth gritted. Jazmine giggled.

"Still can't beat me, huh?"

"Oh, I will. You watch."

Jazmine's face turned thoughtful and she crossed her legs, resting her chin in her hands and her elbows on her desk. "I still don't get it. It's only been a month! And Chemistry's been kicking my butt. How can i have rose up a number?"

"Because you haven't given in to "Senioritis"," Huey pointed out. "And you haven't been doing bad in Chemistry. You've gotten all A's. Thanks to me," He couldn't help but add as he turned back around in his chair. Jazmine smiled.

"Thanks, Huey. You're right." She sighed. "Between working, ballet classes, and studying, I don't know how I could get through science if it weren't for you." She quickly glanced down at her notebook.

"Less chatting, more future discussing!" The teacher screeched. Huey turned in his seat again to face Jazmine, rolling his eyes.

"White people."

Jazmine smiled. "She's only trying to help."

"Whatever." Pulling his newspaper off of his desk and flipping it open, he began to read, the tips of his Afro the only thing visible. "This is useless. Why is she making us sit here and converse about our unknown futures while the world's going straight to hell. I mean, look at Tibet! Do you think they get to lay around to their own leisure and discuss the unknown possibilities of their bleak futures-"

"I want to go to Georgetown."

The paper dropped a few inches so that Huey's eyes were peeking over it. "What?"

Jazmine shrugged. "I want to go to Georgetown," She repeated. "Or Florida State."

Huey's eyebrows lifted. "Georgetown?"

"Yeah."

Huey folded the paper up again, a flash of something Jazmine couldn't identify passing through his deep brown eyes. After a few more seconds of silence between them passed, he shrugged.

"I want to go to Howard."

* * *

"So, when's your birthday?"

The entire lunch table, consumed in conversation, couldn't help but quiet down as Marcus finished chewing his bite of pizza. Jazmine, who had been quietly filling out one of many college applications (probably the only one who had taken her teacher's lectures about their future seriously), looked up.

"October 31st. Right?"

Marcus smiled down at her. "Right."

"Boo. She cheated." Riley, who was eating Jazmine's food once again, snorted. "She only remember's cause her birthday's on the 31st."

"Yeah. Of _January_." Jazmine gave him a look. "How is that cheating?"

"I aunno. Shit, it just is." Riley dug into his mashed potatoes. "This sum bomb ass food right hur."

"Don't you think you should eat something?" Huey asked, looking up from his own sandwich. "You never eat lunch."

Whether Jazmine failed to hear him or was ignoring him; either way she looked back down at her applications, scribbling away. Cindy, who was on Jazmine's other side pouting since Caesar wouldn't share his lunch, glanced over Jazmine's shoulder.

"Why don't you just do these on-line? It's easier that way, you know. And colleges prefer that kinda thing."

"I know, but It just feels better when I do them myself." Jazmine took a sip of juice, setting it back down, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Cindy's own eyes narrowed as she studied Jazmine's handwriting.

"I didn't know "DuBois" had a "y" in it."

"What?" Blinking down Jazmine groaned, jumping to her feet and grabbing her purse off the back of her chair. "Crap! Now I gotta print out a new application! How could I...that was so stupid!"

Maya frowned, her ponytail bobbing behind her. "Jazz, relax. Can't you do that later?"

"No! I gotta do it now! I'll see you guys later, I gotta go to the library!" The others watched Jazmine give Marcus a hurried kiss before rushing out the cafeteria. Huey, Riley, and Caesar exchanged glances.

"Damn. Dat hoe don lost it." Riley continued to eat her food.

"She's cracking and it ain't even November yet." Caesar shook his head. "That's why I just ignore the teachers. I'll apply to college in my own time-"

"Man, _fuck _college!" Riley interjected. "I wish some bitch would try an make me waste paper to go to sum place where skeezas gon tell me what ta do!"

"But you already get that done to you now," Maya pointed out.

"So? I ain' payin for it, am I?"

"He does have a point," Cindy whispered to Caesar. Aloud she said in a joking way, "Just sell crack, Riley. Then college'll pay for itself." Caesar poked her.

"Don't encourage him!"

"Too late," Huey mumbled to Marcus. "Now he's gonna he in jail by eighteen." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Maybe he'll stay out of my room then."

Marcus smirked before pushing his chair back. "I think I'll go check on Jazmine."

"I aunno, man," Huey warned. "Sometimes it's better to just leave her alone for awhile."

"No offense, Huey." Marcus stood up, grabbing his tray. "But I think I know a little more about Jazmine than you do." Giving the oblivious group a small wave he was off, heading for the same doors Jazmine had left out of minutes before. Huey's eyes narrowed and he turned to Maya, the sole witness to their exchange.

"You know how boyfriends are. Always thinking they know best." She squeezed Huey's hand. "We both know you know best."

Huey's eyes stayed hard, but he sighed. "Whatever. As long as Jazmine knows what she's doing, it ain't my problem."

* * *

_"Ooooooooooh...  
"Runnin for ya life, by the knife  
Runnin from your wife...yipes!  
You should've stuck with home  
Your mind to blow yo dome  
It was you that chose your due  
You built a maze you can't get through  
I tried to help you all I can  
I can't do nuttin for ya man."_

Huey listened to his iPod as he left the house later that afternoon, car keys in hand. When his granddad had told him two years ago that he wasn't going to let him use 'Dorothy" like it was his own car, he'd saved up enough money to buy one of his own. It was a small car, but in good condition. Best of all it was a stick shift, and since he was the only one who knew how to drive one in the house (granddad was too lazy to learn, and Riley, who enjoyed sneaking Dorothy out for joyrides in the middle of the night, wouldn't dare touch one) he didn't ever have to let anyone borrow it.

And he didn't have to worry about someone touching his radio. Well, except for Jazmine, whose music tastes were so different that the few times she rode with him he had to resist the constant urges to strangle her. Maya, on the other hand, was much more cooperative with the radio and didn't put up a fuss over what he listened to.

_"I can't do nuttin' for ya man  
You got all these people on yo back now  
I can't do nuttin' for ya man  
Flavor Flav got problems of his own  
I can't do nuttin' for ya man-"_

Cutting off the iPod Huey stuck it in his pocket as he unlocked the driver door, flopping into the front seat and slamming the door shut. Sliding the key into the ignition he put his feet on the clutch and the brake, turning the key. Only instead of the sound of his engine cutting on, he heard a weird spluttering sound that only grew louder the longer he kept the key turned.

"Shit!" Huey snapped, turning the car off again and pulling the key out, flopping back into his seat. "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever it was it didn't sound good."

Huey looked at his window where Jazmine was standing, a duffel bag over her shoulder. She had on a black leotard with light colored tights, her feet in ballet slippers and her hair in a sleek ponytail. She tapped on the window, smirking. Huey rolled it down.

"What?"

"Well sorry, Afro man." Jazmine gave him a funny look. "I heard your car from way across the street. i just wanted to see if you needed help."

"What do you know about cars?"

"Nothing. But I do know how to _drive _cars." Jazmine folded her arms over her chest. "And if you happened to need a ride somewhere..."

Huey sat back as he considered his options. He could always ask to borrow Dorothy...but he doubted his granddad would let him. He could call Maya and ask her for a ride, but she was at work. Truth was he hadn't really had anything important to do, he'd just wanted to get out the house.

But Jazmine was offering him a ride. And she didn't mind that much when he changed her radio stations. Not that much, anyways.

"It's okay." Huey shrugged. "I was just gonna go riding around, anyways."

"Oh, so you can't go riding around with me. You think I'm gonna crash us." Jazmine's arms tightened over her chest and she turned away, nose in the air. "I get it."

"Come on, Jazmine!" Huey opened his car door, climbing out and slamming it shut again. "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure..."

"Don't you have to go to dance class or whatever?"

Jazmine shrugged. "It wouldn't kill me to be late." She looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Huey. I don't mind. Really."

"I don't really have anywhere to go, though." Huey shrugged. Jazmine tapped her finger against her jaw, her eyes lighting up.

"You could come and watch me dance!" she gave a slight hop, eyes sparkling. "Come on, you haven't seen me dance in forever! And practices are open so you won't be yelled at or anything!"

Huey once again weighed his options. Stay home bored all night and listen to Riley and granddad yell over insignificant things, or hang out with Jazmine.

The decision really wasn't that hard.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

The first thing Huey noticed about Jazmine's car was that it was a lot roomier, a lot cleaner, and wasn't a stick shift.

"Did you know stick shifts are more fuel efficient?" Huey pointed out as he settled into the passenger seat while Jazmine fastened her seat belt and checked her mirrors. Her duffel bag was thrown in the backseat and her AC was on full blast. "And aren't you cold?"

"Nope." Jazmine shifted the car into drive and coasted out of her driveway. "I like fall. And I would learn to drive a stick, but you tried to teach me the summer before junior year and I'm still scarred for life." She giggled. "If you wouldn't have grabbed The wheel we would've hit that fence..."

"You have clutch issues." Huey stared out the passenger window at the sleepy neighborhood, the sun already descending below the horizon. Another reason he liked colder weather. The days were shorter. "Along with most Americans. People are always complaining about the destruction of the ozone layer, but give them every opportunity they can to help conserve the earth's natural resources and what do they do? Complain because a stick shift is so _hard _to use-"

"Huey Freeman, shut up," Jazmine laughed as she pushed a button on her radio. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal?" Huey shook his head. "Jazmine, people in the middle east are dying and working their asses of to produce the oil our very economy thrives on! If they oil industry were to crash right now do you know how much financial loss our country would be in? There'd be a national crisis, all because-" He paused, his eyes narrowing at the beginning chords that were coming from Jazmine's music player. "Is that Michael Jackson?"

Jazmine nodded happily. "Yup."

"You are not. Serious."

"Very." Jazmine gave Huey a sly grin. "You know you love old Michael Jackson."

"Do not-"

"You know you," Jazmine started in a smooth voice, talking along with the song. "You make me feel so good inside..."

"Ah! Jazmine! stop!" Huey covered his ears, although he was trying not to laugh.

"I always wanted a boy just like you!" Jazmine burst out laughing as she stopped at a red light. "Such a pretty, pretty young thing."

"Do guys like being called pretty? Cause I really don't think we do."

"Well what was I supposed to say, girl? Cause that's not gay at all, Huey!"

The light turned green and they were off again, Jazmine's head bobbing to the old song. Huey shrank down in his seat, trying not to laugh.

"Oooooh!" Jazmine shouted with the CD as the tempo changed. "Where did you come from lady? And ooh won't you take me there, right away, won't you baby!"  
"Tenderoni you've got to be! Spark my nature, sugar fly with me!  
Don't you know now! Is the perfect timeeeee..."

"We can make it right with the city lights!" Huey belted out, causing them both to laugh. "Then tonight, ease the loving pain..."

"Let me take you to the max!" They two sang aloud in unison as Jazmine sped up to keep up with traffic.

"I want to love you!" Huey sang.

"P.Y.T.!"

"Pretty young thing! You need some loving!"

"T.L.C.!"

"Tender lovin care! And I'll take you thereeee! Girlll! Hooooooooooo!"

The pair burst out into more laughter, Jazmine's eyes still on the road although she kept shooting Huey funny looks.

"I want to love you!" Huey shouted.

"P.Y.T.!" Jazmine responded.

"Pretty young thing. You need some loooooooovin-"

"T.L.C.!"

"Tender lovin care! And i'lllllll shake you there!"

"Nothing can stop this burning!" They both sang to the second verse. "Desire to be with you, gotta get with you baby!  
"Won't you come it's emergency! Cool your fire yearnin honey, come set me free!  
Don't you know now is the perfect time! We can dim the lights, just to make it right!  
in the nighttt, hit the lovin spot...  
I'll give you all that I got!"

"I want to love you!" Jazmine sang, dancing in her seat.

"P.Y.T.!" Huey answered.

"Pretty young thing! You need some loooooovin!"

"T.L.C.!"

"Tender lovin care! And I'll take you thereee! Yes I will! I want to looooooooooooove you!"

"P.Y.T.!"

"Pretty young thing! You need some loving!"

"T.L.C.!"

"Tender lovin care! And I'll take you theeeere! Yes I will!"

"Dun dun dun dun!" Huey said, mocking the base music.

"UHH!" Jazmine groaned with the song, causing them both to break out in more fits of laughter. As they kept straight Huey craned his neck to look over his shoulder while Jazmine continued to "la la la" with the song.

"Wasn't your turn back there?" Huey asked. Jazmine gasped, looking over her shoulder as well.

"Crap!" She balled her fist against the steering wheel before a calm, almost serene look passed over her face. "You know..." She looked over at Huey. "We haven't hung out like this in a while. And it's not like I've missed any days of dance practice before..."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "So, you want to skip rehearsal now?"

"Not skip!" Jazmine waved her free hand, flicking on her signal light to switch lanes. "More like...take a break." She shrugged. "I've been kind of pushing it lately."

"Kind of?" Huey tilted his head to the side to study her wit critical eyes. Jazmine glared.

"Okay. A lot. But what do you say? You don't have anything better to do anyways."

Huey leaned back in his seat again, still humming along with Michael Jackson. He looked up again, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Why not?"

Jazmine laughed, making a right turn on the interstate which led downtown. "Perfect! I'm starving, anyways."

"I could go for food." Huey leaned against the window, staring out at the lights that stuck out against the gradually darkening sky. Jazmine was right. They hadn't hung out like this in forever.

And he hadn't laughed this hard with someone since...he strained to remember, until he realized he and Maya hadn't laughed like he and Jazmine had ever. Period.

* * *

Cindy was busy cooking dinner that night when her cell phone rang. Applications strewn out along with homework over the kitchen table she quickly tasted the pesto sauce she'd been making before going over to the table, picking up the phone and reading the unfamiliar number on it. Flipping it open she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Cindy? Hey, it's Marcus." His low baritone sent shivers down Cindy's spine for some reason. "Have you talked to Jazmine tonight? She was supposed to come to dance practice but she never came."

"Really?" Cindy frowned, glancing over to the stove for the time. Great. She had ten minutes until Caesar was coming and Marcus was trying to tie her up on the damn hone. "Well, I haven't talked to her since after school. And she didn't say anything about not going."

"Oh." There was a slight pause. "Well, do you know where she could be?"

"I don't know. Have you tried calling her yourself?"

"No..." Marcus sighed. "You're right. Sorry, Cindy."

"No big deal." Cindy smoothed her hand over her skirt. "Nice talking to ya! See you in school!" She quickly shut her phone and sighed, dropping it back onto the table and running over to her pot again. She peeked into the sauce before lifting her head, her nose wrinkled.

"How the hell did he get my number?"

* * *

"Truth. Favorite gross food."

Huey sighed. As fun as Jazmine was to hang out with she came up with the weirdest, most pointless games. "Pass."

"You always pass!" Jazmine whined, crossing her arms.

"Just tell me your's."

Jazmine poked out her tongue. "Fine," She said acidly before cringing. "Peanut butter and olives."

"What? Ew!" Huey made a face before biting into his cheeseburger. "That's disgusting!"

"Have you ever tasted it?"

"No. I don't have a death wish."

Jazmine giggled before scooting up from her chair. "I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back."

"Uh huh." Huey's nose was still wrinkled as he watched Jazmine maneuver through the restaurant, not being able to help but notice the long stares she got from the men she passed. "Perverts."

He heard a small, soft ringing and realized it was coming from Jazmine's bag. Digging in to get her cell phone he saw the rectangular screen lighting up, _Marcus _flashing across the screen. Groaning, Huey opened it. it wasn't that he didn't like Marcus or anything; the guy seemed alright. It's just there was something about him that didn't sit right with the Afro headed radical...

"Hello?" He asked, opening the phone. There was a pause on the other line.

_"Huey?" _Marcus's tone was far from happy. "Why do you have Jazmine's phone? Where's Jazmine?"

"She's in the bathroom. What do you want?" Huey didn't mean for his tone to sound as harsh as it did, but wasn't in the mood to apologize for it.

"Why is Jazmine with _you-_" Marcus sounded angry. "And not here at dance practice?"

Huey's eyebrow furrowed. "You two have the same dance class?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Now give her the phone!"

"Right. I'll just walk into the woman's restroom, hand her the phone and say "Here ya go! Marcus wants you!"" Huey rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't be weird at all. How bout I just get her to call you back-"

"No!" Marcus snapped into the phone. "I want to talk to her now!"

Huey's eyes widened before falling into their naturally hardened state. "if you're planning to yell at her like that," He responded coolly, ignoring the look a waitress was giving him. "Then you don't need to talk to her at all. Calm down and act like you got some sense."

"You don't tell me how to talk to _my _girlfriend-"

"Well she's _my _best friend!" Huey snapped sharply. "And you don't talk to her an kind of way! What the hell is your problem?"

"Huey? What's wrong?"

Jazmine was sitting back down, her eyes wide with surprise and concern. Sighing, Huey held the phone out to her.

"Marcus called."

"Oh. Thanks." Jazmine took the phone, a soft smile gracing her features. "Hello? Hey! Well, yeah, but..." She paused. "What?" After a few more moments of silence she laughed, although she sounded nervous. "You can't be serious! Me and huey are friends! We were just hanging out-" She stopped again. "Well, yeah. I do expect you to believe me. Why would I lie..." She tapped her fingers against the table, listening to Marcus's loud tone through the phone. "You think I would do that?"

"Ready for the bill?" their waiter asked, coming up to them. Huey nodded numbly, although he was watching Jazmine's facial expression drop from happiness to wariness, to hurt.

"If I had a problem with you, i'd tell you!" She snapped, managing to keep her voice low at the same time. "I don't understand why you decide now that hanging out with my best friend is...i used to! I don't feel that way anymore!"

Huey's eyebrows raised. _What_?

"I told you that! I worked over it...no, I'm not in denial! I wasn't avoiding you, I just needed a break from...work! Not you!"

"Jazmine, just call him back," Huey interjected softly, watching the tears that danced on her lashes. "He needs to calm down-"

"Look, I'll call you...you did _not _just say that!"

"Jazmine!" Huey glared at the people who were beginning to stare at them before grabbing the phone away, slamming it shut with his fingers. "Come on." Dropping a few bills on the table to cover their meal he stood up, holding out a hand for her to take. Jazmine glanced up at him, her eyes wide, but at least dry. "Let's go."

Jazmine reluctantly stood, letting Huey walk her out of the restaurant. She swallowed as they reached the cool outdoors again, shaking her head. "I don't understand," She said softly, more to herself than him. "I don't get why he doesn't believe me-"

"it's okay." Huey dropped her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders instead. "It was all just a misunderstanding. If you explain it tomorrow after he's had a chance to calm down, everything will be okay."

Jazmine looked up at him before resting her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Thanks."

Huey didn't answer her. Instead he stared up at the moon, his eyes narrowed.

'If Marcus thinks he can get away with talking to her any kind of way,' He thought to himself while Jazmine began to fumble through her purse for her keys. 'He's got another thing coming.'

* * *

Jazmine couldn't help but feel edgy the next morning at school as she slowly walked up to Marcus's locker. The entire hallway was clear thanks to her late arrival (but she had promised Riley rides to school and he _always _ran late) yet he was still in his locker, fumbling through it for something. As Jazmine crept closer she could make out the deep frown etched into his face. She sighed, running a hand through her orange hair.

"Marcus?" She watched him stiffen. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. Sliding up closer she gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Marcus-"

"Don't touch me, you bitch!" Marcus snapped, edging away. Jazmine dropped her hand as if it were on fire and stared up at him in surprise, her mouth opened in wordless shock. "Who do you think you are, marching up to me like you're worth more than the ground you walk on?"

"What?" Jazmine's throat was dry and she had to strain to get her words out. "I came to...apologize."

"I don't need your fake apology." Marcus snorted, eyeing her outfit. "Look at you. All dressed up like looking good's going to make me forgive you. Isn't that the typical move of a slut."

Jazmine gasped. "Me and Huey didn't do anything!" She yelled, balling up her fists. "I don't know why you think that!"

"Then why would you rather spend time with him than me?"

"It was on impulse! God, I've been so stressed about work and school and home and dancing and...I needed a break! Just a night to relax!" She stomped her foot. "Why can't you understand that?"

She gasped as Marcus forcefully gripped her shoulders, slamming her against his locker, which pushed shut under her weight. "You don't talk to me like that," he hissed in between gritted teeth, his handsome features twisted in a snarl of fury. His nose was mere inches away from her's. "Do you understand me?"

Jazmine let out a small whimper, shirking away.

"Do you understand?" he repeated. Jazmine quickly nodded, tears already spilling down her cheeks. "Good." He let her go, spinning on his heel. "And don't cry like I'm supposed to feel guilty. No one brought this on you but yourself." He sauntered down the hallway, leaving Jazmine to stare after him in surprise. After a few seconds passed she let herself lean against the row of lockers, sobbing quietly into her hands. She was unaware of the pair of brown eyes that stared at her from down the hallway.

* * *

"You're quiet," Cindy observed at lunch as Jazmine rested her chin in her hands, her eyes downcast. Riley was, as usual, eating her lunch, Caesar was trying to fend Cindy from stealing his, and Maya and Huey were on the opposite side of the table absorbed in their own conversation. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jazmine faked a yawn. "Just tired."

She felt relief at the fact that the chair on her other side was empty. Rubbing her temples she let her eyes shut. Marcus hadn't shown up for lunch and it was halfway over. Maybe he'd leave her alone.

How could he say such mean things to her? He knew she liked him! Had it been a mistake telling him how she felt about Huey? Would he always rub it in her face like he'd done the night before? Would he always get angry the way he had that morning? Did he...did he really think she was a slut?

How could a virgin even _be _a slut?!

A floral scent suddenly passed over Jazmine's nostrils and she opened her eyes, surprised to see the huge bouquet of yellow roses that were now taking up her vision. She looked up at Marcus who was standing over her, his traditional smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "What's this?" She asked, gently taking the roses from him and giving them a delicate sniff. Marcus sat in the chair beside her, his eyes downcast in shame.

"My form of an apology." He leaned in towards her. "I'm sorry, Jazmine. For accusing you of something I know you'd never do to me. And for being so...overprotective."

Jazmine's eyebrows raised at the word. 'So that's what he calls it?' Sighing, she hesitantly smelled the flowers. She couldn't help but be impressed that he'd remembered her favorite flower. "Thank you," She said softly. "It's alright."

Marcus gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, but Jazmine averted her eyes, still staring down at the table. "Aw!" She heard Cindy whisper to Caesar on her other side. "That's so romantic! Why can't you ever do anything like that for me?"

"Because you steal everything from me already!" Caesar replied. "Like now! That was my last M&M!"

Riley snorted into his lunch. "Gay ass niggas."

Huey was looking at Jazmine, his face indifferent. beside him Maya stared at the roses before studying Jazmine's face. Her brown eyes were narrowed warily.

'Something's not right...'

* * *

Couldn't resist a Huey/Jazmine scene. not very romantic, but you gotta start somewhere.

I know none of you are retarded. hey, you get online to read stories. There's nothing retarded about that. but just in case some of you don't know, Georgetown and Howard University are both located in Washington, DC. Although they're on opposite sides of the city (district...city...whatever) they're both easily accessible, thanks to DC's subway routes and other various forms of transportation. I go up there all the time and they're both really nice schools. So that's why it was kind of interesting that Huey wants to go to Howard and Jazmine Georgetown, because they're fairly close to each other.

And who knew Huey liked old Michael Jackson? Teehee. Slight OOCness at that part but I didn't care. I found it slightly cute. In a creepy sorta way...

Thanks for the read! Please review!

-Kelsey


	6. Warnings and Forgiveness

I need a new cell phone  
My family thinks I'm tryin ta be grown  
But really my shit is just wack  
And burns up chargers like it's on crack.

...that was horrible. But I seriously am waiting for my refund check from my unused grant money for this semester to come back so I can buy a new phone and save the rest (Yeah, I actually was smart enough to get scholarships. Who knew?!) Anyways, big thanks to Lil Dutchezz, Oasis, Trigger Mike The Great (ahaha, those names are so fun to type), BlackPioni, and...that's it. Oh, and maller07 for favoriting (yes, I look at these things. I'm nosy :P)

Got any free time and want to laugh at someone's retarded drawings? Go to my deviantART! I have a link up for it on my profile, if you actually are interested. I'm not very good but I have fun with it, so it's all good. Same goes for Myspace, fell free to add me. Only you might want to tell me who you are because I can be pretty paranoid about strangers...

Holy smokes this is a long ass note...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. Maybe if I went to church on Sundays instead of staying home cause of puffy cheeks I'd get some idea to become rich off of too. :(

* * *

Let Me In

Warnings and Forgivess

She didn't know which was worse: the yelling or the silence.

In her opinion, they were both pretty bad. The ones where her parents shouted until their voices were hoarse before getting up from the table and storming out into the rest of their too-big house gave her headaches. But the cold stares, the huffy, tense quiet, or the scraping of forks against plates with no type of warmth behind it made her cringe. And that was only when anyone was home to eat dinner with her.

"Mom?" Jazmine couldn't help but whisper even though she had the house to herself once again that evening; holding the cordless phone to her ear as she dumped a box of macaroni into a pot of boiling water on the stove she strained to hear what was going on in the background. "Where are you?"

"Sweetie?" Her mom's voice, although pressed against her ear, seemed so distant and far away. Jazmine sighed, tossing the box in the trashcan. "What is it?"

"Where are you? It's-" Jazmine glanced up at the clock on the microwave over the stove, slightly irritated. "Almost nine."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you!" There was a pause. "I'm in New York."

"New...York?" Jazmine's jaw dropped. "You simply forgot to tell me you were going halfway up the east coast?!"

"Jazmine, stop. You know New York isn't that far away."

Jazmine stared at the phone in disbelief. "It's at least four states away! What are you doing in new York?"

"Hold on-" There was a great amount of shifting in the background and Jazmine closed her eyes, taking a deep, what she hoped would be calming, breath. "I came because I'm meeting with one of my cousins. He's a lawyer and he's drafting up some divorce papers for me."

"And you had to go...to _New York_ for that? Couldn't he have just mailed them to you?"

"Honey I gotta go, I'm just getting off the plane and-"

"But mom!" Jazmine gripped the phone desperately with both hands. "Mom, I called because I have to talk to you about something that happened to me today-"

"I'm sorry, i'll call you back! Love you!"

_Click_.

Jazmine stared at the phone before squeezing her eyes shut, throwing it aside so that it smacked the wall and fell to the kitchen floor. Tapping her fingers against the counter top as she waited for her pasta to boil she suddenly turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs, heading into her room and grabbing her journal. Pounding back down the stairs she sat at the kitchen table, snatching a pen from the pen holder in the center and opening the notebook to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_This sucks. My mom's in New York for whatever reason (divorce papers? Yeah, right), my dad's still at the office (probably trying to keep away from us) and I can't even talk to mom about how Marcus..._

Jazmine stopped, glaring down at the page before ripping it out, tearing it into tiny pieces, and getting up to throw them all in the trashcan. Slamming back into her seat she crossed her arms, glaring towards the stove.

Maybe having her parents home to yell and bicker was better than the silence. With the noise she was distracted.

But with the quiet, empty house, nothing seemed to be able to break her thoughts.

* * *

"Huey, eat yo damn greens."

Huey sighed, picking at his plate before sniffing the air, his nose wrinkling. "Granddad," He asked calmly, although impatiently. "You put pork in the greens again, didn't you?"

Riley, who had already eaten a plateful of pork flavored greens, smacked his lips and ignored the juice running down the corner of his mouth. Granddad put down his fork.

"There you go, always actin like you'll die if you eat anything with pork in it-"

"You _will_ die!" Huey pointed out.

"Whatever. I'd rather die fat and happy than eat all that damn health food you always be buggin me about." Granddad folded his arms, still chewing with the side of his mouth. "Can't get no kind of peace with you damn children in the house! Always nagging me about what I eat and my myspace page-"

"Aye! Why ain't we on yo top friends?" Riley asked, frowning. "I thought you loved us!"

"Yeah! Love y'all to leave me the hell alone!" Granddad retorted. Huey sighed, pushing himself away from the table.

"I'm going outside with the others," He said simply, walking out the kitchen. Granddad and Riley exchanged looks as the Afro headed teen disappeared from view, the front door slamming a few seconds later.

"What's his problem?" Granddad asked, jabbing a thumb in Huey's general direction. Riley shrugged, pulling Huey's untouched plate over to himself.

"That nigga _always _got problems."

* * *

"How's it looking?" Huey asked Caesar a few minutes later, watching his best friend as he examined the engine to his car, a frown scratched into his face. Cindy sat on an old wheelbarrow further inside the garage, filing her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Your problem is you need a new damn car," She offered, not looking up. Caesar gave her an irritated, yet patient, look. "Did your granddad make pork flavored greens again?"

"Not everyone has money to throw around at cars, Cindy," Caesar reminded her. Cindy snorted.

"He could always sell this piece of junk right here," She responded, finally resting her chin in her hand. "Shit, somebody would pay fo it." She raised her head. "But seriously, where da food at? You gotta sista hungry out here!"

"He wouldn't get much," Caesar shook his head, offering Huey an apologetic look. "Not with the transmission looking like it does. Sorry, man."

"Damn it." Huey groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I could get a whole new car with how much new transmissions cost!"

"Told you," Cindy said smartly from the sidelines. Huey and Caesar both shot her glares. "What?" She asked, hopping out the wheelbarrow. "I can't help it that yo car is raggedy." Sauntering past the boys she began down the driveway, heading for the front door. "I'm going to get sum greens."

When she disappeared Caesar shook his head, giving Huey an apologetic look. "She doesn't mean it like that."

"Don't you think I know that? I did know her before you got here, you know." Crouching down to get a better look into the car hood Huey didn't notice the examining stare Caesar was shooting him. At least Caesar didn't think so...

"You're going to burn a hole in my back if you don't stop."

Caesar sighed. "Well, I gotta question. The only thing is I think you'd beat my ass for askin you."

Huey stood up straighter, looking over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Well...it's kind of personal."

"Such as?"

"You know, personal! Like private, or disclosed information, or secretive, publicly unknown factual confidential-"

"I mean what's the damn question?" Huey ground out. Caesar gave Huey a smirk.

"Are you and Maya...you know..."

Huey's eyebrows arched. "No. I don't know. You still aren't asking me anything."

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Huey glared, crossing his arms. "If I did I would've answered you."

Honestly, how was this boy so _dense_? Letting out a frustrated groan Caesar slammed the hood of Huey's car back down.

"ARE YOU AND MAYA SLEEPING TOGETHER?" He practically shouted, his voice echoing through the garage and up the street. Huey blinked.

"...No."

Caesar couldn't help but let his jaw drop. "What?"

"No." Huey gave his friend an odd look. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well, actually...a bit, yeah." Caesar shrugged, plopping on Huey's car. Spotting the dangerous glare he got from said car owner in response he jumped up again, wiping his oily hands on his jeans. "You guys have been going out for a long time. And Jazmine-" noticing the way Huey's eyebrows rose Caesar paused. "Jazmine told Cindy about the whole exchange she heard when she called your house one night. But don't go yelling at her cos it ain't her fault!" Caesar snapped as Huey took a step forward, eyes narrowed in the direction of the DuBois house. "She just heard Riley talking about y'all and then heard Maya in the background-"

"So you guys all assume i'm having sex with her because of what _Riley _said?" Huey snorted. "Right."

"Well it ain't a bad thing! Shit, she's ya girl!"

"I know it isn't bad. But," Huey said, his eyes flashing. "We aren't having sex. So there."

"So she was over your house because..."

"Because she works late a lot and my house is closer than her's," Huey finished acidly. "She hates driving at night and it's the only way I see her outside of school during the week. Her parents don't care. They actually like granddad." He looked away, mumbling quieter to himself. "Why they do I'll never know..."

"Oh." Caesar scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Okay."

"So how much do you think my transmission's gonna be?"

"That! Yeah..." Caesar swallowed, avoiding his friend's murderous glare before staring at the car. Obviously if the subject wasn't changed now Huey would raise hell. "A lot, man. I'm sayin around a thousand, maybe thirteen hundred."

Huey groaned, massaging his temples. "Great."

"You know..." Caesar couldn't help but ask Huey a final question. "How come you and Maya haven't slept together? I mean, you're a pretty tense guy. Some sex could probably do you good-"

"Do you and Cindy...wait, never mind. Don't want to know." Huey looked up again. "Don't worry about what I do. Worry about helping me fix my car."

"Can't you give me _one _straight answer?"

There was a pause before Huey groaned. "Fine," he spat. "I haven't had sex with her because I don't_ want _to." He glared at Caesar. "Happy?"

"Very!" Caesar chirped, glancing at his watch to avoid goggling at Huey with shocked eyes. What teenage boy in their right mind would pass up _sex_? "Come on. If we make it over to the garage now we'll have just enough time to drop your car off before they close."

"And how am I going to pay for it?" Huey reminded him, tapping his forehead. Caesar snorted.

"That's what you have friends for."

* * *

"Whatcha doin?"

"Working."

"What kind of work?"

"Math."

"What kind of math-"

"The same calculus assignment we all got ten minutes ago!" Jazmine hissed towards Maya who was sitting in the desk beside her, earphones in her ears. Maya lifted an eyebrow.

"Damn girl. Relax. I was joking." She sat up straighter, watching as Jazmine copied down the assigned problems from her textbook. "Which ones were we supposed to do?"

"One through forty."

"Oh. Which one are you on?"

"Thirty-seven."

"Oh." Maya winced, glancing down at her own paper. So far all she had was her name in the top right hand corner along with the date, an erased answer under number one, and a drawing of a tiny heart with H.P.F. in the center.

"And no. You can't see my answers."

Faking innocence Maya let her jaw drop, a mock hurt expression in her eyes. "Why Jazmine!" She gasped softly so that the rest of the class, deeply absorbed in their independent study time, wouldn't overhear. "What would make you think I'd do such a thing?"

Although her face was twisted in a frown Maya could see the corners of her mouth twitching upwards, but only slightly. It was such a discreet smile that she was momentarily struck by how much her and Huey seemed to have in common, despite their natural differences. 'Maybe he's rubbed off on her all these years...'

"You ask me every class to show you my work," Jazmine observed, still not looking up. Math was her favorite class and she usually spent it in contemplative silence, hanging to the teacher's every word and finishing her classwork before anyone else had even grasped the concept of the assignment. "And every class I say no."

"But-"

"How are you going to learn it if all you do is copy?" Jazmine tried. Maya snorted.

"I have my ways. I'd catch on."

"Then catch on _now_."

"Ooh. Someone's irritated." Tilting her head to the side to study the mulatto Maya offered her a look of sympathy. "Are you just upset at Marcus?"

"I'm upset because you won't let me do my work in peace." Even as the words left her mouth though Maya noticed the flash of hurt that passed through her eyes. Settling back into her chair, tapping her pencil against her desk and glancing to the front of the classroom to make sure their teacher was too absorbed to notice, she scooted her desk closer to Jazmine and leaned over so that her silky black hair swished across her desk.

"I saw, if it makes you feel better." Jazmine's eyes widened but she didn't look up.

"Saw what?"

"Saw Marcus grab you like you were his damn bitch!" Maya hissed, snatching Jazmine's mechanical pencil out of her hand and holding it out of her reach, fire dancing in her brown eyes. "He acted like he _owned _you."

For a fraction of a second Jazmine was silent. Then she shrugged, holding out her hand for her pencil.

"So you saw us. Fine." Her mouth fell into a frown. "What is that supposed to do?"

"Do? You're supposed to drop his ass like a hotcake and-"

"And _what_?" Jazmine muttered between clenched teeth. "Be alone again?"

"What?" Maya blinked, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand. I don't expect you to." Jazmine folded her arms over her desk, her orange brown hair falling over her shoulders. "I don't understand it myself. but there's something about him..." She shook her head. "He's been through a lot. I'm...going through a lot. And I think he just really needs someone to help him."

"Yeah. Someone to be his punching bag!"

"He hasn't hit me!"

"_Yet_." Maya's shoulders squared, her jaw set. "I've seen this kind of thing before, Jazmine. What he did yesterday wouldn't even be considered abuse by most people. But that doesn't mean he won't go that far."

'Since when are you such an expert on _my _relationship?" Jazmine snapped quietly, glaring. "Why don't you worry about you and Huey and stay out of my business?"

"Because I'm worried!" Maya stated. "Look, I'm going to be honest-" She gave the room another glance over before leaning even closer. "When I first started dating Huey, I felt like you were some kind of competition. Hell, I still feel that way sometimes. But-" She added as Jazmine opened her mouth to retort. "-that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit by and let some guy take advantage of you. Do you really think letting him take out his problems on you would help him change?"

"He _can _change." Jazmine's eyes were hard, her own jaw clenched. "I'm not saying what he did was right. It wasn't. But he can change." She looked down at her hands. "I know it."

"You hope he can."

"I know it."

"Fine." Maya snorted again, pushing back away from Jazmine, leaving a scent of her vanilla shampoo lingering in the air as she whipped back down into her seat. "Huey was right. You do try to hard to see the good in people."

"I guess he was right." Jazmine leaned back over her work, letting her hair cover the side of her face like a satin curtain, separating Maya from her view. "I guess he was."

* * *

"Pair up, idiots!"

"That's the greeting we get for our hard work," Whitney panted that night, resting her hands on her knees. Jazmine was beside her, sweeping her damp hair that had come out of her ponytail out of her face. "Idiots. I love Mrs. Christy, but she sure does enjoy insulting us."

"Maybe it just comes with the job qualifications," Jazmine responded, holding a hand up to her chest. "At least you were here last class so you aren't just trying to keep up. You know everything."

"Girl, please." Whitney waved a sweaty hand, fanning herself. "You're doing better than at least ninety percent of us and we all _were _here!" she nudged Jazmine, nodding towards the opposite end of the studio where Marcus was, surrounded by a group of guys. "He missed you."

Jazmine couldn't help but feel her insides lurch; whether in a good or bad way she wasn't sure. "I'm sure he did."

"So where were you? Did you get sick? Because I thought I saw that fluffy orange head of yours after lunch Tuesday."

"Well, I just had other stuff to do," Jazmine told her lamely. "You know how it goes."

"I guess..." Whitney grinned at her reflection, fluffing her bangs. "I didn't get the chance to tell you! I got early acceptance to St. Louis University!"

"Really?" Jazmine grinned, hugging her friend and dancing around a small tight circle. "That's great!"

"Yeah. now my dad can stay off my ass and I can stop doing my homework." Whitney gave her a sly grin. "What about you, Miss salutatorian? Where are you trying to go?"

"Georgetown." Jazmine stretched her arms over her head, feeling the muscles in her back clench. "Hopefully."

"You're smart. You'll get in." Whitney gave her a funny look. "I always thought you'd want to go to some art school though, for dancing. You know, NYU, Julliard, Pratt."

"Nah. Too unpractical. At least that's what my dad said." Jazmine crouched down to readjust her slippers. "My mom's all for it. I think..." She squinted up at Whitney. "I was thinking of applying to one or two to be honest. I really don't know."

"Art School?" Jazmine looked up to see Marcus staring down at her, his hands tucked in the pockets of his sweatpants. "Not very ideal, is it?"

"Oh well. I think she could make it." Whitney extended a hand for Jazmine to take and the mulatto reached out, allowing herself to be pulled up. "She's good."

"She'd be better if she didn't skip practices."

Jazmine's eyes narrowed but her mouth stayed shut. Noticing the silent exchange between the couple Whitney backed away, muttering an excuse about the bathroom before heading in the opposite direction. Marcus stared down at Jazmine as she stared up at him, their eyes matching in intensity.

"You're still mad." He noted, nodding.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" She shot back, hands on her hips. "I accept your apology, Marcus. But you don't just go around pushing people like..." She softened her voice, her eyes becoming more gentle as well. "You scared me, okay?"

"I know. And I'm sorry." Wrapping his arms around her slender frame he buried his face in her neck, sighing. "You don't know how horrible I felt. I went the whole day just hoping and praying you'd forgive me." He held her away at arm's length, staring into her eyes. "I'm not that type of person, Jazmine. I'm not like that."

Jazmine nodded. "Okay."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Jazmine kept her jaw strong. "But you should understand by now that I have too much to worry about already. I can't sit around worrying about my boyfriend overreacting over everything I do, or him pushing me into lockers, or him thinking I have no feelings for him." She raised her chin. "It isn't cute."

"I'm sorry." Marcus kept his eyes lowered to the floor. "I just remembered you telling me how you felt about Huey and then you were with him. And I just...lost it." He offered Jazmine a warm smile. "Huey doesn't realize what he's missing. I just didn't want you letting those feelings back in so that he could hurt you again."

A sudden blaring from the stereo in the corner of the room caused them to jump before instantly scurrying in their places. Being that they were already in pairs together it wasn't as if they had to struggle to keep up, but if they started late they'd stick out for sure.

"Alright, I want to see energy, people!" Mrs. Christy yelled over the starting chords of the violin, followed by the deep boom of the beat that pumped through the room. "We've done this song a thousand times!"

_"Flatball, Yeah right,  
Hey momma, they call me weezy.  
you should be with me, i got a pocket full of reasons,  
baby i could bless you, and u ain't even sneeze it,  
I'd be at yo rescue and you don't even need me  
i could have you dreamin', when you ain't even sleepin'  
momma i could help you get off like the weekend..."_

Jazmine couldn't help but smile as she felt her body going through the motions, the beat pulsing through her. She loved the thrill she got from dancing, and with Marcus, who not only was an amazing dancer but was one of the only guys who could keep up with her, they seemed to be the best pair.

_"When you need it, girl i try to hide it but i can't escape,oh baby  
please forgive me,when i think of you my thoughts are so x rated, oh baby  
Baby I don't give a damn, i know that you 'vance no more inside, wooo  
And your eyes don't tell a lie, cause i know you wanna come with me tonight, and i say you're right  
But first you gotta._

_Push push back up on it-_

"More romance, guys!" Mrs. Christy shouted, stepping through the various pairs and shooting glares to anyone who wasn't working up to her standards. "Don't act shy, now! As much as y'all try to cop a feel on women these days this should be a cakewalk for you!"

Jazmine felt herself being lifted in the air along with the rest of the females, the world spinning around her; she wrapped her arm around Marcus's neck and stared into his hazel eyes, momentarily stunned with how perfectly their bodies fit together. The comfort of his warm chest, slightly damp from the sweat that soaked his T Shirt, and his arm wrapped securely around her waist, his hand resting on her inner thigh. "Perfect!" Mrs. Christy shouted, clapping and running over to pause the song. "Keep that pose, you two! Now everybody else, look at them!" Her shrill voice, even more tight from excitement, bounced off the walls and a few people covered their ears as they fell back into relaxed poses, staring at the demonstrative pair. "_That _is romance!"

She walked over to them and Jazmine looked over to her, but felt her chin being whipped back towards Marcus's face so she could stare in his eyes again, courtesy of their overexcited instructor. "Just observe how well they fit together!" She said, circling them. "Jazmine's delicate, yet strong poise. Marcus's stable body. They aren't even struggling and they've been in this position for at least a full minute!" she eyed the rest of the thirty or so students. "I _want _to see this look from all of you! The passion, the love, the reckless feelings and lust of the song! This isn't a safe song!" She beamed at them. "Thank you for _not _playing it safe," She offered before waving her hand. "Now let her down, Romeo."

The rest of the class let out nervous giggles as Marcus gently set Jazmine down to the floor, laughing at her slightly embarrassed expression. "Aww. You're blushing," He teased, pinching her cheek. Jazmine swatted his hand away, giggling.

"Just a bit surprised that she'd make us dance to Lil' Wayne," She lied, averting her eyes and rubbing her arms. God, it was hot. She'd danced with at least a dozen guys for pair songs before, but with them it had never felt so...intimate.

As if reading her thoughts, Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the water fountain on the other end of the room. "Half of dancing in pairs _is _the chemistry between partners," He informed her, squeezing her shoulder. "If you let it all out and show that passion, then anyone who's watching is bound to notice."

Jazmine nodded, scooting from out of Marcus's grasp to migrate over to Whitney and a group of three other guys, all who were staring at her in awe. "Dayum!" one of them, a tall and muscular built one, said. "Y'all did the damn thang!"

"Well the guy was alright, but Jazmine was the sexy one." Whitney elbowed the other boy who had said that, laughing. "Well, she was! They were so absorbed in each other I couldn't even remember the moves myself! I know they had the attention of the watchers who came today."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "Watchers?" Usually there would be a few people from outside the class who would come and watch practices, whether out of curiosity or obligation. Classes were open for watching so it wasn't a big deal, but usually Jazmine could tell when someone was there who didn't belong. "I didn't see any watchers."

"They left right before we got our break." Whiney's forehead scrunched up in concentration. "It was only two of them tonight. Guys, actually."

"Yeah," The shorter, quiet guy who hadn't yet spoken piped up. "They were both tall, but one of them had dreads and the other one had an Afro." Jazmine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The dread head looked into it; he was all swaying on beat and all. But the Afro one, he just looked mad."

"Mad?" Jazmine shot Whitney a look. "Do they go to our school?"

"They looked familiar." Whitney shrugged and began to head for the less crowded water fountain. "But I wasn't sure. When Mrs. Christy told you two you could relax the one with the Afro left, then his friend just followed him." She raised an eyebrow of her own. "Do you know them?"

"I don't know..." the answer should've been obvious. How many guys walked around Woodcrest with dreadlocks and a big Afro puff? "Maybe."

But even if it had been Huey and Caesar, why would they come? Caesar she could see, since he was more into that kind of stuff. but Huey had no reason to be here. he'd never been particularly interested in her dancing.

"Must've been someone else." Jazmine linked arms with Whitney and allowed herself to be dragged towards the water fountain. "Come on. I gotta start cleaning soon if I want to make it home before midnight."

* * *

"Riley! Hurry your ass up!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin. Damn." Riley rubbed his eyes, slouching from across the street towards Jazmine, who stood by the driver's side of her car, keys in hand. "I should've just took the bus..."

"I should be complaining! You're the one who makes me late everyday!" Jazmine shot back, unlocking the door. "Now, get in."

Still grumbling, Riley flopped into the passenger seat, tossing his backpack in the backseat and yawning loudly. "Man, dis sum bullshit," He mumbled, letting his eyes close. "Makin us wake up all early fo sum damn school."

"I bet gangstas have tight schedules, too." Jazmine gave him a smile. "Face it. no matter what you do in life you're never going to be able to sleep in again."

"Mraughhh. Aye." Riley's hand fumbled for the radio, but he missed. "Turn on sum...sum not wack shit."

"I'll turn on what I want. It's my car."

"Nigga, just do it."

Ignoring the tired boy Jazmine pulled out the driveway, snickering to herself. As annoying and crazy as most people found Riley Freeman, he was like a fresh breath of air for her. In contrast to the other people she'd grown up with he was the only one who said what he felt, how he felt, when he wanted. Not bothering to use manners of any kind just made him all the more hilarious. It probably wasn't a good thing when you got your kicks off a fifteen-year-old wannabe gangsta, but in a boring suburban town like Woodcrest, it wasn't the end of the world.

"You can turn the heat on if you want," She said, noticing Riley's shivering although he'd already broke out his big winter coat. "It ain't that bad outside but it's whatever."

"Nah. Too much work." Riley shifted in his seat, cracking an eye open to watch the houses pass by. There was another fact about Riley; sometimes he talked to Jazmine differently than everyone else. Maybe it was because of all the slaps and punches and ass whoppins he'd gotten from Huey the few times he'd made the mistake of calling her a bitch or ho, but either way it was nice being able to see Riley in a different light than other people did. As reluctant as Jazmine was to admit it, Riley was like a younger brother to her. "So when u gon braid my hair?"

"Next day i'm off, I guess." Jazmine turned on her CD player and Riley's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Lloyd? Man, that punk ass, fake ass nigga. Tryin to sound all like someone who ain't a lil bitch. I'd stomp his ass."

At least he was waking up. Shifting into another lane Jazmine couldn't help but think about the night before. "Hey," She asked innocently as possible, eyes still on the road. "Were you with Huey last night?"

"What? Hells naw!" Riley snorted. "Why would I hang out with his gay ass?"

Jazmine shrugged. "I don't know...maybe because he's your brother?" She smirked. "Just a friend of mine thought she saw him near downtown and-"

"Oh! Well, he and Caesar went to check on his fucked up car." Riley cackled. "Huey mad cos he gotta ride the bus with the wack ass freshmen."

"Why doesn't he just ride with someone else?"

"Cos Maya leave the house mad early. Caesar ass don't gotta car. And Cindy's is a two seater."

"So why didn't he just ask me for a ride?" Jazmine felt a slight twinge of anger. 'he knows I wouldn't mind."

"He said you take too damn long, straightening yo hur." Riley yawned again. 'I don know why he be actin like dats a bad thing. You look like one of those burnt up, fucked up Chia pets when you leave it natural."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Well, that's what I think. But when I said that to Huey he told me to shut up. Said you look fine either way." Riley opened his eyes again. "That nigga on crack." He smirked. "_And _he gay. I went in his room cos his music was all loud, and he was playin sum song from that dumb ass Step Up 2 movie! The streets." He shook his head. "What the fuck do they kno bout the streets? Do they be out earnin they paper stacks like Reezy do? Man they a bunch of wack-"

"I thought Huey hated...nevermind." Jazmine kept her eyes on the road. "That's weird."

"Yeah! Then he got all mad when I asked where he heard that shit. He said sum dance place." Riley rubbed his eyes. "Wack ass."

Jazmine's eyes widened. Was it possible that it had been Huey there the night before?

"Turn the heat up, son! Got me bout to freeze in hur." Riley folded his arms over his chest while Jazmine rolled her eyes. "We ain't all white like yo ass."

Jazmine silently turned on the heat, still deep in thought. Feeling the cold air that came from the vents blow through the car before the heat could kick in (causing Riley to go into another long lecture about how he should've just caught the bus, like he did every morning) she remembered the boy's words from the night before;

_"The one with the afro, he just looked mad."_

"What reason would he have to be mad?" She wondered all the way until they got to school, the final bell just ringing. Sighing as she realized she was tardy _again_while Riley ran off into the school ("Peace out, nigga!") She walked across the parking lot and into the school, sighing with relief as she entered the heated school. only her relief didn't last long.

She looked up to see Huey leaning against her locker, his arms crossed and his expression murderous. Freezing in her spot, Jazmine gave him a surprised look.

"Huey?" At the sound of his name he looked up, his glare intense enough to send chills down her spine. Straightening he faced her, his mouth set in a hard, furious line.

"Maya told me."

For a moment the three words meant absolutely nothing and Jazmine almost laughed. Then, realizing what he was referring to, the incident with Marcus popped into her mind. Remembering the conversation she'd had with Maya, she inwardly groaned.

Oh...shit.

* * *

ha ha. This chapter was also pretty fun to do.

SURPRISE!! And you guys thought Huey would stoop so low to sleep with a girl he wasn't even sure he loved. You should be ASHAMED of yourselves. (lol). Anyways, the song I used is called Push by Lil Wayne and Enrique Iglesias. The movie it came off of (Step up 2) is really wack, but I have a weakness for rap songs that have violins and other orchestra pieces in them. I like the music more than the words, (cause face it guys: Lil Wayne is NOT a real rapper. I don't care if I am from the south) but I thought it would be a fun song to imagine Marcus and Jazmine dancing to. Imagination, guys. It's fun.

Anyways, thanks for the reads! I'm loving the positive reviews i'm getting and will honestly try to return the favor if I haven't yet.

-Kelsey


	7. Halloween

Yay! First chapter from my new laptop! (I know, I'm such a nerd). So I've been spending the whole day trying to update this thing and get ready for my first day of school, which is Thursday. First year of college...I feel like a kindergartner all over again. I'm so nervous.

Big gigantic thanks to those who reviewed (I'd think of some amazingly cool name for the original three that always do but it would probably be whack) and all who've read.

And since I've read the story (or what's been done so far) I'd like to tell you guys to go read TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT and YoungNeil's collaboration story they've got up, called "Scandalous Scholastics" (heehee. Love the title). It's really funny, really creative, and...just go read it! Geez. :P

And since I just remembered I forgot to list which song Huey had been listening to back in Chapter Five (late, I know) before he got a ride with Jazmine, it's called "Can't Do Nuttin' For Ya Man" By Public Enemy. It's a pretty hilarious song  
Okay, i've talked far too long...

Warning: This chapter, I have to say, pissed me off. Periodically save your work in case your computer decides to shut down randomly. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks.

* * *

Let Me In

Halloween

"Report cards!" Granddad sang cheerfully, dancing around the Freeman living room in his underwear. "Report cardssssss!"

It was every grandfather's dream; report card day. The day where they could show their grown ass actin grandchildren that no matter what they said they could _still_ get the shit hit out of them with a belt. And when he said grandchildren, he really meant...

"Riley! Don't try to hide!" He yelled over his shoulder as he heard the front creak open. "Get yo black ass in here and show me them grades!"

"Damn, granddad!" Riley snapped, pushing the front door open wider and stepping into the cool house. "How you know report cards came out today?"

"Because yo grandaddy knows everything." Granddad struck a pose, as if daring Riley to question his knowledge. "And don't you forget it." He didn't need to mention that the PTA sent out Newsletters practically every week.

Riley's face suddenly fell as he peeped into the living room and he ducked, covering his eyes with his hands. "Aye! Put sum clothes on! Always tryna blind people with yo old, shriveled up-"

"Shut up, boy! Don't think I won't go get my belt and beat yo fifteen-year-old ass! I ain't too old for that!"

"Old enough," Riley mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"That's what I thought! Now give me that!" Snatching two folded white sheets of paper from Riley's hand his eyes narrowed. "Where's your brother?"

"Still in Jazmine's car. They was yellin the whole way home." Riley folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes. Granddad's own eyes narrowed as he opened the first sheet of paper.

"Huey Freeman," he read aloud. "Psychology, A. Calculus, A. AP Chemistry, A. Honors Government, A. English 12, A. Latin 3...A. Excused seventh. Well," Granddad said, eyebrow raised as he set it aside. "At least _someone_ pays attention in class."

"Man, his show off, smart-"

"Nope! moving on!" Granddad cleared his throat, cutting his eyes at Riley as he opened the second sheet of paper. "Riley Freeman. Art, A. P.E...how the hell you get a C in P.E.?"

"Cuz, man!" Riley's lower lip poked out. "Dem niggas be tryin to make me run in my new kicks! I be all bitch! You gon buy me sum new shoes?"

"Well, new shoes do cost a lot," Granddad agreed, eyes scanning the paper. "So-" his eyes widened. 'Whoa whoa WHOA! What is this D in Geometry?"

"I don get it!"

"Damn it, boy! You've got a math genius who braids yo hair and lives across the street!" Granddad threw up his hands. "It's just shapes!"

"Nuh uh! It's got...trapezoids and decagons and whateva they be callin them!" Riley yelled back. "It's just hard, okay Granddad?"

"Well you better find a way to make it not hard before I find a way to beat that narrow..." He blinked. "You got an F in English 10?"

"Man, fuck reading!"

Granddad's eyes grew so large that even Riley, who never backed down from confrontation, shrank away. "Fuck reading?" He snarled in a low voice. "Boy! Our ancestors fought and gave their lives for us to be able to go to school and read! So we could be smart as the white man! And you say fuck reading?!"

"Ain't nobody ask dem to get shot over sum damn books," Riley grumbled. "That's dey own fault."

"Boy...wait. You got a B in History?" Granddad looked from the paper to Riley, back to the paper again. "Did you cheat?"

"No! They teach you the same thing every year!" Riley said. "See? I do pay attention!"

"Uh huh. Science, C. Home Economics...wait, why the hell are you takin Home Economics?"

"Dey be sexy bitches in Home Ec!" Riley grinned. "And they be wearin short skirts that be comin up when they go put stuff in the oven-"

_Smack._

"Ow! Granddad!" Riley rubbed the back of his head, which Granddad had just smacked. "What's wrong with you? Why you gotta hate cos u so old nobody want yo ass?"

"DAMN IT BOY!"

"Ahhh!"

Riley was suddenly tackled to the floor as Granddad leaped on top of him, grabbing his belt off the coat hanger that stood in the corner of the room. "I hate you!" Riley screamed as he tried to kick the older man off of him. "Abuse! Abuse!"

"Call the fed man if you want! They don't feed you in social services like I do, ya fat ass-"

"Um...Granddad?"

Granddad and Riley froze and both looked up to see Huey and Jazmine staring down at them, a mixture of shock, horror, and disgust written on Jazmine's face; Huey, being much more used to it, simply walked past them and tossed his jacket on the coat rack.

"Um...I could always come back later, Riley," Jazmine said nervously, running a hand through her hair and looking away, her face slightly red. Riley looked down, then screamed as he leaped off the floor.

"Eww! Granddad, you was all touchin me with yo...you gay!" Riley took off up the stairs, granddad already on his heels.

"Don't think i'm done with you boy-"

"I'll just come back later," Jazmine mumbled, already stepping backwards, hand outstretched behind her for the doorknob. A loud crash came from upstairs, followed by wailing.

"Don't think so." Huey spun around, glaring at her. "Don't think I'm finished or that I forgot."

"How could I? You don't forget anything! Especially when what you're remembering is _none of your business_." Jazmine crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I thought you said you were done talking about it?"

"No. You said you didn't have time because you were late for school. Then you didn't have time in science because we had that test. Then, you didn't have time at lunch because _he_-" Huey pronounced "he" with so much emphasis it echoed through the now quiet hallway. "-was there. You didn't have time in English because we were all filling out applications-"

"I get it!" Jazmine snapped. "You can stop now!"

"You _don't _get it!" Huey shot back, leaning against the stairwell and ignoring the howls and shrieks that came from upstairs. "Have you lost your mind? You're just going to let some guy push you around?"

"You weren't even there!" Jazmine told him. "You don't know what happened!"

"I know what Maya told me!" He responded, his voice rising to math her tone.

"Well, what good is that?" Jazmine snorted. "Maybe she got her facts wrong."

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"No! I'm saying she's mistaken! Mistaken and...nosy." Jazmine rested her hands on her hips. "Either way, it's still none of your business what happened. He apologized and-"

"Oh, he apologized. He must really be sorry." Huey's voice dripped with sarcasm. "And tell me, Jazmine, when he punches you or throws you out a window, maybe even kills you, will a simple "I'm sorry" solve _that_?"

"Why would you even say that?" Jazmine asked, her voice softer as she stared at the floor. "Why..." She let her anger take over again. "It's none of your business!"

"You're my best friend! You _are _my business!"

They both fell silent as his words left his lips, blinking at each other. Jazmine's fists had come to rest at her sides and Huey's usually furrowed eyebrows were relaxed, his chest slightly rising and falling as he took a deep breath.

"I don't trust him, Jazmine. I don't think you should-" He paused, giving her a look. "I don't think you should stay with him."

Jazmine stared back, eyes just as icy. "Well, I don't think I need your permission."

"No." Huey raised his chin, a menacing gleam in his eyes. "But you do need your parent's."

Jazmine's jaw dropped and she took another step backwards, her face scrunched up in a mixture of horror and disbelief. "Who's being the childish one now? My _parents_, Huey? You're going to tell my- that's just stupid!"

"What's stupid is waiting around for some guy to hit you," Huey replied calmly. "I don't want to have to do it, but I will."

Jazmine snorted, shaking her head. "I don't believe you, Huey Freeman." She turned on her heel, heading for the front door. "No one said anything to you when you and Maya started dating. And now that I have a boyfriend, there's a problem."

Huey's brow wrinkled. "That's because I never beat Maya around! And what does that even have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it!" Jazmine screamed; she noticed that it had grown silent upstairs. "You expected me to mind my own business about you two but then when I stop sharing every little detail with you, you get mad!"

"I'm not mad! I just want to kill Marcus for touching you!" Huey yelled back, his usually calm composure gone. "And I want to know why you're defending him instead of dumping his sorry ass!"

Jazmine glared at him before turning around again, grabbing the doorknob. "I'm going home," She said coolly, wrenching the door open. Huey sighed.

"Jazmine-"

SLAM. The door slammed shut so hard that the coat rack beside it fell over as the floorboards shook underneath it. Huey let out a quiet groan of frustration, rolling his eyes.

"Damn." Huey looked up to see Riley peeping over the stair railing at him. "She seems to like guys who hit her. Maybe you should start smackin her around so she'll like you more."

"Shut up," Huey groaned. Riley shrugged, heading back up the stairs.

"Y'all niggas stupid. All I'm saying," he pointed out before disappearing further up the landing. "Is that you and her got tha same problem. Y'all tryin to make it work with the wrong people instead of realizing what y'all really need is each other."

* * *

Smoking was bad. Smoking could kill. Blah blah blah.

What the hell did the experts know?

Marcus took another deep drawl from the end of the white stick, grinding it against the concrete beneath his feet and blowing out a stream of thin, gray smoke. Smoking was probably one of his few bad habits; he'd started it when he was younger and it was just hard to kick. After some of the things he'd seen he'd needed something to relieve his stress. And smoking was one of the few things that did just that, if even temporarily.

Well, that and Jazmine.

"Psst!" He felt like he was in middle school again as he tossed another tiny stone at her second story window, tapping the bottom corner of the pane. The rock bounced off the glass, smacking him in the forehead. "Shit!"

"Marcus?" Lifting his head Marcus saw Jazmine staring down at him with wide, curious eyes; there was a light white towel wrapped around her hair and she was wearing a soft pink bathrobe. "What are you _doing_?"

"Trying to impress you. And failing," He whispered up at her, cracking a smile. She flashed him one back, shaking her head to keep from laughing.

"Miserably. But it's okay." She rested her elbows against the window frame as she stuck her head deeper into the night air. "It's still nice to see you."

Marcus smiled again. "Is it safe to come up?"

Jazmine appeared reluctant, but finally returned his grin. "Dad's at the office. Mom's still in New York. What they don't know won't hurt them."

Taking her answer as a yes, Marcus began climbing up the slightly raggedy terrace that was underneath her window, grunting as he pulled himself up. "You could've just used the front door!" Jazmine hissed, covering her mouth with her hands to avoid screaming as his foot got caught in one of the holes. Wrenching it out he gave her a thumbs up.

"Less romantic."

"But less risk of dying." Backing up so Marcus could balance his hands on the windowsill, Jazmine sat down at her desk. Her laptop sat on the desktop, glowing softly behind her. Other than the dim lamp that was on her nightstand on the other end of the room, it was pretty dark. "So what brought this surprise visit on?"

Marcus stepped into her room, glancing around before sitting on her bed. He couldn't help but notice her stiffen, although the movement was very slight. "Just wanted to see you," He said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Jazmine bit her lip shyly.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And to tell you about tomorrow night."

"Friday?" Jazmine blinked. "What's happening tomorrow night?"

"October 31st. Halloween." When Jazmine still looked confused he gaped at her. "My birthday?"

"Oh! Oops?" Jazmine said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You can make it up to me by promising to come." Marcus sat up, his hazel eyes wide and pleading. "Please?"

"Well..." Jazmine sighed. "I don't know. I got a B in science and..." When she spotted Marcus's disappointed face she groaned. "Oh, come on!"

"But it's my birthday!" Marcus clasped his hands together. "You have to come! How else will my friends know I have the most stunningly, beautiful, most attractively-"

"Okay, okay!" Jazmine laughed, swatting him away. "You're right. It's just one friday. And it _is _your birthday."

"Exactly. Right answer." With a flourish Marcus produced a small, velvet red box from within his jacket pocket, extending it towards Jazmine. "And for it you get a gift."

Jazmine's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "What...what is it?"

"Open it and see." Marcus watched Jazmine hesitantly take the box, eyes still uncertain, until she gently pried the box open. Her green eyes sparkled and she let out another gasp of surprise, reaching into the box to thread her fingers around the delicate golden chain that was there. "You like it?"

"Like it? Marcus, I-" She shook her head, snapping the box shut again and holding it out to him again. "I can't take it."

"What? Why?"

"Because! We've only been going out for a little over a month and it's beautiful, it really is!" Jazmine frowned. "But that had to be expensive."

"So? You're worth it." Standing to his feet he took the box from Jazmine and opened it, taking the gold locket out and unclasping it. He let the box fall onto the edge of her bed as he let the gold heart fall over her chest, fastening the clasp on the back of her neck. "Besides, I can't take it back now. it looks so good on you." He gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, his hands resting on her shoulders. Jazmine sighed, melting into his embrace.

"If you...say so..." She got out of his embrace, her cheeks tinged pink. "Thank you." Peeking out the window she watched a car pass by before shaking her head. "You'd better go. My dad might be home at any time."

"Do I have to?" He whined. Jazmine smirked, folding her arms in a no-nonsense way over her chest.

"Yes."

"Aww." Passing by her to get to the window he paused, staring at her own his shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yes! Are you sure you don't want to take the front door?"

"Doors are too easy." Lifting a foot over the windowsill he sighed, sliding down until he felt the soles of his shoes touch a surface. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Jazmine leaned over him, running her fingers over his cheek. "At lunch."

"Or I could just pick you up." This had to have been the thirtieth time he'd offered to do it but she'd always turned him down. And sure enough-

"I would, but I promised Riley i'd give him a ride to school" Jazmine smiled. "I can't let him walk."

"He could catch a bus." It took all of his energy to keep the discontentment out of his voice. Jazmine gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"He could, but he doesn't want to. And I'm not going to make him." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Your party's tomorrow night anyway, so i'll see you then. And we'll be able to spend all the time together that you want."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"Promise." Jazmine blew him another kiss. "Now get out of here!"

Marcus raised himself up to give her one last lingering kiss, causing her eyelids to flutter shut. As he pulled away he smiled, beginning to descend back down to the ground. "See ya tomorrow," He whispered. Jazmine waved, touching her fingers to her lips.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Party! PARTAAYYYYYYYY!"

"Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Cindy laughed as she followed Caesar through the hallways the next afternoon, helping him toss colorful flyers around the school. Well, he was tossing. She was handing them out to slightly stunned, yet enthusiastic, people. Caesar wrinkled his nose at her.

"But you're the one following me, my beautiful dove," he said with a grin.

"Boo! Lame! Try again!" Riley cackled, elbowing his way through them and running off down the hallway. Caesar and Cindy exchanged looks as they came up to Huey's locker, which he was shoving his backpack into.

"Huey!" Cindy slid up to him and bumped him with her hip, swinging around to some imaginary music. Caesar did a fake beat, still throwing out flyers behind his head. "Party party my brotha from anotha motha!"

"No, thanks." Huey closed his locker, raising an eyebrow at her and Caesar's performance. "I'll pass."

"Pass?" A skinny tall white girl with braids and a diamond stud in her nose froze, popping her gum and staring at him with bored eyes. "You're kidding."

Huey gave her a look over, his nose wrinkling. "Do I look like i'm kidding?"

The girl stared up at his afro before staring back down at his face. She shrugged. "You don't want me to answer that. Anyways," She went on. "You'd be crazy not to go. Marcus Taylor throws the wildest parties since...ever."

"Well, wild and parties are two things Huey isn't into." Cindy sighed, draping an arm over hi shoulders as if he was a lost child. "And he calls himself a teenager."

"Huh." The girl gave him another silent glance before walking off again, sidestepping past Caesar as he tried to ambush her to present a flyer. Turning away from them Cindy gave Huey an impatient stare.

"Okay. What's the real problem, Freeman? It's just one party."

"One party." Huey sighed. "Cindy, they usually consist of enough people who don't know what the hell a shower is so that the place always smells like the inside of an Indonesian sweatshop, because all those bodies dancing around to tasteless music without any hint of deodorant causes even more BO than before people decide to move. Not to mention, there's always enough beer to make a hundred men die of alcohol poisoning, which is sad considering all the money wasted on i could be put to better use, like feeding third world countries or helping protect the African people from AIDS. So I don't feel like being a part of it, thanks."

Cindy blinked. "You...could've just said no."

"At least Maya doesn't like parties, either!" Caesar chimed in brightly, wrapping his arms around Cindy's waist. "That way you guys can hang out...talk...cuddle..._other _things-"

"She has to work. I'll probably just study or check on my car." Huey shrugged, ignoring his friend's horrified looks. "I don't want to go to anything that has to do with Marcus, anyway."

"What's your problem with him?" Cindy asked, opening her own locker to check her reflection in the mirror she had on the inside of the door. "He's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad-" Huey started, but stopped as he saw Jazmine coming towards them, her own expression dropping from happiness to resentment in mere seconds at the sight of him. Clamping his mouth shut, Huey flopped back against the locker and narrowed his own eyes.

"Jazmine." He said her name as if someone had just forced cough syrup down his throat.

"Huey." She made her tone match his own to the right degree, the last syllable of his name clipped coldly.

Cindy's perfectly arched eyebrows rose significantly. She was used to Huey's attitude, but Jazmine's? Hell, the girl couldn't hold a grudge to save her life. What had happened between her and Huey to make them so angry at each other.

"Damn! It sure got cold in this bitch!" She slammed her locker shut. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing." Jazmine walked past them, eyes still hard. "I've gotta get to class."

"Me too." Huey pushed off the locker, shooting Jazmine another evil look. They both stormed down opposite ends of the hallway, disappearing in the crowd. Cindy blinked in confusion.

"Caesar? Baby, did you just-" She glanced around. "Caesar? Where'd you-"

She looked around to see the hallway clearing, the warning bell having already rang. "Bastards!" She groaned before taking of like the rest of the people left in the hallway.

* * *

Jazmine wasn't a party person. Maybe it was because her best friend (or at least her "so called" best friend) was a pessimistic downpour or any sort of festive activity and was just used to it being that way. It could've possibly even been the fact that she was mad at said best friend, therefore unable to have any fun.

But all she knew was that as she drove towards Marcus's house, which was on the outskirts of Woodcrest (home of the mega rich) she could feel some kind of weird, instinctive feeling churning inside of her. As if something inside was asking, no, pleading, for her to turn the car around and go home. Go to the park. Anywhere than where she was going.

But that was just stupid! What was wrong with a simple house party?

"Stupid Huey," She mumbled to herself, cranking up the heater and cutting on her high beams as the streetlights became less abundant. "He's not even _here_ and I can't stop thinking about what he said!"

Marcus wouldn't hurt her. Sure, he'd had a slip up the other day but he hadn't struck her. He hadn't even really hurt her; she'd just been so stunned that she'd reacted as if he had.

"You idiot," She said glancing in the rearview mirror at a car that seemed to be tailgating her. Picking up speed so they'd get off her tail she blew a srand of hair out of her eyes. "If he hit me do you honestly think I'd stay with him?" She paused as if Huey would someone magically appear and answer her question. "You should know me better than that..."

_Ring_

Sighing, Jazmine reached onto her passenger seat to grab her phone before flipping it open, not even bothering to take her eyes off the road and glance at the screen. "I'm coming!" She groaned impatiently, slowing down as she came to a sharp turn.

"Girlll, yo betta hurry yo ass up!" Cindy's giddy voice reached her ears. "You're missing everything!"

Jazmine checked the time on her dashboard. "It's only ten!"

"I know but girl, you won't believe what's going on!" Cindy's voice came out in a rush, Jazmine getting dizzy the longer she talked. "There's this huge bar in Marcus's basement! Everyone's getting drunk and dancing and it's crazy!"

"Really?" That didn't sound like much fun to Jazmine, but maybe it was that whole "you had to be there" deal. "Wait...you aren't drunk, are you?"

"Nope!" Jazmine breathed a sigh of relief. "But Caesar caught this guy trying to drop some kind of drug in my beer and punched the shit out of him! I was all DAYUM! Knock his ass out, babe!" Cindy giggled. "Fool didn't stand a chance."

"Any cops yet?"

"Yeah, right! You think where we live is the boonies? Marcus's crib is out in the middle of nowhere! He doesn't have another neighbor for at least a mile!"

"Huh. Wait, i think I see it..." Jazmine squinted as she stared through a patch of trees before they cleared to expose a house. Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be.

"DAYUM!" Jazmine breathed, foot on the brake so she could take her time getting a better look. "Am i at the right place?"

"Girl, how you not know where yo own man live?"

Cindy had a point there, but it wasn't Jazmine's fault. While she and Marcus both were often left home alone she was the one who chose to use the time as silent meditation. Marcus, however, was usually out and about, doing just about anything to keep from being shut in those four walls. Four massive sized walls, from the looks of it. Jazmine hadn't met his family but he hadn't met her's either, so it wasn't such a big deal.

"I knew where he lived," Jazmine said, gently pressing her foot on the gas but jerking to a stop again as she was cut off by a red convertible, the driver screaming at her. "But I didn't know he was...well..."

"Rich as a bitch?" Cindy supplied.

"You could say that."

Already music was pounding from the inside of the house, the base easily felt across the dark field that bordered the large house. Lights streamed from all the windows and there was the distant sound of a crash, followed by screams and loud laughter. Jazmine swallowed.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Cindy asked in her ear. Jazmine took a deep breath, the feeling of dread hitting her again. What was her problem?

"Yeah. i'll be there." Pushing away the negative thoughts Jazmine stepped on the gas, eyes scanning for a place to park. "I'll see you in five minutes."

* * *

The wind had picked up since he'd come outside, but he didn't care. He was born and raised in Chicago, after all. A little bit of wind in Woodcrest never killed anyone.

Huey sat under the tree on his favorite hilltop, staring into the sky, which had turned dark at least two hours ago. he didn't know what he was sitting there for. it almost felt as if he were...waiting.

Waiting for what? Nothing was going on. Maya was at work, Caesar was at Marcus's party along with Cindy, Jazmine, and the rest of Woodcrest, and even Riley (who was grounded thanks to his horrible report card) had snuck out to go there. How he was getting home he had no idea, but Riley was smarter than he let on to be. he'd find a way back before granddad noticed he was even gone.

So what was bothering him?

He had a feeling. He always had a feeling about something, but this one was stronger. It was like the ones he got after a bad dream that refused to fade from his mind, the type of feeling that kept him awake all hours of the night. That unexplainable, unreasonable instinct that something wasn't right. That something bad was going to happen.

And it wasn't because it was Halloween, either.

Instead of focusing on some irrational feeling, he decided to channel his frustration to something that made more sense: Jazmine's stupidity.

'What's her problem?" He said to himself, staring up into the cloudy night sky. There weren't even any stars out. "Does she actually think I just don't like Marcus because she dates him?" He snorted. "She's lost her damn mind."

"Maybe you've both lost it!" A sudden voice chirped. Huey sat up, eyes narrowing at a kid standing beside him in a bumble bee costume, a bag of candy in one of his chubby hands.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry about who I am." The kid jabbed himself in the chest with a thumb. "Consider me a friend."

Huey rolled his eyes. "I don't have any candy. Go away."

"That's not why I came up here!" The child said, rapidly shaking his head. Huey sucked on his teeth. _White People._ "I saw you sitting alone and my mommy told me not to come. She said you looked like a dangerous stalker guy."

"Your mom's right. I kill children in their sleep." Usually even he wasn't that mean to kids but this was a special circumstance. He had more things he could be doing than sitting around talking to annoying people in costumes. "Then I sell their candy to starving kids in Mexico."

The boy grinned. "No, you don't."

He couldn't even convince some ten year old he was scary. he was really losing his touch.

"My point is," The boy said, flapping his arms wildly to keep Huey's attention. "That when you feel something, you aren't supposed to ignore it. Because most likely it's right."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's simple! Mommy thought you were a bad guy but I knew you weren't because I _felt _it!" The little boy beamed. "You feel like something's wrong. I can tell. And," he added, his smile suddenly fading. "You're right."

Huey sure did have the weirdest conversations...

"How do you know this?" Huey asked calmly, his face blank. The boy shrugged.

"Because my mommy was saying the same thing to my cousin Cindy earlier," He admitted, kicking up a small cloud of dust. "She said be extra careful cause it's halloween. She said always trust your instinct."

So the annoying kid was Cindy's cousin. That made sense...

"Thanks, kid." Huey sighed, leaning back against the bark of the tree as the boy ran back down the hill. "Trust your instinct. Whatever."

Talk about random. What made that boy suddenly decide to come over there and say that, of all things?

_"The universe works in mysterious ways," _he couldn't help but remember. Besides, after being stalked by some secret service man that no one else knew of, who as he to question the ways of forces beyond his reach?

He sighed, realizing the boy's words had done nothing but convince him his instincts were right. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Damn." Although he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but wonder if Jazmine and the others were okay.

* * *

"Cindy!"

Jazmine had been at the party at least twenty minutes and still hadn't spotted the blond anywhere; she hadn't even seen any signs of Caesar. Some other guy she wasn't all that familiar with was doing the music.

Pushing through another crowd and narrowly missing being drenched in beer by some football players who were pouring their cups of it on each other, she reached the safe solitude of an abandoned corner, which she leaned up against to catch her breath. A sudden cup was thrusted in her direction.

"You look like you need it, sweetie."

"No, thanks," Jazmine responded, pushing it away. She had to drive home tonight, and there was no way she was doing it drunk. Smoothing her hands on her thin silver shirt she sidestepped a couple pressed against the wall, the pounding stereos already making her head hurt. It didn't help that the house was like a maze; she could've sworn she just came in yet when she looked over her shoulder, the room looked completely different from what she'd expected. Digging in her purse for her cell phone she bit back the urge to groan as she realized she'd left it in her car. Crap.

"Cindy!" She yelled, starting up the stairs towards the second floor. As much as she was hoping she wouldn't find her and Caesar in one of the bedrooms, at least she'd know where someone was. "Caesar!"

And where the hell was Marcus? It was supposed to be _his _party!

"Cindy!" Jazmine burst out, barging into a dark bedroom. She could make out two forms in the queen sized bed, but they definetely weren't her friends. "Sorry!" Slamming the door shut she felt her face redden with embarrassment before she peeked into the next door, which turned out to be a bathroom. Some girl was sitting on the edge of the toilet, cigarette dangling out the open window. The girl turned to look at her.

"Want one?"

"Um, no." Jazmine edged away, already turning to search somewhere else. "but thank-"

"Don't bother." The girl gave her a smirk. "You won't find anyone you know here. Nearly impossible."

"...great!" Jazmine gave her a smile, though it turned into a look of confusion the moment she started back down the hall. "Weirdo."

Running back down the stairs Jazmine finally found the kitchen, which was just as crowded as the rest of the first floor. Not even bothering to pay attention to the others she grabbed a bottle of water out of one of the coolers (probably one of the only drinks that weren't beer) and opened it, taking a long swig. There was a sudden crash from somewhere in the other end of the house, which caused her to turn her head along with everyone else.

"What the-"

"Ahhh! Spider!"

"...Cindy?" Jazmine's eyes bulged out at her friend, who was being supported by a also confused Caesar. "What the hell?"

"She's drunk." Caesar shook his head, not being able to stop the laughter that bubbled up from everyone's stunned faces. "She's drunk, she saw a spider, and it all went downhill from there."

"I just talked to her half an hour ago!" Jazmine yeled over the noise around them. "She souded fine!"

"You'd be surprised how much she drank between then and now!" Caesar shot back. "I'm just gonna take her home!"

"Okay!" Jazmine looked around. "Have you seen Marcus? I think I'll leave too after I talk to him because this is a bit much-"

"I saw him heading upstairs about ten minutes ago!" The dreadhead said, picking up Cindy bridal style, who by now was merely muttering in his ear. "Haven't seen him since."

"Oh." Jazmine felt another wave of nausea and pushed it away, shaking her head to clear the feeling. "Well i'll call you when I get home, okay? Take care of Cindy."

"Girlllll..." Cindy drawled, her eyes fluttering shut. "You do tha..da...dat thang. Where you be all damnnnnnnn."

Jazmine blinked. "What?"

Caesar shrugged, still trying not to laugh. "No idea."

Jazmine waved a final goodbye before taking another gulp of water, fighting the crowd again to reach the stairs. There was now a big circle in the living room where a familiar shape was in the center, dancing with some guy. Rolling her eyes Jazmine head up the stairs again.

"Marcus?" She asked aloud as she walked down the long hallway, water bottle swinging back and forth in her hand. "Marcus? it's Jazmine-"

She let out a muffled squeak as a sudden hand grabbed her from the darkness of a room, tugging her inside. Before she could bite the guy and start screaming she heard a familiar laugh, although it was too dark to make out any face. "Shh! It's me!"

The moment she heard Marcus's voice something inside of her tensed and she froze, eyes rapidly fluttering to adjust to the darkness. "Marcus?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath mixed in with the familiar scent of his shampoo. It was dizzying. "What are you doing up here in the dark?"

"Waiting."

Jazmine shook her head, feeling for his hand. "Come on. Let's go downstairs where-"

"No." She felt one of his strong hands grab her arm and the familiar taste of fear rose in the back of her throat. "Let's stay here."

Jazmine tried to pull away. "Marcus, I-"

"Shh." His voice was suddenly soothing and she felt his hand migrate to her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Relax."

And then his mouth was on hers. Jazmine felt the dizziness building as she tried to push away from him. Something just wasn't _right..._

"Here." He was off of her and she was free, but before she could react she felt his hand steadying her chin again, something cold suddenly pressed against her mouth. She then began to gag as a cold, yet burning liquid began to fill her throat, which she instinctively swallowed. Managing to push away from him she tripped in the darkness, hearing more than feeling her head slam against the doorknob as she went down.

And then, everything was black.

* * *

"Bout time you got back," Huey said aloud as Riley crept past his bedroom door later that night. Glancing up from his book he managed to catch his younger brother's sheepish expression. "How was it?"

"That shit was dope!" Riley grinned. "Lots of people I ain't kno, but I ain't care! Dey was mad bitches!"

Huey turned a page, rolling his eyes. "Of course there were."

"And I saw dis one gurl." Riley didn't wait for Huey to look up at him before he kept talking. "She looked just like Maya."

"Uh huh."

"But I did!" Riley said. "She was wearing these beat up converse and was dancin in the middle of the circle with this one dude, and dey was gone! And then there was this dude who threw some chair out a second floor window-"

"Sounds...interesting."

"Yeah!"

"How'd you get home?"

"Oh, I just hitched a ride with dis nigga from my art class." Riley crossed his arms, frowning. "I was gonna ask Jazzy but I ain't even see her. She disappeared."

Huey's eyes snapped up. "Disappeared."

"Yea! Man, I saw her car and all but she was all splitz. I ain't see her tha whole time."

"Uh huh."

"But you missed out, man. Then again, gay ass niggas like you usually do."

"Thanks, Riley." Watching Riley stumble towards his room (assuming he was drunk), Huey added, "You might want to stay quiet. Granddad might wake up."

"Whateva nigga."

Watching Riley's bedrom door close Huey reached for his cell phone that was on his nightstand. Flipping it open he continued to read his book, his fingers flying across the digits he knew so well. She'd been his number one on speedial for a while but figured Maya migt be offended if she noticed that...holding the phone up to his ear he continued reading, trying not to yawn. He glanced at his clock. Two AM.

There was a ring, followed by another one. And then another one. Just as Huey felt his patience thin there was a sudden click, followed by an automated message.

_"We're sorry. The party you're trying to reach is currently unavailable."_

* * *

Boy did I want to kill this chapter. I swear I did. It gave me a headache. (and the spellchecker wasnt working right. WTF?!)

I tried to clean up as much as I could, but after your new laptop keeps browsing back and losing all your work for no reason, you tend to want to throw up your hands and scream screw it. So i'm sorry if the chapter's inconsistent or makes no sense whatsoever. But geez, I hope it isn't THAT bad :(

Anyways, bad or not, feel free to review/compliment/complain/flame/bitch. It's whatever. :D

-Kelsey


	8. The Beginning

I just realized...when I've been thanking people for reviewing I've been spelling Osaisi wrong. I've been spelling it like Oasis. whoops? Why didn't you tell me?! lol.

Um...not much to say this time around. Thanks for reviewing/favoring/watching. And...hope you continue to like it :)

P.S.: This chapter came out somehow more emo than I meant for it too. I mean, not EMO emo, but still kinda sad. So those who were hoping for ass kicking this chapter, prepare to be disappointed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. Man, I don't own S#&#!!

* * *

Let Me In

The Beginning

_Wake up._

No.

_Wake up._

Go away.

_Get up. Now._

Bite me.

_Don't you want to see where you are?_

Jazmine tried to hang on to the small welcoming cloud of comfort she was in, attempting to thwart off the thoughts that twisted and curled around her mind. She really wished the voices in her head would just leave her alone. She was so tired. "Mmm."

A sudden burst of the five senses brought her temporary peace crashing down around her and a painful tear seemed to sear through her head; letting out a sharp scream she bolted up, taking in a deep breath of cold night air, feeling the cold seep into her lungs. Drawing in another breath to scream she felt something whack her in the side of the face.

"Shut all that noise up!" The voice hissed, obviously annoyed. Bringing a hand up to touch her head Jazmine blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision.

"Where...am I?" Looking to her right she saw dark trees rushing past, a tiny sliver of moon barely visible through the branches. Wind was rushing around her, cold air that whipped her hair into her face and sent tiny tears trickling from the corners of her eyes. The seat she was laying on smelt oddly familiar, and when she noticed a familiar CD case shifting around on the floor did she realize where she was.

The backseat. Of _her _car.

So who was driving?

Bolting up, Jazmine instantly regretted her move and keeled over again, hands instinctively reaching for a large brown bag on the floor behind the driver's seat. Raising it up to her face she barely had time to react before something hot and sticky was pushing itself up from her throat, the foul smell and taste causing her to gag. She felt the person driving shift nervously.

"Don't try to hold it in. It'll make it worse." The soft voice chuckled. "At least you made the bag this time."

"This...time?"

"Yup." The now recognizable female voice was gentle. "The first two times you almost got it on the backseat. I had to pull over and chuck you on the grass. So...sorry for the bruises that you'll probably have in the morning."

Jazmine blinked. "What?" She tried to sit up, resting her back on the door and letting the chilly air hit her neck. "Where are we going? Who the hell are you?"

"Ah. The ungrateful victim." The girl snorted. "Then again it's not your fault. I'd be mad too if I woke up and someone was driving my car." Glancing over her shoulder she turned her head so that Jazmine could see her face. "Happy now?"

Jazmine's eyes widened and she blinked some more. "Maya?"

"Surprise." Maya sped up, focusing on the road ahead again, although her brown eyes peeked into the rear view mirror from time to time. "I would've asked you if I could drive but...I figured you wouldn't mind." Her tone was dry. "Being passed out and all."

Jazmine's throat tightened and she slumped back down, staring at the dirt stains on her jeans. "Maya...what happened to me?"

Maya's jaw tightened. "I don't know." She reached for the knob on Jazmine's radio, turning down the volume. "It was getting late and a lot of people were starting to leave. I saw you kinda falling down the stairs but when some niggas tried to help you up you just pushed them away. Then you were heading outside so I sort followed you." Her tone turned stern. "What the hell happened to you, DuBois?"

The party was coming back in slow, tiny bursts of light that made her head prick. The noise, the people, the dull ache that had knotted itself in the base of her skull. That feeling of dread she'd harbored all evening gripping her before she'd lost all sense of consciousness, of emotion...

What had happened to her? Jazmine looked away, her eyes downcast. "I don't know." She groaned, covering her eyes with her hand. "I can't remember anything..."

Maya's lips pursed. "Uh huh."

"Where are you taking me?" Jazmine's voice was quiet. Maya raised an eyebrow, turning onto another street.

"What, do you think I'm pulling a grand theft auto? Girl, I'm taking you home!" Maya's nose wrinkled. "Well, actually, you might want to make a stop at my house. It's obvious you've been drinking and I doubt your parents would want you coming in at three in the morning smellin like beer."

"Actually, no." Jazmine's voice was faint as she lay back down, staring at the ceiling. "You can just take me home."

"Really? You sure?" Maya sounded unsure. "Because I mean, when you're passed out in a field, it typically means something happened. Whether you got drunk or kicked out or-"

"Just take me home," Jazmine snapped. "Please."

Maya held up her hands, although she quickly put them back on the steering wheel in a matter of seconds. "Fine. Fine, whatever." She looked put out. "Just trying to help."

Jazmine let her eyes shut again. The only thing that would help her right now would be sleep. Sleep, and...her eyes flew open and she slapped a hand over her mouth, her stomach convulsing. Maya threw her a startled glance.

"Oh, shit!" She slammed on the brakes as Jazmine threw open the door, throwing herself onto the edge of the quiet street before the contents of her stomach rose up to meet the thinned grass and hard concrete below. Her shoulders shook and the rocks dug into her palms but she didn't notice until she'd finally surfaced. Maya had gotten out the car as well and was knelt beside her, holding her copper colored hair back with soothing hands.

"Damn. Jazmine, I think we should stop at the store and...Jazmine?"

Jazmine, to both of their surprise, threw her arms around Maya's neck, grabbing her collar and sobbing into her neck. Maya, slightly baffled, had no choice but to wrap her arms around the shaking girl, hugging her to her chest. "Jazmine..."

Jazmine continued to cry, sloppy tears running down her cheeks. Rocking back on her heels Maya leaned against the front tire of the car, Jazmine's head resting on her shoulder. She stared up into the night sky, the cold air sending her own hair back from her face. "Don't cry, Jazz. You just had too much to drink."

"N-no," Jazmine blubbered, ducking her head down even further so she wouldn't have to see Maya's sympathetic eyes. Sympathy was the last thing she needed right now. What she needed...what she needed...

Her mind was playing back tidbits of things she didn't know she remembered, things she didn't _want _to remember. She could hear her screaming, so loud in her mind, could feel his rough hands holding her still, could feel the scratchy carpet underneath her. But still she couldn't remember what had happened and it was killing her.

She had to remember.

"Do you feel better?" Maya asked quietly, smoothing out Jazmine's hair. "I've got the perfect recipe for getting rid of hangovers. You'll feel better in hours, I swear."

Jazmine nodded, letting Maya open her door so that she could climb inside. As the door slammed shut again and Maya headed back around to the front of the car, Jazmine buried her head in the seat, her tears still streaming silently down her face and dripping into the seat, so tightly pressed against her cheek. Maya was wrong.

Because if what she thought was what had happened to her, she'd never feel better.

* * *

November started off in a dull haze, no one having anything else to do other than stress over classes, tests, and college applications. For whatever reason Jazmine's parents still hadn't split apart, despite their increasing arguing and their already made up minds about getting a divorce. She did notice her father's form on the couch downstairs during her increasingly sleepless nights when she went to get a glass of water, and more often than not were her parents gone. With everything that had happened and the strain of senior year finally reaching a peek it made the house feel so much more empty, made her feel more alone.

The leaves had fallen off the trees, leaving everything bare. The overcast gray skies, so typical for fall weather in Woodcrest, did nothing to improve her mood. Neither did her friends.

It wasn't their fault, they were only trying to help. Especially Cindy, who would call her practically every night to ramble on about some useless topic or offer to come over and hang out. Jazmine knew she didn't know what had gotten into her but that she was starting to act different; she could see it in her blue eyes when she walked up to her in the hallway. Sometimes in lunch she'd come and everyone would grow quieter, as if they'd been talking about her. She was acting weird and she knew it.

But how could she tell them that...that she didn't know _what _happened? That she'd been drugged, or raped, or both, and that she didn't know how to fix anything? Instead of searching for the words she fell into a silence, hanging out with her friends as if nothing had happened. She wasn't fooling anyone.

The second Monday in November, however, was when it happened. After parking in the student parking lot (Riley running in late, as usual) she walked into the school, already rushing for her first class. As she passed by the main office, however, she happened to see a freshly posted list stuck to the bulletin board. Class ranks.

Unable to stop herself, Jazmine crept closer, her snow boots making soft pattering noises against the tiled floor. Standing on her tiptoes to see the top of the list, she let her eyes lift towards the beginning of the page. Her heart dropped.

_Huey Freeman, 2. _It read. _Jazmine DuBois, 4_.

"You have got to be kidding me," She mumbled, feeling the all too familiar frustration build up. What had she been doing wrong? Sure she'd stopped accepting Huey's tutoring offers for Chemistry and failed a few tests, but was it really that big a deal? All she did was dance, work, and study! How could her rank drop because of _that_?!

"This can't be happening!" She wailed to no one, kicking the closest locker. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. "Okay. Just breathe. It's only November. There's still time-"

SLAM.

Jazmine felt herself being lifted off her feet and was suddenly on the ground, staring up into Marcus's furious face. She struggled to get back up but he had already grabbed her collar, raising her upright again.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, his face inches from her's. "You think you can avoid me forever?"

Jazmine gasped as he dropped her collar, letting her tumble to the ground again. Blowing hair out of her face, Jazmine glared up at him. She'd been avoiding him since his party and _now _he decided to make a comeback?

"You think you can just get rid of me like that?" He yelled, drawing his foot back. Jazmine rolled out the way just in time, his foot connecting with her abandoned backpack instead of her side. "You think you can just shove me out of yo life like a lil bitch? No call, no second glance, no nothin?"

"Marcus-"

_slap_. The impact of Marcus's strike sent Jazmine slamming back into the lockers and her back slid down so that she was on the floor again, staring up at him with horror in her wide eyes.

"Don't try to talk now, bitch!" He yelled, kicking her; she let out a tiny yelp, gripping her leg and letting out a low hiss of pain. "I don't give a fuck what you have to say! But don't think we're through! I ain't through with you!"

With another slam against the lockers he was gone, storming down the hallway, still cussing over his shoulder. Jazmine nervously pulled herself to her feet, glaring after him as tears welled in her eyes. She bent down to grab her bag, lifting it over her aching shoulder as she rushed into the girls restroom, throwing her stuff down on one of the sinks and resting her hands on another, staring into the mirror and gripping the cool surface with her fingers. She could already see the faint tint of a green bruise, rising on her face. She bent her head, letting out a choked cry.

"I'm so stupid..."

Marcus had hit her. Marcus had hit _her. _She'd never grasped what had happened on his birthday, but she'd known whatever it was it had been his fault. So she'd left him alone, making up lame excuses about being busy, or just needing space. He'd called her relentlessly, came under her window, sent her so many notes, and left her so many emails that in the end she'd just ignored him altogether. Now, he was sick of it.

And the exact same thing everyone had been warning her against was coming to bite her in the face.

"Hey, you gotta tampon?" Another girl asked as she came into the bathroom, her eyes heavy with mascara and her expression pained. Jazmine sighed, glancing in the mirror one more time before grabbing her stuff and sweeping out the bathroom.

"No."

* * *

"I don't get it." Caesar was crunching up leaves as he sat in Huey's living room, playing their XBox. "Why do white people wear shorts in winter? And then they wear snow boots in summer?"

"I don't know." Huey shrugged, flipping a page of his book. "Ask Cindy."

"Maybe they just don't get cold easily." Maya was in between the boys on the couch, jabbing buttons on her own controller, biting her tongue in concentration. "Maybe they're like whales. You know, more adjusted to colder temperatures. It's just their nature."

"Okay, okay. So why," Caesar repeated, craning his neck to examine the screen better. "Do they wear snow boots, which have _fur _on them, in summertime?"

Maya's nose wrinkled in thought. "Because...they want to be cute?"

"Well, they aren't. They _fail_." Caesar sighed, cackling. "Is this all you've got, Johansen?"

"You the one bein weak. Bring it, bitch!" Maya challenged. Huey sighed, dropping his book and standing up.

"I'm going out," He said, heading for the front door. Maya and Caesar looked up, pausing the game.

"Do you want me to come?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. Huey shook his head.

"I won't be long." With that, he opened the front door, disappearing outside and quietly shutting it behind him. The two remaining teens exchanged glances before resuming the game.

"Huey sure has been acting weird lately," Maya said aloud. Caesar licked his lips, glaring at the screen.

"Really?" He shrugged. "He's been acting the same to me. Pessimistic, reliable voice-of-doom Huey Freeman."

"Well, I know. He just seems..." Maya sighed. "Distant. It's like he'll be with me, but his mind's somewhere else."

"Maybe you're overreacting," Caesar tried. Maya glared.

"Maybe I'm not. I do know a lot about him, even if you've been friends longer. And I can tell. Something's bothering him."

"Well, I don't doubt you there." Caesar jabbed his X button multiple times, groaning in frustration. "But it might not have anything to do with you. Maybe he's stressed over his grades, or trying to find a job, or trying to come up with the cash to get his car. He's still six hundred short."

"Maybe," Maya agreed, frowning to herself as they continued to play. "But something still tells me it's more than that."

* * *

The leaves crunched under the thick soles of his boots as he walked uphill towards the all too familiar tree, it's thick branches menacing and dark against the light gray sky. His hands, deep in his pockets, were already starting to freeze. He was glad that he'd at least remembered to wrap a scarf around his neck. As he reached the top he saw a flash of orange, then the rest of the girl came into sight. Her chin was rested on her knees and her eyes, brighter than the dying grass around them, were staring out over the horizon. Her hair fanned her face as she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, trying to shut out the cold. Huey stopped a few feet away from her, slightly surprised.

"You're here."

Jazmine looked up, her eyes slightly opening wider before her lashes lowered again. "You asked me to come, so I came," She said, as if it were the most obvious thing. She turned away again. "What's up?"

Huey shrugged, taking a few steps away from her so that he could stare downhill as well. It was amazing how much different things looked from a higher perspective; everything was smaller, more fragile looking. As if he towered over it all, indestructible. Even if it wasn't true.

"I should be asking you that question." He kept his eyes forward even when he felt Jazmine's staring into the back of his head. His response was met by silence. Not the comfortable, content silence they usually had, but the silence that was louder than any words could be. He turned around again, staring at her.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Jazmine raised her head, but only slightly. 'Acting like what?" She asked dully.

"Don't play dumb. Acting like something's bothering you." Huey's eyes narrowed. "Unless something really is bothering you."

"Wow. Great observation, Huey." Jazmine averted her eyes again, her voice low. "No wonder you're the new salutatorian. You sure are smart."

Huey's mouth formed a hard line. "Is that what this is about?" He asked. "You're mad because your class rank dropped a couple numbers?"

"No." Jazmine looked up, her eyes hard. "I'm mad because you guys won't leave me alone."

"Won't leave you alone? Jazmine, all we've done is avoid asking you what's been going on!" Huey pointed out. "You've just stopped talking, stopped laughing, stopped everything! Even _Riley _asked what was wrong with you and he don't ever ask about anyone!"

"So?" Jazmine muttered darkly.

"So? So..." Huey turned away. "Forget it."

"We're already here. You might as well let it out," Jazmine said quietly. "Go ahead! You're always trying to get into other people's business and tell them how they should be running their lives. So just tell me what I need to do to be pleasing in _your _sight."

Jazmine sure had gotten a lot of mouth to her. Huey raised his eyes again to tell her off for it, but instead his eyes fell on her face. His pupils widened.

"What the hell is that on your face?"

"Huh?" Jazmine reached up to touch it but already Huey was beside her, his eyes examining the abnormal greenish-brown spot. His eyebrows were raised as high as they could go.

"Where'd that come from?" He demanded, backing a way a few inches, but only to glare down at her. Jazmine scratched at her collar, shrugging.

"I trip. I fall. It happens." She flashed him a smile. "Paranoid much?"

'Paranoid my ass,' Huey thought. Aloud he said, slightly disbelieving, "You tripped...and your _face _broke your fall."

"Yup."

"Huh." Huey sighed, straightening up. "Whatever."

If she didn't want to tell him what was going on, then fine. Settling back against the tree he stared off into the distance along with Jazmine, his shoulders stiff. He was slightly caught off guard when he felt Jazmine's head lower against his right shoulder, her soft hair tickling at his collarbone. He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

Her eyes, so much more distant and sad than he remembered, stared back. "I'm sorry." Her voice, almost pleading, was enough to make him look away, set in trying to analyze her tone.

"For what?" Beside him she tensed but then it passed and she was once again staring up into the sky, the bruise even more prominent on her face than before. Her voice, so quiet it was as if she hadn't spoken at all, reached his attentive ears.

"For letting it come to this."

* * *

"Bitch! You cheatin!"

"Boy, boo! You mad cos my game on point and you can't handle none of dis!" Cindy dribbled the ball in circles around Riley, cackling at his confused expression. "Where yo game at, bitch? Where yo game at?"

"Man, this ain't fair! She taller!" Riley said, reaching out for the ball but Cindy was too fast; within seconds she had shot past him, dribbled down the court, and thrown the orange basketball straight through the net. Caesar and Jazmine, who were there to referee, laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"Poor Riley," Caesar sighed, shaking his head. "I tried to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen."

"Man, shut yo ass up and tell me the score! I quit dis ol bullshit!" Riley stormed off the driveway while Cindy held the ball, laughing. Caesar paused, remembering the score.

"You, 2. Cindy, 24."

"Oh! What's good now, son?" Cindy boomed, running up and throwing her arms around Caesar. "What's real good, young Reezy?"

"I'm never playing with you again!" Riley yelled, as if he were about to cry. "You cheat! I went easy on you cos you a girl! Find a new person to play against!"

"You say that every week!" Jazmine laughed. "And then, you still ask her to play you."

"I don care! I ain doin it no mo!" Angrily, Riley ran into the house. The others laughed more before sitting back again except for Cindy, who grabbed the ball and ran back towards the hoop.

"Play me, baby!"

"Oh hell naw." Caesar snorted. "Ima lover, not a fighter."

"Aww, come on honey." Cindy gave him a small pout. "I'll go easy on you. I swear."

"Translation: She's going to kill you," Jazmine whispered. Cindy stuck out her tongue.

"Fine! Bitches." She threw the ball up one handed, watching it fall through the net with a graceful _whoosh_. Caesar stared at her, a dazed expression on his face. Jazmine snapped her fingers.

"Stop staring at her ass."

"Huh! I'm sorry." Caesar's eyes grew large with adoration. "I can't help it. It's just so _fine_-"

"You stare all you want, boo," Cindy cooed. Jazmine made a face, standing up.

"I'm going to go now," She said, jabbing a finger back across the street towards her house. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Hey, why are your parents never home?" Cindy noticed, ceasing her dribbling long enough to glance over her shoulder. "I mean, I know they work a lot but damn. I never remember them being gone this much."

"I don't know. Promotions. Job opportunities. Whatever, I don't ask." Jazmine flashed them a smile. "I've got dancing and work tonight anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Whatever. I'll call you later." As Cindy turned back towards the hoop and Jazmine turned back towards the street a sleek black sports car pulled up to the edge, the passenger window rolling down. Jazmine froze, staring curiously at it. She heard Cindy and Caesar behind her shift as well.

"Damn! Whose ride is that?" Caesar whispered. As the heavily tinted window rolled down, Jazmine froze.

"Need a ride?" Marcus's tone was smooth and casual, as if he hadn't even witnessed what had transpired just the morning before. Jazmine's eyes narrowed.

"No. Thanks, though." She began to walk past but his voice, low enough where only she could hear but still maintaining a great deal of force, reached her ears.

"I suggest you get in the damn car," He said. "Or you _will _regret it."

Jazmine's nerves rattled but she kept her voice even. "Threatening me with witnesses around?" She shook her head. "Not very smart, Marcus."

"Obviously you have no intention of telling them what happened, since they still don't know." Marcus sounded smug. "So I doubt you could consider them witnesses."

Jazmine's fingers clenched. "And what _did _happen?"

"What? You mean yesterday, or at the party that night?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Because I'm sure we _both _know what happened then."

A great wall of fury began to build up and Jazmine let out a scream. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Jazmine!" She heard her friends yell in surprise behind her but she didn't care; her eyes were filling like so many other times and she was shaking with suppressed anger, the face of the person she hated most blurring in front of her.

"I can't...how could you?" She yelled at him. "I actually trusted you enough to...I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She was crying now, but she didn't care. "I HATE YOU!"

"Wrong move, DuBois," he hissed as Cindy and Caesar reached her side, their eyes mixed with worry for her and wariness of him. He began to roll the window back up, pulling away from the curb. "I'll call you when you've calmed down!" He yelled before driving off, disappearing down the street. Cindy tugged on Jazmine's sleeve, her blue eyes staring at her friend.

"What happened? What he say?"

"What's going on?" Caesar asked. Even Riley had stuck his head out the house, his eyes glancing around.

"Y'all loud out this bitch!" he yelled down the driveway. "Aye! What's goin on?"

Jazmine shook her head, trying to catch her breath_, _remembering his words. _"Wrong move, DuBois."_

"I've got to go." Jazmine shrugged off her friends, ignoring their hurt expressions.

"Jazmine!" Cindy asked. "What-"

"I'll talk to you later!" Jazmine said, heading across the street and not daring to look back at her friends. She knew she should tell them what was going on, but if she did she'd have to tell them everything. And she wasn't willing to do that. God, she'd been such an idiot!

Bursting into the front door, Jazmine slammed the door shut before falling onto her couch, curling into a ball and letting her sobs overcome her. As she lay there, crying she made a decision that she knew had to be made. At least, if she wanted to get out of this.

She had to tell her parents.

* * *

For once, both her parents were home that night. The sounds of her mother calling her down to dinner later that night had her stomach dropping but she knew she couldn't avoid it. She'd skipped dance practice (why would she want to go when Marcus was there?) and called to say she wouldn't be able to clean the studio that night. Then she'd sat in her room the rest of the afternoon, listening to music, doing homework, and preparing her words to her parents in her head as the sunlight faded from the windows.

"Okay. How about...mom?" Already knowing her mom would be easier to talk to than her dad, she stared at herself in the mirror, hands buried in the pockets of her sweatpants. "I know I should've told you this before, especially at the beginning. But there's this guy..." She sighed. "No."

"Mom, I went to this party. It was my friend's party. Well, my boyfriend's. Well, actually he's kind of my ex now, if you could call it that-"

"Mom, I think he raped me. But I don't know. I was too drunk and stupid to know for sure, but from what I remember-"

"Mom, I think I need help. Mom, this guy is crazy-"

"Mom, please stop staring at me like I'm crazy." Jazmine sighed, dejected. "That's exactly what I'm going to have to say when she looks at me. How do I do this?!"

"Jazmine!" Her mom called up the stairs again. Jazmine looked at herself one more time in the mirror that was in the corner of her room. Baggy T shirt, loose sweatpants, pale skin. No wonder everyone was beginning to worry about her...

"Coming!" She yelled before muttering a quick prayer for confidence and speeding down the stairs. skidding to a stop in the kitchen in her socks she froze, watching her parents hug each other, a suitcase in her mother's hand. "Um..." When her parents whirled around to see her there they broke apart, looking away uncomfortably. "What's going on?"

"Jazmine." Mr. DuBois gave her a sad look. "Come here and give me a hug."

Jazmine hung back, eyes wary. "Why?"

"Because." He looked over his shoulder towards his wife, who nodded. "Because I'm going away for a little while." When Jazmine's jaw dropped he went on. "We're going to try spending some time apart instead of rushing into something we might regret. I love your mother-"

"And I love your father," Mrs. DuBois cut in softly, her eyes still looking the other way. Mr. DuBois nodded sadly.

"But we just need some space. We have to figure things out. There might be a way to fix this." He looked hopefully at Jazmine's face. "You understand, right sweetheart?"

'HELL NO!' Jazmine thought, but instead she folded her arms over her chest, her mouth setting in a thin line. "Not really."

Tom sighed, but Sarah shook her head, looking down at her daughter. "Jazmine," She explained. "When i went to New York a couple weeks ago, I didn't go for divorce papers."

'A HA!'

"I went because I was going to move out. But your father told me I should stay. He's leaving, not me."

Jazmine gaped at her. "You mean..." Comprehension dawned on. "You were going to leave and not tell me you weren't coming back until you were settled in?"

"No!" Sarah looked horrified. "I was going to tell you, honey! I just had to make sure-"

"What? That you were really gone?" Jazmine shook her head. "Are you for real?"

"Jazmine, don't speak to your mother like that," Mr. DuBois told her. Jazmine snorted at him, glaring.

"You're leaving us, dad!" She snapped. "You're walking out on us! Why should I care what you or her have to say?"

"Because we're your parents!" He shot back. "And just because we're going through rough times doesn't give you the right to talk to us like we're your "possy" or "home dogs"-"

"At least we're finally talking!" Jazmine stomped her foot. "Did you ever think about that? About how it's been for me? Being home by myself like i'm the only one living here? Have you even _considered _what's been going on with me these past couple months?"

"We know senior year is hard," Sarah said softly, her words meaning well but cutting into Jazmine like a knife. "But don't you think our problems are a bit more than a teenager's right now?"

Jazmine closed her eyes, her mouth shut. She opened them again to stare up at her parents, who were looking back at her with mixed signs of impatience and concern. They loved her, they really did. But right now they had their own issues, and all they wanted was for everything to be okay again. She couldn't go and make everything even worse than it already was. Then she'd be the selfish one.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes, turning away to head back upstairs. "You're right. I'll be in my room."

"Jazmine, don't you want dinner-"

"No." Her voice was firm. "I'm going to bed." After starting up the stairs she paused to give her dad a final look. "Bye, dad."

Back in her room she watched from her window as her mother said a few more words to her father before he got in his car, throwing his suitcase in the backseat and starting the engine. As Jazmine sat on her windowsill and watched him pull out the driveway, honking a final time before heading down the street, she thought about how different things would be if she'd told them the truth. He'd probably still be here, her mother would probably be in tears, and everything would be an even bigger mess than it was now.

Her father was lucky. He got to escape from them, even if it was temporary. The only time Jazmine got to get away was in her dreams, and even they weren't peaceful anymore.

For the rest of the night she stayed tucked away in her room, staring up at her ceiling until her mother's crying down the hall stopped. She tried to imagine what life was like before all of this had started, found herself wishing things would just go back to normal. Burying herself under her covers she pulled the pillow over her head, as if hiding herself in case Marcus decided to show up at her window, which he wasn't incapable of doing.

Safety was something she, along with most people in Woodcrest, took for granted. Now she couldn't even think of a place where she _did _feel safe. At least not until she fell asleep at last, her dream actually being a peaceful one where she was on her favorite hilltop and her head was resting on the shoulder of a familiar boy with an Afro.

In her deep subconscious mind, she knew that even he was out of her reach. No, she didn't have anyone to depend on now. No one but herself.

* * *

Why has Maya not ratted Jazmine out about what happened at the party? And wait...what was her ass even doing there?! Will anyone figure out what's going on?Find this out and more...EVENTUALLY!! (I know. i'm so weird)

I drew a cool picture and my dog ate it. :(

...really, he did. Weird, right?

Uhh...yay! Review, please! (And are Jazmine's parents being bitches or what??)

-Kelsey


	9. Same Difference

:Babysitting/doing/laundry/reprinting class schedule/updating story. AHHHHHHHHHHH!! SCHOOL'S TOMORROW!! :panics:

Okay, thanks to Lil-Dutchezz, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Jazmonster (who text me the entire time I did this one, crazy girl :P), and Mr. Toffee for the reviews. Seriously, guys. I really appreciate them. Anyways, I'm still not sure how many chapters in gonna have...I guess anywhere from 15 to 20. So you could say this story's probably halfway over. Thank god I haven't run into writer's block yet, but I guess that's cause I kinda have everything mapped out. Kinda...

Not much Caesar and Cindy in this chapter. Sorry, guys. But there is an appearance by someone who's been long overlooked. And is anyone ready for Huey/Maya friction? wink

So here's Chapter...Eight? Nine? Shit, I lost count... :O

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. I mean I could claim Marcus and Maya, but who really wants they asses?

* * *

Let Me In

Same Difference

"Boy! Check on them chittlins in the kitchen!"

Huey groaned, wiping a trail of sweat from his forehead and glaring up the stairs where the direction of the shouting had come from. "Granddad, i'm already cleaning the house, doing the laundry, cooking the dinner!" He shouted back. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, was that the sound of an unemployed grandson who expects his granddaddy to pay for his busted transmission?" Granddad's voice floated down the stairs, followed by Riley's cackling. "Now, hurry up! The DuBois will be here soon, yo little cutie pie's family's coming, and I ain't gon have none of you and yo brother's bullshit! Shit, it's the holidays," He went on to grumble, his voice fading the further down the hallway he went. "Nappy headed grandkids trying to stress me out even when they know I don't need it! Old as I am, I don have no days left-"

"Granddad you been sayin that since we was littler!" Riley yelled back. "You should've been dead at least six years ago!"

"So now you _want _me to die?"

"If it'll get you to quit bitchin!"

Huey sighed as the front door opened and Jazmine walked in, followed by her parents. "Sorry we're early, Huey," She said in a voice that didn't seem the least bit apologetic. She thrust a pot into his hands. "Mom tried to make cobbler...again."

Huey made a face. From upstairs there was a loud crash, followed by wailing and the sound of a gruff man yelling. Tom lifted his eyebrows.

"Is that your granddad, Huey?"

Huey shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. "Probably."

Thanksgiving annoyed him. His granddad went on and on to talk about how thankful he and his brother should be; growing up in the perfect suburban neighborhood, never having to scarp and struggle for anything they needed. There were people worse off than them and he knew it, but didn't people realize Thanksgiving was revolved around lies and deceit? As if reading his thoughts, he heard Jazmine creep up behind him, giggling.

"Whatever you do," She advised him, a twinkle in her eye. "Don't go on your whole speech about how thanksgiving was really a ploy from the white man to steal land from the Indians. We all are aware by now that instead of a festivity offering peace and prosperity among the two people it was really a trap, where the English gave the Indians small pox infested blankets and stole all their methods of survival so they themselves could conquer North America."

Huey raised an eyebrow as he looked into one of the many pots on the stove. "You do pay attention."

"After so many years, you really don't have a choice." Jazmine twirled around the kitchen, humming to herself. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Stop all that damn spinning. You're making me dizzy." Truth be told, Huey didn't mind it as much as he would've before school started. But with Jazmine's weird, drawn back behavior, it was more of a relief to see her acting like her old self instead of...whatever was wrong with her.

"Sorry." She offered him a sheepish smile, falling back into a chair by the kitchen table. "I just love the holidays."

Huey snorted. "You would."

"And you wouldn't. Typical." She laughed. "You're too negative for your own good, Huey Freeman."

"You would be too if you had to be a slave for your family to get your car fixed." He watched Jazmine frown as he replaced the lid on the boiling pot. "I still need four hundred."

Jazmine bit her lip, obviously thinking. "Well," She started slowly, resting her hands on her knees. "If you need the money that badly I could always-"

"What's good party people?!" Another voice yelled from the doorway. Maya flounced in, followed by her mother and little sister, who were also holding covered dishes. "Who loves food?"

"Not Huey." Jazmine covered her mouth to avoid laughing at his horrified expression at the grease spots on the sides of the pots. "He's imagining his arteries clogging as we speak."

"Huey needs to learn to live a little." Maya stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft peck on his cheek, smiling at him. "Right?"

"Yeah. Right." Huey nodded towards Maya's mother, who had placed her food down. "Hi, Mrs. Johansen."

"Hey, baby." Walking over to Huey she gave him a bear hug, nearly crushing him. Not only was she taller (no small feat, since Huey was barely under six feet) but she was also strong herself, a fact that never failed to surprise him. "What you got cooking?"

"Ain't mine. It's granddad's." Huey pulled back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I keep trying to tell him that if he eats all those foods with so much sodium and cholesterol-"

"Boy, hush! This ain't the health channel!" Granddad grumbled from the doorway, Riley behind him, rubbing his head. "Always trying to feed someone that "You gonna die" garbage. It's thanksgiving!"

"Yeah!" Huey shot back. "Don't you know what thanksgiving-"

Jazmine elbowed him _hard_. Glaring at the Mulatto he shook his arm out, rolling his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Okay!" Tom hopped into the kitchen, beaming. "I smell baby back ribs!"

"I...tried to make cobbler, Robert," Sarah offered hopefully, pointing towards the table. Riley backed away in horror.

"Aw man."

"Boy!" Granddad's eye narrowed towards his youngest grandson before he smiled around the kitchen, clapping his hands together. "Right! Let's eat!"

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just gone to Chicago with Aunt Cookie again," Riley grumbled. Huey glared at him.

"Because her sister's in the hospital with pneumonia!" He reminded him. Riley shrugged.

"Whoopdy doo. One person gets sick and I gotta miss out on Aunt Cookie's cheesecake? Hell naw, dat ain't even rite."

"Boys! Quit all that blabbin and come help me get the food to the dining room!" Grandad snapped, already reaching for the turkey. Huey could hear all the voices from the dining room filling the house. He sighed.

"I hate the holidays."

* * *

Maya was extremely perceptive. Observant, over analytical, extremely aware of her surroundings...she was probably one of the most alert eighteen-year-olds there were. Well, minus Huey, but he wasn't going to be eighteen for another two weeks so he didn't count.

Like appealed to like. It was a phrase that had been proven ever since the dawn of time. It was easier to relate to someone when they had a lot in common with you. That's how Maya knew she'd loved Huey. They'd been going together for four years (on and off sometimes, but who counted that?) and she'd never met anyone more similar to herself. So he was a bit more pessimistic than her, but they both were outspoken on current events, both paid attention to the misdoings of their government and society around them. They were even both skeptical to believe in some God.

And then...there was _her_.

Maya held no grudge against Jazmine. At least not a big one. But the girl couldn't help but fascinate her. She was the _exact _opposite of her cynical, serious boyfriend. She was a complete optimist, she was trusting in practically everyone, and she didn't let anything get her down. Instead of weighing down people with realistic burdens she tried to smooth things over. She avoided confrontation, put her faith in some supposed all powerful being, and gave people chance after chance.

She was completely different than Huey. Yet...they were best friends.

Sure, they'd been pretty rocky for the past few months. But as Maya watched them across the table (how did Jazmine get to sit beside Huey but not _her?!_) she could tell that it still didn't change their friendship. Which was just weird. Huey had no tolerance for someone as naive to the world's problems as she was, yet he obviously had so much patience for her it was sickening.

Was that why he'd been so distant lately? Maya took a bite of her turkey, glaring at them with cold brown eyes. Was he realizing that who he was with wasn't who he wanted? Or was she just being paranoid?

"Granddad, we've never done that before!"

"Shut up. We're doing it now." Maya looked up to see Huey and Riley's granddad clearing his throat, straightening in his chair. "I, Robert Jebediah Freeman," He said in a bold voice. "Am thankful that God blessed me to be able to get this wonderful house in this wonderful community where I could fellowship with you lovely people."

"Boo! You real wack for dat one, granddad!" Riley called across the table. Granddad glared at him.

"Then it's yo turn."

"Aight." Riley nodded. "Yea! Aye! God, Riley Escobar is thankful fo..." He looked around before rolling his eyes. "He thankful fo those stacks you be lettin him get so he can be out on tha streets! Ya know, cuz you can't just be runnin shit when yo ain't got no paper-"

"Okay!" Granddad forced a smile, those his eyes were murderous. "Right! Next!"

"I'm thankful for my mommy," Maya's sister, Kat, said, her head barely peeping over the table. "And my daddy and my sister and Huey and his family and my house and my dog and my school and my teachers and-"

"Damn, we get it, you thankful!" Riley sat back in his seat, chewing on a chicken wing. "Can we hurry dis up now?"

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Maya snapped.

"Ah, leave it to you colored folk to start drama over something as sacred as a thanksgiving dinna."

Everyone glanced around towards the hallway, their eyebrows raising as Uncle Ruckus walked in, his good eye looking around to study his surroundings. His eyes landed on Sarah and he beamed, dropping his head in an odd bow. "Hello there, pretty white lady," He sad, straightening. His tone hardened as he glanced at everyone else. "Niggas."

"Ruckus." Granddad sighed, burying his face in his hand, his voice weary. "How did you get in my house?"

"Window was open. You know y'all niggas are too stupid and brains too small to remember to lock em. Guess it don't matter since y'all never have anything good enough to steal anyway." Spotting the empty chair next to Maya he sauntered over, plopping down and taking it upon himself to begin filing the plate in front of him, giving her a stare. "And who are you, light brite?"

Maya made a face. In the corner of her eye she could see Huey and Jazmine giving her sympathetic looks. "Maya," She said, trying not to cringe. Uncle Ruckus grunted.

"Pretty little thing, for a colored girl anyways." He examined her long hair. "I ain kno u niggas could have long hair u ain hafta pay for. Tryin to imitate the glorious white woman's flawless mane-"

"Um, we were just discussing what we're thankful for!" Jazmine, sweet girl she was, trying to change the subject; an obvious flush of anger had risen across Maya's face. "You want to share what you're thankful for?"

Everyone at the table shot he a dangerous look, causing her to shrink down in her seat. Ruckus beamed, standing up and accidentally jarring the table in the process. "I'd be delighted to, you kindhearted mulatto," He said. "I've always liked you."

Huey snorted. Maya noticed Jazmine shoot him a glare, which he returned as Ruckus started to speak.

"My white Jesus," He said, clasping his hands together as if in actual prayer. "I want to thank you for the prosperity you've blessed the white man with. Their good health, their beauty, their natural cleanliness and love for the fellow man-"

"Is he for real?" Maya's mother whispered to Sarah. She shrugged wordlessly, continuing to stare up at Ruckus in disbelief along with everyone else.

"Their hearts, so filled with compassion and love for others-"

"Aye. Granddad." Riley pointed towards the oblivious man. "Can I throw my roll at him?"

"Boy, hush! Ruckus, thank you. That was...something." Granddad sighed again. "Maybe we should just eat-"

"Don't you want to hear my song about-"

"NO!" The entire room burst out. There was a hurried scraping of forks against plates as everyone resumed talking. Ruckus stared at them for another few seconds before slowly sitting down again, his attention once again on Maya.

"So who are you?" He asked. "A cousin? A freeloadin nigga? A prostitute?"

Maya's cheeks flamed. "No," She said, her teeth gritted. "I'm Huey's girlfriend."

"That mud brown skinned puffball?" Ruckus glanced across the table, gruffly shaking his head. "I always thought he and that pretty little mulatto were together."

"Well, they're not." Maya's voice was razor sharp. Ruckus shrugged, chortling aloud.

"Well, it's hard to trap such a high class white person into a relationship with a darkie anyway," He said as casually as if they were talking about the weather. "So he would do better to settle with you."

Maya's eye twitched. Settle? Is that what this crazy guy really thought? That Huey had _settled _for her, instead of choosing to be with her? "I think you're wrong," She replied quietly as she stared down at her plate, suddenly not hungry. Ruckus didn't notice; instead he turned in his chair to engage Sarah in a conversation about her skin care methods ("You see, I'm really white. I just had that here disease Michael Jackson has, only it causes the reverse effect...").

Glancing across the table, Maya noticed Jazmine talking animatedly to her best friend, who looked as excited as a kid about to get his tooth pulled. Typical. Only when Jazmine said his name, her tone hard, did he lift his head to give her his attention. Maya gasped.

She'd seen that look in so many guy's eyes. It was that one gleam, that one tiny sliver of emotion, that was evident in someone's eyes when they held deep feelings for someone. It didn't have to be love. But whatever it was, it was there. And Huey was staring at Jazmine as if there was no one else in the room.

He stared at her the way Maya had wanted him to stare at her. The way that he'd _never _stared at her.

That's when she knew if she didn't act soon, he'd no longer be her's.

* * *

"Be honest." Huey looked up as he rinsed off the dishes Jazmine were handing to him from the counter. It was after dessert and everyone else had went into the living room to talk more. Well, everyone but them and Riley, who had tried to sneak up to his room, only to be followed by Kat. As usual Huey had been stuck with the work, and as usual Jazmine volunteered. Unusual, however, was the fact that instead of offering her services as well Maya had averted her eyes from the Afro headed boy when he'd asked if she wanted to come into the kitchen, ignoring him.

"I think your real girlfriend can help you better than I can," She'd muttered under her breath. Raising his eyebrow Huey had began to ask her what she meant, only Jazmine had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen so quick her comment was forgotten within seconds.

"Honest about what?" Huey now asked as he stacked a few of the clear dishes into the dishwasher. Jazmine glanced around, her eyes unusually serious.

"Let's say...hypothetically." She nodded. "Hypothetically speaking, what if you were in trouble?"

Huey raised an eyebrow. He hated "hypothetical" questions. People always knew that they were literal, so why not just say so? "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind where..." Jazmine sighed, shaking her head and handing him another dirty dish. "Forget it."

They were silent for a couple more minutes, the steady clinking of plates and the running of water form the sink being the only sounds to break the quiet.

"What about love?"

Huey raised his head again. "What about it?"

"Okay, i've just been thinking." Jazmine shrugged, a faraway look in her eyes now. "About love. Do you think it's true when people say opposites attract?"

"Seriously, where do you even get these questions from?"

"I make them up as I go." Jazmine grinned. "Just answer me."

Huey sighed, closing his eyes. "Love is a big cornucopia of confusion," He said. "For centuries, maybe even since the dawn of time, philosophers and scholars from around the world have tried to successfully define love. What it is, why we feel it, what it means-"

"I don't care about what they think." Jazmine sounded slightly irritated. "I care about what _you _think."

Huey opened his eyes. "What does this have to do with anything?" He tried again.

"Can't I just have a question once in a while?"

"You _always _have questions." Huey smirked at Jazmine's glare. "Look." He scraped a pile of left over mashed potatoes into the tall trashcan by his side. "And they always mean something."

"Well, act like this one doesn't."

"Fine." Huey tried again. "Love is...weird."

Jazmine snorted. "Weird?"

"Yeah. Its standards are different to different people, I guess. And as far as opposites go, there's always _something _two people are going to have in common, no matter how different. We're all just...people. The same."

Jazmine's head tipped to the side. "The same...but different."

Huey shrugged. "Same difference."

"Oh." Jazmine looked down, then her eyes shot up again with wonder. "Do you...love Maya?"

There was another silence. The water continued running and from the other part of the house there was a sudden boom of laughter, followed by someone gagging. That only caused more laughter.

Huey looked at Jazmine. "I don't know." Those three words, more honest than any he'd said possibly that entire day, felt like a weight had lifted off his chest. "Sometimes I think I do. But then sometimes I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think that love is stupid." Jazmine snorted, nodding towards the living room. "You know my parents are getting a divorce."

Huey couldn't help but smirk at that; he'd known _something _was up with her. "I figured as much." When Jazmine shot him a startled look he turned back towards the sink. "They've barely said anything to each other the whole night."

"That obvious?"

"Obvious enough."

"Oh." Jazmine folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm really mad at them."

Huey appeared surprised. "Why would you be mad at them?"

Jazmine blinked. "Why wouldn't I be? They're just getting a divorce? Leaving each other? Leaving me?"

Huey leaned back against the counter, examining her face. He shook his head.

"But it isn't about you. It's about them."

Only Huey Freeman could side with someone's parents. Jazmine swallowed, slightly stung. Then again, what had she been expecting? His sympathy? Yeah, right. If there was one thing he didn't give out freely, it was sympathy. But she had thought maybe just this once, if she told him something...

"Look," He continued before Jazmine had a chance to open her mouth; he obviously knew the waterworks were coming. "I know it feels like your parents are hurting you or whatever, but they aren't trying to. And just because they aren't sure if they love each other or not isn't a reason to be mad at them."

How had they even _gotten _on this topic? Jazmine glared.

"It's still not fair," She said in a childish voice as if they were ten again. Huey snorted.

"Your parents aren't dead, Jazmine." His tone was dry. "So i'm sorry if I don't see things the same way you do."

Jazmine's eyebrows lifted as she remembered. How could she have gone to Huey, of all people, whining about her parent's problems? He was right. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Huey started on the rest of the dishes, though Jazmine stayed motionless. "I just can't stand thanksgiving. My mom used to love it, though. She'd invite all the neighbors and their families and there would be so many people in the house it felt like if someone lit a match, it would take up all the oxygen and we'd all die." When he spotted Jazmine's alarmed stare he blinked. "Well, that's how it did feel."

"Not that." She'd never heard Huey talk about his parents before. What an odd holiday this was turning out to be. "Just..."

Her voice trailed off as Maya came into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Jazmine and Huey facing each other. Frowning she folded her arms over her chest.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," She said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "But your parents are getting ready to go, Jazmine. If you want to go with them..."

Feeling the chill in the air Jazmine put down her dishtowel, already heading for the exit. "Thanks, Maya. See ya monday." The two gave each other a quick eye exchange, as if they both shared a secret Huey didn't know. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave Huey a soft smile. "Bye, Huey."

"Bye." Not even bothering to lift a hand and wave Huey waited until she was out of earshot before cutting his eyes towards Maya. "What was that about?"

"What was what-"

"If one more person tries to act like I'm stupid," Huey started. "I swear..."

"No one's acting like anything!" Maya snapped, her hands on her hip. "You're the one in here talking to Jazmine like she's some girl you're infatuated with-"

"She offered to help with the dishes. After you said you wouldn't. How is that acting like i'm infatuated?"

"Because, Huey!" Maya groaned, throwing up her hands. "I should've seen this coming. Oh, my god. How could I have _not _anticipated this?"

"Anticipated _what?_"

"Admit it, Huey!" Maya's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You love her."

Huey literally choked. "W-what?"

"You love Jazmine!" Maya laughed a humorless laugh, turning away. "I mean, you guys are so close, and you two are just so...together!"

"Together?"

"You know what I mean!" Maya spat. "She's so different from you, but it doesn't matter! You two act like it's all the same, but really you're just...different!" She blurted.

_Same difference..._

"And why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded as Huey's eyes widened, his face going from confused to pensive in two seconds flat. As if he'd suddenly been enlightened to something he was blind to before. "Huey Freeman, I swear if you don't answer me-"

"Maya, sweetie, we're leaving!" Maya's mother, followed by Kat, came into the kitchen. She was grinning. "Come on so you can say goodbye to...what's wrong?" Her smile faded. "Is everything okay?"

"Let's just go, mom. Huey will be okay if I don't talk to him for a few days." Glaring over her shoulder once again Maya breezed past her stunned family. Huey offered her mother a shrug.

"I don't even know."

But he did know. He realized it as the rest of the house cleared and granddad went upstairs ("Clean the kitchen, boy!") and the rest of the house grew silent. He couldn't tell how he hadn't seen it before, or if he had, why he'd denied it. Maybe Caesar had been right, but he'd just been too focused on their differences.

Why focus on their differences when all in all, they were he same?

* * *

"We need to talk."

Jazmine had taken all of thanksgiving break preparing for this. Well, at least when she wasn't on the hilltop with Huey, doing homework, dancing, working, or hanging out with Cindy. She'd seen him a few of those instances as well; during dance practice, where'd he stare at her form the other end of the studio, or after work when he'd be waiting by her car, his face scrunched up in anger. It didn't matter what she did to avoid him, he always found her.

She was sick of running. It was really too much work.

Standing beside his locker, forcing herself to meet his eyes, she tried to calm her rapidly pounding heartbeat. The traffic around them would make it impossible for him to do anything without any witnesses, so she knew it was the right decision.

Marcus closed his locker, regarding her with a cool stare. "I'm listening."

Jazmine swallowed before starting, toying with a string hanging off her backpack. "Well, I did some thinking. Over the weekend."

Marcus nodded stiffly.

"I know I've been..." Jazmine felt sick to her stomach even as she said the untrue words, but she knew she had no choice. Or at least, no choice she could think of. "I've been difficult." She cleared her throat. "I blamed the entire thing on you from the party even though you were drunk. And I...must've been drunk." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "And..." She paused, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Well? I'm waiting."

What was she _doing? _Apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault? Just so she could get him to stop hitting her?

He wouldn't stop. Not if she kept bending to his will, letting her command her around like she was some puppet. maybe he did like her, but if he did...he sure did have a shitty way of showing it.

She frowned, her stance hardening. "I'm done."

Marcus looked stunned; obviously, that wasn't the response he'd been expecting. "What?"

"I'm done." She smiled up at him, her heart still thudding in her chest. "I'm sick of having to worry about you coming after me. I'm tired of having to sleep with one eye open." She laughed, not quite believing she was saying this. "Shit, i'm sick of your ass."

"What?" Marcus repeated, his tone furious. Jazmine laughed at his dumfound expression.

"I was so stupid to let you control me!" She giggled, shaking her head. "Man, i'm an idiot."

"What's the point of this?" Marcus growled. Jazmine stopped laughing enough to give him a serious look.

"The point? The point is, I'm not scared of you anymore." She shrugged, adjusting her backpack. "You can threaten me until graduation comes, but it ain't changing anything. I'm not forgiving you, I'm not taking you back, and as far as i'm concerned-" She stepped past him, her heart light. "We're through."

It was just like the middle school videos used to say! Stand up to a bully because most likely, they aren't used to being stood up too. Marcus wouldn't bother her again. Not when she'd made it so clear his threats weren't going to get to her. She'd tell her parents. Hell, she'd call homeland security if it meant keeping him away from her. "Goodbye, Marcus."

Just up ahead she could see Cindy, Caesar, and Huey crowded around Cindy's locker, laughing at something. Jazmine began towards them, a smile of its own breaking out over her face. Now she could finally be a part of them again without worrying about anything else. They could hang out, be just like old times-

A hand grabbed her backpack, tugging her back. Jazmine looked up into Marcus's twisted face, her smile slowly fading.

"You're really cute when you try to be strong, Jazmine." His breath was hot on her neck. "Let me remind you of one thing." He let go of her, smirking at her reaction. "You don't have the power. I do. You can keep ignoring me if you want, and you can keep acting like we're through." His eyes darkened. "But I will find you."

Jazmine felt a lump rise in her throat. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked, all power gone from her tone. Marcus shook his head.

"Because I want you," He said, sending shivers up her spine from the chill in his voice. "I don't want anyone else. And what i want, I get." He shrugged casually. "You can tell whoever you want what I'm doing. Go ahead. See who believes you."

"My friends-" Jazmine stated automatically, and he burst out laughing.

"Oh, yes. Your friends. You know, it was sad." He bit his lip as if actually apologetic. "I was starting to like them. But I mean, I don't know how I can possibly be friends with them if they know too much."

Jazmine raised her eyebrows suspiciously, her head pounding. "What?"

"You heard me." His tone was low again. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them thanks to your careless slip of the tongue, would you?"

Jazmine's head whipped back around in alarm; she saw Cindy giving her a wave out the corner of her eye. Staring back in horror at Marcus her eyes filled with tears. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

The lump in Jazmine's throat grew. "Marcus-"

"And we all know how close you are to Huey," Marcus grinned, knowing how hard his words hit the mulatto. "How would you be able to live with yourself if he were suddenly...not around?"

"No." Jazmine shook her head, tears quivering on the tips of her lashes. "Please. Don't."

"Then you might want to rethink your decision. Because you are being quite unreasonable." Marcus beamed at her. "If you took the time to consider your options, you might realize giving me another chance would be good for you."

Jazmine pressed her lips together, trying not sniffle. Even imagining things happening to her friends, the people she cared about the most, tortured her. And if anything happened to Huey...

She'd never forgive herself.

"Fine." Her eyes were down, her voice hard. Marcus swooped down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you see it my way." He stepped past her, heading for the school's exit. "I'll pick you up later for dance practice."

Jazmine stared after him as the rest of the people around her continued on, laughing and talking as if their lives were perfect. And maybe they were.

"Hey, Jazmine." Caesar's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she jumped as his hand touched her shoulder. "We're going to get smoothies, since Huey's decided they're the only thing that won't kill him. You comin?"

Jazmine backed away a bit, glancing around. Oh, god. What if Marcus thought she was telling Caesar? What if he was already behind some corner, jotting down plans and methods of how he was going to get rid of him? She couldn't be seen with him!

"I...gotta go." She started down the hallway, pretending not to hear Caesar yelling after her. It wasn't that hard. Especially when the sound of her heart breaking was so much louder.

It was a heavy burden, knowing that your problems were about to get so much worse.

* * *

:chucks book at baby brother: SHUDDAFUCKUP!! God. The whole time i did this all I heard was his screaming. I had to listen to Bob marley just to get over my headache long enough to finish this.

Leave it to both my OC's to be assholes.

Read! Review! Be merry! Whatever! :D

And wish Lil-Dutchezz a happy birthday, you losers :P (okay, you're not really losers. Please...don't hurt me :O) LEOS REPRESENT.

-Kelsey


	10. Between Love And Hate

So...I should be packing, since I'm going to DC for the weekend tomorrow. YAY!! So excited. I love DC/cities. And I should probably be reading my assigned homework pages too...but as usual, I'm procrastinating :P

Okay, im lovin the reviews I got (which I checked while in the campus library. How lame/lazy/slackish am I?). They had me grateful/weak/any other positive emotion. So thanks for that :clears throat: Jazmonsterrr, Lil-Dutchezz, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Osaisi (WHICH I finally spelled right :P), and DarkSmile. And anyone else who read. Or favored. Or...oh my god, you know what I mean. Sorry, I'm sleepay from waking up extra early to get my classes out of the way. College is starting out to be very...interesting.

So now, here's chapter ten! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It's kinda longer than the others have been, but I do believe you'll enjoy the ending...sorta.

Disclaimer:...Seriously. Come on. Have you NOT noticed i'm too crazy to come up with something as good as the Boondocks?

* * *

Let Me In

Between Love and Hate

The next few weeks that followed were probably the worst ones of Jazmine's life. Not just because of the strain of her "relationship" with Marcus, but because her behavior was finally taking a toll on everyone else. And sadly, she was running out of chances to get their forgiveness.

"I don't know _what _her problem is," Cindy said in a low voice to everyone at their lunch table one afternoon, dusting a piece of lint of her red sweater. Being that it was the Christmas season she was already getting into the holiday spirit, even if her so called best friend wasn't. "But it's starting to piss me the hell off, whatever it is."

"Maybe she has a reason," Caesar said reasonably. Being that Huey had at some point informed him of Jazmine's parents splitting up he was a bit less hesitant to go against her. But not by much. "I mean, you know her. She just stresses over more things."

"Maybe," Maya suggested in a clipped tone, paying more attention to her salad than the conversation. "She just wants to be left alone." Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at her and she looked up, recoiling. "Ouch. DAYUM! Look." Maya shrugged carelessly, dabbing more ranch dressing on her lettuce before going on. "I'm not trying to say she's avoiding us. She's just..."

Everyone at the table turned to stare at the usually empty table in the middle of the cafeteria, where Marcus and Jazmine were sitting. Jazmine's back was turned to them, her chin resting in her hand. Marcus, on the other hand, was talking and laughing as if he hadn't felt better in years. Everyone let their eyes fall back on Maya.

"Yeah. She's avoiding us," They all said in unison.

"But there has to be a _reason_," Caesar stated. "She doesn't just give people the silent treatment. And even if someone made her mad she forgets she's angry with them less than five minutes later."

"Maybe she's PMSing." Cindy shrugged. Caesar rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she's not."

"Maybe she just sick of y'all niggas," Riley suggested, snorting. "Maybe she decided to drop all the gay ass niggas in her life."

"Then you're one, too," Cindy pointed out coolly. "She stopped taking you to school just so _Marcus _could take her."

"You're the one who introduced them," Caesar pointed out in a low mumble. Cindy glared, punching his arm.

"What?"

"Ouch! Nothing!"

"You're saying she's ignoring us because of me?"

"No! I'm saying...what _am _I saying? Cindy, come on!" Caesar whined as she grabbed a fistful of dreadlocks. "Not the hair!"

"Speaking of hair, where's Afro?" Cindy glanced around. "Don't tell me he's ditched us, too!"

"Nah." Maya shook her head, eyes narrowed. "He's in the library, making up a Latin test."

"Good." Cindy shifted in her seat, casting another glare towards Marcus and Jazmine before clearing her throat. "Now, instead of focusing on Jazmine and whatever the hell she's doing, we've got other important issues to settle." She grinned. "Like what we're doing for Huey's birthday."

"Stripper!" Riley yelled.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted together.

"I say we just throw him a surprise party," Maya shrugged. Caesar stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shows how much you know about yo man, Maya. He _hates _parties. And surprises."

"Well, he hates everything," Maya stated matter-of-factly with a toss of her hair. "So I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal," Cindy said, flipping her own blond hair behind her shoulders. "Is that he's turning eighteen. So we can't have no half baked, wack shit. We gotta do it big."

"Man, doin it big for Huey is readin a book," Riley complained. "Lil bitch."

"Fine." Cindy gave him a look. "Then _you _decide what we're gonna do."

Riley thought for a moment, stroking his chin. After a few seconds passed he snapped his fingers, grinning.

"Got it! We throw that nigga a party-" He ignored the other's collective sighs. "-just to make him mad."

"Why the hell would we do that for his birthday?" Caesar asked.

"Because it would be fun." Maya beamed. "That's a great idea! Think about it." She tapped her forehead. "The point of being someone's friend is forcing them to do things sometimes when you know they'll be fun in the end. That way they end up appreciating you more, even when they thought they wouldn't."

Cindy gave her a pointed stare. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you and Huey's relationship is basically doomed?"

"Cindy!" Caesar yelled at his inconsiderate girlfriend, throwing his hands up; across the table, Maya's eyes burned with anger. "What the hell?!"

"Well, it's true! I mean, damn." Cindy poked out her lower lip. "Ain't like no one ain't noticed."

"That don't mean you say it out loud!"

"I think it's a good idea. The party, I mean," Caesar added as Maya's jaw dropped. "Not Huey kicking you to the curb. That's a bad idea. A badddddddddd idea," He emphasized, just to keep the peace. Maya's nose turned upwards.

"Whatever. So, party or not?" She asked, voice significantly colder. Riley cackled.

"Yeah nigga yeah!"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"But-" Caesar winked at Cindy "There's gotta be lots of hot wings and other food Huey hates."

"Ah! Right!" Cindy clapped her hands enthusiastically; she loved planning out events, especially if they had anything to do with being social. "And there's gotta be a cake-"

"A HUGE chocolate cake that'll make his face do that funny look it does when he hates something-"

"And loud degrading rap music-"

"Even though he hates dancing-"

"And mistletoe! Cause it's the Christmas season," Cindy added, winking. "Wouldn't be bad for many of us."

Caesar pouted. "Long as you ain't under any. With anyone else, I mean."

"Awww-"

"Boo!" Riley cut in, throwing a piece of bread at the two lovebirds. "Aye! Cut that shit out!"

"Hater," Cindy muttered.

"I don't know about mistletoe..." Maya glanced over at Jazmine, eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Girl, boo. It's a great idea!" Cindy batted her eyelashes at Caesar. "Right, baby?"

Caesar, drawn into her gaze (as usual) replied, his expression dazed, "Y-yeah."

Giving him a pat on the head ("What am I, a dog?!") she set her eyes on Riley.

"Right?"

"Aye. If it gets broads to kiss me without me havin to pay, it's all good." Riley slurped down his root beer as if to make a point. Cindy turned back towards Maya, flashing her an innocent grin with her pearly whites.

"Then it's all set!" She told them. "A surprise party for Huey on...let's see...his birthday's the fifteenth, which is Sunday. So his party should be the fourteenth!"

"Yeah! PARTY!" Caesar cheered, punching his fists in the air and knocking the lunch tray clean out of a passing white boy's hand. "Can I be DJ?"

"Hey! That was my soup!" The boy whined, noodles and yellow broth clinging to his shirt, glasses, and hair. Cindy threw her arms around her clumsy lover, burying her face in his neck.

"Of course!"

"Are you guys even listening to me?" The boy pressed furiously.

"Well, we should write this all down before Huey gets back." Maya whipped a small pad and pen out of her purse. The boy stomped his foot before storming off, droplets of soup flying.

"I hate you people!"

"And remember." Riley looked around the group, his eyes in a rare serious glare. "Whatever y'all do, no one tell Huey."

* * *

"Hey, Huey!" A girl in Huey and Jazmine's Chemistry class asked the next morning, pausing at the edge of their station as she carried a beaker filled with a fizzy blue liquid back to her desk. "Are you going to your party Saturday?"

Huey rolled his eyes, gloved hands prodding at his own beaker. "Of course not," He said sarcastically. "I hate Huey Freeman. I wouldn't go to any of his parties if he paid me."

The girl gave him a puzzled look before slowly turning forward again, heading back for her desk. "White people."

"Some of these tests," The teacher called over the noise of the student's chatter as they did their experiments as he passed out their graded tests, his nose upturned. "Were abysmal." He dropped a graded packet on a girl's desk near the front. Glancing at her grade, she burst into tears. "Some were just-" Gliding past Jazmine's side of the station he dropped her's on it as well. Huey noticed Jazmine wince upon seeing her grade. "-horrific. And others-" Sweeping in front of Huey he dropped his own test in front of his arranged beakers, careful not to hit the heater underneath them. "Were quite impressive."

Huey noticed Jazmine craning her neck to see his score, her eyes failing to maintain their look of indifference. "If you want to see it, just ask," Huey said stiffly. Jazmine shook her head rapidly, her nappy ponytail, extremely rare to be seen on her these days, flapping on the top of her head. She was silently recording the results of their experiment while he actually did the experiment. He did the work, she solved the problems, and they both came up with the answers. Verbal communication wasn't needed, apparently.

He knew he should be concentrating on anything else. Like the fact that his friends were forcing him to have a party to celebrate his birthday, for one. Or maintaining his 99.4 percent average he had in Chemistry. He would've even done better to focus on his Calculus grade. He'd hate to admit it, but without Jazmine's help his A was steadily dropping and was barely above a B. At least he wasn't as bad off as her; her Chemistry grade was now so low it would be a miracle if she could get back up to a B by spring.

Maybe that's why he was so perturbed by her behavior; beause he seemed to care more about the state of her grades than she herself did. That just wasn't _normal_.

"Jazmine." He knew he was breaking their pact of silence (when it had became that way he had no idea but it was so routine it was beginning to feel natural) but he couldn't stay silent. Before he thought he'd like it if she didn't talk as much. He never knew how wrong he was. If Jazmine heard him she didn't let on; she continued to write and monitor the progress of the beakers as if he hadn't made a sound. "Jazmine," he repeated. Finally, she looked up, her eyes magnified from behind her glasses making her resemble a bug.

It was cute, in a way.

"What?"

"How are your parents?" That had to be what was up with her lately. Right?

Jazmine shrugged, her attention returning to her paper. "Fine, I guess."

More silence. 'Great,' Huey thought.

"Well...how are your dance classes going?" Huey Freeman trying to make conversation. Ha. What a switch.

Jazmine blinked at him. "Fine," She repeated. She dropped her head again, her pencil still scribbling against the worksheets. "Hey, Huey?"

"What?" He was surprised by the relief he felt at her words. "What is it?"

Jazmine paused before pointing towards one of the beakers. "Is that Sodium Chloride in that one? Or is it the one on the end?"

Huey slumped, dejected. "The first one. The one on the end is Sulfur."

"Thanks." Jazmine began erasing at something before resuming her writing. Huey groaned.

"Jazmine, when are you going to stop?"

Genuinely confused, Jazmine looked up again. "You want me...to stop helping?"

"No! I want you to be normal! Or normal for you, anyways."

Jazmine blinked. "How am I acting now?"

"You're acting like something's taken over you or something!" Huey snapped, causing her to flinch. "We don't ever talk to you. We never see you outside of school. And when I _do _see you you're always quiet, or falling asleep in class, or just dazed or with Marcus or whatever! Why don't you do us all a favor and just tell us what's bothering you?"

"I-"

"Is it your family? Is school stressing you out? Cause you know i'd help you if-"

"It isn't school, it isn't home and it isn't anything!" Jazmine suddenly screamed, causing the entire class to freeze and stare at her, mouths agape. "It's none of your business! I just want everybody to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

While everyone else, including the teacher, looked on with shocked expressions, Huey stayed calm. "Jazmine," He started quietly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Huey?"

"Jazmine." Huey's voice was even softer.

"No!" Jazmine jumped to her feet, fists clenched at her side. Tears pricked her eyes, spilling over. "I'm sick of everyone getting mad just because i'm tired of being bothered! I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

"Ms. DuBois!" The teacher snapped, making her jump. "Calm down."

Jazmine glared at him, nostrils flared. "No."

"Jazmine." Huey's voice, still calm, was now firm. "Look-"

"Ms. DuBois, don't think I won't hesitate to kick you out my class-"

"I don't give a damn!" Jazmine snapped, already reaching for her books. "I'll leave myself!"

"Jazmine!" Huey yelled this time, grabbing her wrist, her eyes snapping to his. "Listen to me!"

He hadn't known what he was going to say. He just knew that Jazmine DuBois didn't yell at anyone unless she had a reason. She didn't start screaming over something someone said to her, especially not in the middle of class. _Especially _not when Huey Freeman was the one who said it. She had reached a breaking point from something, he just didn't know what it was. And he needed to know.

Because he didn't know how much longer he could deal with seeing her like this...

"Just calm down," He said, his eyes refusing to leave her's. Her own eyes, too burnt up with anger to connect, hardened.

"Let me go," She said coolly. Huey's own eyes matched her's.

"No."

"Let," She breathed, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Huey demanded, not even bothering to care that the entire class was witnessing their exchange. Jazmine's mouth clamped shut, her arm trying in vain to pull away from his strong grasp.

For a moment, the anger faded from her eyes, the intense sadness and frustration she'd hidden from him exposed. But then the bell rang, and it was gone.

"Get OFF me!" She screamed, wrenching her arm out of his slackened grip and snatching her book up. She stormed out the classroom, the eyes of their peers lingering on the doorway even after her departure. The teacher cleared his throat, jumping up from his stupor.

"Right! So um, you guys clean up your stations and turn in the recordings from the lab!" He yelled over the sudden commotion. "Don't worry about the homework assignment tonight, we'll discuss it in class tomorrow. And make sure you don't spill any of the clear liquid, it's corrosive to most surfaces-"

Huey wasn't paying attention. Not because of Jazmine's shouting; no, he'd get over that. However, all he was seeing was the play and replay in his head of Jazmine's wrist. Her right wrist, which had been covered up by her long sleeved sweater. The sleeve, which had come up in her haste to grab her stuff and get out the classroom.

He could've sworn he'd seen a bruise where her sleeve had once been.

* * *

"Ima beat yo ass on this train!  
We on da marta and i'm fittin to do my thang  
You thought I couldn't freestyle on you, boo?  
You got five minutes to apologize for yo shit, ho-"

"Riley, what the hell are you talking about?" Huey asked.

"What?" Riley looked up from his math book. "I saw it on youtube! Dat bitch was wilin and freestylin. It ain't make no since when she said "get my sheep" but-"

"Uh huh." Huey shook his head. "Where's granddad?"

"He upstairs on myspace." Riley rolled his eyes before making gagging sounds, clutching his throat. "He locked his door so he probably takin sum more naked pics of himself. Who he thinks wants to see dat I aunno, but-"

"Oh." Huey looked back down to his own laptop. "Damn. I needed to ask him something."

"What?"

"Nothing." When Riley raised an eyebrow at his contradicting response Huey sighed. "It's about Jazmine."

"Ah." Riley grinned, tossing his math book over his shoulder; it thumped loudly in the middle of the floor. "So you finally realize you love dat broad?"

"No! It's not about that!" Huey snapped.

"But you _do _love her."

Glaring, Huey rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Riley."

"You always are. An i'm surious too!" His younger brother added. "Shit, Maya needs ta go. She can't braid hair, she can't do math, she can't cook, and if she call me lil' bro one more time ima get A Pimp Named Slickback on her crazy ass-"

"Riley-"

"What do you _see _in her? I know I thought u was gay an all but I get it, u ain't! U can dump the ho now!"

"Riley!" Huey put down his book. "For the last time, not all woman are hoes!"

"Enuff of em are." Riley sat back on the couch, nodding as if that settled it. "Yea." Smirking, he added "You never answered my question. What u need to talk ta granddad fo?"

Huey glared at him. "None of your business."

"Ooh, so suddenly I can't know bout somethin cause it ain't mah business." Riley got up, heading for the kitchen, his voice raising higher and higher the further away he became. "Cuz it ain't like I'm yo brother. Ain't like we came form the same womb. Shit, don't expect me to claim yo ass when niggas on the street wanna kill you bitch ass cuz u tryin to push yo views on people, and dey all going "Aye! Nigga wit tha Afro! Shut the fuck up fo I blow yo ass up! Then what? Yo terrorist lookin eyebrow havin gat damn-""

"What," Huey asked, draping his arm over the side of the couch. "Are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll know!" Riley stuck his head back into the living room before slowly backing away once again. "Nigga you'll _recognize_."

Shaking his head again Huey picked up the phone. His granddad was...well, he didn't want to think about what he was doing, but he knew he wouldn't be able to help Huey. Hell, Riley couldn't even help Huey tie his shoes let alone give him advice on something.

Which was why Huey dialed one of his best friends, someone who he knew he could confide in with about anything(no matter how gay Riley insisted that analogy was). Someone who kept it real. Someone who had seen it all.

Because you've got to know how to survive when you was raised in Brooklyn.

"What's good hommes?" Huey heard Caesar shout into the phone over some loud music. Huey snickered. His mom was probably out because if she was home there was no way she'd ever let the music get that loud. Tugging the phone cord so that the phone didn't feel as if it were going to fly out his hands, Huey cleared his throat.

"Aye man...how much do you know about abuse?"

* * *

"Here."

Jazmine gasped as a red and green envelope was thrust under her nose by a pale white hand. Glancing to the owner of the hand she saw Cindy, her clothes festive and full of holiday cheer. Her expression, though, was anything other than that.

"It's for Huey's party." Cindy's voice held no warmth whatsoever and it made Jazmine frown. "It's Saturday. That is, if you even bothered remembering his birthday's Sunday."

A lump formed in Jazmine's throat. "How could I forget?" She asked softly. Cindy snorted.

"You forget everything else. Friends, social life-" She ticked off each item with her fingers. "Loyalty."

"How am I not being loyal?"

"Forget it." Cindy tossed her a dirty look which had an obvious meaning: Bitch, you on my shit list. "I only invited you because Caesar said it's a good idea. That _maybe_-" There was such sarcasm on the word "maybe" Jazmine's face turned red. "-since he's supposedly your closest friend out of all of us you'd show him a little more kindness than you've been giving us the past few weeks. Then again, after what happened yesterday, he might've been wrong."

Jazmine flinched, remembering how she'd freaked out on Huey. The only of her friends who had still tried to talk to her, who had been worried about her, and she'd pushed him away. She hadn't meant to, but she just couldn't let him find out what was happening. No matter what happened to her it wouldn't be anything close to the pain she'd feel if anything happened to him or anyone else she loved. "I wasn't trying to yell at him-"

"But you did. So get over it." Jazmine wasn't used to being on the receiving end of Cindy's notoriously short temper and boy, did it hurt. "I ain't gonna beg you to come, DuBois. You do what you wanna do. It doesn't really matter anymore."

Jazmine glanced at her watch. 2:16. _Shit_.

Marcus was probably outside already, waiting for her in his car. God forbid she was late, she'd be in for the worst shouting match and smackdown fest since World War 2. She'd even resorted to cutting her last class, English (which was another painful situation all in itself; she had to miss out on the opportunity to stare at the back of Huey's head for a full fifty five minutes), just to make it out on time. Even then, depending on his mood, she wasn't safe.

"Cindy, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Jazzy gotta go." Cindy let the invitation fall to the floor at Jazmine's feet, already bumping past her. "Tell your cheap Bobby Valentino wannabe boyfriend I said hi."

Jazmine closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Bending down to retrieve the invitation off the floor she slid it in her purse, hurriedly zipping it back up before slowly heading towards the student parking lot.

He was already going to be mad. No use in rushing to her fate.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUEY!"

"Oh, my god," Huey gasped as Maya threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him so tightly the air was forced out of his lungs. "Can't...breathe...Maya, please..."

"Girl, get off of him!" Cindy said, tugging her away and laughing. All around them the party pulsed on, the bass in the surround sound causing the floor to shake. "Tryin to kill him just before he turns eighteen. What's wrong with you?"

The Freeman house was packed with people; people Huey knew, people Huey sort of knew, people who he didn't know, and people who'd come with the people he didn't know who he'd never seen in his life. Friends, friend's cousins, friend's cousin's sister's godmother's nephews were there, and he was pretty surprised that the police hadn't been called due to a noise complaint yet. Even more, he was still amused that his granddad even _let _Riley and Cindy throw a party in his "perfect piece of suburbia" house.

"Shit, all yo ass do is study. You ain't grown yet! Have a little fun!" Granddad had pat his shoulder, ignoring his slackjaw expression. "Me and Tom are meeting some cutie pies from that "Bookface" anyways."

"Facebook?"

"Nigga hush!"

Now Huey watched as Caesar, who'd been in charge of music until some white guy came up and offered his services, take Cindy's hand and twirl her around in the crowded living room, teenagers pushing everyone each and every way. He knew it was his party, but he was just as content to stand in the corner and drink punch (which thankfully _wasn't _spiked...yet) watching everything happen than be a part of it. It wasn't like no one was coming up to harass him anyway.

Ah. The joys of being the birthday boy.

"Yea, nigga!" Some guy in a fitted and a too long white tee ran up, giving the Afro headed radical some dap. "You eighteen!"

Huey nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Now you can buy some smokes, and go to jail, and buy porn, and aye! Yo, I'll hook you up, my cousin Carlos's lil sister Angie's got a half cousin from Argentina who's got that good stuff and-"

"Huey!" Maya sang, drawing up to his side the way bees did to honey; Huey forced down the urge to groan. Between random people reminding him how he could purchase "deathsticks" and be incarcerated now, Maya had been at his side for the last two hours. He knew she was his girlfriend and all, and maybe he was wrong for feeling this way, but...why couldn't she just leave him the hell alone once in a while? "Okay, so when are we cutting the cake?"

"When i'm ready to cut the cake?" He guessed sarcastically, raising his cup. The boy who'd been talking to him about heaven only knew what walked off, another guy coming to stand in his place.

Well, at least he wasn't one of the many girls who'd tried to catch him under the multiple bunches of mistletoe strung around the house. That Cindy and her twisted humor. Now that he thought about it, no wonder Maya had been hanging around him the entire evening.

"Aye Huey, my nigga!"

Huey stared at him. "Who _are _you?"

Maya suddenly stiffened beside him and he looked at her, concerned. It was at that moment that the man seemed to notice her as well.

"Maya! Girl, how you been?" He tipped his hat. "Been good since Marcus's party?"

Huey looked from the guy back to Maya, back to the guy. His eyebrow raised. "Who is he?"

Maya swallowed, putting on a smile. "Nobody! He's...nobody, sweetie." She gave the guy a stern glance. "Right?"

Realizing his mistake the boy glanced around, then waved his hand. "Aw, shit!" He laughed, grabbing his sides. "Yo, my bad nigga. I'm mad TRIPPIN. It's the punch yo, I think somebody spiked dat shit-"

"They haven't." Huey's tone was smooth as ice. "I've been watching it the whole night."

The boy's smile faded. "Oh. Well...happy birthday, son."

Huey waited for the guy to push through the crowd before turning on Maya, his jaw set. "Who was that?" He asked. Maya shrugged, although she looked guilty.

"I...don't know."

"You do know!"

"I don't!" Maya rolled her eyes. "Damn, how do you even know I know him?"

"He knew your name!" Huey snapped, grateful that at least the kitchen was clear, minus a few people who'd ventured in for food. And really, who gave a damn about them? "He says you were at Marcus's party...I thought you had to work that night?"

"I did!" Maya shot back, rising to stare up into his furious eyes. "I just got off earlier than anticipated. He's nobody, Huey!"

"If he's nobody," Huey challenged in a dark tone. "Then why can't you tell me who he is?"

"Because _he's nobody_!" Maya screamed. Huey blinked at her in response.

"Baby," She started as she reached for him; Huey raised up his hand, blocking her attempts.

"Don't talk to me," He advised, putting his cup down by the punch bowl on the counter and walking towards the back door. Maya watched him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Huey, please-"

"I said," Huey said, his voice quiet but still intimidating; the few people who had been in the kitchen all tensed up before backtracking out of the room. "Don't. Talk. To. Me."

Maya closed he mouth, a lone tear falling down her face. Usually crying girls made Huey feel pretty uncomfortable, but not right now. He was too angry to even consider her feelings. Yeah, consider her feelings just like she'd considered _his_.

Throwing open the back door he turned towards it to pull it shut, slamming it with a bang.

And spinning around again, he found himself nose to nose with no one other than Jazmine DuBois.

* * *

This...was just...suicide.

God, her friends hated her, her boyfriend threatened her on a daily basis, and her dad was out on a "date" (which meant her mother was holding herself up in her room, crying under the covers. What was wrong with her family?). And the guy who she'd tried so hard to stop loving? Yeah, it hadn't worked.

At least she'd succeeded in making him hate her, though. Then again, he probably hadn't been that far off from feeling that way before she went cookoo bananas on him.

Happy holidays her ass.

She'd meant to be inconspicuous. Marcus had dropped her back home after their date (which consisted of him talking to her over dinner and her shooting him glares of hatred when his attention was elsewhere) and left, but not before letting her know he'd call her when he got home. And by telling her he'd meant it as "your ass better answer the phone or you'll regret it". Charming guy, he was.

So the plan had been to sneak into the Freeman's backyard and slip Huey's gift underneath the door. It had his name on the envelope in her familiar loopy scrawl so it wasn't like he'd mistaken it for trash. He'd better not, anyways. Along with the gift she'd written a note of apology, promising that she'd explain one day. She hadn't elaborated or when that day would be (as if she knew herself) but she'd hoped it would work. It was similar to a farewell note more than anything. If the good lord allowed it she'd be accepted into Georgetown for next fall and he'd never see her again.

Jazmine still wasn't trying to think about that too much. A life barren of Huey Freeman. Didn't sound very promising.

But it did seem more inviting than a life with Marcus Taylor A.K.A. official female ass whooper.

So, creeping into Huey's backyard, trying not to slip on the ice patches along the sidewalk and blinking the snow that had begun to steadily fall out of her eyes, she reached the back door, envelope in gloved hand. Taking a deep breath, she'd squatted down to slide it under the door, muscles already tensed so she could make a dash for it.

And then, the door had swung open, no one other than Huey Freeman slamming it shut behind him, turning around so that his face was inches from her's.

Talk about embarrassing. Jazmine's cheeks now flamed and she took a step back, the heel of her boot slipping and sending her flailing backwards. At least, she would've fell if Huey, with his ninja like reflexes, hadn't reached out and grabbed the front of her coat, stabilizing her again. His eyes went form being narrowed in anger to being wide with surprise. Surprise...and something else.

"Jazmine?" His breath came out in gray fog before disappating in the air around them. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say and with everything going on, she thought it would best to just start every conversation with the five letter word. Pushing a strand of straightened hair out of her face she accidentally smudged a chunk of ice that had clung to her glove in her eye. "Crap!"

"What are you doing out here?" Huey demanded, sounding more surprised than angry. Jazmine stared into his deep eyes, her stomach flopping over. Well, at least he didn't sound angry like he'd seemed a few seconds before For whatever reason.

Maybe, just maybe he didn't hate her like she'd thought...

"Why are you here?"

Jazmine's hopes deflated faster than a helium balloon with a hole in it. She fished around uselessly for words.

Or...not.

"Well?" Huey's infinite amount of patience for her seemed to have significantly thinned out as his jaw was set, his eyes hard. "Say something." His voice, to her surprise, softened. "Anything."

Jazmine bit her lip, choosing to flash the envelope in his face instead of trusting her words to explain herself. "Here." When Huey took it with reluctant fingers she stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. "Happy birthday."

Huey's eyebrow raised as he began to tear the envelope open. Not waiting to see his reaction Jazmine turned away to head back home.

"Whoa!" She looked over her shoulder to see Huey holding the wad of cash he'd pulled out the envelope, his eyes wide as saucers. "Whoa whoa whoa-"

"It's to go towards your transmission." Jazmine shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets. She didn't feel the cold. She didn't feel _anything_. "Four hundred, right? That's how much you needed?"

Huey nodded slowly, his eyes still trained on the money in his hand, the envelope in the other. "Yeah. But Jazmine, this is five hundred."

"I know. You like suicide knobs, so i thought maybe you' want to get one while you were already getting your car all fixed." She stared at the ground, not liking the void of silence that followed her words. "Unless you already got one."

"No," Huey responded slowly, barely blinking. "I didn't." He shook his head, shoving the money back into the envelope. "Jazmine, I can't accept this."

"Yes," Jazmine shot back, looking up. "You can."

"It's too much!" Huey held the envelope out so she could take it back. "I'm not going to take it."

"Well, I'm not taking it back," the mulatto said stubbornly, marching back up to him and standing on her tiptoes to glare up into his eyes. "So looks like you're stuck with it. Might as well keep it since it's yours now."

Opening his mouth as if to argue more Huey sighed, pushing the envelope into the pocket of his dickies, to Jazmine's relief. "Fine." He stared down at her, snow catching itself in his dark hair. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Turning away again Jazmine flinched when Huey's hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back around to face him.

"I said "thank you" not "go the hell home"," Huey informed her sternly. "We need to talk."

Jazmine winced. Oh good lord.

"I've got a question." Jazmine's eyebrows shot up at that. She was the one with the questions and he was the one with the answers. How was he going around switching up the equation now? Instead of repeating this she gave him a curious stare.

"Okay."

Huey took a tiny step forward, closing in the distance between them. "I don't know if you're going to want to answer it," he elaborated. Jazmine's heart clenched in her chest.

He hadn't found out, had he?

"O-okay," She repeated, trying to keep her voice from wavering but failing miserably. Her hands tightened inside of her pockets as Huey opened his mouth.

"Do you love Marcus?"

The sentence, so unexpected, caught Jazmine off guard. Flabbergasted, her eyes widened at Huey, who was staring down at her so patiently and expectently, waiting for her answer.

The instant the question rang in her mind and fully processed Jazmine's first impulse was to laugh. Love _Marcus_? The one who'd made her have to resort to wearing oversized sweatshirts and long sleeved shirts all the time to hide the bruises? The one who presented her with so many elaborate gifts and trinkets as if he could buy her love? The one who trash talked her, called her a worthless whore, and made her want to crawl under a rock and disappear? Love him?

Hell no! Jazmine opened her mouth to say just that, then stopped. Marcus's threat flashed through her mind.

_"And we all know how close you are to Huey. How would you be able to live with yourself if he were suddenly...not around?"_

'I'd die,' Jazmine thought, shaking her head to rid herself of the silent reminded. She couldn't tell the truth. The truth would be too dangerous for him. She had no other choice...

"Yes." The mass that filled her throat caused her to cough, her voice strained. "Y-yes."

Huey's face fell. Jazmine couldn't think of a reason why that would happen, unless he'd suddenly remembered how much he hated her. Hell, she'd hate her too. At this moment she didn't hate anyone more than she did herself.

"Oh." He averted his eyes, nodding as if with realization. "Alright. It's just I thought..." He trailed off, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter what I thought."

Jazmine's throat was steady clogging, her eyes filling. All her eyes ever did was tear up these days. She was surprised her ducts weren't dryer than the Sahara yet. Lifting her eyes to the sky as if asking for the lord's help, her eyes met the gutter instead. They widened.

"Huey," She whispered, not even realizing she did until he was looking up to see what had her so entranced. "Mistletoe."

The small red and green plant was shaking wildly in the wind, which had just picked up as the snow grew thicker. Huey was the first to speak.

"Mistletoe." he made a face. "Caesar wasn't kidding when he said Cindy had stuck it everywhere possible." He shivered slightly against the cold. "It's such a stupid tradition. Stupid Christmas, stupid mistletoe-"

"But you love winter," Jazmine pointed out quietly. "And snow."

"Doesn't mean I have to like Christmas too."

"I guess not." She laughed nervously, her heart fluttering ever so softly as her eyes lingered on the flower above their heads. "Well, I guess I'll be going." She shook her head, laughing again. "Mistletoe. Who even thought of something so ridiculous?"

'The same idiots who commercialized Christmas." Huey's eyes hadn't left the plant as well. Jazmine nodded, trying to calm her heart, which for some reason had decided to come back to life. "It's a pagan holiday."

"I know. You talk about it every year." Jazmine wiped snow out of her eyes, which were still tearing, only now it was more form the wind. "I guess you should get inside to the party..."

"Yeah..."

The two gave each other another nervous glance before averting gazes again; Jazmine cleared her throat, spinning around. The one perfect excuse to kiss Huey Freeman, and neither one of them were taking the bait. How could she after just falsely admitting her love for Marcus? Not that he'd want to kiss her anyways. "Well, happy birthday, Huey."

Before she could take a step forward, however, huey's hand was grabbing her arm, whirling her back around. She couldn't help but gasp as she flew into his chest, her hand flopping over his heart to stop herself from completely falling into him. She could feel the strong beating through his sweater, the beating that was so powerful, yet so soft. Her eyes nervously lifted to meet his.

"What...are you doing?"

"Mistletoe." Huey nodded up towards it, his eyes not leaving her's. "It's a tradition."

Jazmine squinted up at him. "You hate tradition."

Huey shrugged carelessly, wiping the damp moisture away from her cheek, his head lowering closer to her's; Jazmine could feel his breath, warm and sweeter than she'd ever remembered it being, on her skin. "Some traditions aren't so bad to follow..."

Jazmine meant to recoil away, to stop before both of them would end up regretting it but it was too late; Huey's eyes were already closing, his lips so close to her's. Jazmine felt her eyes flutter shut as well, bracing herself as she felt the pressure of his lips softly coming down on her's.

As if a jolt hit them both she suddenly felt a shocking sensation pierce through her body; instinctively she pulled Huey closer to her, her hands around his neck. Huey in return wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him so that she was against his solid chest, her heart pounding so rapidly in her chest it was as if it would burst at any given second. One of his hands moved up to her chin so he could tilt her head upward, deepening their kiss. Jazmine stood up as high on her toes as she could, dragging him closer down to her height...

"What the fuck?!"

Huey and Jazmine jerked apart to see Maya standing in the now open doorway, her mouth open and her expression twisted in such an expression of fury Jazmine could feel the heat radiating off her body. Pressing a hand sub consciously to her lips she took a step back, looking up fearfully into Huey's face.

"What the fuck was that shit about?" Maya growled, her fists clenched and her teeth grinding together angrily. she looked from one to the other, neither of them speaking. "Huh? Neither of you can talk? You-" Maya pointed a finger towards Jazmine, who was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger. "-can kiss _my _boyfriend, but you can't get enough balls to explain it to me?"

"Mistletoe," She said weakly. Maya snorted, her eyes so piercing Jazmine cringed.

"You slut." Maya's tone was low and dangerous. "You stupid two timing slut!"

"Maya-" Huey started but Maya held up a hand, silencing him.

"You turn around," She said slowly. "And do this? After what I did for you?"

Huey glanced down at Jazmine, confused. "Did what?"

"The bitch knows what!" Maya screamed. "Tell him, Jazzy!" Jazmine squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the girl's next words. "Huh? You won't do it? I gotta tell him?"

"Shut-"

"The whore gets drunk at Marcus's party and I drove her home!" Maya snapped, stomping her foot. "The stupid, so called innocent bitch decides to get drunk! And then she's all up afterwards blubbering "Oooh, I don't know what happened. Wah wah wah." Guess what? I saw you coming from downstairs!" Maya's tone was hysterical. "I saw you coming downstairs, and Marcus had been upstairs! It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together!"

Huey's eyes sharpened and he glanced at Maya, then down at Jazmine. "You didn't."

"Everyone knows she did!" Maya said, dark brown eyes narrowed at Jazmine. "And then you have the _nerve_-"

"I-" Jazmine tried to speak, but nothing else came out. Dejected, she hung her head. "I can't...I just-"

"Come on." Maya grabbed onto Huey's arm, steering him towards the door. "We've got some discussing to do and a cake to cut." She opened the door, eyes cutting towards the tearing mulatto. "Slut."

Jazmine couldn't care less what Maya said; it was Huey's reaction that made her cringe. because all he did before going in the house was look at her, his eyes so much colder and distant than they'd been just a minute before. "Huey," She tried, her throat ashen.

He'd felt something in that kiss. She knew it. She'd felt it even though she'd tried so hard to deny it and he'd _had _to have felt it. Besides, he'd kissed her! Couldn't he see? Didn't he know that she just couldn't tell him?

Even as she remembered her reasons, for the first time her mind asked, 'Is it really better for us this way?'

Huey shook his head, already closing her out. "It doesn't matter what you two do, Jazmine," He said, the door already closing on her. "After all, he _is _the one you love."

And with that, the door shut. The party was still in full swing, yet Jazmine didn't even notice it as she dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

So this was how it felt to finally die inside.

* * *

Um...please don't hurt me...oh come on! You didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you?

:is shot:

Guess so. :runs for cover:

-Kelsey


	11. The Art of Breaking

Greetings from Washington, DC! :D

So I'm doing this chapter feeling mixed emotions right now; I'm happy to be in the city but kinda sad because we had to give my dog away, since everyone's so busy no one has time to take care of him. But talking to my...er, friend who's a boy (:cough:) made me feel not so crappy. At least he'll (my dog) be happier. Oh, and one of my stitches came out of my gum so it still hurts and I ran out of medicine :O But I'm determined not to let anything get me down while I'm up here in one of my favorite places having a good time.

So, thanks to my reviews from the fab five (ewww, how lame): Jasmonsterrr, Lil-Dutchezz, Osaisi, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, and DarkSmile. Oh, and Red Rabbits as well! :D And the rest of you who never review...come on. You're bringin me down, man. lol.

This chapter brought me by surprise. Unlike the rest of the story, which I'd mapped out at the beginning, it came right to me when I finished the last chapter and I knew how I was going to finish it. Expect anywhere from 3-5 more chapters? Maybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbe...

Warning: This chapter mainly contains Jazmine and...another character. But not much of anyone else.

...whoops?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks.

* * *

Let Me In

The Art of Breaking

_Dear Diary._

It wasn't only the dead who didn't live.

"Get up!" His voice was the only thing that kept her conscious; his voice, so filled with rage and hatred it was a mystery how he could ever claim to love her.

She'd seen it coming. The moment she'd reached for her purse to unlock her car he was charging towards her, his face even more twisted in malice than she'd ever seen it before. He knew. He'd had to known. She wasn't sure if it mattered now. Nothing mattered anymore.

From the first blow which had automatically sent her crashing to the cold, icy ground (breaking his own set rules he'd gone right for her face, one of the few places he avoided targeting because it was always visible) to the last kicks and punches that left her coughing on the ground, she'd only tried to fend him off, like always.

_I'm always told how dramatic I am. How I always blow everything out of proportion. How I always take the easy way out instead of looking at the other possibilities._

"I know you hear me talking to you!" She kept her eyes closed, tensing as she felt another blow to her side that made her cough violently, the wind releasing its way from her body. "Get the fuck up, you cheating-"

She was so tired of this. Of all of it. No one was supposed to have to live like this. Not even her.

_He's taken everything. My friends, my happiness, control over my life. It has to stop._

He was done; breathing heavily in the cold. He was storming back to his own car yet she stayed ever so still, breathing slowly on the concrete, head inches from her tire. She waited until she'd heard the start of an engine and angry tires squeaking against the road as they sped away to chance opening her eyes.

The party was still in full swing even though it had to be near midnight. She tried to sit up and let out a high pitched cry as a pain raged through her side. She glared in the distance, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to hold in more anguished screams that threatened to break their way from her throat.

_No one can help me now. If I want to get out of this alive, its got to be by my own ways._

Forcing herself to her feet she grabbed at her purse, leaning on the car to support her weight. Limping towards the house she glanced over her shoulder once more, the lights from the Freeman house beckoning like a lighthouse to a ship during the middle of some rocky storm. Shaking her head she reached her steps, slowly climbing up them to avoid falling again. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get up the next time she was on the ground.

_I've got nothing else to lose. If it keeps going on like this...he'll kill me. I've been trying to deny it, to consider that i'll be in college next year, away from here, but I know now. i won't live to see then if this doesn't stop._

Literally falling into the front door, Jazmine grabbed at the coat rack as she fell, causing it to clatter and bang against the hardwood floor as her body thumped down beside it. She was dully aware of footsteps charging down the stairs and a light overhead clicking on, followed by a shocked gasp and a horrified cry.

"Jazmine! Oh my god!"

_He might've said that I couldn't get anyone else involved._

Jazmine barely felt her mother drop to her side, cradling her head in her lap, her body shaking as she tried not to cry. Her mother, always getting upset over everything these days. "baby, what happened?"

She knew she had to look horrible. Her face was probably starting to swell on one side, her side was in pain, and her legs felt as if she ever tried to walk again, it would be too soon. Which made for the perfect lie.

"I-ice patch," She said faintly, cringing under the bright lights. Her mom held her closer, her hair tickling Jazmine's collarbone. "I slipped."

"I could've sworn I salted down there...sweetie." Her mother's voice, so soothing and gentle after everything else that had transpired, made Jazmine's heart ache. "You fell so hard."

"I know. I caught the step."

_He might've threatened everyone I love. Everyone I care about._

"Well I'm just going to put you on the couch," Her mom stated firmly, picking up her daughter with surprisingly strong arms. "Then I'm going to go upstairs and run you a nice, hot bath. And i'm going to get out your favorite flannel pajamas so you can change into them, and make your favorite soup-"

"Mom, you don't-"

"Don't say anything else." She felt soft couch cushions beneath her tired body and couldn't help but sigh, slumping into them. "I'll be right back."

_He might've said that no one could help me._

Jazmine let her thoughts drift off as she fell asleep, one tiny thought breaking through the rest and grasping at her like a claw before she lost consciousness.

_But he sure as hell didn't threaten those I hate_.

* * *

The opportunity came a week later, the day before the start of winter break. Marcus was going out of town with his mother for Christmas, which gave her Jazmine until he got back to Woodcrest on New Years Day.

She'd spent the entire day mentally preparing herself, drawing up a list in Chemistry of plans, of ideas. She didn't have to worry about Huey or anyone else for that matter glancing over her shoulder; everyone was avoiding her, scared off by her scene the week before. Well, Huey hadn't been phased but ever since their kiss and Maya's outburst they hadn't even held a conversation, let alone looked at each other. Jazmine feared that their friendship, let alone any kind of chance of a relationship if there _had _been one, was over.

But she couldn't worry about that right now.

She'd hid out in the library during lunch, considering what she'd say, how she'd go about it. She thought of what she'd say to them. She thought even more about what would happen when Marcus returned.

And when school ended and Marcus dropped her off at her house, giving her a kiss on the forehead goodbye ("I'm going to call you and you'd _better _answer!") before driving off, she'd watched him drive away before running into her house. While the bruising on her face had significantly faded one side was still drastically off color, her black eye holding a lightish blue tint. Grabbing an already prepared bag she'd sped down the stairs, offering a hurried goodbye to her mother before jumping into her own car.

And then she'd sped off, heading downtown, hoping that her first plan would be the best one.

* * *

"Woodcrest Police Department." The man scratched at his bald head, badge gleaming in the dim lit station. Around them policemen and civilians alike were pulsing around, handling files, tailing fickle officers, and sobbing and/or shouting. Jazmine blinked from behind her dark aviators, the brim of her hat pulled down to shadow her face.

"Yeah," She said casually, leaning against the counter, purse hanging over her shoulder. "I have a friend, and she has a problem. You see, her boyfriend beats her up. Really bad. And she's tried to dump him but he threatened people she loves, people she cares about." Shuffling in her spot she trained herself to keep from rushing her words. "What should she do?"

The man blinked back, gray irises dull. "She should come up here and report him," He said matter-of-factly. "Give us his name. Show some evidence-"

"What, of his abuse or documentation of when and where he hit her?" Jazmine interrupted sarcastically. The police officer rolled his eyes.

"Proof of his abuse. Some cuts, bruises, anything of that sort."

"Okay." Jazmine took a deep breath. "Then what would you do."

"Well, we'd bring him in." The man studied a few papers in front of him on the counter as he spoke, eyes down. "We'd arrest him. We'd post bail-"

"Wait, you'd post _bail_?" Jazmine raised her eyebrows; her scarf, hiding the discoloration on her neck, was starting to really itch. "As in he can pay to get himself out of here?"

"Right."

"Where, after getting out and being pissed off at the fact that he'd been arrested...he'd come beat m-my friend again?" Jazmine shook her head, her puffy ponytail bobbing on her head. "No deal."

"Well." The man pursed his lips. "She could always file a restraining order against him."

Jazmine froze, her shoulders stiffening. Her nose wrinkled.

"A...restraining order."

"Yes."

"A restraining order. A...piece of paper." Jazmine practically laughed in his face. "Officer Pruitt," She said, reading his badge. "You can't be serious."

"And why can't I be, Mrs...?"

"Um...Freeman," Jazmine stated before wincing at the memory. Of all the fake names to pick she picked Huey's last name? What was wrong with her? "Aya Freeman."

Oh, and taking to first letter off Maya's name was so much more original.

"All i'm saying," She explained, drumming her fingers against the marble countertop. "Is that if you do write out this restraining order, what is my friend supposed to do if he comes after her anyway? Light it on fire and throw it at him? Make him eat it?"

"That's when she calls us and tells him he broke the restriction-"

"Right! After she's dead and six feet under." Jazmine snorted in disgust. "She'll really be able to place a call then."

"Well, that's all we can do, Mrs. Freeman." The officer shifted in his chair, his limited patience faded. "If you can find any other methods for your friend to save herself, you go right on ahead and do them."

"Oh, I will," Jazmine snapped before spinning on her heel and storming out the station. Outside she ripped the scarf from around her neck, pulling the old hat off her head and stuffing it in the hat's hole. Taking out her car keys as she reached her car she sighed, closing her eyes.

She'd been slightly hoping that her first option would be the best. But what good would it be getting Marcus arrested if all he could do was pay himself off? No good at all, unless she wanted to die sooner than later...

Jazmine had been hoping, no, praying that it wouldn't come to this. But of the other plans she'd come up with, this was her number two. Her number two of three.

And the third one she'd been dreading most.

That reason alone was what motivated her most after she'd sat down in the driver's seat of her car to whip out her cell phone and activate her phonebook. As she scrolled down countless names, finally reaching the one she needed, she stared at it for a long moment, her blood rushing in her ears. She didn't want to do this.

She _really _didn't want to do this.

But honestly, she had nothing else to lose. Not when everything else was out of her reach, anyway.

Pressing the green "call" button, Jazmine held the phone up to her ear, bracing herself as she listened to the long rings. Each one seemed longer than the first, droning on and on in her ear as her nerves continued to jump, preparing themselves for the cussing out sure to come.

And then, the infinite ringing was replaced by a voice.

"What the _hell_do you want?" It hissed. Jazmine sighed, glancing at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her face, half normal, half bruised, stared back.

"I need your help."

* * *

To say Maya was pissed would be a vast understatement. Hell, she was livid.

First, she catches Huey and Jazmine kissing under some mistletoe. Yeah, like that was a liable excuse. _Then_, Huey has the nerve to dump her a week later, as if she was the one who'd cheated on him!

And on top of that, this bitch Jazmine was calling her for a favor? She had to have been on some serious crack to even dare ask her something.

And yet, Maya found herself half an hour later driving to the dance studio the mulatto had asked to meet her at, a frown etched into her face, her eyes red rimmed from crying. She'd had a feeling that Huey hadn't loved her, she wasn't stupid. But that didn't mean she hadn't hoped that Huey could grow to love her like she'd loved him.

This unrequited love shit was no joke.

Pulling in front of the empty studio Maya gazed up at the slightly worn brick building before getting out of her car, slamming the door shut and locking it. The place was deserted, except for Jazmine's car which was sitting four parking spaces over from her own, empty.

So she was already inside. Why would she ask Maya to meet her in a secluded place? To jump her? To lure her there and kill her? Snorting to herself for being so paranoid, Maya hoisted her bag over her shoulder before heading for the front door. Obviously the bitch was crazy. Surely she could overtake a crazy person if necessary.

Reaching the front door she tugged at the handle. The door didn't budge. Giving the door a few more experimental tugs she dropped her hand, shrugging before turning to leave. Before she could react the door was flying open and Jazmine was peeking out, half her face hidden behind dark sunglasses and a large baggy sweatshirt practically swallowing her. Her hair was in a messy, nappy bun at the top of her head.

"Sorry about that," She said, a hint of nervousness in her tone. "I just had it locked because this place isn't usually used unless classes are going on. But since I clean here I have a set of master keys." She held the door open for Maya to step in. After giving her a quick glance over, Maya obliged.

"I'm really glad you came," Jazmine said softly as the two walked together into the large dance studio, light barely filtering in through the large windows that ran across one wall. The sound of their footsteps bounced off the walls. "I wouldn't have asked you at the last minute like this, but I didn't know I'd be even asking you to do this for me..."

Maya snorted again. Was this bitch really going to sit here and try to have a civilized conversation with her when it was obvious she didn't give a shit? "Cut the antics, DuBois," She snarled through gritted teeth. "I only came because you sounded so pathetic and helpless. Even though I know you aren't."

Jazmine walked until she was in the center of the room, her eyes not on Maya but on the line of mirrors that were attatched to one wall. "I know it wasn't fair to ask you to come."

"Damn right! Look, if you're going to try and apologize, I don't want to hear it." Maya shook her head, raising her chin and folding her arms over her chest. Jazmine sighed, turning away. "I mean, if saying sorry will make you feel like you're a better person, then more power to you. Go ahead."

Jazmine was tugging her arms out of her sweatshirt, trying to get it over her head. "I don't even know why I came!" Maya raged on, shaking her head even more rapidly and balling her hands into fists. "I should just beat your ass, you two timing, no good-"

"Please." Jazmine's voice, unlike her's, wasn't angry. Hell, it wasn't even stern. It was a soft plea that barely reached Maya's ears, but caused her to cease her yelling all the same. "Just hear me out."

And with that, the mulatto finally got her sweatshirt from over her head, tossing it to the side where it landed in a heap on the floor. Maya's eyes, however, didn't notice.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened, pupils largening. Jazmine wasn't wearing anything but a black tank top, her skin sickly pale against the contrasting darkness. But her skin...her skin was-

"Oh," Maya breathed, her eyes filling with tears, a lump rising in her throat. "Oh, my god."

Jazmine reached for her sunglasses, pushing them off of her face. Maya swore as her eyes rose to meet Jazmine's own emerald irises. "Fuck, Jazmine!" She swiped uselessly at the moisture that was clouding her vision, unable to remove her gaze from the girl in front of her. "Jazmine..." She swallowed, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "What has he _done _to you?"

"I know you hate me," Jazmine stated, looking as if she wanted to recoil under Maya's gaze but forcing herself to stand still none-the-less. "I don't blame you for that. But I need you to help me."

Maya's hand was pressed over her mouth, tears silently streaming down her caramel face. "Jazmine-"

"Marcus is gone for Christmas." Jazmine was now pacing, her eyes still looking anywhere but at the horror stricken female in front of her. "He'll be back New Year's Day, and the police are a joke. I can't go to them." She stopped in her spot, cringing as she reminisced. "I tried to leave him, but...he didn't handle it very well." She chose to glance over her shoulder at Maya, ignoring her crying.

"I'm sick of being weak, Maya. I'm tired of him beating on me just because I'm smaller than him, just because I'm not as strong. I _need _to be stronger. Even if I can't beat him down I want to at least be able to defend myself. Otherwise...I don't know if I'll make it to August." She focused her intense gaze on Maya. "And that's where you come in."

Maya gulped, her anger, her rage towards Jazmine forgotten. "M-me?"

Jazmine nodded, her face appearing even more gruesome in the shadows than it had in the light. "You. I know you know martial arts," She explained before Maya could open her mouth again. "I know Huey taught you a lot of stuff. He used to try to teach me when we were younger but I was too lazy...to uninterested to learn." Jazmine laughed hollowly. "Boy, was I stupid."

"I-I don't understand." Maya regained enough composure to talk in a normal tone. "Why don't you just tell someone?"

Jazmine looked at her. "I'm telling you."

Maya looked down, tugging the sleeves of her shirt. "You...really trust me enough for that?"

"No." Jazmine shook her head, smiling at Maya's dumbfounded expression. "But I respect you enough for your help." The smile faded. "I don't need a full blown lesson in Karate. I just want to know how to protect myself. The basics."

Still unable to tear her eyes away from Jazmine's bruised body, Maya sank to her knees, gazing up at the girl. "I...I don't know-"

"Look." Jazmine's tone went from casual to desperate; she crept up closer to the stunned girl, crouching down so she was in front of her. "Maya, please. I don't care if you can't stand me. Just help me, please." Her eyes bore into Maya's. "After this you can go back to hating me, and I'll completely understand."

Maya shook her head. "It's...not that easy, Jazmine." She gave her a quizzical stare. "How do you expect me to keep this to myself? Do you really think I won't tell Huey and the others?"

Jazmine's eyes flashed. "You can't!" She yelled, rocking back on her heels before plopping on the floor in front of Maya. "That's why I told you! So they wouldn't have to know!"

"Jazmine, all this time they've been so worried about you and you've been hiding this from them!" Maya shouted back as well, slightly angry. "They're your best friends! How could you keep what Marcus has been doing to you from them-"

"Because I don't want them involved! This isn't their burden to take! It's mine!"

"That's stupid! That's so fucking stupid!"

"No! It's common sense!" Jazmine tapped the side of her head, eyes narrowed. "Marcus threatened to kill all of them! He threatened to hurt Caesar and Cindy! He threatened to kill Huey!" Her voice broke. "How do you think I'd feel if anything happened to them?"

Maya felt her heart break. All this time she'd been jealous of Jazmine and she'd been dealing with so much...and the fact that she'd stayed in an unhealthy relationship just to protect those she loved? That was some serious shit.

"He loves you, you know." She knew it wasn't the time, that it was completely irrelevant to their current predicament, but it felt better to let Jazmine know. Maybe it was more for her own benefit. Either way, saying the words put more of a finality to their breakup than thinking them had. "It was never me, Jazmine."

Sure enough, Jazmine's head whipped up in confusion. "What?"

"Huey." When Jazmine winced, her eyes darkening, Maya shook her head. "Don't tune me out, DuBois. I'm serious."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right." When Jazmine continued to shake her head Maya held up her hand. "I ain't here to match make or mediate or whatever. I just thought you should know. But if you don't believe me there's nothing more I can do." She shrugged. "I just thought you'd be able to trust him with this, of all people."

"What part of Marcus threatened to kill him do you not understand?"

"Huey's a big boy! So is Caesar! They can take care of themselves." Maya crawled closer, resting a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. "As for Cindy, do you think either of them would let anything happen to her?"

"I guess not..." Jazmine's tone was unsure. Maya stood up, dusting off her pants.

"Alright, DuBois. I'll help you." Jazmine stared up at her, eyes filled with a mixture of relief and happiness. "But-" The look slightly faded. "You have to tell the others what he's done. By Christmas Eve. Or-" She added, her tone menacing. "I'm doing it myself."

Jazmine glared up at her. "Spring Break."

"Hell no! You might be in a body basket by then." Ignoring the hostile look her bluntness earned her she put her hands on her hips. "Christmas day."

Jazmine bit her lip before sighing, raising herself up to her feet as well. "New Year's Eve."

Maya nodded, holding out a hand. "Deal."

And with that, both girls, only minutes before enemies, shook on it.

* * *

"Okay." Maya raised herself up on the balls of her feet, hands resting behind her back. "Let's get a few things straight."

Sighing, Jazmine shifted from her seat on the stack of mats in the corner of the studio early the next morning. Her hair was back in a straight ponytail which hung down her back, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a black sports bra. Now that Maya knew what was happening she wasn't ashamed to wear clothes that exposed her body in front of her; the green, brown, and purplish bruises that decorated her flesh stood prominent against her flesh. She noticed Maya wince at them and felt slightly bad for not at least wearing long sleeves for the other girl's sake. She knew they weren't easy to look at.

"First of all," Maya started, wearing a sweatshirt with olive green cargo pants and combat boots. Her hands were tucked in the large pockets of the blue hoodie. "Don't think we're square now. I feel bad for you and hell, I hate that this happened to you and I don't think you deserve it." He eyes hardened. "But don't you dare think I've forgiven you, DuBois. This is strictly professional."

"Fine," Jazmine drawled, stiffling a yawn. "Not like I enjoyed watching you go out with the guy I love for four years, Johansen."

The two gave each other identical glares before Maya cleared her throat. "Second," She stated, beginning to pace. "I ain't going easy on you. Nothing personal, but I'm just a girl. I'm going to give you all i've got, because face it. Marcus is probably stronger than I am, too. I still don't see why you didn't go to Huey. He's stronger than me and you put together."

"Because Huey," Jazmine pointed out coldly. "Wouldn't teach me shit. Huey would track Marcus down and kill him on the spot. And I heard you get arrested for murder," She added sarcastically. "I told you, this is my problem. Not his."

"Yeah, you did. I heard you the first eighty times." Maya stopped in her tracks, cutting her eyes at Jazmine. "Thirdly, don't forget our deal. You tell Huey, Cindy, Caesar, _and _your parents by 11:59 New Year's Eve. 12:01 comes, I'm calling Huey Freeman to confirm. Got it?"

"Right."

"Okay." Maya rubbed her hands together, smirking. "Let's do this, then."

Jazmine stood up, letting out a yawn and stretching her arms, resting on the balls of her feet as she reached for the sky. "Okay," She said, opening her eyes. "I'm EIIIIIIIIIIHHH!"

Jumping out the way in just the nick of time Jazmine watched Maya whizz past her, her left foot flying through the air where Jazmine's chest had been seconds before. Jumping back to avoid more of Maya's swings, the puzzled mulatto glared at her.

"What are you _doing_?"

"You think Marcus is going to wait for you to gather your bearings?" Maya snapped, grunting as she landed a solid kick in Jazmine's surprised stomach; flying through the air, Jazmine hit the floor with a bone shaking thud. "Is he going to let you say "I'm ready" or give you time outs?"

"No!" Jazmine wheezed, only managing to climb to her feet as quick as she did because she noticed Maya rushing towards her, fist out and face twisted in concentration. "But...this isn't...real life!"

"Yes, it is!" Maya landed a punch in Jazmine's side; the girl stumbled, but recovered quickly, sidestepping Maya and spinning around so that she was behind the girl instead of in front of her. Gasping, Maya turned around in time to see Jazmine aim a kick at her throat. Leaping backwards Maya flipped, landing in a crouched position a few feet away.

"Now that," She said, sounding slightly impressed. "Was good. You're pretty quick on your feet, DuBois."

"It's the footwork from ballet." Jazmine slid to the side to avoid another one of Maya's punches, raising her arm to block when the other girl aimed a kick for her face. Sliding back on her heels from the strength of Maya's attack she stumbled, recovering instantly and shaking out her stinging arm, eyes hard. Maya gave her a dark smile.

"That's the look I want, Jazmine. You're concentrating. You don't let _anything _break your focus- Shit!" Maya held up her hands, blocking one of Jazmine's fists in the nick of time; trapping Jazmine's head between her forearms she wrapped her hands around the girl's neck, dragging her head down and bringing her own knee up to connect with her chest.

Gasping, Jazmine fell to the floor, clutching at her chest; glaring up and Maya she rolled over onto her stomach, pushing herself up and blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "Bitch."

"Think of that as payback for stealing my boyfriend," Maya said casually, lifting her foot to kick Jazmine. Jazmine jumped up, doing a backward handstand and springing away, landing with her knees bent and her fingers wiggling towards Maya in a "come hither" gesture.

"For the last time," She growled, pissed. "Huey _doesn't _like me!"

"You're right!" Maya challenged, darting towards Jazmine in zigzags, fist drawn back. "He _loves _you!"

As Jazmine opened her mouth to protest Maya's fist connected with her stomach, arching up so far it knocked the stunned girl into the air; falling back down to the floor Jazmine's back slammed into it, her arms flying out beside her and landing uselessly on either side of her stunned body. She stared up at the ceiling, catching her breath and making no move to get up. Maya stepped over her, feet on either side of her and crouched down over her, peering into her face with a slightly amused expression.

"Okay. That was a great warm up." Ignoring Jazmine's glare she stood up, patting the down girl's knees. "You get a sixty second break, lite brite. Then-" Her upper lip twitched. "We're really getting started."

* * *

Yeah, it's a bit shorter than the other one. Blah blah blah DON'T NAG ME. lol.

This chapter was originally meant to be a tad bit more depressing, but I went "Screw dat!" Believe it or not, I am also quite sick of Marcus "Beating the shit out of Jazmine", as Red Rabbits put it. And this way just seemed much better than the other idea I had.

I'm seriously hoping no one saw that coming. If you did then I really must be losing my touch :O

Best line I heard today, said by my godmother's mom: "What the hell is this? What the fuck is wrong with BET? WHY WOULD I WATCH THIS BULLSHIT?"

Heh.

Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease.

-Kelsey


	12. Calm Before the Storm

I know! I missed a day! I'm sorry! :ducks flying objects:

I know, I'm slippin! But fo real, I went to this concert in the park last night(in Southeast HOOD DC. lol) and it was SO much fun. There was lots of jazz/old music and if you have versatile tastes in music then it was really nice. And at the end they did this Floetry song (probably one of my favorite singing duos, by the way. The title of this story is actually one of their songs) that had me so excited. There was also lots of incense, Bacardi (which, erm, I did NOT drink...much.), and crazy ass black people that had multiple "nigga moments". Pretty priceless. Honestly, if I would've done a chapter after getting in so late (around 2/3 am-ish) it wouldn't have been any good. But I'm home now, which is pretty funny because from DC to where I live in southern VA, it's at least a 4 hour drive. We made it in 2 1/2.

So depending on how quickly I do my homework and how long my church picnic lasts, MAYBE you'll get a second chapter today as well, to make up for the general low key/minimal action in this one. Maybe.

Okay, reviewers! :reads: Osaisi, Lil-Dutchezz, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Jasmonsterrrr, DarkSmile, Red Rabbits, and YoungNeil. BIG thanks for the reviews, y'all. Really appreciate it.

Enough talk, here's chapter twelve!

Warning: Once again, the characters are kind of limited. But this is the last chapter like that. Swear.

Disclaimer:...aww, I'm out of ideas. :( Just know I don't own it.

* * *

Let Me In

Calm Before the Storm

The next few days weren't in any way easy. Jazmine continued to get self defense training from Maya, who was all too happy to have an excuse to kick her ass. Luckily though, since her former rival did keep her word and didn't hold back, Jazmine felt herself steadily gaining strength; blows that would've once knocked her down now were barely enough to make her stumble or flinch. The two girls would wake up early each morning to warm up and condition at the empty dance studio (luckily lessons halted around the week of Christmas), challenging and fighting each other until the sun was high in the sky. Then, Maya would usually leave, suggesting Jazmine do the same. It was seldom the mulatto listened.

The day before Christmas Eve, however, Maya insisted Jazmine go with her to lunch instead of staying back to practice more like she usually did. Jazmine accepted her invitation, only because she was too surprised at the girl's gesture to do much of anything else. Which was how half an hour later she found herself sitting inside a Sushi restaurant, sipping on a steaming mug of tea and watching Maya scarf down a plate of dumplings. Just outside the window they were sitting by she could see the flurries of snow stirring in the air, people rushing by on the sidewalk as they finished the rest of their Christmas shopping.

Jazmine couldn't help but sigh. At one time in her life Christmas had been her favorite time of the year. But after Huey had presented actual proof of the fictious nature of Santa Clause when she'd been eleven(by staging a stake out outside her living room window and snapping pictures of her parents putting presents under the tree after she'd gone to bed), it had taken a downward spiral. Add in bickering parents, less of a desire for material things, and an abusive relationship and it suddenly lost all sparkle. Huey just always had to be right...

"You should really eat something," Maya suggested as she took a gulp of her cherry coke, obviously starving. Swallowing she stared at Jazmine's wrist, small and pale against the deep red tablecloth. "You can't expect to build up your strength if you're running on fumes all the time."

"Not hungry. And I've already been getting stronger these past few days. Don't act like you don't know." Jazmine gave her a sly grin. "Or did that amazing drop kick I gave you right before we called it quits make you forget?"

Maya rolled her eyes, using her straw to swish her drink around in its glass. "It was a lucky move, lite brite." She shrugged, a hint of laughter flashing in her eyes. "Still, you are a lot better than I thought. You've caught on to a lot more in four days than people catch on to in four months."

"I just got it like that." Fake dusting off her shoulders, Jazmine burst into laughter as Maya snorted into her drink.

The sole part of the deal Maya had went back on was her declaration that they weren't friends. Even though there was still a tense line between them, a line that would always be there when it came to Huey, it had began to dissolve a little. While tough, Maya didn't beat her around just because she could. She also pointed out things to help Jazmine get better and also gave her helpful advice on certain moves and forms. She was a better teacher than Jazmine had anticipated.

"So...I kind of hate bringing this up." Maya swallowed a mouthful of dumping, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. "But when I said all those mean things to Huey about you that night of his party...was I right?"

Jazmine rested her head on her chin, elbow on the edge of the table. She stared out the window, her expression now serious again. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Honestly, I wish I did know. Then, when you did say that I could've either said you're lying or just dealt with it. But not knowing altogether?" She shook her head. "It probably bothers me more than anything else."

"Doesn't _he _know?" Maya put great strain on not saying Marcus's name.

"If he does he's not telling me." Jazmine tilted her head to the side, eyeing Maya. "What about you? What were you really doing at that party that night?"

Maya sighed, placing her hands flat on the table and licking her lips thoughtfully. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," She admitted. "Then again, I knew someone was going to ask sooner or later."

Jazmine waited expectantly, her green eyes calm. Maya sighed again, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay. Fine." She glanced up at Jazmine. "I'm going to sound like such a nerd…okay, do you know what dyslexia is?"

Jazmine's eyebrows furrowed together. "You mean where you can't read stuff without it messing up?"

"Right. Well, I have that," Maya explained. "Only with numbers. You see, I've been trying to find a really good math tutor who's good with that kind of stuff. I mean, I don't want people thinking I'm retarded because I can't count to twelve or anything. It's not like that." She glanced up at Jazmine again, who was still staring at her in disbelief. "You were a good tutor and all, but the jealousy was starting to set in over the whole Huey thing so I wasn't as willing to get your help. Then, everybody I tried to get to tutor me just sucked." She was saying it all in a rush, as if trying to get it all out before she could lose the nerve. "So when I got off work early on Halloween, my boss told me about this nerd kid at our school who's so smart he's already gotten enough college credits to be considered a college senior, even though he's only in our grade. His name's-"

"Hiro Otomo?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I can't even pass him in our class rank. He's Valedictorian." Jazmine shrugged. "Not that it matters. I'm down to eighteen anyway."

"Yeah. So anyway, his tutoring skills are supposed to be phenomenal. But it turns out, he's one of those artsy I-love-music wannabe DJ types. Which is weird considering he's such a Physics loser-"

"Maya." Jazmine's tone was bored. "Get to the point."

"Right! So I ask where I can find him because I knew he worked at the computer store up on tenth street and it's close to the park. So I head up there hoping to catch him, but it's already past ten and the place is closed." Maya rolled her eyes at Jazmine's perplexed stare. "I know, okay? Normal teenagers don't go around on a Friday night searching for a math whiz. But I was just so hyped cuz I am so sick of being called stupid just because I can't read! That shit gets old real-"

"Maya!" Jazmine barked.

"What? Oh, yeah. So then I realized I remembered someone in the hallway during school saying Hiro was gonna do a set at Marcus's party. I'm with Huey on the whole party thing, they are so pointless. But anyways I drove to his house to see if I could talk him into tutoring me-"

"You went to a party," Jazmine echoed blankly. "To talk about school."

"I told ya I don't even like parties like that! At least put on some decent music and have a few drinks available that aren't beer. Then, maybe I'd enjoy them more." Maya took another sip of her drink. "So then, I get there and I'm just kind of by the wall waiting for him to take a break or something where I could get him alone. But then, I end up seeing my friend who I ain't seen since we were little, before I even moved here." A small smile grew on the girl's face. "Yup. Kevin Conyers."

"…um, okay…"

"I'm not finished!" Maya glared. "God, you are one impatient bitch."

"Okay, just answer me this. Did you cheat on Huey or not?"

Maya grew silent. Jazmine tapped the edge of the table with her fingernails, reaching for her mug of tea with her other hand to take a sip.

"Yes." There was a pause. "…and no."

Jazmine choked on her tea. "Yes and no? How can it be both?!"

"Easy." Maya closed her eyes, opening them again. "No physically, yes emotionally." When Jazmine continued to look confused she waved her hand. "Oh, you don't understand anything!"

"Not when you explain it so weird!"

"Look." Maya's voice was firm. "Love isn't just about liking somebody or whatever. There's different kinds of love. But you need to be able to understand the person you love on an emotional level, be able to take them for who they are and not want to change them. They've got to make you want to grow as a person and see potential in yourself that you couldn't possibly see without them. And with Huey…I didn't have that." She shook her head. "I mean, damn. I feel so horrible saying that, but I finally admit it. Me and him are alike, but sometimes I think it's the differences that really help you grow and be capable of loving someone who sees things differently than you. And we just don't have enough of them."

Jazmine was staring at the girl with a mixture of shock and puzzlement in her expression. "Didn't know you were that deep."

"Pssh. Me neither. But it's true." Maya clasped her hands together. "I danced with Kevin and I hung out with him for a couple hours. That's all."

Jazmine nodded. "Okay."

"But…when I realized how much more things seemed to make sense with him, I started getting nervous about my own relationship." Maya shrugged. "When you feel something for someone you aren't supposed to ignore it. I know that now." She gave Jazmine a stern look. "So take that how you want to."

Jazmine finished off her tea, a thoughtful look on her face. "So did you tell that to Huey?"

Maya snickered, opening her menu to look for more food. "Didn't have to," She said casually. "He dumped me regardless."

Jaw dropping, Jazmine had to pound herself in the chest with a fist to keep from choking. "What?"

"Yup. Oh, I didn't tell you yet?" Maya shrugged once again. "Whoops?"

"What do you mean whoops? Why'd you guys break up?"

Maya glared. "I tried to tell you why and you won't listen. So forget it. I ain't explaining it no more."

"Fine," Jazmine said back just as hard, leaning back in her chair. "Whatever."

Giving Jazmine a small smirk Maya looked looked back down at her menu. "Okay, DuBois," She said. "I'm getting you a plate of General Tso's Chicken and you're going to eat it. Like it or not."

Jazmine stared out the window again as Maya waved over one of the waiters, her heart which had been feeling like dead weight in her chest, beating heavily, showing signs of life for possibly the first time in a week. And all because of Maya's stupid comment about Huey. Him dumping Maya for her. What a joke.

But…was it possible that what she said was the truth?

* * *

"All fixed up and ready to go!" Caesar declared excitedly as the mechanic slammed down the hood of Huey's car, wiping his sweaty forehead dry with a gritty looking cloth. "Finally! You don't have to bum rides off Maya or take the bus everywhere."

"I wouldn't have been able to ask Maya for rides anymore in the first place." Huey gave Caesar an impatient look. "Single, remember?"

"Ah. Right. Sorry, man." Caesar thumped his best friend in the back. "Hasn't hit me yet, I guess."

"Right." Huey dug in his pocket for a stack of bills, staring at the mechanic. "How much do I owe you? Twelve hundred, right?"

Peering over his smudged glasses, the man gave Huey an examining stare before holding out a white hand, fingers black from oil. "Uh huh," He answered gruffly. Ceasar elbowed Huey.

"How'd you get the rest of the money so fast?" He asked curiously. "I thought your granddad was giving you cheap money for your labor?"

Huey shrugged, handing the mechanic the cash, expression nonchalant. "Guess it's a good thing I had a birthday party after all," He replied calmly. "More gifts."

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "You got four hundred skins just out of gifts?"

"No." Huey smirked. "I got four hundred skins for _returning _the gifts."

Caesar's eyes widened before he laughed, thumping fists with the revolutionary boy beside him. "You're cold, Freeman."

"I'm smart. Electric razor I'll rarely use or money towards my car which i'll _always _use?"

"Good point." Caesar shrugged before frowning slightly. "So, why'd you break up with Maya? You never really explained it to me."

Huey watched the mechanic walk into his office, a small closed in cubicle off the side of the garage, door shutting behind him before he opened his mouth. "It's...complicated."

"_You're _complicated. Tell me about it."

Huey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It just wasn't working, I guess. I mean, I never loved her. And it wasn't fair for me to keep her from finding someone who can."

"True." Caesar nodded. "But you guys just seem so...right. Well," He considered. "Before all the arguing started, at least."

"Like you and Cindy, right?" Huey smirked. "You used to hate her back in middle school. In fact, you kind of resented all white people in middle school."

"Well, times change." Caesar frowned, groaning. "You reminded me how she's going to be gone until the twenty ninth. Thanks a lot, asshole."

"Sure." Huey rolled his eyes at Caesar's glare. "Anyway, I did feel bad for ending it. I still do. But it wasn't right to keep acting like I wanted to be with her when-"

"When you really love Jazmine, I know," Caesar finished, leaning against Huey's car. He glanced towards the mechanic's office. "Damn! Can he hurry the hell up so we can go? I would like to see my family sometime this Christmas. I still gotta get mama's gift and-"

Huey's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

Caesar looked up. "Oh, I said I'd like to see my family before-"

"No, before that...did you say I love Jazmine?"

"Yeah. Because you do." Caesar sighed. "I mean, it's so obvious. It's been obvious since we were younger."

Huey snorted. "Whatever. I don't even know what love is."

"Okay, yeah yeah. You don't love her. Right." Holding up a hand Caesar began to list with his fingers. "One, your day was never complete unless you'd somehow made Jazmine cry as you contradicted her about her beliefs on everything-"

"Because she was so immature!" Huey argued. "Someone needed to drill some sense in that airhead of her's!"

"Rigggght...no. Two," Caesar went on, grinning at Huey's expression. "God forbid someone say anything to make her cry that _wasn't _you; you'd swear a vendetta on they asses-"

"Because-"

"Nope! Don't care. Three, even though you hate everything she does, like dancing or singing along to old songs on the radio, or something happy and cheerful, you'll go along with it-"

"So she doesn't whine at me all the time-"

"And four." Caesar looked serious. "When you called me a few weeks back convinced Marcus was beating on her, you sounded like you were three seconds away from going to his house and ripping him to shreds."

Huey stayed silent for a moment. "Because...hitting women is wrong," He said. "Obviously. You just don't _do _that."

"Huey, product testing on animals isn't right but you don't go banging down doors for that! I've never heard you so mad in the whole time i've known you-"

"Well you'd be mad too if some guy was hitting Cindy!" Huey shot back. Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the woman I _love_?"

Huey opened his mouth, shut it, then leaned back against the car as well, glowering at Caesar. "Shut up."

"You'd better tell her, man." Caesar nodded as if he were an expert on the subject. "Before it's too late."

"It is too late." Huey kept his eyes down, voice even. "She loves Marcus. She said so."

Caesar stared at Huey before bursting into laughter, clutching his sides as he choked in mouthfuls of air. Huey's gaze snapped back up, eyes narrowing again. "And you _believed _her? C'mon, Huey! You're smarter than that!"

Huey was beginning to doubt his own knowledge, the way things were going. "I am?"

"Yes!" Caesar wiped a tear from his eye. "Jazmine doesn't love Marcus! She probably only said that because she thinks you love Maya!" Smirking, he added, "Although after that whole mistletoe kiss thing I'm wondering how she doesn't see it, either...Huey, are you blushing?"

"No!" Huey turned his head, glaring at the wall and folding his arms over his chest. "It's just hot as hell in here."

"Very. That's why we're both shivering." Caesar shook his head, straightening as the mechanic came out of his office, receipt in hand. "Ah. Finally! Now we can get the hell up outta here."

Huey wordlessly took the receipt from the guy's hand, keys already in his coat pocket. "Let's go."

"Aww. Huey's just mad because he knows I'm right," Caesar stage whispered to the oblivious mechanic, winking. He Barely had time to wave a goodbye to the man and mutter a "happy holidays!" before Huey grabbed his collar, shoving him towards the car.

"Just get your ass in before I make you walk."

* * *

Christmas Eve rolled around in a deep flurry of snow, carolers whom Jazmine slammed the door on multiple times, and a tense atmosphere due to her parents attempting to get along "for the sake of the holidays". All in all they'd done a good job, finding less things to argue about and actually behaving in a civilized way. It was only when Jazmine had told them she was going to the studio that they hit friction.

"Jazmine, you've been going there morning and night all week!" Tom declared, surprised at her notion. "Besides, it's Christmas Eve! A time for family!"

"No, Christmas Day is a time for family," Jazmine had replied calmly, hand already on the doorknob and gym bag slung over her shoulder. "Christmas Eve is just something people made up in the commercial industry to get more money off the average person. Did Jesus get a stocking full of gifts the day before he was born? I don't think so."

Tom and Sarah exchanged baffled looks. "I told you we shouldn't have let her read "The True Meaning of Christmas" when Huey gave it to her in tenth grade," He muttered in his wife's ear. She nodded in agreement, although she looked less pressed to have Jazmine stay.

"Honey, i've been really worried about you," She'd said in a soft voice, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Jazmine had rolled her eyes. "You've been so secluded and withdrawn from your friends, you hardly come out of your room when you're home, you spend all your time with that boyfriend of yours-"

"Doesn't he smoke?" Tom asked aloud, eyes narrowing. "Jazmine, i don't want you taking any of his cigarettes. You aren't eighteen for another month and no daughter of mine is getting arrested for having illegal substances and-"

"Getting anally raped, we know!" Sarah and Jazmine snapped together. Blue eyes focusing on her daughter again Sarah gave her a soft smile.

"I just don't want you burning out, sweetie. I want you to be happy." She frowned. "You _are _happy, aren't you? I know this whole process with me and you father hasn't been easy, but-"

"I'm going to go before the snow gets too bad." Jazmine opened the front door, shivering against the blast of cold air and fuzzy white snow that hit her. Ignoring her parent's protests she'd slammed the door behind her, running for her car to avoid freezing to death.

Since Maya was spending Christmas with her own family and had told Jazmine she wouldn't be able to train her again until the twenty-seventh, Jazmine drove to the studio herself, humming along with the radio. Ironically, the song was another old one of Michael Jackson's and she felt a slight pang remembering her and Huey singing along. God, it felt so long ago. Had it really been no more than a few months?

Getting into the cold studio had proven to be easier than it would be getting out. As she practiced and reviewed her forms she could see the snow piling up by the door, the frozen water relentlessly freezing against the cracked window panes. After a while as the gray sky turned black, Jazmine flopped against the mats and stared up at the ceiling, wrapping her arms around her knees. It felt good to be alone.

On an impulse she reached for her bag, rummaging through it until she emerged with something she hadn't used in too long; her ballet slippers. Tugging off the heavy boots she'd grown acustomed to wearing she tossed them on the floor a few feet away, rolling up her sweatpants and gingerly slipping her feet into the soft shoes. Lacing them up, crisscrossing the ivory colored ribbons, she could feel an energy building up that she hadn't felt in ages. Perhaps it was because she hadn't been able to look forward to dance classes with the knowledge that Marcus would be there, waiting on her to mess up or make a wrong move so her could punish her. He was the main reason she'd decided to quit.

It wasn't like she wanted to. But she couldn't deal with balancing him and ballet anymore...

Rising to her feet she pitter pattered across the floor, fingers itching for the stereo on the opposite side of the vast room. Clicking the power button she adjusted the stations, biting her tongue in concentration as she looked for some song, any song, that she could dance to. It was he last time, after all.

"No, too fast."

"No, too slow."

"What the hell is _this_?"

"Nothing with a banjo in it."

Finally she settled on a song that was just starting, eyes closing and muscles relaxing as she listened to the music.

_"One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
No one has the power to hurt you like your kin  
Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else  
Didn't even wanna admit it to yourself  
__  
"And now your chest burns and your back aches  
From 15 years of holding the pain  
And now you only have yourself to blame  
If you continue to live this way."_

_"Get it together  
You wanna heal your body  
Get it together  
You have to heal your heart  
Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
Get it together."_

Jazmine began to glide across the floor, arms outstretched and eyes closed as she spun around, body moving with the rhythm of the song as if she already knew what to do.

_"Dark future ahead of me  
That's what they said  
I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed  
Cause I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain  
A miracle child I'm floating on a cloud  
__  
"Cause the words that come from your mouth  
You're the first to hear  
Speak words of beauty and you will be there  
No matter what anybody says  
What matters most is what you think of yourself"_

_"Get it together  
You wanna heal your body?  
Get it together  
You have to heal your heart  
Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
Get it together..."_

A warm sensation was starting to build as she let her feet take over, merely letting her mind guide her along with the song's words. The more she listened, the more she realized how true they were. It was as if God had known she needed to hear this, as if this song was playing just to tell her what she needed to do. But could she? Was it really that easy?

_"The choice is yours  
No matter what it is  
To choose life is to choose to forgive  
You don't have to try  
or hurt him and break his pride  
Just shake that weight off  
And you'll be ready to fly"_

Jazmine didn't even realize she was crying until one of her tears landed on her collarbone as she raised her head. Blinking, she dabbed at her eyes witht he tips of her fingers, surprised at the wetness there. She didn't _know _she was crying; in fact this was probably one of the first times she didn't feel like crying. She felt herself getting back into the rhythm of the song, tears still streaming down her face.

God, she sure was crazy.

_"One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
No one has the power to hurt you like your friends  
Thought it would never change but as time moved on  
That ugly duckling grew up to be a swan  
__  
"And now your chest burns and your back aches  
Because now the years are showing up on your face  
But you'll never be happy  
And you'll never be whole  
Until you see the beauty in growing old"_

As she jumped and twirled though the final chorus of the song, her reflection visible in the corner of her eyes through the side of mirrors, she swore she saw another person in the mirrors, but somehow couldn't bring herself to care. Focusing her energy on finishing out the song she looked away, ignoring the dark corner and letting the words ring through her mind.

_"Get it together  
You wanna heal your body?  
Get it together  
You have to heal your heart  
Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
Get it together..."_

_"you can fly fly fly fly...  
you can live or you can die  
you know that life is a choice you make  
you can give or you can take..."_

Finally coming to a stop Jazmine sighed, laughing to herself and sinking to the floor, wiping her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. She'd left her sweatshirt on and now she was burning. Getting so used to having to hide her bare skin it was now a habit she couldn't seem to break. Then again, it wasn't like anyone was there...beginning to shift her arms from out of the sleeves, a new voice rang out in the air.

"I figured you'd be here."

Jazmine's head snapped up, arms going through the sleeves again. Since she preferred the dark to the light she only had the dim ones on, which weren't very many. Straining her eyes to see into the far corner by the door she saw a shadow shift, her heart leaping in her throat. "Who's there?" She asked, climbing to her feet and falling back into a stance. To her surprise, the familiar male's voice laughed.

"You? Fighting someone?" To her surprise Huey stepped foreward, still chuckling. While it was slightly odd to see him smiling at anything that had to do with her, it was better than the scowl she'd gotten used to. And that was only when he did look at her. "That's funny."

"What are you doing here?" Jazmine asked, her voice harder than intended. Huey's smile faded and was replaced by his trademark scowl.

Ah. That was better.

"Mr. DuBois was looking for you," He said flatly, hands in pockets. He was leaning against one of the mirrors. "He tried calling your phone and you had it off. And I know you only have it off when you're here."

"Oh." Jazmine nodded, turning down the volume on the stereo before looking up again. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Huey nodded back, reaching in his pocket as he came closer. Jazmine's natural reaction was to back up (because god only knew how much she didn't want a repeat of his birthday...or wait, did she?) but she held her ground, her eyes never leaving his until he was in front of her, hand tugging out of his pocket to give her...her eyes widened.

"I also came to give you this."

"The money I gave you?" Jazmine took it, flipping through the bills. "But...why? Didn't you need your car fixed?"

"Yeah. I got it back." Huey shook his head. "But I couldn't take all that money. Not from you."

"Fine." Jazmine folded her arms over her chest, money crushed in her hand. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Huey gave her a strange look; the one where Jazmine had no idea what he was thinking. It irked her to no end. "I read your letter."

"Letter?" Jazmine echoed. "What let-" It dawned on her and her eyebrows lifted. "Oh."

Huey walked over to the mats in the corner, sitting down on them and patting the spot beside him, eyes looking up at her expectantly. Too nervous to be stubborn and object Jazmine walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the mat and burying her hands in the front pocket of her sweatshirt. She stared down at her shoes.

"Aren't you hot?" Huey asked. "It's like a furnace in here."

Remembering the bruises that had yet to fade, Jazmine hurriedly shook her head.

"Whatever," Huey muttered before clearing his throat. "So, you want to explain that whole note to me?"

Jazmine raised her eyebrows. "You said you read it. Don't you know how to read."

"Yeah, I do," Huey shot back, eyes narrowing at her sarcastic response. "But that doesn't mean the way you phrased "One day, when everything isn't so confusing and hard to deal with, I'll explain to to you" is any less vague."

Jazmine's nose wrinkled. "You actually remembered what it said?"

"Just tell me what you mean by that," Huey retorted impatiently. Jazmine shrugged.

"It means what it says! When I can put what's going on into words and make sense of it all, I'll tell you why I've been so weird." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "What's so hard about that?"

"But why can't you just tell me what's going on _now_?"

"Because you wouldn't understand," Jazmine said bitterly, staring at the floor again. "I don't even understand."

Huey sighed, staring up at the ceiling, his wine colored eyes unreadable. Jazmine sighed. Everything about him was so confusing. Why did she love him?

Remembering Maya's words she felt a blush form on her face and she ducked her head even lower, hoping that he wouldn't notice. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Jazmine's head whipped up as she forgot about her mini predicament to stare at Huey in surprise. Did he just _apologize_? "What?" She asked in such a forceful voice It echoed through the room. Huey winced.

"I really don't feel like saying it again."

"I don't care. I feel like hearing it again." Jazmine's eyes widened. "Why are you sorry?"

Huey leaned back against the wall. "For that night. At my party."

Jazmine winced. An awkward conversation for them both. Great.

"Well...which part are you sorry for?" She looked every direction but his face, tapping her feet nervously. "For getting mad at me about what Maya said or..." She flinched. "The kiss?"

They were in dangerous waters now. If Huey said he was sorry for the kiss, it meant he didn't feel anything more for her than the way a brother felt for a sister. Or the way a best friend felt towards someone. But why would he kiss her if...

Their friendship was a lot harder than it used to be, that was for sure. Before they were fighting over he belief in the easter bunny. Now they were fighting...love?

No. He couldn't love her. Maya was just full of it. Huey Freeman, revolutionary extrodinaire, health conscious, politically aware Huey Freeman could _not _love junk food scarfing, music enthusiast, overly excited and free spirited Jazmine DuBois. They were just too...

Different.

Huey's eyes were closed; obviously he was thinking along the same lines. Jazmine tried to remind herself to breathe as her heart, still irregularly functioning, beat at about five hundred beats per second. She wished he'd just say something already. Anything-

"Both."

...but that.

Jazmine felt a tearing sensation in her chest; closing her eyes as well she breathed in, willing her eyes not to fill. "Oh."

Was she a bad kisser? Was she unkissable? Oh god, she had to get out of there before she started crying all over the place like the big baby she was. She thought she'd been hurt before but shit, this was ten times worse.

Huey didn't love her. If he did why would he regret kissing her?

"Glad we've got that straightened out!" Jazmine replied in a false cheery voice, wiping her palms on her knees and hoping up. Behind her she could see Huey examining her with critical eyes. "I forgive you. Yay, all's good, I'm going to go home now-"

"Are you upset?" Huey asked warily, lifting an eyebrow. Jazmine laughed, waving her hand.

"Why would I be upset?" She asked, trying not to cry. "It was just a stupid kiss! I mean, that's what you do under mistletoe. A dumb tradition."

Huey's eyes narrowed a bit. "Stupid?"

"Well, yeah." Jazmine gave him a look. "Right?"

Huey blinked. "Right." Pushing himself up to his feet he stretched, arms over his head. "So, we're good. Right?"

Jazmine nodded earnestly. "Right."

Huey looked unconvinced. "Because you know, if there's anything you need to tell me," He said slowly, eyes unwavering. "You can tell me now."

Jazmine cringed under the pressure of his stare. She hated the way he seemed to be staring straight into her soul when he looked at her like that. On more than one occasion had it made her admit things she'd never admit to anyone else, her tightly sealed secrets spilling from her lips faster than a spreading forest fire.

She could tell him what had happened. She didn't have to wait until New Year's Eve, a date she was already dreading. She could let it all out now; the threats, the beatings, the depression. She could tell him how she'd hated it when he'd been with Maya, how she'd only been away for the summer because she couldn't take seeing them so happy together when she was so miserable without him. She could tell him she loved him.

...or she could save them both the embarrassment and keep it to herself. He'd already admitted he regretted kissing her. Why admit her feelings if they were one sided?

"No." She shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

Huey nodded firmly, heading for the exit. "Okay."

Jazmine smacked herself in the forehead as he walked away, teeth grit in frustration. "Dammit dammit dammit!" She whispered to herself. "You idiot."

"Jazmine?" Dropping her hand she whirled around to see Huey waiting by the door, expression expectant. She blinked. "Are you coming or not?"

Jazmine couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bag, walking across the room to reach his side. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he took her hand in his.

"The weather's really bad," He told her, peeking through the window. Sure enough they could barely see out, the snow had grown so thick. "So you might want to leave your car here and let me drive. We can come get it tommorow."

She liked the feeling of her hand in his, and the sound of "we". He could've said "Let's jump over the moon and hike to Mt. Figi using surfboards" and she probably would've agreed. "Okay."

Huey looked back at her before opening the door. "Ready?"

Jazmine nodded, her hand tightening in his. Even if he didn't love her, even if she was with an abusive maniac, even if nothing made sense anymore, it was so, so nice to pretend. "Yeah."

Huey threw himself against the resistant door and hand in hand they ran out into the storm, the blankets of white snow pounding down from the sky and already heaped on the ground beating against them, but their hands never breaking.

* * *

God, that was boring.

But next chapter...next chapter isn't. Tee hee.

The song Jazmine was dancing/being emotionally emo to is called "Get It Together" By India. Arie (also one of my favorite singers)

Review! ...if you aren't asleep. :(

-Kelsey


	13. Doomsday's Flaw

yay!! Double chapter day!!

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Glad you liked the chapter that I thought wasn't all that great. But now on to the one that is. :) (to me, anyways)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. But I own the friggin plot, darn it.

* * *

Let Me In

Doomsday's Flaw

Christmas came and went, the days before New year's Eve seeming to rocket by. Jazmine dutifully answered Marcus's phone calls whenever he called, zoning out as he yammered on and on and feeling a certain delight in knowing something he didn't. Each day that came closer to his return brought another day of resumed training; although Jazmine was no Mike Tyson she sure was a lot stronger than before.

A lot tougher, at that.

"Damn!" Maya groaned from the sidewalk, glaring up at Jazmine, who was holding out a hand for her to take, a triumphant smirk on her face. "You're trying to _defend _yourself, not be arrested for first degree murder." Pleased none-the-less she took her pupil's hand, letting Jazmine tow her to her feet. "God, you're quick."

"I try." Jazmine scanned the quiet street, massaging her own shoulder. "Good idea, practicing outside."

"Yeah, good for you. Bad for me." Maya winced. "There's no floor mats outside."

"No mats whenever I'd have to defend myself against Marcus, either." Jazmine nodded. "Thanks. For everything."

"Don't make it sound so final," Maya smirked, although they both could feel the uncertainty that lay between them at the mention of him. Jazmine knowing a few tricks to protect herself was all well and good, but when Marcus found out he wouldn't hold back. Even when he'd hit her before it wasn't as if he'd tried to kill her. But if she fought back, who was to say what would happen. "Even though you might've just signed your own death certificate, making me teach you this."

Jazmine shrugged. "We all gotta die sometime."

Maya shrugged. "Agreed." Her eyes softened and she held out a hand to shake. "Nice working with you, Jazmine."

Instead of returning the gesture Jazmine closed the gap, throwing her arms around the surprised girl and hugging her. "Thank you so much," She whispered. Maya smiled softly, hugging her back.

"Just don't let me down, lite brite." She pat Jazmine's back. "Wait, fuck that. Don't let _yourself _down."

* * *

_6:47 am_

December thirty-first came before Jazmine was ready. She woke up just in time to watch the sun rise, her mind tired but her eyes wide awake and alert. Across the street she could see Huey and Riley already up, playing basketball in their driveway. They, especially Huey (Riley not so much) had always been earlier risers than her.

Going downstairs to get some cereal she'd noticed a note stuck on the refrigerator and peeled it off, eyes widening as she read.

_Jazmine,_

_Going to visit your grandmother. Since it's such a long drive and we're going to cousin Hannah's New Year's Party in the next county over tonight we'll just go straight to her house from there. Call us if you need anything._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Perfect. Jazmine crumpled the note, tossing it in the trashcan. She had a short reprieve from telling her parents. Maya and her may have had a deal but that didn't mean she was excited about upholding her end to it. In fact, if anything, she was dreading it. Her stomach kept doing flip flops and her nerves rattled and jumped at anything.

After pouring a bowl of frosted flakes and grabbing the carton of milk out the fridge Jazmine shut it with her foot. Heading back up the stairs, she realized how she was taking in everything, absorbing her surroundings with her eyes. The action made her nervous, but she couldn't stop. What was her problem?

It was as if she were afraid she'd never see any of it again.

But how could she feel so much fear when Marcus wasn't coming back until tomorrow?

* * *

_9:26 am_

"Boy, turn that damn TV down!" Granddad snapped as he adjusted his hat in the mirror. "This ain't the damn club."

"But Granddad!" Riley whined, standing on the couch. "It's BET!"

"I don't care if it's yo damn grandmother back from the dead, I said turn it down!" Granddad now fussed over his collar, rolling his eyes. "Damn kids trying to make me deaf all the time, blastin their music about hoes and hommies and booty buttcheeks-"

"But you like that song!" Riley pointed out. "Nigga, you bought the CD!"

"Nigga get out my face!" Granddad shouted. "Huey! Where's my car keys?"

"In your hand," Huey pointed out as he walked back, heading for the stairs. "The other one," He added when Granddad glanced at his empty left hand. Riley snickered.

"Heehee. Granddad too retarded to remember where he put his car keys. How can you _drive_?"

"Shut up!"

"But fo real! Do you know what red means? Next thing you know you gon be runnin over kids on dey tricycles on sidewalks cuz u can't see!" Riley dropped down on the couch, cackling. He yelped when Granddad slapped him in the back of the head, making him fall off the couch. "Damn! What's wit u?"

"Boy u ain't gonna bring me down!" Granddad turned away, smiling and still messing with his shirt. "Nope. Ain't gonna put me in a bad mood. Going to meet me sum cutie pies and maybe I can get one on my arm for tonight. Get that midnight kiss." Granddad winked at himself in the mirror. "Cause I got _game!"_

"About as much game as-"

"Shut up!" Granddad yelled. "Boy, stop hatin-"

"On what? YOU?" Riley laughed. "You funny, Granddad."

Huey sighed, shaking his head as the two began to argue before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

_12:02 pm_

Jazmine decided to make the call at twelve.

Laying on her bed to relax herself, her stereo volume soft int he background, she deliberated on who would receive it, finally making the decision to go with probably the hardest one: Cindy.

She didn't know how she'd convince the girl to meet her. She'd decided that telling everyone over the phone wouldn't be good enough, that it would be best to do it face to face. But doing that meant everyone would have to give up their New Years Eve just to hear her sob story. Which wasn't a very good deal.

But hey, it didn't hurt to give it a try. And that way she could spread the word to Huey and Caesar without her having to burn too many minutes on her cell. Not that she was low or anything, being that she hadn't talked to anyone other than Marcus on the phone for the past month.

Cindy answered the phone after five rings. Apparently she'd been debating on whether she should answer at all since the first thing she said, in an annoyed voice, was, "_What_?"

"Hey." Jazmine swallowed nervously. "It's me."

"I know who it is. I didn't ask that, anyways." Her voice was cold. "I asked "what"."

"I know." Jazmine cleared her throat again. "So, um, how've ya been?"

"Great. Never better," Cindy replied dryly. "Can you hurry this up? I've got things to do."

"I'm sorry," Jazmine said softly. "But I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

There was a slight pause. "Why?"

"Because. I have something to say. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere?"

"Why can't you just say it now?" When Cindy was mad, she was mad. There was no getting around it, and there was definitely no "waiting it out". She never let go until the issues was addressed directly. "I mean, I'm already on the phone. Just spit it out."

Jazmine sighed, sitting up and staring out the window again. The sun was still peeking out through the gray clouds, the grounds wet and murky from the melting snow. "I'm sorry."

There was another stunned pause. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Jazmine repeated. "I know for these past few months I've been so distant. And I was completely out of line for ignoring you and Caesar and Huey."

"Damn right you were." While still stern, Cindy's voice was definitely less hostile. Jazmine took that as a good sign.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," She continued. "And I know you still aren't sure about if you should or not. But if you guys just meet me tonight and let me explain why I did what I did-"

"You really hurt me, Jazmine," Cindy cut in harshly. "You hurt all of us, even if the other two won't admit it." Her tone softened. "You just stopped talking to us for no apparent reason. You dropped us all for Marcus, who you've known for all of four months. Me, you've known for fourteen years. Can you even begin to understand how that feels?"

Jazmine let her eyes close. "No. But I'm so sorry."

"And do you think your little apology is supposed to change everything? Make it go back to normal?"

Jazmine shook her head, although Cindy couldn't see. "No," She answered. "I just hoped it would."

There was another long silence. After at least a minute of silent meditation had passed Cindy sighed.

"Caesar and I were just going to go over to the Carlyle on the corner of Laurel and Rosewood tonight," She said at last. "At ten. But you can come and explain everything to us if you want. It's fine."

"Oh, Cindy!" Jazmine gushed. "Thank you thank you thank-"

"-I get it!" Cindy couldn't help but laugh before forcing her voice to return to its hostile state. "I'll invite Huey, too. I'm sure he'd like to know as well what's been going on too."

"Okay."

"And Jazmine," Cindy added in a warning tone. "Your explanation better be good."

* * *

_6:47 pm_

"Aye! Maya!" Maya heard her mother calling up the stairs. "Phone!"

"Okay!" Maya yelled back, reaching for the telephone on her nightstand, still applying mascara to her eyelashes in the mirror over her dresser as she spoke. "Hello?" She asked into the mouthpiece.

"Maya! Hey. It's Jodie."

"Jodie?" Maya held the phone away from her ear, grinning. "Wow," she said back into the receiver, picking up a small black dress from the stack of clothes on her bed and holding it up to her body in the mirror, eyes narrowed at her reflection. "I haven't talked to you in forever. What's up? How's the weather in conneticut?"

Jodie, a good family friend of their's, was a defense attorney in Chicago. She'd met Maya's mother back in their college days and had stayed friends ever since. Always looking up to Jodie Maya probably went to her for answers to her problems more than her own mother.

"Cold. Always. Actually, I was just calling because I just remembered you asking me about Marcus Taylor back in September." Maya's eyes widened slightly. "You know, that guy who you were wary of your friend dating because you thought you'd heard his name on the news before? You're right. He's not a good guy."

"Thanks." Maya laughed nervously. "But I kind of already figured that out the hard way. A friend of mine's dating...er, dated, him."

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah, now." Maya's smile turned upside down. "But not for long...why?"

She heard her friend take a breath. "Okay, I was looking him up using this people site on the web. You know, for previous court cases and all." She paused. "You gotta listen to this."

"That bad?" Maya didn't like the uncertain pause from the other line. "Jodie!" She yelled impatiently.

"Where's this Marcus guy now?"

"H-he's out of town. He went somewhere for Christmas, I don't know where...why?" She asked, clutching the phone. Jodie clicked her tongue.

"Maya, I don't want you to panic. But-" Her voice suddenly cut off and she cleared her throat. "-but you need to listen to me very carefully. Or your friend might lose her life."

* * *

_8:23 pm_

He'd locked his door. He'd shut his blinds. He'd laid on his bed, palms behind his head, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

And he'd thought.

Huey Freeman thought more than he did anything else. He considered every move, took every possible outcome of a situation into consideration. He had a pretty good instinct, and he usually saw when things were coming.

But him? Falling in love with Jazmine? _That _one had been unpredictable.

Why was it that everything about her that he hated so much was what he loved most about her? She wasn't into politics, she scarfed down so much McDonalds it was sickening, and she bought into society's standards of beauty. She straightened her hair when it was perfectly fine natural, she was always reading some fashion magazine, and her overly trusting nature was sickening.

And yet...

When she asked him why he was so fed up with the religious wars in Israel her eyes were filled with so much genuine curiosity it made her lack of knowledge endearing. When she offered him a bite of her big mac in between mouthfuls, her cheeks stuffed and her lips smacking, it was actually pretty amusing. And even though she did waste precious moments of life with her dumb flat iron and her _Seventeen _magazine subscriptions, it wasn't like she was a complete idiot. She was extremely smart. In some ways, smarter than him. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

And when it came to trust, he'd never met someone who'd forgiven him for hurting them as many times as she had. As outgoing and talkative as she was she always listened so intently to his ramblings and speeches even when others were tuning him out. The few times he did admit being confused over something she always tried to give him advice (and didn't fail to set him in his place when he snapped at her about it). And when they did hang out they could do anything from just sitting around to ridiculous activities he'd _never _do otherwise (such as Go Kart racing and playing stupid arcade games like Dance Dance Revolution, which she always won in) and he'd still have fun.

Another fact he wouldn't dare to admit. But a fact regardless.

And when he'd kissed her that night before his birthday...

Of the four years he'd gone out with Maya, he'd never felt anything _close _to that when he'd kissed her.

Caesar was right. Cindy had been right. God, even his own damn brother had seen how he'd felt about Jazmine before he had! He'd been so oblivious his feelings could've come in neon writing to smack him in the face and he wouldn't have noticed!

He loved her. There was no other logical excuse. How could he feel so much for someone so opposite of him if he didn't?

"It could be gas," He reminded himself aloud, still staring at the ceiling. "One bad burrito too many."

'Who are you kidding?' His mind snapped. 'You love her! Just admit it and save everyone the trouble already! You don't even like burritos!'

Huey sighed, groaning and smacking himself in the forehead. He'd fallen in love with his best friend. Just like in those annoying cliche movies or the horribly written fanfiction that people put online.

"Damn it!" He threw a pillow across the room, smacking the bookcase. "What the hell do I do now?" He asked to no one in particular, watching the pillow roll down to the floor. A sudden voice outside his door made him jump.

"You tell her how you feel, boy!"

"Granddad?" Huey sat up, eyeing the locked door. "How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough. Huey, holding yourself up in your room isn't going to change anything." Granddad's wise voice floated through the wood. "Just tell her how much she means to you. Otherwise you'll never be completely happy."

"But granddad." Huey's voice, usually so firm and calm, held a rare hint of worry. "What if she doesn't feel the same way and I end up messing up our friendship?"

"Nigga, cut the bullshit!" Granddad snapped, patient voice gone and replaced by his normal irritated tone. "Everyone knows that girl's loved you since y'all were ten! Used to tag around everywhere after you even though all you did was make her cry. I don't see how anyone could love yo mean ass, always rying to be so big and bad. Well, guess what?" He cackled through the door. "Even yo radical views aren't going to help you now. The only way you're gonna get her is if you listen to your heart, not your head."

"Ewwww!" Riley suddenly rang from outside the door. "Granddad, that's gay!"

"Boy, you better hope you find someone who loves you!"

"I don need no bitch to love me! I'm Young Reezy and I rep the streets! I only got love for the streets-"

Huey then decided it would best if he just got ready to meet the others instead of listen to possibly the one millionth argument of Riley and Granddad.

"Don't listen to your head. Listen to your heart. Right." Huey couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the words he'd just repeated.

Riley was right. That was pretty gay.

But...maybe it had a chance.

* * *

_9:38 pm_

Jazmine had spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, listening to music and watching TV, trying not to think of what she had to do. As easy as it had sounded over a week ago when she'd promised Maya she'd tell the others of Marcus's abuse, the prospect now made her feel sick to her stomach. Of course it would be good her friends would know she'd had a reason for avoiding them, but how would they ever look at her the same? For all she knew, even after she told her story, they'd still reject her.

After spending the entire evening teling herself that they were her friends, that they'd support her, Jazmine had hopped into the shower before getting dressed. On an impulse she put on one of the tight black t shirt she'd often trained in, along with a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark blue hoodie. She laced up her black combat boots, tied her surprisingly pin straight hair in a low ponytail, and had spent at least twenty minutes staring at herself in the mirror, trying to give herself a pep talk.

"When Marcus gets here tomorrow, he'll be arrested," She said, trying to will her muscles to unwind. "He'll be put behind bar, and even if for some horrible reason he doesn't get jail time, he won't be able to hurt you when he gets out." She shut her eyes, shaking her head to repel the fear creeping along her insides. "You'll have your family, your friends...you'll be fine. Just breathe." She gave the mirror a soft smile before grabbing her purse and dropping her car keys in it, taking her cell phone off the charger and staring at the screen. Two missed calls.

"Marcus." Jazmine groaned, throwing the phone in her purse as well. "Shit. Must've been in the shower." She swallowed, heading out of her room and for the stairs. "Oh, well."

She got to the front door and opened it, shivering as the cold wind hit her. At least it wasn't snowing, though. Shutting the door behind her and locking it she headed towards her car, finger already feeling through her purse for her keys.

"Why did I throw them in my damn purse when I need them?" She muttered to herself, pausing at the driver's door to sift through her stuff for them. "I could've kept them out but nooo."

"Need some help?"

The cold voice caused her to gasp and she spun around, her purse falling to the ground. "M-Marcus?"

"Surprise." Although his voice was calm, his demeanor was even more angry than ever; his hands were shoved in his pockets and his expression was calm, but Jazmine could feel the anger that radiated off of him. "I tried to call."

"I know, but..." Jazmine was having trouble finding her voice and she bent down slowly, reaching for her purse while her eyes never left his. "I thought you were coming home t-tomorrow?"

"What can I say?" Marcus smiled but there was no warmth to his voice whatsoever. "I missed you." He frowned. "But you don't look very happy to see me."

"I...am," Jazmine lied, still looking for her keys. Marcus noticed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking a step forward. In response Jazmine took a step back, hand still searching.

"I'm just going out to eat. With some friends," She said in an innocent voice. Marcus tipped his head to the side, frown deepening.

"I didn't know you were going out tonight."

Jazmine cleared her throat. "You...didn't ask," She said faintly. Marcus glared.

"Someone's got a smart tongue, don't they?"

"I've always been smart." Jazmine grasped the keys in her hand, eyes hardening. "Just not smart enough."

"You ain't that smart." Marcus crept closer; Jazmine could see a vein twitching in the side of his neck. "Otherwise you would've realized it would be much safer for you to keep your mouth shut when I'm talking to you."

"Why? Then I'm an incompetent bitch and you hit me regardless." Jazmine's fingers tightened around the metal keyring. "I'm sick of being your punching bag, Marcus."

Marcus stopped, eyes widening before returning to their cold state. "Then what are you trying to say to me, Jazmine?"

Jazmine felt her insides lurch, but kept her head up anyway. "I'm trying to say," She said in a firm voice. "That I'm sick of hiding everything from my family. I'm sick of the bruises." She paused. "And i'm sick of _you_." She shook her head. "I'm not covering for you anymore. It's over." She balled up her fists. "We're over."

Marcus, to her surprise, smiled. His smile broke out into a laughter; a cold, piercing laughter that made Jazmine's blood freeze cold in her veins. She stared at him wordlessly as he laughed, his hazel eyes shut.

Now would be a good time to migrate to the car, before he retaliated...

Even as Jazmine made a move for her car door his eyes flew open, his smile instantly fading. He gave her a sad look, shaking his head in a sympathetic way.

"Wrong answer, Jazmine," He said in a low voice, hand withdrawing from his pocket; Jazmine's green eyes grew at the sight of the silver knife he'd pulled out, glowing eerily in the moonlight. "Wrong answer."

And then he began to inch towards her, hazel eyes dancing in exxcitement at the fear present in her own eyes.

* * *

_10:11 pm_

"Nigga, leave it to you to forget and fill the tank up!" Riley joked from the backseat of Huey's car. Huey merely growled in response as he focused on the gas pump he was using, the numbers all rising much more than he liked. Even Caesar was getting his cracks in from the front seat.

"How'd you forget to fill up your tank? You just got yo car back eight days ago!" He laughed, adjusting the radio. "Great. Now Cindy's going to be mad cause we're late. I wonder what Jazmine had to tell us?"

Huey shrugged, eyes never leaving the pump. Caesar blinked at his friend before turning towards Riley, who shrugged as well.

"He been actin crazy all day," He said. "He shut himself all in his room like a bitch and when he came out he wuz all quiet. That's probably the only reason he let me come wit y'all."

"Hey, Huey! What's up?" Caesar asked in a serious tone. Huey sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Okay. I'm going to sound strange, but I don't care." He gave Caesar a questioning stare. "Have you ever had a feeling that something's not right? I'm not talking about the tiny one." He watched a car pass down the dark road, sighing. "I mean the full blown one where you just keep dreading something. But you don't know what you're dreading."

Caesar and Riley exchanged glances. Riley snorted, flopping back in his seat.

"Aye! Nigga, I think you crazy," He supplied, cackling. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks," He said frostily, turning back to the pump. As he put the gas pumper back in its slot he felt his pocket vibrating. "Damn phone," he said to himself, reaching into his pocket and digging it out, scanning the caller ID with surprised eyes. "It's Maya." Caesar sat up in the front seat and turned down the radio as Huey flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked, hesitantly holding it up to his ear. Maya's frantic voice made his heart stop.

"Huey!" She screamed. "Where's Jazmine?"

"Jazmine?" Huey looked around, giving Caesar a confused look and pointing to the phone, making a face. Caesar shrugged as well, eyes staring at him questioningly. Riley was sitting upright, making a fake gun with his fingers and holding it up to his own head, moving his thumb as if he was pulling the trigger. "She should be at the restaurant me, Caesar, Cindy, and she's meeting at. Why?"

"Huey, listen to me." Maya's voice was urgent; he'd never heard her sound so serious before. "Keep her in your sight. Hear me?"

"What?" Huey shook his head. "What's going on?"

"It's Marcus!" Maya shouted; Huey's eyebrows raised. "Huey, she was supposed to tell you herself. God, she's going to hate me but this can't wait. He's crazy, Huey! He's crazy as hell and-"

"Maya, slow down." The intense feeling that something bad was happening was building...it was worse than Halloween had been. "Just explain what you're talking about."

"What's going on?" Caesar asked from the front seat, poking his head out the car. "We gotta go! We're twenty minutes late! Cindy's gonna call at any second-"

"Wait." Huey held up a hand. "Okay, Maya, what?"

"Jazmine is in trouble!" She yelled, causing Huey's ear to ring. "He's going to kill her!"

Huey's eyes narrowed. _"What?_

"He's been hitting her, Huey!" Maya slurred in a rush; Huey's eyes widened again. "He's been hitting her and she tried to break up with him but he threatened to kill you and the others so she stayed with him! But it doesn't matter now because he almost lost the case back in St. Louis and he's pissed! Jodie told me he was charged for first degree murder in Missouri and that's why he moved to Woodcrest! This happened before, Huey!" She finished; Huey could dimly hear her struggling not to cry. "He's killed someone before! He's going to try and kill Jazmine!"

Huey tried to rationalize what she was saying. Marcus hit Jazmine...he killed someone before...Marcus hit Jazmine...he was going to try and kill her...and Marcus hit Jazmine.

Oh HELL no.

"Okay, I'm stuck on Marcus hit Jazmine," Huey replied in a dangerous voice, his hand gripping the phone as he tried to control the anger that was gradually building up inside of him. "He _hit _her?"

"Yes!" Maya shrieked. "Are you hearing anything I'm telling you?"

Huey's head snapped around so fast he got whiplash; ignoring the odd sensation in his head he stared at Riley. "Call Jazmine."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Nigga, you don't own me-"

"DO IT! NOW!" Huey yelled. Startled, Riley whipped out his phone, instantly accessing his phone book and scrolling to Jazmine's number, muttering about "Crazy niggas" as he did so. "Caesar, call Cindy and see if Jazmine's there yet."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just call her! I'll explain it. And shut yo damn door!" Huey demanded, hopping in the car and slamming his door shut, cutting the car on and instantly switching into drive. Caesar held his phone up to his ear as he closed his door. Riley sat in the backseat, nodding his head to the beat of the song that was just barely noticeable due to the low volume. "What the hell is going on, Maya?" he growled impatiently. "You're gonna have to walk me through this because I am not getting it."

"I have a friend who's got access to government files," Maya explained hurriedly; Huey shifted into first gear, whipping so quickly out of the gas station Riley flew into the back of Caesar's seat and even Caesar muttered an annoyed "Dayum!" "When Marcus and Jazmine started going out I remembered seeing something about him in the paper somewhere so I asked her about it. Neither one of us took it seriously."

"Jazmine's not answering," Riley said from the backseat in a bored tone. "I got her voicemail."

"Call her again!" Huey snapped, shifting gears. "Keep talking, Maya!"

"Right! It turns out Jodie happened to stumble across a file on Marcus's pending trial in St. Louis, Missouri. He's originally from here but moved up to St. Louis with his father when his parents divorced about three years ago." There was a rustling of papers. "He got into a lot of trouble with the law. Misdemeanors, other small crimes. Then, his girlfriend was found dead two blocks from his house one night. His alibi wasn't consistent so he was arrested. His trial was dismissed, but brought back this year. That's the real reason he went away from Christmas, his trial was in St. Louis!"

"Still nothing," Riley repeated.

"Dial her again!" Huey shot back, shifting gears again and shooting down the clear road, heading for the restaurant. Caesar was talking hurriedly into his phone beside Huey, voice soft.

"I know, just calm down, Cindy. I'm sure she didn't stand us up." Caesar looked up. "Jazmine's not there."

"Tell Cindy to call Jazmine's house," Huey said, shifting gears again and flooring the gas pedal to speed through a yellow traffic light. Riley stared around, eyes wide.

"Slow the fuck down you crazy ass-"

"Shut up!" Huey yelled. "Maya, was he convicted? Did they find him guilty?"

There was silence. "No," She said quietly. "His father's pretty prominent up there in St. Louis. Jodie thinks he may have paid off the jury because it's obvious he killed her."

Huey swore, glancing towards Caesar, who was still staring at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"She ain't answerin!" Riley snapped, slamming his phone shut. "Damn!"

"Cindy said the house phone kept ringing, too," Caesar said, shaking his head. "Is she in trouble?"

"Huey, you've got to get to her," Maya said as if she could hear his end of the conversation. "Jazmine thought he was coming back tomorrow but the jury ruled early. I think he's here already..." There was a pause. "You've got to find her. Or she could die."

* * *

_10:23 pm_

"That's really brave, Marcus," Jazmine said darkly, dropping her purse but putting her keys in her hand. "Bringing a knife. You can't even fight me like a real man."

Marcus snorted, still edging closer. "You want me to _fight _you?" He asked, breathing heavily; it was obvious that something inside of him had snapped. "Be reasonable, Jazmine. Whether I fight you or whether I just cut you up, do you think you can really beat me?" He smirked. "Do you really think you'll leave this alive?"

Jazmine swore under her breath as she fell into a stance, swallowing. "Then if you already know I'm good as dead, humor me," She said with more confidence than she felt. "Fight me."

"I'm not fighting you." His tone was final. "I only came here to say goodbye, Jazmine. I didn't actually think you'd be the one to say it first, though." He sighed. "Maybe if you wouldn't have been planning to leave me I would've let you live."

"I'd rather die than stay with you," Jazmine told him boldly, gently scraping her feet against the slick pavement to test for slippery spots. Already she was mapping out her surroundings; the one large dip in the center of the yard, the large stone on the side of the driveway. Obstacles that could easily get her down faster than Marcus could if she didn't look out. "But you probably already caught onto that."

"Afros turn you on. I remember." Marcus smirked. "But tell me this: is he here to save you right now?"

"It doesn't matter." Jazmine's eyes narrowed warily as he began to close in the distance, her hands up, palms out, so she could block if necessary. "I can save myself."

"If you say so." Marcus held the knife above his head, a red gleam in his eye. "Maybe they'll put that under your date of death on your tombstone. Exactly a month before your eighteenth birthday." He laughed. "Maybe he'll actually remember it, if he bothers remembering you after you're gone."

He brought the knife crashing down, eyes wide with triumph...a triumph that didn't last.

Jazmine swung her foot out. The rubber sole of the thick boot connected with his hand, which had a looser grip than if he would've been completely alert. The knife went sailing out of his hand, landing lost in a hedge bordering the yard. The wind began to pick up as he looked in shock, his murderous glare falling back on the smirking mulatto in front of him, still in a stance.

"I'm sure he won't have trouble remembering me," She said, eyes cold. "I plan on being here for a while."

"You want a fight?" Marcus let out a loud, booming laugh, his own fists clenching. "You want me to serve it to you one more time before I send your bitch ass to hell?" He glared. "As you wished."

And with that, he lunged.

* * *

...Whee.

Reivew, please. Thankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkks :)

-Kelsey


	14. Dying to Survive

Thanks for the review, Red Rabbits. Thanks for the reviews as well Fab five. :)

(It's lame. But I'm sticking to it.)

I ain't gonna talk much because I'd probably get shot. So...I think I'll just go listen to Danity Kane and finish my homework...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. But Huey Freeman...him I just might have to kidnap :P

* * *

Let Me In

Dying to Survive

_10:36 pm_

Anyone could say they dealt well under the stress of pressure. But when it all came down to it, those same people who swore they were so sturdy and reliable often fell short, cracking instead of finding solutions. Sanity was easily detectable when everything was fine and life was dandy.

But when it came down to this, it didn't matter. Huey didn't give a flying fuck how anything was handled, how he and Caesar went about approaching the situation. As long as they could get to Jazmine.

Caesar, however, was taking it to himself to be the diplomat about the whole thing, trying to rationalize in the front seat while Huey tore down the road, the toyota going at least forty miles more than the speed limit allowed. Even Riley in the backseat had fastened his seat belt, still oblivious to what was going on but knowing whatever it was, he'd better keep his damn mouth shut.

If only Caesar could get the same message.

"You're overreacting!" He said. "You and Maya! Okay, just because Marcus hit her before doesn't mean he's planning to suddenly kill her! She's probably just late!"

"She would've called!" Huey snapped, tearing his eyes away from the road long enough to give Caesar a murderous glare. "She would've called Cindy, and if not her, me! Her phone's _never _off unless she's at that dance studio and we already passed it on the way to the gas station and the parking lot was empty!"

"Then maybe she's got a flat!" Caesar challenged. "The point is, anything could've happened! If Marcus isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow like Maya said Jazmine said then for all we know he's still in St. Louis!"

"He'd really stay extra time in the city where he was charged for murder. Right!"

"Just slow the damn car down! We ain't supposed to be goin ninety five when the roads are icy!"

"...I can't believe Jazzy would let sum ol bitch nigga hit her," Riley spoke up from the backseat. "How she gon let sum wannabe thug own up on her like dat?"

"Riley, you're not helping!" Caesar snapped towards the backseat.

"What? All I'm sayin," Riley went on. "Is that if somebody tried to roll up an smack me down anywhere I'd light dey ass on fire. And be like "Oh! It's hot, ain't it, nigga?" All dem matches we gots up in da crib-"

"Riley!" Caesar repeated. Huey, however, glanced in his rear view mirror towards his brother, his eyes narrowed. Riley noticed.

"What, nigga?" He spat. "Ain't my fault you was too stubborn to admit yo feelings and let Jazmine hook up wit sum wifebeata. If she die, it's all yo fault-"

The tires suddenly made a squealing sound as the rubber burned against the street when Huey spun the wheel sharply around; Caesar let out a high pitched scream and Riley covered his eyes with his hands as the car did a sharp 180 turn. Behind them a pissed off driver honked but all Huey did was stomp on the gas, speeding in the opposite direction. Caesar stared over his shoulder before gaping at Huey, who's expression had went from slightly angry to murderous.

"What the _hell _was that?"

"We're going back home," Huey said, his voice so low and dangerous the temperature in the car seemed to drop. "If Marcus is here, he's already on his way to Jazmine's. That or he's there and it's why she isn't answering any phone." His fingers were so tightly wrapped around the steering wheel his knuckles looked ready to break. The light up ahead turned red but Huey shot through it anyways, ignoring the honking from a red volvo that had been coming towards them. "Call Cindy again. Tell her to come meet us."

"Huey-"

"Whether do that or let her sit there all night!" Huey snapped, cutting his best friend off. "Do what you want, but I'm pretty sure she'd like to know if we weren't planning on coming!" His eyes hardened. "Or do you want me to let you out and I keep driving?"

"I want you to quit being so irrational and calm down!" Caesar retorted bitterly. His phone began to ring and he shot Huey a glare. "See, that's Cindy now. Jazmine's probably just getting there." He picked up the phone, smiling. "Hey, babe!"

Huey focused on the road ahead, still silent, as Caesar's expression went from bright to confused. "W-what?" As he listened, his eyes went from puzzled to horrified. _"What?"_

"Tell her to leave," Huey said quietly as he swerved to pass by a minivan. "Wait, what's she saying?"

"Cindy, I don't..." Caesar groaned. "Shit."

"What?" Huey asked as he flipped his phone shut, shaking his head. Caesar balled his fist up in his lap.

"Cindy called her phone again. Only this time Marcus picked up."

There was silence from the driver's seat as his words sank it. "Cindy's already on her way to Jazmine's," He continued. "She thinks it's time to call the Police."

"I don't need the fucking police," Huey growled, once again speeding up and shifting into fifth gear. "I'll kill the bitch myself."

"Yeah, nigga, yeah!" Riley cheered as the car began to shoot towards the interstate.

* * *

_10:41 pm_

His cell phone was tossed somewhere over the same hedges as his knife. Her cell phone lay broken at his feet.

They both knew she was smaller. They both knew he was much larger than her, much stronger, and could do a lot more damage.

But only she knew how to turn his strengths into weaknesses.

It took twice as much energy to swing and miss than it did to swing and hit. That was why Jazmine mainly blocked Marcus's hits with stunning speed, only striking back when absolutely necessary. Other than that she dodged and eluded his attacks, not being able to keep from smirking when he stumbled past her, eyes not being able to help but stare at her in surprise.

She was fighting for her life and she was trying not to _laugh_. How sick was that?

Marcus, obviously growing angrier with each passing minute, began to swing at her with both his fists, sending hits raining down on her arms. She blocked her face before wrapping her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her height like she'd remembered practicing, and shoving his body towards the ground just as she brought her knee up to meet his chest.

"Shit!" He coughed as the impact hit him; not even bothering to relax Jazmine kicked at his already falling body so that he hit the ground hard, head banging against the driveway's concrete. He pushed himself up with his hands, spitting out blood fro the side of his mouth, eyes filled with fury.

"You _bitch_!" He screamed, jumping at her with stunning speed; crashing into her he sent them both flying into the garage door, his weight trapping her underneath him. "You think you can learn a few new tricks and keep me down? You think i won't snap your fucking _neck_?" As if to validate his point he wrapped both hands around her throat, laughing aloud as her eyes widened. "Are you scared, yet?"

Jazmine gagged, her eyes squeezing shut as she withered under him. He laughed again.

"Poor, poor Jazmine," He said in a mock sympathetic voice. "You look so helpless. Just like you did Halloween?"

Her eyes snapped open, her hands freezing on his wrists as she struggled to break free of his grasp. Marcus noticed.

"Oh, you were unconscious, weren't you?" He said thoughtfully, his hands tightening. "Well, I guess it wasn't your fault. If you hadn't have hit your head on the door the alcohol would've knocked you out anyways. Those drugs they come up with these days are amazing." He leaned closer, his breath on her ear as she strained to breathe, gasping for air. "It's a shame, really. You have such a nice body...all those curves..."

Jazmine mustered up enough strength to spin in his face, hatred written all over her features. Marcus wiped his face on his shirt, glaring down at her.

"Oh, you think I raped you?" He burst out laughing again, a laugh that Jazmine was getting really sick of, along with the black dots that were beginning to appear in the corners of her eyes, her chest aching. "Well, trust me, I almost did. Then that stupid drunk brother of your little friend's burst in the door. He was fighting some white boy..." He shook his head. "Riley's always been an asshole. Thinking he's such a gangsta. he wouldn't know what a true gangsta was if one came up and shot him in the face...which is what I just might do when I'm done killing you," He added cheekily. Jazmine's eyes hardened and she let out an angry shout, bringing her elbow crashing down into his arm. When he let out a hiss of pain she brought her fist back, punching him dead in his nose.

"Arrghh!" He said as he cupped his now bleeding nose; Jazmine arched her back up so she could push herself from the cold ground and shoved him aside so she could stumble to her feet. She massaged her throat with one hand, wiping the blood trickling from the corner of her own mouth thanks to an earlier punch with her sleeve.

"You _bastard_," She hissed, bringing her foot back before sending it full force towards him; he grunted as she dug the toe of her boot into his spine. "You stupid, punk ass bastard!"

Marcus jumped back to his feet, aiming a punch; she blocked it and spun around, hitting him with a roundhouse kick and bouncing on the balls of her feet, moving from side to side so she wouldn't be as easy a target.

"I don't care if you threaten me because I ain't afraid of you. Not anymore." She lunged at his disoriented form, tackling him into her car; his back slammed into the window and he fell to the ground, landing on his ass. "But don't you _ever _threaten Riley! He's more of a man than you'll _ever _be!"

The knowledge that Riley had unknowingly saved her from a fate she probably never would've recovered from sent a surge of affection for him coursing through her veins, along with a new feeling of rage; a pent up, built up rage that she'd kept locked away for far too long. The rage of a girl whose parents had been too preocupied to see what was happening to their daughter. A girl who thought she didn't have anyone to turn to because she'd unintentionally isolated herself form everyone who mattered. A girl who had sat by and watched the guy she loved be with someone else for four years too long.

But most of all, she was just a girl. A girl who's let some asshole take advantage of her kindness for far, _far _long enough.

"I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt!" She screamed at him, the wind still rushing around them. "I thought of you and your broken family and I tried to find the good inside! But there is none!" She leaped back into her defensive stance when he climbed to his feet. "I hope you rot in hell, Taylor."

Marcus grinned. "I'll see you there."

He swung towards her.

* * *

_10:59 pm_

"Here's the deal." Huey tossed his phone towards Caesar, still maneuvering the car. it was a blessing that it was New Year's Eve and the already limited population were all huddled up somewhere, partying and waiting for the new year to come in. It meant a much lower number of cars on the road, which made it easier for him to speed without having to worry about pedestrians, other drivers, or cops. But mostly cops. "Look in there and call Mr. DuBois."

"Jazmine's dad?" Caesar shook his head. "Huey, are you sure we should get him involved?"

"Caesar, he's her father! He has the right to know." Huey groaned, shaking his head as well. "Riley, call the cops."

"But what if he _isn't _there?" Caesar pointed out as he obediently scrolled through Huey's contacts. "What if Jazmine just fell asleep?"

"She's too much of a light sleeper." Huey rolled his eyes at Caesar's shocked expression. "_What_?"

"Nothin, man." He pressed the phone up to his ear. "What do I say?"

"Tell him Jazmine's in trouble," Huey said matter-of-factly, making a sharp left turn off the interstate. "Tell him we'll be home in ten minutes to make sure she's okay."

"He's going to think i'm crazy."

"People thought the Tuskegee airmen were crazy and they were the best fliers in their division! So i don't give a damn!" Huey snapped back. He slowed down as they descended the exit, but not by much. "Riley, are you dialing?"

"I ain' callin no Fed man." Riley shook his head defiantly. "I's don't talk to no po po."

"Riley, this isn't a game!" Huey bellowed; beside him, Caesar flinched. "If Jazmine dies-"

"She ain't gonna die!" Riley snapped. "She ain't gonna die! She ain't..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head, his eyes glistening as if wet. Caesar shot him a shocked glance.

"Riley...are you crying?"

"No!" Riley screamed, flopping back into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just thinking. About...stuff."

Caesar groaned. "Stuff like...?"

"Man, the Halloween party I went to!" Riley snapped; Huey's eyes flicked towards him in the rearview mirror. "I wuz drunk or whatever that night."

"So?"

"Damn, lemme finish!" Riley snapped before going on with his confession. "I was drunk, but I still had some sense of what was goin on. I remember dis one white nigga tried to steal my chain so I went off on his ass. We went crazy, was all upstairs fighting-"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Huey asked.

"Shut up! Anyways, we was all bustin into doors and shit. And then we fall into this one. White nigga big, so it flies of the hinges," Riley explained, his eyes on anything but the two occupants of the front seat. "So then, we all fightin and shit and I remember seeing two people on this bed. I'm thinkin, "Uhhh, nasty niggas tryin to get it on!" Then when I saw the one guy running out the room he was kinda pullin his pants back on and hoppin down the hallway like he ain't want no witnesses. So, in between beatin dat ass on da white nigga, I see this girl kinda flopping all out the room too. Only she 'ad her clothes on and she seemed like she wuz drunk. I forgot bout it cuz I was so out of it." There was a bitter edge to his voice. "But I remember thinkin "Damn. Was that Jazmine?"

Huey's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?" He asked slowly. Riley's own eyebrows matched his brother's.

"I'm trying to say she was drunk, he was sober and aware, and he dipped out fo anyone could see him!" He snapped back. "Niggas don't do dat for no reason unless they had somethin to hide, Huey! So what the fuck do you think I'm trying to say?"

Caesar's eyes were wide. "Riley...you don't really think he forced her to..."

"I don't know." Riley closed his eyes. "I just kno dat if dat nigga kill her, it's my fault as much as anyone else's."

"He ain't killing anyone tonight," Huey interrupted as they swung into their familiar area of Woodcrest, passing the park. "The only one that's gonna be dying tonight is him."

Riley bowed his head in a rare solemn way as Caesar pressed the call button on Huey's phone, still trying to think of how to break the news to Jazmine's unsuspecting father.

* * *

_11:01 pm_

She couldn't deny it. She was getting tired.

Everytime she tried to reach her car he blocked her. She didn't dare try to go in the house because he could easily get in there. Where the hell were all her neighbors? Didn't they see her fighting for her life out here?

Marcus aimed a kick at her jaw; caught off guard she grunted as her feet left the ground and she flew back, landing on the wet grass a few feet away. She scurried to get up but with some newfound strength he was already over her, aiming another kick at her stomach. She fell back a few more feet, moaning and rolling over onto her side.

'Get up!' Her brain urged. 'Get up and fight!'

"Guess what, Jazzy?" Marcus cooed from above her, his foot raised over her head. "You lose."

* * *

_11:03 pm_

Cindy didn't know if it was safe to drive when your vision was blurry due to tears, but she did it anyway.

How could she _not _cry? Her best friend, the girl who she'd been so angry at for the past few months, had been stuck in some abusive relationship and it was all her fault!

"How was I supposed to know Marcus was crazy as hell?" Cindy sobbed to no one, the music in her car being her only company. "This kinda shit's supposed to only happen in those crappy lifetime movies!" She sniffed heavily, stopping at a red light and rummaging for a tissue. "I d-didn't want her hurt! I just wanted her to b-be happy! Move the fuck out of my way!" She shrieked at a red minivan that was still sitting at the light even though it changed green. She honked before shooting around them, jetting down the highway.

"If Marcus hurts her again, I swear I'm going to kick his ass so hard it'll fall off!" Cindy roared angrily. She honked impatiently again at another car which she'd rode up on. "Move bitch!"

* * *

_11:04 pm_

"Just five more minutes," Huey mumbled to himself. Aloud he said, "Caesar, go in my glove compartment for me and get what's out."

Already knowing better than to object to Huey's demands at this point Caesar obeyed. Huey rolled his eyes at the "Speed Limit 55" sign they passed as they entered the main sector of Woodcrest, where most of the residential neighborhoods were. 55 his ass. He'd been going 95 for the past twenty five minutes.

Caesar's eyes widened as popped the glove compartment and reached in, pulling out a gun. "Um, Huey?"

"What?"

"There's nothing in here but a gun. And I don't think that's what you want me to pull out." His eyebrow lifted. "Right?"

"Wrong. There should be bullets in there too." Huey held out a hand, his other one still on the wheel and eyes still on the road. "Give it."

Sliding the cool metal gun into Huey's hand Caesar stared into his friend's cold eyes, shaking his head rapidly and causing his dread to fly. "Huey, that's not the way to go about this," He said quietly. "I know you're mad. Shit, i'm mad. But we can't shoot him."

"Shit! Kill the bitch nigga!" Riley spoke up from the backseat. "He's tryin ta kill Jazmine, niggs! Errybody gotta die one day!"

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna shoot him. Straight up, at least." Huey turned back to the quiet street. "But if he's even touched Jazmine-"

"He gettin a bullet in dat ass!" Riley finished.

* * *

_11:06 pm_

Jazmine rolled out of the way of Marcus's foot just in time, launching herself off the ground and knocking into him so that he flew down, landing hard on the edge of the driveway again with her straddling his chest. She sent a hard punch to his jaw and he groaned, throwing her off of him and grabbing her by the ponytail, dragging her towards the top of the driveway near her car. She tried to release herself from his grasp but it was too difficult with him still holding her hair in his hands.

"You want pain, bitch?" He asked her, lifting her up into the air; Jazmine tried to free herself from his grasp but his grip was too strong. "Feel _this_."

And with that her brought her back crashing down on the windshield. Jazmine let out a sharp cry of pain as she felt the glass crack under the force of her body slamming into it; as he reached and grabbed he, ready to fling her into the weakened glass again she swung her leg in a high arc, catching him across the face. He dropped her and she hit the glass, feeling it shatter around her and she was tumbling back into the car. She felt the base of her spine connect with the gear shift andshe let out a hiss of pain, struggling to sit upright as she brought her legs down in the car with her. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," She mumbled as she straightened in the driver's seat, fumbling for her keys; even as she dug in her hoodie's pocket for them her eyes widened with realization. At the same time a tap came from her window and her head snapped up. She saw Marcus standing there with blood trickling down his forehead, his left eye darkening and his possibly broken nose already bruised, blood caked underneath it. He shook a ring of keys at her.

Jazmine screamed as he backed up before kicking at her window; the glass cracked just like the windshield had done. Jazmine pulled herself towards the glass littered dashboard, feeling cold air whip at her and shards of glass that burrowed themselves in her palms. She heard him grunt before the other window shattered, tyring to raise herself out of the car. Only her left leg wasn't responding.

"Come _on_!" She groaned, still attempting to lift herself up. It was no use; she felt strong hands pulling her back into the car and even as she screamed, beating at his chests with her fist he dragged her through the car door which he'd opened before throwing her on the hard pavement. Jazmine didn't have time to react before he kicked her, making her head hit the tire beside her.

"Ugh," She moaned, raising her hand to examine it; her vision was burning, her fingers unable to stay focused and still despite her unmoving hand. She could feel a warm trickling sensation in her head and on her back, and her leg felt as if it were on fire. She tried to move to roll under the car for temporary sanctuary, to gather her bearings, but it was all too much. A drop of crimson red blood dropped in her eye and she blinked, confused.

Marcus stood triumphantly over her, still able to stand even though he looked worse for wear. "Can you feel it now, Jazmine?" He asked, his voice slightly off due to his nose. His clothes were torn in various places, his arm bleeding. It was obviously a deep wound. Maybe she'd done some serious damage to him, after all. "Can you feel death?"

She could. It was horrible to admit, but she honestly could. Her eyelids felt so heavy, her chest cold. The air was sharper thank she remembered, each breath she took causing a searing pain in her side. So it was either death...or a few broken ribs.

Maybe the second one. Still blinking up at Marcus she watched him take her arm, feeling around the glass scattered ground for something. When he pulled up a long, sharp shard of a piece of glass, her eyebrows lifted.

"Maybe they'll find you in time to revive you. Honestly, I don't give a fuck." Jazmine tried to pull away as he held her wrist by he didn't let go. Instead his grip tightened and he rested the tip of the class against her wrist. "They say if you cut parallel to your arm instead of across your wrist you hit more veins and you bleed more. I wonder if it's true." He shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Tugging her sleeve down, he slit a long line down the inside of her arm and she cried out, snatching her arm away. He sat by her shoulder, examining her.

"You're one impressive girl. Actually thinking you could beat me." He rubbed at his bleeding head with his sleeve. "You do a pretty good job of packing a punch, though. Strong girl." He sighed. "Just not strong enough."

Jazmine tried to swallow, her throat dry. She licked her lips, staring at at him. She tried to talk but her voice refused to come. Marcus smiled.

"You're not that big, Jazmine. If that-" He nodded to her arm. "-isn't stitched up soon, your parents are gona come home childless. Do you think _they'll _know what happened?"

Jazmine glared silently, even though his face was becoming even more blurry. The dim stars over his head seemed brighter than usual.

"I should just slit your throat." Marcus studied her. "Then again, I don't have to. It's getting hard to keep your eyes open, isn't it?" When Jazmine didn't answer he began to shake her shoulders. "Isn't it?"

Jazmine opened her eyes again to give him another look.

"Well, you won," He pointed out as he rose to his feet. "You protected your friends. You spared your family. Everything you wanted to happen has come true."

'I didn't want to die,' Jazmine thought sadly. 'But I guess in the end, he's right. Everyone else is safe.'

She wondered how long the others would wait for her before they realized she wasn't coming. How they'd react. Who would be the first one to discover her death? Cindy when she angrily called tomorrow, only to get the bad news from her crying mother? Caesar, when he came over to Huey's to hang out and they saw the police tape around her house?

Or Huey, when he drove home and pulled in the driveway just in time to see the paramedics rolling her lifeless body to the ambulance?

It was so depressing, contemplating death. But right now, under such a vast sky of night atrs, the chilling air biting into her face and neck, it wasn't sounding so bad.

"Well, this is it." Marcus's voice loomed overhead; her vision was now so distorted she no longer even bothered trying to keep her eyes open. "It was nice while it lasted." She felt his lips brush her's. "Goodbye, Jazmine."

The searing pain became more of a dull ache as consciousness faded around her. She wished she'd been stronger. She wished she didn't feel so tired, so she could wipe that triumphant grin from his face.

She wished she'd gotten to see Caesar and Cindy one last time...she wished she could've told Huey she loved him.

'I'm sorry,' She thought one last time, remembering her promise to Maya. 'I _did _let myself down.'

After that, thoughts only became a vague memory and she let the cold comforting arms of darkness descend over her.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

_11:09 pm_

"Do you see his car?" Huey asked as they sped down the street, just five houses down from Jazmine's. Caesar shook his head.

"Naw, it's lookin pretty empty...wait! Stop!" He shouted, hands already fumbling for the door handle even before the car squealed to a stop. "I see him!"

Marcus was bent over something in the driveway. Riley squinted as he peered out of the back window, opening his door as well.

"What's he doin...oh shit!"

"Jazmine!" Caesar yelled, slamming his car door shut and starting towards Marcus, who had stood up at their arrival, hands casually in pockets. Staring down at her unmoving body he glared, his hands clenching into fists. "What the fuck did you _do _to her?"

There was glass scattered everywhere, a small pool of dark liquid on the pavement underneath Jazmine. Huey got out the car, slamming his door shut and coming over to stand beside Caesar. His eyes widened.

"Jazmine..." He said softly. Marcus made a mocking frown.

"Aww." He gave them all a smirk, shrugging. "Well, I was supposed to be long gone before anyone found her." He laughed. "This is a bit...awkward."

"Move out of my way!" Caesar snapped, shoving Marcus aside as he ran over to Jazmine, dropping to his knees and pressing his fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse. While he did Huey glared at Marcus, Riley beside him with his fists clenched.

"So you can hit on women," Huey said in a dangerous voice. "But you can't fight another man?"

Marcus snorted. "Huey, I don't have time for this."

"But you have time to _kill _her?" Huey snapped. "Don't play me, Marcus! You killed her just like you killed your girlfriend in Missouri!"

Marcus's eyes hardened. "You don't know shit about Missouri, Freeman."

"She's breathing, Huey!" Caesar yelled in relief, staring down into Jazmine's face. "She's just unconscious."

Huey felt his muscles relax...but barely. Riley beside him sighed as well, his unusually worried face relaxing but a glare still present "Aye bitch nigga!" He snarled. "Aye! We bout to tear dat ass up! You gon wish you was dead, nigga!"

A sudden bright set of lights flashed across the yard and the group spun around to see Cindy's car flying into the driveway. The lights cut off and she jumped out the car, slamming her door shut and running over to the two Freeman brothers.

"Huey!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Where's-" She looked behind her to Caesar and her eyes fell on Jazmine. She screamed, letting go of Huey and running for Jazmine's body, still on the ground. "Jazmine!" She dug in her pocket for her cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance!"

"Call the cops, too," Caesar said in a low voice, still peering down at Jazmine, eyes narrowed with worry. "Her pulse is slowing."

"Are you guys finished?" Marcus cut in, rolling his eyes. Huey set his glare back on him.

"Oh, when I'm done with you, you'll know," He snapped, already falling into a stance of his own. Beside him, Riley did the same. He glanced towards Caesar and Cindy. "Make sure she doesn't stop breathing!"

"Aw, how cute." Marcus laughed at them, his head bleeding and his white T shirt splattered with blood. "Aren't you the big boy. Fighting for a lost cause. She's not gonna make it, Huey. Even though she was trying _so _hard to see you again." He snorted.

"Shut up!" Riley snapped, but Huey cut him off with a raised hand.

"Oh, no. Let him finish." Huey fell back, folding his arms over his chest. "Go ahead. We're listening."

Riley gave him a questioning stare. Marcus nodded, a trickle of blood falling into his eye. His nose was obviously broken and his stance, although still stable, was slightly weak. He looked as if he'd already been fighting someone. Huey raised an eyebrow. Had Jazmine actually did that much damage to him herself?

"The whole time she was with me all she did was think about _you_," He snapped, a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice. Behind him Caesar and Cindy looked up, identical looks of anger written on their faces. "She told me at the beginning how she'd always loved you-" he watched the afro headed boy's eyebrows raise up. "-and how she was trying to get over you. Not that she could do it." He shook his head, smiling at the memory as if it was some fond reminisce. "She was in tears when I threatened to kill you. So you know, you can't really blame anyone for her dying-"

"Shut yo mouth!" Caesar yelled.

"You stay back there!" Marcus snapped.

"Okay, are you done yet?" Huey snarled, already clenching his hands into fists. Marcus looked around again, nodding with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

"Yea, nigga!" Riley cackled, stepping forward. "Beat dat ass-"

"No." Huey shoved him aside, already walking towards Marcus. "This is between me and him."

Marcus fell into his stance again, Huey merely staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Me and you? If you say so."

"You'd just better be glad Jazmine's still alive or you would've been dead the second my feet hit the ground," Huey snapped.

"Boo! Enough talk!" Riley bellowed from behind the older Freeman. "Kill his ass!"

Marcus took the opportunity to attack as Huey turned his head to look at his brother; charging forward he laughed as Huey slowly turned to look at him. He closed the distance, his fist inches form Huey's face...

And then, he was on the ground. Staring up at Huey with poorly concealed amazement Huey glared down at him, obvious rage in his eyes.

"I ain't Jazmine," he spat, already lifting his foot. "I ain't afraid of you. And I won't hesitate to kill yo trifflin ass."

Sometimes, it was a good thing being underestimated.

* * *

wow. I definitely didn't expect this to carry over to another chapter...so i guess there's at least three chapters left, not two. I was never good at planning these things out...

Thanks for NOT killing me before I could finish spellchecking, Jasmyn. This one's for you and Mike the Great for motivating me (and by that I mean threatening me) to update before 8/25 was over. Which i was gonna do anyway... :P

Wow, i'm done. Seriously. Hope you enjoyed!

(how crappy would that be if I just went "THE END"? I bet someone would beat _my _ass)

-Kelsey


	15. Tears of a Warrior

Okay. I cannot thank you guys enough who reviewed. Um, the usual fab five (Jasmonsterrr, Lil-Dutchezz, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Osaisi, DarkSmile) and Red Rabbits. And also to Spiggi, Shadw, HappyH, NewWriterChicka, and DarkPhoenixSaga (who pointed out a VERY big mistake I made, and i'm glad she did. But since no one else has noticed it I won't tell. ha). Also thanks to YoungNeil who didn't review last chapter, but he's been reading/reviewing the earlier ones (yeah, I pay attention to these details). And of course, big thanks to those who've favored/watched this story and/or me. And last but not least, thanks to those who have been reading this whole story, even if you haven't reviewed. Y'all don't know how much it means to someone when they open up their login thing and see a bunch of reviews saying how good something is. It's a big motivator.

Okay, i think the whole over dramatic thank you's was due to how much difficulty I had with this chapter...It kicked my ASS (You can probably tell since I missed updating for the past few days). I kept trying to do it and drew only blanks. In fact I probably wouldn't have stressed so hard to finish if it wasn't for everyone who reads. If only I put this much effort into math/my job :P

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And anyone who doesn't, feel free to say so. Honestly, it wouldn't bother me the least cause I don't really like it much.

BUT anyone who bitches at me for not updating sooner...yeah. I'd advise you not to.

Warning: I tried to keep these fools in character but...oh god. :bites nails:

Disclaimer: Marcus Taylor and Maya Johnasen are mine. It's cause I fed them and they just keep coming back... :sigh:

* * *

Let Me In

Tears of A Warrior

_11:21 pm_

It took true strength and discipline to maintain control of your emotions. A central core part of himself that was beginning to slip.

Huey Freeman never lost control. He didn't resort to violence for the hell of it, he used it as a last resort. And when someone needed some sense knocked into they asses. Which wasn't often, unless it was Riley. But even then he didn't strive to beat anyone like they were runaway slaves.

Yet the longer he stared at Jazmine, so still and battered on the ground a few yards away, chest barely moving, the stronger the anger was that was fueling inside of him. When he saw Caesar check her for a pulse and give Cindy another worried look he could feel the white hot inferno of rage shooting through his veins.

And when Caesar suddenly stiffened, grabbing Jazmine's shoulders and lifting her upright, shaking her and screaming her name, he felt as if all sense of civilization were crashing down around him.

"Jazmine!" Caesar yelled, watching helplessly as Jazmine's head rolled from side to side, her eyes refusing to open. "Wake up! Come on!"

"Jazmine!" Cindy demanded, her blue orbs once again misted with unshed tears as she placed her ear up to Jazmine's slightly parted lips, listening intently. Even Riley was tearing across the yard towards the three, eyes wide.

"Damn, what's happenin?" He asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice. Caesar looked up at him with terrified eyes and then across the yard to Huey, who was frozen on the spot, Marcus momentarily forgotten.

"She stopped breathing!" He managed before lowering her to the grass, lifting her chin so that her throat was open. "Cindy-"

"Right!" She said before the pair got to work, the memories from their CPR class already flashing through their mind. Huey took a step towards them, eyes wide, but was instantly knocked down to the slick grass by a smug Marcus.

"You haven't really forgotten me, now have you?" he asked in a voice, feigning a hurt expression. "Forget it, Freeman. She's going to die."

"Shut UP!" Huey snapped, his anger quickly restoring and his adrenaline kicking into high gear as he lashed out at the boy. To his surprise, Marcus dodged him with ease.

"Aww. You're not letting Jazmine mess up your game, are you?" he taunted, obviously toying with Huey's emotions. "Well, let me remind you how to play."

Leaping into the air with amazing speed Marcus descended down towards the furious radical, mouth forming a triumphant grin and hands clenching into fists the closer he got. Huey stared up at him, motionless.

Then, he smirked.

Marcus was fast. The flaw? Huey was faster.

No sooner than Marcus opened his mouth wider to laugh in triumph was Huey kicking into the air as well, his own foot extended as he flipped around in mid air and managing to strike the stunned older boy in his chest. Plummeting back to the ground Marcus hit the concrete hard, his back striking the sidewalk at such n odd angle he let out a hiss of pain. Before he could push himself back up to his feet Huey was already flying towards him again, spinning and landing another rough kick, which caused the momentarily stunned man to fly right back into the ground, hitting the sidewalk in front of the yard with enough force to knock the air out of him. Pounding his chest and coughing to open up his lungs the fallen opponent looked up, hazel eyes hardened.

"How's she doing?" Huey asked, already running towards them while he still had the chance. While he wanted nothing more than to kill the asshole who'd gotten them all in this, Jazmine's life was more important than any revenge.

"She ain't respondin!" Riley supplied, eyes widening at something behind the afro man. "Shit! Nigga you cheatin!"

Huey instinctively threw himself to the side as a metal trashcan lid went hurtling past where his head had once been, barely missing Cindy, who was still pressing her hands on Jazmine's chest as Caesar breathed air into her lungs. He hopped up to his feet and glared towards Marcus, who was on his feet and charging towards him. Whirling around again he quickly swiped for the lid and threw it at Marcus, who instinctively kicked at it. Using the distraction Huey jumped on Marcus's outstretched leg, kicking off and twirling in the air, striking him in his jaw in the process. Before Marcus's body could hit the ground Huey had already grabbed his collar, pulling back his fist and giving Marcus an uppercut to the jaw. He flew up in the air, his back arching and his eyes wide with a mixture of shock and pain before he fell back to the ground, landing inches from Jazmine's trashed car. In an instant he was on his feet, although considerably more unstable than before, a new cut on his eyebrow and a black eye quickly forming. He grit his teeth, malice in his eyes.

"Yea! Beat dat ass! Beat dat ass!" Riley shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Tryin ta blame shit on other people. Nigga, please." He turned back towards Jazmine, leaning over the others who were still performing CPR.

"Give it up!" Marcus snapped, cackling. "She ain't reviving."

"Fuck you!" Caesar yelled in between the chest thrusts Cindy was applying, glaring at him. Long past tired of Marcus's mouth Huey grabbed his collar again before he could react and dragged him towards himself so that their noses were inches apart, his eyes filled with such a powerful hatred it was as if they were on fire.

"I really should kill you," He said in a low, dangerous voice, his hand tightening. Marcus, now only slightly winded, smirked.

"Try me," He challenged before bringing his fist back and hurling it forward; dodging it Huey let out an angry yell, dropping his collar and throwing himself forward, his forehead hitting Marcus in the face with such power that he flew back again, the bleeding from his nose restarting.

"Bitch!" He yelled angrily, cupping his nose as blood fell onto the pavement below them. He tipped his head in the air in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Dumbass!" Huey snapped, charging towards him, his feet gliding over the slick grass. "That ain't how you stop the bleeding! Your shit's broken!"

"Well come after me so I can break your face!" Marcus threatened, taking off across the yard and leaping into the air, landing on top of Cindy's parked sports car.

"Aw hell naw!" Cindy yelled from where she was glued beside Jazmine, only calming down when Caesar gave her a look, as if reminding her of their current predicament. Noticing this Huey felt his adrenaline skyrocketing even higher and he cracked his knuckles.

"Fine by me!" He shot back, leaping on Cindy's hood.

"Bitch is you crazy?!" Cindy couldn't help but shriek.

Marcus leaned back on the roof, fists up and his eyes still narrowed, ignoring the steady streaming of blood coming from his broken nose.

"You wanna fight fo real?" he asked in a rough voice, bouncing from side to side and causing the car to rock on its tires. "Let's go then, bitch. That was just a warm up."

He jumped towards Huey, the younger radical sliding to the side and landing a punch in Marcus's gut. Spinning around he aimed another kick for his forehead, sending him stumbling back. His foot slipped and he fell down on the trunk of the car, his head lolling to the side.

"You sho do talk a bunch of shit to be the nigga gettin his ass whooped!" Riley cackled, daring to glance up from Jazmine. "What's really good?"

Huey landed beside him, his hand coming back to throw another punch; arching upwards Marcus swiped his foot around, knocking Huey from off of his feet and making him fall off the side, where he landed on his knees on the driveway's pavement. He groaned angrily and climbed to his feet shaking off the pain, obviously angrier than before. Marcus laughed at his expression.

"That's the closest you're gonna get to hitting me," Huey warned in a vicious voice, swinging his own foot around so that it hit Marcus's leg, causing him to fall over as well. He jumped back on the car, aiming a punch but Marcus blocked it, throwing a hit of his own. Flipping backwards to dodge the hit Huey leaped up again, tackling Marcus and knocking them both off the car, although it was Marcus who hit the ground a few yards away. He himself landed in a crouched position, staring at Marcus's battered form with a smirk.

"Doesn't feel great does it?" he asked , waving his hand towards himself in a "come hither" gesture. "Gettin your ass kicked."

Marcus snorted, flinging his damp hair out of his eyes and pushing himself to his feet again, wiping at his nose. "Doesn't feel great fighting me when your wannabe girlfriend's dying, does it?" He smirked mockingly, still trying to play on Huey's feelings. "Admit it. It's destroying you inside-"

"You worry about yourself before trying to tell me how i'm supposed to feel!" Huey roared, leaping on the car's trunk and pushing off of it with his legs, whizzing at Marcus with such a fast speed he didn't even notice him coming until Huey was already planting his fist in his gut, following up by kicking off of his chest so that he landed crouched back down on the ground while Marcus crashed into a cluster of metal trashcans on the curb. "You don't mean shit to me! how dare you even _try _to sway me with yo cheap ass talk?"

"Because-" Marcus pushed himself up, his stance weaker. "-i'm right!"

"You really better pray she doesn't die, cause she ain't the only one who'd be having a funeral!" Huey snapped, dropping into a stance of his own.

And with that, Marcus started towards him.

* * *

_It was strange, feeling this way. But death. Death was nice. it had its ups. Literally._

_She was floating on some unseen cloud, the space around her peaceful and tranquil. The pain? There was no pain. The sadness, the fear, the emotions that tied one down to the world and kept them from truly living? Gone._

_She was dead, but she'd never felt so alive. At least that's what she thought._

_"Wake up."_

_Shit. The voice. It was back. Why the hell did it insist on creeping up when it wasn't wanted or needed?_

_She tried to curl back into her small piece of heaven, trying to tune the voice out. It was faint, but strong. It cut into her secluded state of mind, and all she wanted for it was to go away. She just wanted to be able to enjoy this..._

_"Wake up. Now."_

_It was darkness all around her but she didn't worry, she didn't fear it. it made her feel enclosed in a place of solitude, where nothing could hurt her. The vast, empty space around her was infinitely reflected. She didn't care if it never ended. All she wanted was to relax..._

_"Open your eyes." _

_Why would she do that? Why give up something so perfectly wonderful to go back to feeling? She didn't _need _to feel! It was fine just like this!_

_"Open your eyes."_

_The voice was growing stronger, the stern tone intensifying. She just wanted it to go away._

_"Open your eyes..."_

_The third time those three words were spoken she gasped as she felt it; the beat. It was s single pulse that seemed to ring through her ears and shock her to her toes, but it was there. The beating._

_Her heart._

_"Wake up."_

_The fuzzy edges of the unconscious world were slipping, crashing down around her. The beating was growing stronger, the relentless pounding in her head returning, the pain that had once been so great beginning to ebb through her body. The darkness was lightening to a hazy gray as she fought to hang on to that last, tiny shred of peace, that feeling of balance._

_"No." The voice was persistent if nothing else. "He needs you."_

_New sounds were flooding her ears; the sounds of crying, the sounds of struggling, and the sounds of yelling. The air had grown unbearably cold, the shocking clarity returning to her brain. What was she doing?_

_"Do you want to die?"_

_Already she could hear these other voices, so familiar yet so far away, screaming her name. She could feel someone shaking her. She could feel the concrete below her._

_But most of all she felt her heartbeat, so strong and sure, pulsing in her chest. She could _feel_._

_She was alive._

_"Do you want to die?" The voice repeated. _

_The cold was returning, her senses sharpening again. Her mind was becoming icy. Not feeling had been blissful._

_Yet somehow, feeling was so much better._

_'No.'_

_"Do you want to die?" The voice asked, this time quieter. It was fading. It was leaving her..._

_'NO!'_

_"Good." There was a sudden roaring in her ears, as if she were rushing towards some unknown destination, and then a bright white light seemed to flood her eyes. But it didn't matter; her heart's beating was suddenly frantic, the air around her growing unbearable and the pain rushing from the tip of her head to her fingertips, taking over her body in large increments. And she could feel it _all.

_"Welcome back."_

_And then, she opened her eyes._

* * *

_11:34 pm_

The first thing she noticed was the pain.

It was tolerable, but barely. She'd felt as if she were drugged, as if the real pain wouldn't hit her until later. And the air was so damn _cold_...and who was shaking her?

"Jazmine! JAZMINE!"

Reaching out, her vision still distorted, she lazily slapped the offending hands away, shaking her head slowly from side to side. "Da fuck wrong wit you," She mumbled in a hoarse voice. "Slappin me...act like you got some damn sense..."

"Jazmine!" It was Caesar's voice she recognized, the hands stopping their dizzying motion and allowing her head to stop spinning. "Oh, my god."

"Jazzy!" She heard sobbing close to her ear before feeling a too familiar hug tugging her close; she let out a loud hiss of pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You don't understand! I thought we lost you..."

"Jazmine, yo bitch ass! Havin us thinkin u dyin and shit and here u go, takin a nap." Riley's voice, so easily remembered, made Jazmine's heart lift.

"Shut up!" Caesar's tone was aggravated as it reached her ears; she felt someone smoothing her hair back from her head. "Can you open your eyes?"

"I tried," Jazmine croaked, her voice still ashen. "I...can't see." She took a deep breath, letting the cold night air fill up her lungs. "Where the hell...how'd you guys..."

"Maya." Caesar offered no other words. "She told us what Marcus had been doing to you." Not even possessing enough energy to do anything else in response Jazmine settled on nodding, resting her head back on the soft cushion underneath her head, which she realized was Caesar's lap as she felt him shift his weight. "Just hold tight. We called an ambulance, so someone's on the way."

"Those fuckers!" Cindy snapped angrily. "I called them at least half a fuckin hour ago-"

"Cindy." Caesar's gentle tone shut the infuriated blonde up. "Don't. We don't want to stress Jazmine out." Towards her he said, "Try to stay still. You're losing a lot of blood."

"I know." Jazmine sighed. Staying still _wasn't _going to be hard in the slightest. "Bastard...cut my arm."

"We saw. I tried tying my sweatshirt around it but it's starting to bleed through." Caesar's voice softened. "We think you might have some internal bleeding going on, too."

Jazmine suddenly forced her eyes open, groaning at the pain that seemed to shoot through her already aching head. Although her vision was blurry she could barely make out the stars in the night sky, and a sliver of moon sat in the corner of her eye. "Where's Huey?" She asked, her voice bordering panic. "And wait, where's Marcus-"

CRASH.

"That would be them." Caesar sounded as if he were trying not to laugh. "Let's just say Huey took your situation...quite well."

"Dat nigga is wailin on that fool!" Riley added.

"But...But-" Jazmine tried to sit up but three pairs of hands shoved her back down.

"Stay down!" Cindy barked. "Relax, Jazz. Huey's got it all under control."

Jazmine closed her eyes again, willing herself to stay awake.

* * *

_11:41 pm_

"Well, what do you know?" Marcus asked in a sarcastically sweet voice, nodding towards the assembled group at the top of the driveway as he nd Huey blocked each other's strikes. "Looks like Jazzy Wazzy pulled through."

"What?" Huey asked, whipping his head around; sure enough, Jazmine was saying something to the trio around her, although she was still laying down with her eyes shut. Using his side vision he noticed Marcus swinging towards him and quickly blocked the shot, smashing an elbow into the schemer's face.

"That's a bitch move!" He snapped, his fist connecting with Marcus's face and sending him reeling backwards, his hands flapping at his sides to keep him from falling over. "Trying to strike when someone's not paying attention? Serious disrespect. And you would _think _you'd be trying to give me all the respect you could right now, since I'm really close to snapping your neck for the hell of it?"

"Oh, yeah?" Marcus sighed, lifting his head and staring up at Huey with wild eyes. His hand was snaking for the back pocket of his baggy jeans. "You know, I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this..."

"What-" Huey started before falling silent at the sight of the gun Marcus had whipped out of his back pocket, aiming the barrel straight at Huey's forehead.

"You know, I'd thought about shooting Jazmine when I was on my way over here," Marcus explained, smirking at the vein that popped angrily out of Huey's neck, his eyes hardening. "But I decided that would make too muc noise. This ain't like St. Louis. Gunshots were normal. Here, they're drastic. But everyone's out celebrating the New Year and-" He tapped his chin with the gun as if thoughtful. "-I really don't think anyone will pay attention to a few gunshots. Probably just mistake it for a firecracker or a backfiring car and go on with their lives.

"Of course, I'd have to kill your friends and your brother too," he added nonchalant, ignoring the low growls emitting from Huey's throat. "And maybe pop a bullet in that pretty little head of Jazmine's just in case she hasn't bled to death when help finally comes. Damn." He sucked his teeth, shaking his head with disapproval. "You sure did fuck up my plans, Freeman. I was supposed to be out of here ages ago."

"Oh, you'll be out soon," Huey replied frostily, pulling his own gun out of his coat pocket, relishing the look that flashed across Marcus's face. "Just not the way you were hoping to take." He lifted the gun, pointing it at his opponent's head and peeping out the corner of his eye. As far as he could see, Jazmine was still conscious. Good.

He needed to get their attention. If Marcus was anything like the spineless coward he figured he was, he was going to try and pull a fast one by aiming at one of the others. And if that happened...

It wouldn't. He refused to allow it.

"So, you thought I'd bring a knife to a gunfight?" Huey snorted. "I'm not stupid, Marcus. I wouldn't let you have an advantage over me."

"You have more weaknesses than you think, Freeman." Marcus pointed his own gun towards Huey, both of them facing each other with their firearms raised. "Just because you hide them doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Nigga, how u gon break out a gun?" Riley snapped, watching the two and rising to his feet; Caesar rose to his feet as well, Jazmine's head now resting on Cindy's shoulder. "Hell naw. I got this. Riley Escobar got this motha-"

"Riley, stay over there," Huey commanded, his eyes never leaving Marcus's. Riley stubbornly stepped forward.

"No one breaks out a gun on my brotha!" He snapped, his hand clenching in a fist. "I got this-"

"You don't." Huey's voice was firm. "Back the hell up."

For a split second, the air was silent except for the wind whistling through the treetops, the barren street empty. Huey and Marcus stared non blinkingly at each other, hazel eyes and wine colored ones searching its rival's for a sign of wavering, some signal of hesitation...

And then Marcus's hand snapped towards Cindy and Jazmine, his finger pulling the trigger. "No!" Huey shouted but it was too late; the gun went off with a loud BANG, the bullet whizzing through the air and flying right at Cindy.

CLANG!

Huey blinked at Cindy who was staring horrified at Caesar, who had leaped in front of her and used to metal trashcan lid to shield her. Dropping it to the ground he threw his arms around Cindy and she buried her head in his neck, her shoulders shaking. And Jazmine-

A sudden glistening silver object whizzed through the air, heading straight for Marcus's neck. Barely dodging it, what was recognized as a dagger clattered along the sidewalk, rolling off and stopping on the street in front of the yard. Huey and Marcus's heads snapped towards Jazmine's car, where a heavily panting Jazmine was leaned against, smirking at Marcus and grasping the driver door with shaking fingers to avoid falling over.

"Surprise, bitch," She said in a low tone, her voice weak but still holding a lot of strength behind it. "You...lose."

"Jazmine!" Huey choked, still pointing the gun towards Marcus, a mixture of relief and horror written on his face. "Are you high? Get out of here!"

"Huey." Jazmine gave him a small smile before grimacing. "I just had...to see you."

"Yeh, well here I am," Huey said hurriedly, glaring at Marcus as if daring him to shoot her. "As happy as I am to see you're okay I don't think this is a good time to be having a conversation! You know, I'm _kind _of busy!"

On the word "busy" Marcus fired another shot; Jazmine let out a scream as Riley tackled her to the ground, the bullet whizzing by overhead and crashing through one of the DuBois' downstairs windows. Huey let out a groan, taking aim.

"Wrong move, dumbass!" He snapped, pulling his own trigger. Marcus dodged the bullet, shooting his own spray of bullets at Huey in response. The young radical threw himself to the ground, rolling back to his feet and aiming again at Marcus, who was running towards Cindy's car, obviously trying to take cover. "Don't try to hide now!" He tossed a look over his shoulder. "Riley! Caesar! Get Cindy and Jazmine away from here!"

"Aye! Got dis son!" Riley said, thumping his chest and scooping Jazmine up from the ground; Caesar took Cindy's hand and the four began across the yard. Diving on top of Cindy's car Huey pointed the gun at Marcus's hiding form, spraying bullets all over the place. His rival rolled underneath the car, popping up on the other side and pointing his own gun at Huey.

"What now?" He laughed. Huey jumped off the car, landing on the other side.

"This!" He yelled before shooting underneath the car at Marcus's feet; as he quickly jumped out of the way Huey sprung up and hurled himself onto the car's hood before throwing himself into the air, foot outstretched towards Marcus, who was staring up at him, raising his gun to take aim...

* * *

_11:46 pm_

"Are...you...crazy?" Jazmine managed to snap at Riley, who had slung her over his back, ignorant of her injuries. She blew a damp strand of hair out of her eyes, which had gained their vision back, although she still felt dizzy. She lifted her head from the sight of Riley's butt to glance across the street back to her yard, where Huey and Marcus were still battling. "We can't leave Huey over there by himself!"

"The hell we ain't! You ain havin me bout to get shot!" Riley snapped as he tipped Jazmine over on the grass of his front yard, accidentally dropping her on her injured side and causing her to roar out in pain. "Ooh! Damn! My b!"

"Jazmine's right!" Cindy chipped in loudly, punching Caesar in his shoulder to make a point; he rubbed the spot wincing in pain. "We need to help him!"

"Help him? Cindy, this is his fight!" Caesar retorted. "He doesn't _want_ our help!"

"Who gives a damn what his stubborn ass wants? he's going to get himself killed!" Cindy stamped her foot impatiently, fists clenched. "Marcus isn't playing fair! He brought a fuckin gun!"

"So did Huey!" Caesar countered. "He anticipated this, Cindy! And I know for a fact he can handle himself! This is Huey Freeman we're talking about!"

"I...think we should help him," Jazmine managed. Both arguing teens spun around to give her identical glares.

"I think you've done enough helping us, thank you," Cindy said in a bitter tone. When she noticed Jazmine look down, dejected, she sighed and her eyes softened. "I didn't mean it like that," She elaborated, crouching down and resting a hand on Jazmines shoulder. "I mean you already fought Marcus off. And he's done enough damage to you for one night, don't you think?"

"Shit, Jazmine was wilin an freestylin on his ass!" Riley said, his head darting towards the other end of the street when more gunshots were heard. "He already looked to' up when we got here! That or he was just ugly befo an none of us noticed his monkey lookin-"

"Don't lie, Cindy." Jazmine forced a smile, guilt in her eyes. "This is my fault."

"How about we stop being so dramatic and find a way to help Huey?" Cindy said, returning the smile. "And when I say we, I mean me and Caesar while you stay the hell out the way and Riley watches you."

"What?" Riley yelped in protest, Jazmine looking too weak to object but looking as if she wanted to open her mouth regardless. "Ho, what makes u think i wanna miss dis shit? She don need no damn babysitter-"

SMACK

"Call her a ho again and see what happens," Caesar threatened, Riley rubbing the back of his head and glowering up at the smug dreadhead who'd smacked him there. "Now sit there and let Jazmine lay on you. And _don't_-" He demanded warningly, staring at Jazmine's fluttering eyelids. "-you dare close your eyes."

Jazmine waved her hand limply, already resting her head wearily against Riley's shoulder, the sweatshirt that was tied around her arm transforming into a deep red thanks to her wound. "Whatever."

Riley groused under his breath, watching the pair retreat. "Bitch niggas."

* * *

_11:50 pm_

The cops were coming. He could just _feel_ it.

Now he was pissed. Here he was, fighting some revolutionary wannabe with puffy hair when his original plan had been to kill Jazmine and hop on a first class trip out of Woodcrest. He'd had the plane ticket ready, his bags packed. Shit, even his younger sister had helped him get his things together. She'd rather never see her brother again than see him behind bars.

What the fuck was the point of escaping persecution in Missouri if all he was gonna do was get arrested in Illinois? None at all.

But it was a hell of a lot more difficult to kill five people than one. And even _she _hadn't died yet! Even worse, judging from the intense look that Jazmine had given him when she'd come so close to hitting him with that knife, she wasn't going to kick the bucket anytime soon.

And Mr. Ninja turtle over here...

"Damn it!" Marcus shouted furiously, aiming for Huey's form, which was darting from every imaginable direction, refusing to stay still. "Stop fucking moving!"

"Stop moving while you shoot at me. Yeah, that's smart!" Huey roared sarcastically, leaping in the air and landing on top of Jazmine's car. Pointing his gun at Marcus's chest he glared. "Then again you aren't exactly too bright, are you?"

"You-" Marcus started before halting, his ears picking up on a foreign, yet familiar sound and his eyes growing twice their normal size. Huey's eyebrow lifted as well and his eyes flickered towards the horizon before he smirked knowingly.

"The cops. About time they got here." He raised his chin. "You should be used to them by now though."

"Fuck you!" Marcus snapped, spraying bullets towards the car; Huey jumped off, rolling on his back in the grass before bolting to his feet again. He threw himself up and over the hedge between the DuBois and the next house, aiming his own gun at Marcus's hiding place behind Cindy's car and pulling the trigger. Marcus sprang back, taking off in the opposite direction as Huey's feet hit the ground and the sirens grew louder another ear splattering wailing erupting along with it. "I ain't waitin for them to get here! I'm out!"

"The hell you are!" Caesar suddenly yelled, popping out from the hedges on the other side of the yard and sticking his foot out, causing Marcus to trip over him and tumble to the ground, where once he was there Cindy dug her heel into his spine. Marcus groaned, knocking Cindy's foot away and spinning over, gun raised.

"You dumb ass motha fucka!" He screamed, pulling the trigger and aiming at Cindy's face. Her eyes widened and she yelped as the gun went off and a blast hit her, knocking her off her feet and onto the sidewalk. She squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling the warm liquid seeping over her stomach.

But the pain...the pain never came.

"Gonna have to do a lot better than that," Caesar muttered weakly, grasping his shoulder from where he was leaning on Cindy, a large red spot already beginning to blossom over his T shirt. Cindy clapped her hands over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

"Baby!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest, cradling his head in her hands and burying her mouth in his hair. "Caesar, no..."

"Calm _down_," Caesar's muffled voice responded in her chest, his voice strained. "I'm gonna be alright if those damn cops get here soon enough-"

"You moron!" Cindy cried, smacking him in the head and ignoring his agonizing groan. "You could've been killed! Jumping in front of me like that!"

"I just saved your life and you _smack_ me? Cindy what the hell? Ow!" He let out as Cindy began to plant kisses over his face. "You crazy-"

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment," A cold voice said from overhead, making both Cindy and Caesar raise their heads to look up at Marcus, who was on his feet and now towering over them, gun aimed at them. "But I really don't have time for this."

"Go to hell!" Cindy snapped, hugging Caesar, whose face was scrunched up in a pain he refused to acknowledge, tighter to her chest. She glared up at him, pure hatred brimming in her eyes. Marcus chuckled.

"Not anytime soon, I hope."

"You'll be there sooner than you think," A cold voice said from behind him, and suddenly he felt a metal barrel being pressed against his head. He froze, while Cindy's eyes widened.

"Huey!" She yelled.

"Huey!" Caesar echoes, although his voice was a lot less peppy. Huey glared at them both.

"Yeah, I don't think you two picked a good spot to hide!" He snapped, returning his eyes to Marcus, who had gently turned his head to stare wide eyed at his opponet. "But thanks for the distraction."

"Oh, no trouble at all. I didn't get shot or anything!" Caesar ground out sarcastically, trying to sit up and yelling as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. "There's not a bullet lodged in my shoulder! It doesn't matter if I'm okay!"

"Baby, are you alright?" Cindy asked, her mouth not being able to help but twitch upwards despite the current situation although her eyes remained on marcus, who was still being held at gunpoint. Caesar snorted.

"Wonderful."

Ignoring the couple Huey kicked a rough foot into Marcus's spine, making him fall onto the ground, gun clattering out of his hand and skidding across the pavement. The side of his head pressed into the sidewalk and he stared up wordlessly at the victorious Freeman, as if he'd given up and resigned to his fate. the sirens now sounded so close it was as if the actual police cars were over their heads.

"It's over," Huey said in a icy voice, finger pressed against the cool trigger, the cold wind billowing across the four. "Any last words?"

Marcus only continued to stare up at him with furious eyes, his lips firmly pressed together. Cindy stared onward while Caesar hissed in pain, trying to find different methods of removing the bullet and having to deal with Cindy's overbearing advice ("Stop messing with it! You'll make it worse! Don't move so much! Quit whining!"). Behind them they heard the heavy rush of footsteps before Riley's voice piped up.

"Aye, the cops here and- DAYUM!" He took in the scene, eyes widening at Caesar. "The hell happened to you?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Caesar snapped impatiently. "Just get the damn cops!"

"I don't associate with da feds," Riley reminded him, jabbing a finger behind his back. Huey's eyes hardened.

"Where the hell is Jazmine?" He demanded sharply. Cindy's head whirled around.

"You were supposed to be watching her, you moron!"

"She ain't goin nowhere! Damn!" Riley tapped his foot, folding his arms over his chest. "Y'all niggas give me the borin ass jobs while y'all go round beatin people's asses and gettin shot and shit-"

"Where," Huey repeated in a dangerous voice. "Is. Jazmine."

"She in the grass in our yard, passed out! Okay!" Riley snapped. "The ambulance right down tha street."

"The go over there with her until they get here! Act like you got some goddamn sense for once in your life!" Huey growled before jamming a foot in Marcus's spine to let out some of his anger. "And I don't care if you do hate the cops, tell them to get they asses over here!"

The sounds of slamming doors grew louder as the sirens continued, more voices and shouts rising in the air. Dimly Huey registered the presence of other neighbors who were _finally_ peeking their heads over hedges and peering around the corners of their front doors, trying to see what all the commotion was for. Tearing his eyes away from them he stared back down at Marcus, the gun still pointed at his head. Marcus stared at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Well?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you waiting fo? Go ahead. Shoot me." He smirked. "Unless you're too scared to kill a man."

"Trust me, I don't kill men. So you should be easy," Huey retorted sharply, index finger just cenimeters away from squeezing the trigger. Behind him he heard Cindy and Caesar catching their breath...

"Huey!" A sudden hand grabbed his shoulder, making him turn his head to see who was talking to him. "Huey, don't!"

"Mr. DuBois?" He asked, hand still unmoving. "When did you get here?!"

"We just got back." Tom's voice held mixed emotions; sadness, anger, but most of all there was worry. "Huey, put the gun down."

"What? Are you crazy?" Huey narrowed his eyes at Jazmine's father before spinning back around and shaking his head. "Why should I?"

"Huey, you can't kill him! The police are here now and if you kill him they'll arrest you for murder!" He explained.

"So what? Mr. DuBois, he tried to kill Jazmine! He tried to get all of us!" Huey pointed out, glaring down at Marcus as he spoke. "And you expect me to let him live?"

"_Yes_! This isn't a game, Huey!"

"I know that, Mr. DuBois!"

"I think you should listen to him, Huey," Cindy said in a low voice, her eyes troubled. "Seriously. Put the gun down." Beside her, Caesar was slowly nodding in agreement. Huey stared at them both in disbelief, his eyes widening with disbelief.

"Cindy!" He practically shouted. "Marcus shot Caesar! He stabbed Jazmine!"

"He ain't worth going to jail over, Huey!" Mr. DuBois cut in, grabbing his shoulder again and forcing him to look into his dark brown eyes. "Not when you have so much going for you!"

"Get off of me, Tom!" Huey growled, shaking the man off of him, his expression livid. "I wasn't talking to you! Why don't you go check on your damn daughter who probably wouldn't even be like this if you spent two seconds being a good father instead of a self absorbed-"

"Huey!" Caesar snapped, his eyelids heavy. "Put the damn gun down!"

"Huey, please," Cindy interjected quietly. "Tom's right."

"So you're too much of a coward to pull the trigger," Marcus stated from his spot on the ground, his eyelids drooping as well; finally, the fighting and injuries had all seemed to catch up to him. "Why don't u quit all the big talk and kill me instead of bein a lil bitch-"

"Shut up!" Cindy snapped at him. "Huey, don't listen to him-"

Huey squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of Tom, Cindy, Caesar, and Marcus as they all shouted various demands at him. Shoot. No, don't shoot. Shoot. Wait, don't do it...did _any _of them understand? Was he the only one who wanted to tear Marcus from limb to limb for what he did to Jazmine? Did they really think him simply getting his ass kicked would settle the score?

Did they think he could let him live when he deserved nothing better than to die?

"Shut up!" He roared, so out of character for him it caused everyone to stop talking at once. Glaring at them from underneath furrowed eyebrows he took a deep breath, trying to calm his rattling nerves. Behind him he could hear an officer firing off questions at someone; for some odd reason they hadn't yet come over to them. Another voice, that of a male paramedic, was screaming out orders towards someone as they no doubtedly tended to Jazmine.

Jazmine...Huey shut his eyes again, his head pounding. Jazmine wouldn't want him to kill anyone. It wouldn't be because she thought he was a coward, wouldn't be because she saw him as incapable. It would be because he was different. Marcus had killed someone before, and no matter how firious Huey got, no matter how badly he wanted to pull the trigger...he wouldn't.

He wasn't like the bastard laying on the ground, the worthless man who had practically driven him and Jazmine apart.

"Fine." Huey threw the gun to the ground, watching it clatter noisily beside Marcus's before leveling everyone else with a glare and ignoring the identical looks of relief that fell across their tense faces. "Do what you want with him. I don't give a damn."

And with that he took his foot off of Marcus's back, giving him one last look before spinning around. only Marcus's voice stopped him.

"So, you're scared?" He laughed. "Can't even shoot a nigga."

Huey looked over his shoulder, glaring down into his rival's hazel eyes. "No," He spat, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I can't." He forced himself to shrug. "Guess we're different that way. Have fun in jail."

He began to storm across the street towards his house, watching with raised eyebrows as a swarm of officers ran past him, cuffs out and guns drawn. Not even bothering to look back he continued forward, spotting Granddad's car parked along the curb in front of their house since the driveway was blocked, hearing his voice before spotting him beside Jazmine's mom, who was crying in her hands. Riley was coming from their direction, eyes zeroed in on Huey as he tried to peg him for information.

"Aye!" He stoped in front of him, practically jumping with excitement. "You kill the nigga?"

Huey rolled his eyes before shaking his head, his chest falling heavily as he exhaled. "No." He glanced up at the night sky, the wind blowing across his face. "I didn't."

Riley snorted and shook his head as well, stepping past Huey to go eavesdrop on the officers who had charged towards Marcus. "Shit, I would've killed the nigga," he muttered, his voice dropping to an almost inaudible whisper. "Goin all soft on da bitch..."

Huey sighed, not admitting it but having to agree with his brother. He knew that sometimes in the future, he'd feel better about his decision. A few years. hell, maybe a few months.

But for now, he was regretting each minute that Marcus was still breathing.

* * *

_12:00 am_

He'd sat on the curb and watched as a screaming, cussing Marcus was dragged to a police car, chucked in the back of it, and locked inside. As the officers continued to hang around he banged on the window with his head, face contorted in anger and hands stuck behind his back. So much for having the right to remain silent.

He'd watched Cindy lead a drowsy, slightly woozy Caesar over to the second ambulance which had arrived a few minutes after the first, whispering encouraging and sweet words in his ear the entire way. He'd smiled, despite the obvious pain he was in and the suffering he was enduring, giving Cindy a reassuring kiss before allowing the paramedics to tend to him.

He'd watched Jazmine's parents as they stood of to the side to avoid being in the way; Sarah's head burrowed in Tom's neck as she sobbed, his arms wrapped reassuringly around her. Apparently, all arguments and hateful words between them were forgotten. How ironic that it took a tragedy to make someone realize how much they truly loved.

And Jazmine's parents weren't the only ones guilty of that.

"Mr. Freeman," A soft voice said; Huey looked up to see one of the medics staring down at him, his mouth forming a small smile. "You can get in now."

Huey nodded quietly, standing up and following the man through the small crowd gathered in his front yard; the neighbors, the police, the medics, his friends, and everyone in between. His feet seemed to weigh him down the closer he got to the red and white vehicle, the flashing lights blinding his eyes each time he looked up at them. After a few second walk that seemed like a few eternities long the medic opened the back of the ambulance, stepping aside so that Huey could pass him.

"Well?" He asked gently. "Are you getting in?" Sensing Huey's hesitation he offered him a smile. "She's fine. She's just sleeping thanks to all the morphine we gave her."

Sighing, Huey placed his left foot on the tall back of the ambulance, grasping the sides with his hands and hoisting himself up before straightening. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so nervous now. He was the one who'd agreed to ride in the back of the ambulance, the one who hadn't even questioned Jazmine's parents when they'd approached him and asked him to. Maybe it was because he knew he would at least be able to ride in peace to the hospital without anyone calling him the hero all damn night. It hadn't even been that long since Marcus was arrested and already he was sick of it. If he was such a hero he would've killed Marcus on the spot instead of letting one of his best friends get shot in the process.

Whatever had motivated him to ride in the back of the ambulance with her, it was gone. Especially when he finally looked down at her.

Jazmine was laying on a stretcher, her eyelashes resting against her pale cheeks. There was an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, her breathing seeming deeper than usual. Her head was bandaged up, her arm also sporting a clean white bandage to lessen the bleeding until they got to the hospital. There was a white sheet pulled up to her waist, her sweatshirt gone and leaving her arms bare and laying on top of it. Huey glanced down at them and felt his stomach churn.

There were so many bruises, so many scars...if that was only from her exposed skin what did the _rest_ of her look like?

She looked so peaceful and innocent laying there, her expression more relaxed than he'd seen it in months. He'd pondered, analyzed, and debated on the reason, and all that time it had been staring him right in the face. He'd sensed it, something had told him she was hiding something, and he'd ignored it.

And it had all come down to this.

Jazmine had almost died, and he'd barely been able to save her. Shit, it wasn't even him who had saved her! Why was it that he just couldn't do anything _right _when it came to her?

Plopping down on the bench attached to the side of the ambulance Huey peered into her face, trying to ignore the conflicting emotions that were threatening to erupt. It would be easier if he could understand them all...

"Huey?"

Huey stiffened as Jazmine's eyelashes fluttered before her eyes slowly opened, squinting as they adjusted to the lighting. After blinking a few times she let her green eyes fall on him and instantly relief flooded her face. "Oh, good," she breathed, her voice slightly muffled thanks to the mask. "You're okay."

She was the one with a damn oxygen mask on her face and she'd been worried about him?! Her boyfriend beat her up! He barely even got scratched!

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning slightly, eyes slightly drooping. Huey stared back at her silently, barely blinking. Barely breathing. "Huey?"

Oh..._shit_. Huey felt it coming before he saw his vision blurring, and it shocked him beyond anything else that had happened that day. he could see Jazmine staring at him curiously, her figure distorting along with the rest of the room. No _way _was he going to...

"Huey, are you okay?" Jazmine was staring at him as if he was losing it. Perhaps he was. He didn't really know at this point.

All he knew was that the sole fact that she was blinking at him so obliviously, her eyes light and that familiar smile on her face, was what did it. All the emotions from over the course of the past couple of hours; the anger, the fear, the unexplainable rage, was flooding up inside from one look into her eyes. She was alive and she wasn't laying on her deathbed, and she was just there. It made no sense to feel so emotional over the girl waking up. But he did.

And somehow, that made all the more sense than anything else that had happened that day. He loved her. he loved _her_.

And she wasn't going to die.

Maybe it was that fact that made Huey, in a move even odd for him, suddenly jump up, leaning past all the medical equipment to wrap his arms around her neck, feeling her stiffen with surprise at him. After a few seconds, however, when she slowly pat awkwardly at his back with one hand, asking him what was wrong with him, he simply shook his head, trying to stop the tears he didn't know he was capable of shedding from falling. How embarrassing would _that _be.

This had to have been the worst New Year's Day ever. But somehow, it didn't seem so bad this way.

* * *

Feel free to flame...yell at me...send death threats (okay, maybe not so much)

...seriously.

-Kelsey


	16. The True Definition

Yeah. I would go into detail about why I hadn't updated...but that's too much work.

But on a good note, "Let Me In" hit 100 reviews! YAYYYYYYYYY!! While that's weird since this story's had 3,000 hits all together and means a lot of people haven't reviewed, i ain't complainin. This is my first story to hit triple digits, so i'm grateful none the less.

So, thanks to TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Lil-Dutchezz, Jasmonsterrr, DarkSmile, QTPi5210, Pocket-sized-revolution, Osaisi, DarkPhoenixSaga, Maller07, Spiggi, YoungNeil, RedRabbits, HappyH, and NewWriterChicka for making that possible. Oh, and everyone who's been reviewing past chapters as well. And the readers. Yeah. Y'all do y'all thang. :P

Anyways, I have to say i'm a little sad the story's almost over. While I truly hated doing a few chapters I actually am happy with the way it's turned out. And hey, when I get the hang of this college thing I'll probably come out with more Boondocks stories. Which is WHY :clears throat: **y'all should go on my profile and take me poll so I can see what type of stuff you guys are looking for **(Gee ya think I made that obvious enough?). Because I do take the reader's opinions seriously, ya know.

Warning: Looking for more action in this one? You lose :P

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. ...sigh.

* * *

Let Me In

The True Definition

Jazmine was _not _a happy camper.

She'd drifted in a peaceful, twilight sleep the first two days she was in the hospital, barely aware of the visitors who came to see her. They were extremely limited thanks to her being in intensive care but from time to time she was aware of soft voices, or a gentle touch to her forehead. Other times she didn't hear any hint of someone but could sense a comforting presence, as if they refused to let her be alone even if she wasn't fully conscious.

It wasn't so bad, being in a drug induced sleep. Especially when it kept you from facing your problems.

Which was why, when Jazmine woke up the third afternoon to a piercing pain in her side, an odd throbbing sensation in the back of her head, and a stinging pang in her arm, the first thing she did was close her eyes and let out a groan between clenched teeth.

Leave it to the doctors to decide she didn't need morphine anymore. Jerks.

Opening her eyes but continuing to grit her teeth, she let her hand drift to her aching side while she examined her surroundings. She was in a bright, spacious room with wide windows and mint green walls. There was a TV that was attached to the wall in front of her bed that was on mute, a football game flashing silently on the screen. The only sounds were that of some loud nurses in the hallway, which the door muffled. Not to mention the annoying beeping her heart monitor was giving off, thanks to a tiny black clip that was clamped on the index finger of her left hand, which was connected to the machine by a thin wire. Already past sick of the ringing the noise caused in her head Jazmine rolled her eyes, tugging the clip off her finger with an irritated motion and chucking it on the floor.

"That should shut it up-"

Almost instantly a high pitched whine filled the room, the lines on the machine dropping into flat readings and the screen flashing violently. Jazmine let out a surprised yelp and clamped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore the pain that flared up in her ribs all over again thanks to her sudden movements.

"Code blue! Code blue!"

"How did she stop breathing?"

"She's been stable for over thirty-six hours!"

The door to her room burst open and a flood of doctors began to sweep in the room in their scrubs, gloves on and paddles out.

"Charge at three hundred-" One was beginning to command before he, along with everyone else, froze in their tracks as they spotted Jazmine sitting upright, ears still covered and her face scrunched in an apologetic expression. "You...aren't dying."

Dropping her hands to tug the blankets up to her chin (Really, did the hospital gowns _have_to be backless?!) Jazmine swallowed. "Sorry?"

The doctor holding the paddles snorted, already turning on her heel and heading out the door while the other few began to wheel the equipment they'd brought along to revive her with out the room. "Makin me miss my smoke break. Stupid brat," The woman muttered as she passed through the door. The remaining doctor shook his head, although there was a light trace of humor on his face. Jazmine made a face at the wail which was still filling the room. How could he take that?

"You're not the only one who gets sick of that thing," He said in a paternal voice, crossing the room and coming up beside the bedside. He crouched down, picked up the clip, and slid it back on Jazmine's finger, who held her breath. The whining from the machine stopped, replaced by the beeping. "But it has to stay on. Otherwise the machine reads like you lost your pulse and you're dying."

'Gee. Ya think?' Jazmine thought grudgingly, immense relief building up inside when Sarah and Tom suddenly ran into the room, slightly panting and holding their sides. At least Tom was; Sarah looked like she ran across hospital buildings on a daily basis. While Tom was busy catching his breath she rushed over to the bed, letting out a relieved cry and embracing Jazmine in a hug that hurt.

"Oh, Jazmine!" She cried, looking up with a puzzled expression towards the doctor. "One of the nurses found us and said Jazmine's pulse had dropped. What happened?"

"Ow," Jazmine wheezed, her constricted ribs pounding. Either Sarah didn't hear her or ignored her; either way her grip tightened.

"Oh, just a technical error," he explained casually, winking at Jazmine. She winced. It wasn't like she was afraid of him or anything, but it wasn't like she knew him. And being alone with some stranger, especially a guy, in an unfamiliar room...

Great. She was more shaken up over this whole Marcus thing than she cared to admit.

"Well, she's finally awake," The doctor began, taking a chart out the small shelf on the foot board of Jazmine's bed as Tom joined them at her bedside, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Which is a good sign. It probably has to do with us taking her off the morphine though, so she was probably roused from the pain." He gave her a kind smile. "Right?"

Jazmine frowned. Her mother really wasn't helping said pain.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said, brushing off her sour expression and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling a blood pressure cuff out of his pocket. "Just don't try to get up without assistance. For some reason it was more potent for you than other people..."

"When am I going home?" Jazmine cut in, hesitantly laying back on her pillows. She saw her parents exchanged looks with the doctor, then each other. "Where's Caesar?"

"He was discharged earlier this morning," Sarah supplied, smoothing Jazmine's hair back from her face and smiling. To Jazmine's relief her grip slackened. "He thinks he''s such a fortune teller. He bet Cindy three bacon double cheeseburgers saying you'd probably wake up today."

"So he's okay?" Jazmine asked, relief already spreading throughout her body. Sarah nodded.

"Well, other than complaining about how itchy the sling is that he has to wear-"

"So that means I can go home too, right?"

Tom and the doctor looked at each other again as Sarah shifted in her spot, sighing.

"Well, not today." Jazmine's face fell. "You'll be able to come home soon! You probably only have to stay for two more days. Three tops?"

"Three?" Jazmine's eyes shifted between her parents as she frowned. "How am I supposed to keep up with school if I keep missing days?"

"Do you really think," Tom asked slowly, speaking for the first time since he'd arrived in the room; his tone was a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Of all the things to worry about right now, school is one of them?"

Jazmine's eyes narrowed; Sarah shot him a dirty look. "Yes!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How do you expect me to keep my GPA up if I'm stranded in here? Do I really need to stay here any longer when I'm awake now?"

"You had to have a blood transfusion," The doctor cut in nervously, as if he were sensing the tension that radiated between the DuBois family. "You received stitches in the base of your skull, as well as your arm. You had internal bleeding in your abdomen, you've gotten three fractured ribs, lacerations-"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask all that," Jazmine interrupted, coming off meaner than she meant to. Maybe it was because of her not-so-pleasant awakening, but she was grumpy as _hell_. "I asked why can't I go home yet?"

"Because, Jazmine!" Tom snapped, causing his daughter's eyes to widen in surprise; he never yelled at her. "Just three days ago you almost died! If Riley hadn't donated blood to you, which he wasn't even supposed to do since he isn't old enough-"

"Wait." Jazmine held up a hand, trying to ignore the IV sticking in her vein. "_Riley _donated blood to me?"

Tom's voice dropped. "Yes," He responded, eyebrow raised. Jazmine shook her head.

"Riley hates needles."

"Riley and the others heard the doctors discussing the blood shortage in the bloodbank," Sarah explained patiently, still staring coolly at her husband as if he couldn't be trusted to have tact. "And they were out of your type. They had A, but only positive, not negative like you need. We all got tested and Riley was the only one who has your same type."

"Well, Robert had it," Tom corrected, staring back at Sarah in a challenging way before glancing back down at Jazmine. "But he was positive too and you're negative, so their blood would've killed you-"

"The point I think your father's trying to make," Sarah cut in; Jazmine felt the doctor tugging on her arm as he wrapped the cuff around it, checking her blood pressure. "Is that your body's been through a lot these past couple of days and we don't think you should go rushing off back to your normal routine. We just want to make sure you're completely well enough before you do," She added in such a sad voice Jazmine felt her heart breaking. Her father's expression had also slipped into one of torment.

"Besides," He added quietly as Jazmine tried to ignore the pressure she felt from the cuff around her arm. "I think we need to have a serious discussion. About..." his voice trailed off when Sarah shot him the angriest look yet.

"Tom," She said in a dangerous voice. "You promised we wouldn't bring this up until she'd at least gotten home-"

"Sarah, I can't help it!" Tom snapped, hands gripping the back of a chair. His face was scrunched up in an angry expression, his eyes flashing. "Am I not supposed to be mad at what that...at what he did to my daughter?"

"She's my daughter too, Tom!" Sarah retorted, jumping to her feet; behind her Jazmine let out a barely audible groan. "And she doesn't need to be dealing with this right now! She needs _time_-"

"What, we're just going to give her all the time in the world? We don't _have _time if we want to have a case! The trial's in three weeks and-"

"Wait, _what_?" Jazmine choked. Sarah slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Tom you airhead! Now look what you've done! Jazmine doesn't need this right now-"

"She needs to move on and she can't do that until she talks about what happened-"

"What I need-" Jazmine cut in, snatching her arm away from the slightly disgruntled doctor, who looked caught in between the urge to run out the room and the urge to start yelling himself. "-is for you two to stop deciding what I need and let me do it myself. Look at you two!" She demanded, her voice rising an octave. "Always fighting, always arguing. It's impossible to say anything to you guys if it isn't about your stupid divorce!" She dropped her eyes, feeling the stares of three people on her face. "If you two listened more to each other and talked less, maybe you wouldn't hate each other so much."

Sarah frowned, her own blue eyes flickering upwards to meet her husband's. "I don't hate your father," She said quietly. "I just..." She stopped, ducking her head. Tom stared down at her, his face softening.

"I don't hate Sarah, either," he said before looking up at Jazmine. "I love her."

"Then _act_like it!" Jazmine spat, causing both spouses to gasp in surprise. "I'm so sick of your arguing! Go to damn counseling, spend some time away from each other, and quit whining."

"Jazmine-" Tom started.

"Drop it," Sarah insisted, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, this isn't why we're here right now. We're here because-" She glanced at the doctor, who had long stopped scribbling down notes on his clipboard and was listening intently. "Can you leave now?"

"Huh? oh, my apologies," The flustered man insisted. Yet after a few seconds, he still hadn't budged.

"You heard the lady!" Jazmine pointed to the door. "Get out! We're trying to have a private conversation here!"

It probably wasn't smart to yell at the very doctor who was taking care of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't like he wasn't getting paid.

Once he'd scurried out the door, rambling about how Jazmine had improved greatly since she'd been admitted, Sarah shut the door and faced her husband and daughter, hand on her hip. Tom and Jazmine exchanged looks.

This was serious.

"I know you don't want to discuss Marcus right now, honey," She said, voice gentle. "You probably never even want to think about him again." When Jazmine nodded vigorously she shook her head. "But your father's right. You're going to have to speak with an attorney soon so you can testify against him in court."

"But mom!" Jazmine whined, yelping as she shifted. Rubbing her side she focused her green irises back on Sarah. "I can't!"

"You _have _to. You see..." She groaned. "Tom, you tell her."

"But honey-"

"DO IT."

Gulping from Sarah's commanding voice Tom eased beside Jazmine, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and staring down at her. "There was bail posted, and Marcus is out until the trial," He rushed, as if the impact of the words wouldn't be the same. Jazmine's eyes widened.

"You mean-" She shut her eyes, slowly shaking her head to process his words. "He's...free?"

"Until the twenty-seventh, the day of trial," Tom answered. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would be a strain. If you don't want to go to school until then-"

"Daddy, he's not a terrorist. I don't have to hide out in my room for two years like I did when I was younger." Jazmine buried her face in her hands. "But how, I mean, what if I see him before then? I can't deal with that!"

"It's okay!" Tom reassured her, squeezing her shoulder. "We have a restraining order!"

Sarah sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes. Jazmine looked up long enough for him to get the message that a piece of paper...wasn't much good.

"Daddy, please don't tell me you think a piece of paper can protect me-"

"I told you!" Sarah told him. Tom shrugged.

"Well, they offered it, and if he violates it he's automatically arrested. So who was I to turn it down?" he turned back to Jazmine. "Honey, I don't want this to hold you down. Me and your mother are going to do everything we can to make sure Mucus-"

"Marcus?" Jazmine supplied, but he ignored her.

"-ends up where he belongs." He lifted her chin up with his hand. "We're going to get through this. Together. Okay?"

Jazmine felt a surge of gratitude fill her heart. Her parents, kept in the dark for so long, were already preparing themselves for the battle of court, of comforting her. She hadn't told them anything, hadn't filled them in about what had happened, and here they were regardless by her side. Ready to do anything to herlp her.

The next thing she knew, in a burst of emotion, she was throwing her arms around her dad and burying her head into his neck.

"Daddy-OW!" She ground out, sniffing. "I'm so sorry!"

And she was. Everything was her fault. They wouldn't even be here if she hadn't been so stupid, hadn't just got out a long time ago while she'd still had the chance. Tom hugged her as she cried while Sarah rushed over, tears in her own eyes. Tom reached for her with an arm and she joined their embrace as well, tears slowly falling down her porcelain colored face.

"It's okay," Tom assured, kissing Jazmine on her forehead and ruffling her hair, making her feel as if she were ten agin. Which really, didn't bother her one bit. "We'll get through this. You'll be okay." He squeezed Sarah's shoulder "We'll be okay."

For the first time in a long time, Jazmine felt that maybe he was right.

* * *

"I can't even stand it," Cindy snapped at lunch, glaring along with Caesar and Maya across the cafeteria towards Marcus, who was sitting at his usual table, alone. "How can those idiots even _let _him near here?"

"The fight was outside school grounds and he's on bail." Maya picked at her salad, sighing. "To the government he has every right to be here."

"Shit, I'm just glad Huey and Riley aren't here," Caesar interjected as he tried to copy his notes with his opposite hand, since his writing one was in a sling. "They'd probably get expelled if they saw him."

"Where are they, anyway?" Maya asked. Caesar frowned.

"Chicago. One of their aunts died. They weren't close but she was their other aunt's sister, so they went to the funeral." He shrugged. "I think they're getting back tomorrow."

"Ah." Maya suddenly groaned, tossing her fork down. "This is some bullshit! I can't even eat I'm so mad."

"You're mad?" Cindy poked her lip out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I still haven't got over the fact that Jazmine told you what he was doing before the rest of us." Caesar rolled his eyes. "I mean, me and her are best friends and-"

"I already told ya!" Maya groused, throwing her hands up to the ceiling. "If it weren't for the fact that I had martial arts experience she wouldn't have even told me! She would've probably still been getting beat up right now-" She cut off, realizing her words and swallowing. "Or...she'd be-"

"We know." Cindy sighed. "Why didn't she trust us?"

"We weren't exactly the most supportive of her these past couple months," Caesar pointed out, still snarling towards the dark haired boy on the other side of the cafeteria. "And I think it was more of her wanting to protect us. Jazmine doesn't like burdening people with her issues."

"Obviously." Cindy perked up as she spotted Caesar's lunch. "Ooh, are those cheese doodles?"

"Yes, and you can't have any! I love them!" Caesar cried. Maya rolled her eyes, going back to her salad. "Mommy packed a special lunch just for me!"

"Gee. Childish much?" Maya asked sardonically. Cindy pouted.

"You never give me anything!" She whined. Caesar's jaw dropped.

"I jumped in front of a bullet for you! What more could you possibly ask for?" He said in a small voice, his eyes widening. Cindy's eyes widened as well, but in horror instead of sadness.

"Not the puppy dog look!" She pleaded, clasping her hands. "Baby!"

"I try and try to make you happy!" He said in a mock tragic voice. "But I just can't-"

Swoosh.

"Hey! Give me my cheese puffs!" Caesar snapped, jumping up to run after Cindy, who had snatched the bag away from him when he'd been busy trying to give her a guilt trip and darted away from the table. "Cindy, come on! I'm hungryyyyy!"

Maya sighed as she was left alone at the table. "Idiots." She glanced up in time to notice Marcus staring right at her, a smug expression on his face. Her eyes hardened.

"Wait up, guys!" She shouted after her friends, quickly grabbing her things and rushing out the cafeteria behind the fighting couple. No way was she going to get suspended because she felt the extreme urge to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

* * *

"I hate funerals!" Riley yelled over his stereo two days later, hopping up and down on the bed. His bags, still unpacked, sat at the foot of his messy bed. "Errybody be all cryin an shit. and fo what? I mean, bitch!" Riley glared at Huey, who was leaned against his doorframe, shaking his head. "Why you cryin? They can't hear yo ass! They dead!"

"I really want to see what your funeral's gonna be like," Huey said, rolling his eyes. Riley smacked his lips.

"Nigga what you talkin bout? I ain' gon die! But if I do-" he added, nodding and stroking his chin. "-errybody gon be at mah jank! All mah street soldiers, all the bitches you can imagine, and an open bar-"

"Open bar? Riley, it's a funeral, not a party!" Huey pointed out.

"Shit, it might as well be a party!" Riley shot back, plopping down on his bed. "Think about it. Why do people go to funerals in the first place?"

"To...mourn loved ones?" Huey tried. Riley snorted.

"Hell naw, you corny nigga!" Riley sighed in disbelief. "The repass! Aye. How else you gon find some good food for free?"

"Riley, people do not go to funerals for the food!" Huey shot back. "Well...they aren't supposed to. Then again, niggas are crazy."

"Exactly! See, if I die," Riley explained. "I want people for years afterwards to be all "Aye. You remember Riley Escobar? Dat nigga funeral was mad tight son! He had sum fried shicken, sum chtilins, cos you kno erybody love chitlins-"

"I don't."

"Cause, nigga, you wack!" Riley laid back on his bed, bobbing his head to the pounding music that was starting to give Huey a headache. "Wat you doin in here anyway? Why ain't you at the hospital visiting Jazmine or somethin?"

"Cause you can't get in unless you're family," Huey stated. Riley laughed.

"Nigga, are you serious?" he cackled. "Cindy and Caesar got in that bitch! I got in that bitch!"

"Cindy's good at lying anyway, Caesar was already in the hospital himself, and you donated blood. Of course you got in."

"Then lie like everybody else! Wait, don't." He smacked his lips. "Dey be tryin to overcharge people to park n shit. She live across tha street, just wait till she get home."

"Yeah. I guess." Huey turned to leave the room, pausing at the door. "Turn yo damn music down."

"Whateva." Riley muttered. "Gay ass nigga."

* * *

Jazmine finally got to leave the hospital three days later, considered to be in good enough health to go home. Since she was in intensive care the only people who could come see her were her parents, since most of her other relatives lived out of state. That didn't stop Cindy and Caesar from coming, however, and sneaking her Big Macs (no onions, extra mac sauce, add bacon, just the way she liked them) from McDonalds. When asked, they just insisted they were her cousins.

Hey, she _was_ mixed. So it wasn't as if it was impossible.

Either way when they came after school, tipping Jazmine's homework on the edge of her bed and turning the TV up (unless Cindy brought her Ipod speakers with her, then the music was put on full blast instead), they spent the entire evening laughing and joking over anything imaginable; from the disgusting haircut someone in their grade got to the pathetic scheme McCain was attempting in choosing his vice president ("Who the hell does he think he's fooling? No one even knows who the hell she is!"). Jazmine would laugh so hard her sides ached, especially when Cindy would fins something so laugh she'd start snorting. Even Caesar would have to laugh at that.

The only times any friction rose up were when someone got too close to the topic of Marcus, or Huey. Usually it would be Cindy who would say a comment, then suddenly shut her mouth and fall silent. Jazmine knew for her sake they weren't bringing him up, but like her parents, she couldn't go avoiding the subject with them forever, no matter how badly she wanted to.

On the subject of Huey, however, Jazmine was completely stumped. If she asked how he was doing or even mentioned his name Cindy and Caesar would visibly stiffen, silently communicating with each other. Like they knew something about him she didn't. It irritated her to no end, but with her holding so much from them it was only fair to go along with it. It wasn't like she wanted them pressuring her to talk.

Which was why when she arrived home on that sunny afternoon, she cut her her cell phone off. She told her mom that she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She wasn't stupid; although her best friends were patient with her they were probably still trying to forgive her over the whole Marcus thing. She really didn't have an excuse for suddenly ditching them.

And now, home again with a clean bill of health as her proof, all bets were off. Questions were going to be asked, questions she'd be expected to answer.

Honestly, she didn't feel like dealing with it right now. Not when she had so much to sort out herself.

The sun was hanging over the horizon later that afternoon when she decided to go for a walk, just to clear her mind. Ignoring he parent's protests, Jazmine shrugged into a long black coat, shoving her feet into a pair of boots. Nevermind she still had on her happy bunny pajamas. She didn't have anyone to impress, anyways.

Starting off had been slow; her side started burning before she could even make it down the driveway but she'd ignored it, determined to get out the house and see something other than four walls enclosing her. She'd almost died, for Christ sakes. She couldn't spend her time confined indoors. Her hands tucked in her pockets, hair flying out behind her in the wind, she didn't even notice where her feet were taking her until she looked up and noticed the familiar hill where she'd spent so much of her time, the dark green grass blowing each and every way, appearing to shift like the ocean. Her eyes focused on the top of the hill she began to make the commonly frequent trip upwards.

Jazmine wasn't quite sure how she felt about her secret being out. In a way, it was good. Marcus had been arrested, she'd finally been able to breathe. But now, there seemed to be so much responsibility and so many consequences that came with her truth. Testifying at his trial, having to glance over her shoulder everywhere she went. Even in the hospital, with tight security and twenty four hour surveillance, she hadn't felt safe.

Stupid Marcus...Jazmine felt a lump forming in her throat as she looked out over woodcrest, her hand on her throat. He'd destroyed everything. Her friendships, her happiness. Her life. Even her grades had suffered because of him. Who knew if she'd get into Georgetown now?

"I hate you," She muttered quietly,her fingers grazing against a cool, smooth surface around her neck. Glancing down in surprise her eyes widened as she noticed the locket, the very locket Marcus had given her the night before Halloween, hanging around her neck. Grabbing the small heart she yanked it, breaking the chain and clutching the necklace in her fist. "I hate you!" She screamed over the hilltop, the wind carrying her voice across the empty space. Pulling her hand back she hurled the chain over the side of the hill, watching it plummet down towards the earth and disappear from view. She swiped uselessly at the angry tears that stung her eyes. "God..."

She felt his presence behind her before she'd heard him; stilling in her spot she listened for his footsteps, which sure enough had gotten louder the closer he got. Although they were heavy she didn't fear them. Shit, this was probably the first time she hadn't feared someone coming up behind her since she'd been in the hospital.

"You're back." She glanced over her shoulder to look at Huey, who was leaned against the large tree, arms crossed and staring back at her. No doubt he'd witnessed her short outburst. "I heard about the funeral. Sorry about your aunt."

Huey shrugged. "I barely knew her." he paused. "But thanks."

The wind blew again, causing the few leaves left on the tree to fall off, blowing around them. Jazmine turned forward again, letting the sun warm her face as her eyes drifted shut. She could feel the intense silence between them, and she just knew that Huey was waiting for her to talk. He was probably staring at her right then. She sighed, taking a deep breath. Even though she hadn't seen him since New Year's, she remembered the feel of his arms around her, the hot tears he'd probably thought she hadn't noticed (which, she had) spilling onto her collarbone.

How could she even begin to go into detail? With him, of all people?

"I don't know how to explain it." She looked over her shoulder again, her eyes locking on Huey's expectant ones. "I mean...I don't know where to start."

Huey shrugged again. His eyes reflected the sunset, flecks of gold seeming to come out in them. "The beginning would be nice," He stated calmly. Jazmine wiped her palms on her pajama pants, nodding.

"Right." She eased herself to her knees, easing back and placing her hands in her lap, looking up at Huey. "It's...it's kind of like this."

Jazmine started at the beginning of the summer, explaining how she'd hated her parents arguing so much that she'd kept herself busy to ignore them. She went into detail about how she didn't want anyone else to know because she thought she should handle it on her own. How with everyone paired off in their relationships, she'd just felt like the tag along. She hadn't even dared sneak a glance at Huey's face when she admitted how jealous she'd felt over him and Maya, instead focusing on the branches above their heads. The longer she talked, the more comfortable she started to feel. She barely noticed as Huey slowly sat down on the ground himself, listening attentively to her story, probably more attentive than he'd been with her babbling ever before.

And then...the hard part came. Jazmine pushed forward, feeling her face heat up as she admitted how when first discovering Marcus liked her, she figured it would be a good way to try and get over him. She told him about how she told Marcus about her parents, and about how she'd loved him since they were ten. Then, she'd moved on to how afraid she'd been when Marcus pushed her, but she'd figured it was a slip, that he'd never really do anything to hurt her...

She hated how stupid she sounded. But if she'd gone this far, she figured she might as well finish out.

She told Huey about Halloween, about how she'd blacked out and didn't even remember what had happened to her. Noticing the way his fist clenched against his leg she'd quickly moved on, continuing with how she'd ignored everyone from him to Marcus, trying to figure things out. How it had made Marcus angry. How-

After Jazmine noticed the strained expression on Huey's face when she told him about Marcus hitting her for the first time she'd stopped, staring down at her lap and rubbing her sweaty palms against her legs. She was uncomfortable, he was uncomfortable...why keep going on a subject that bothered both of them? Only to her surprise, Huey spoke up.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice still calm, even if his expression wasn't very pleasant. He'd glanced up at her, his eyes filled with something Jazmine didn't even recognize. "Keep going."

So, after taking another deep breath, Jazmine pressed on, talking about how Marcus didn't leave her alone no matter how hard she tried to ignore him, then continuing on to how her parents were going through their own problems and she felt like she couldn't tell them what was happening. How when Thanksgiving break ended and she went to school, prepared to tell Marcus to go to hell and leave her alone, he'd threatened everyone she loved and cared about, and she'd stayed with him because she wouldn't be able to take it if someone else was hurt because of her.

Then, came Huey's birthday. The sun was beginning to set now, the sky darkening, but Huey sat patiently in his spot, eyes still on Jazmine, who was finding the air around her growing hotter and hotter as she explained that she thought it would be best to just leave his present instead of giving it to him personally. How when he'd caught her and ended up kissing her under the mistletoe...it had probably been one of the best moments of her life.

She was beginning to wish that she hadn't decided to go on a walk that day. Even worse, Huey didn't seem to be bothered by anything she said, at least not to the point where he was getting up and walking away. It would've been so much easier if he'd just gotten up, sick of her relentless jabbering, and walked away. Yet, he stayed. Which meant she had to keep going.

Jazmine went on to say how after Huey's birthday she'd realized how sick she was of everything, how dangerous it was to keep going through what she was. How when Marcus had left for the holidays she'd taken the opportunity to test her options. And the only option that seemed safest to her was to learn now to defend herself. Huey actually smirked in amusement when she proceeded to tell him about her and Maya's multiple training sessions, how Maya had made her promise to tell everyone else what was happening on New Year's Eve, the day before Marcus came back. And then, how he'd come back earlier than scheduled.

Not being able to keep the small amount of pride she had out of her voice, Jazmine told him how she'd fought him off for a while, before he'd finally beaten her. How she'd laid on the ground, thinking she was going to die and never see him again...

And then, she was waking up in her hospital room. Finishing the story, Jazmine sighed, rubbing her eyes. The sky was a dark blue, tiny patches of pink, violet, and orange splattered on the horizon. Figuring she might as well say something to break the silence she cleared her throat. Huey, who had been stroking his chin in thought, looked up.

"I was stupid," She admitted. Might as well get it over with since she knew he'd point it out anyways. "Very stupid."

Huey nodded. "Completely stupid." He continue to wear a contemplative expression. "In fact, you were just an idiot."

"Yeah, I know," Jazmine spat, unable to completely keep the anger out of her voice. God, she'd pointed it out already. Did he have to be so agreeable? Huey's eyes flared.

"I don't think you do," he said, sitting up. "Jazmine, you had every opportunity in the world to tell someone, and you just kept letting them pass. Do you know how much pain and suffering you could've avoided if you spoke up sooner? Instead of being stubborn and thinking it would go away itself?"

"But he threatened you guys," Jazmine replied in a small voice. Huey's fist tightened.

"Who the hell cares?" he snapped; Jazmine flinched. "Did you honestly think Caesar and Cindy couldn't defend themselves? That I couldn't protect myself?"

"No! Yes! I don't know what I thought!" Jazmine yelled, her own hands balling up in frustration. "You don't understand, Huey! When Marcus threatened you, I just panicked!" She paused. "You might do the same thing if someone threatens the person you love."

Huey's eyebrows lifted. Jazmine swallowed.

Oh well. It was all out now.

"When Marcus said he'd kill you," Jazmine tried in a calm voice, forcing herself to stare back at Huey. "I didn't rationalize and think clearly the way you can. We're different. You should know that by now." She sighed. "All I saw was you dying, and me having to live without you and have your death on my shoulders for the rest of my life. Do you really think I could handle that? I could barely handle my goldfish dying in seventh grade!"

Huey remained silent. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Jazmine went on. "And I'm sorry if I didn't make the best of decisions. But I didn't see another way."

The air was colder with the sun gone, the wind cutting through Jazmine's coat and making her shiver. She couldn't believe she'd just admitted all that. She couldn't believe she'd told Huey she loved him.

Great. She'd just had to open her mouth about her feelings and fuck everything up. Won't this some bullshit.

The silence was really beginning to mess with her already stressed nerves. Rising to her feet and ignoring the pain in her side she began to walk past Huey, keeping her eyes trained ahead. "I'm gonna go," She said quietly, pausing long enough to nod towards the Afro headed man. "It's getting dark, and I don't want my parents to worry too much."

Before she could take another step, however, Huey's voice stopped her.

"I used to think people had to be as alike as possible to fully understand each other," he said. Jazmine peeked over her shoulder as he continued to stare straight ahead into the dying sunset. "Like attracts like. I read it in this book called "The Secret" in ninth grade-"

"Huey," Jazmine groaned, although she couldn't help but smirk. Huey was forever getting off topic and going on one of his nerd rants. Huey shook his head, still not looking at her.

"I never trusted Marcus from the start," Huey explained, slumping against the bark of the tree and lowering his eyes. "I figured that I just felt that way because I was...jealous of him, so I didn't really pay attention to it."

"Jealous?" Jazmine's eyes widened. "Why would you be jealous of-"

"Can you just let me finish?" Huey asked frostily. Jazmine clamped her mouth shut. Talk about touchy.

"The whole time you guys were going out I just kept picking up this vibe about him. Especially on Halloween," Huey added, his eyes darkening. "I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't any of my business. Just like me and Maya was none of yours."

Jazmine nodded. Huey paused, drumming his fingers against his knees before he went on.

"I hated it," he admitted, his voice softer. "I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with you. Especially when November came around and you just started withdrawing from everybody. Cindy and Maya didn't know what to think, so they just assumed you were ditching us for Marcus. Caesar sided with them, but at the same time he thought something else might be going on. I just thought you were still hung up over your parents. But then I saw your arm that day you snapped in Chemistry-"

Jazmine sucked in an audible breath.

"-but when I called Caesar he told me it could've been anything." Huey snorted. "He said if I got mad and confronted Marcus about it and been wrong, I could end up causing a whole bunch of unnecessary drama over nothing. So I didn't say anything. I tried to see if maybe there'd be some kind of evidence or if you'd say something-"

"But we weren't talking," Jazmine finished quietly. Huey nodded, finally staring up at her.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "And when that party Caesar and the others threw me came around-"

"Um, it's okay. Really." Jazmine scratched nervously at the back of her neck. "We don't have to talk about it-"

Huey silenced her with a withering glare. She glanced down at her feet, the shadows casting them in darkness and making them almost invisible against the darkness of the ground.

"I lied."

Jazmine's head snapped up so fast she got whiplash; wincing slightly she stared at him. "_What_?"

"I. Lied." Huey raised an eyebrow. "You _can _hear, right?"

"Of course I can you stupid...lied about what?" Jazmine choked, pushing her hair behind her ears. Huey rolled his eyes.

"About the kiss, Jazmine," he said as if she were dense. "I lied about regretting it."

Jazmine's eyes widened to new proportions. "Why?"

Huey smacked his hand across his eyes. 'Are you really going to make me say it?" he asked. Jazmine blinked at him.

"Um...yes?"

"Anyways," Huey went on, ignoring her and dropping his hand. "After that, when Maya said the whole thing about you being a slut-"

"Really. Can we just skip this?"

"No." Huey cut his eyes at her. "How do you expect to fix everything if you can't even talk about it?"

"Because I don't _want_to talk about it." Jazmine folded her arms across her chest. "I just want to forget it. now, about not regretting that kiss-"

"Just let me finish," Huey sighed in a slightly impatient, slightly tired voice. Jazmine shut her mouth, sighing through her nose. "After you left, I ended up just going in and tried to forget about it. The kiss," He elaborated, averting his eyes as if embarrassed. "Even though it was pretty hard, since it was making me see something I'd been trying to deny forever."

Jazmine's eyebrows raised. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

"And that's all I thought about," he continued. "From then until the day before winter break, I thought. A lot. About if I was with the right person. About how different we are, and how if anything were to happen between us it could just mess up everything-" He rubbed his temples, exhaling through his nose. "-then, I knew if I was thinking about you more than I was Maya, it probably meant she wasn't the woman I was supposed to be with."

Ah. So she _was _responsible for their break up. Wasn't that comforting.

"But then I remembered how you said you loved Marcus-"

"And you _believed _me?" Jazmine said slowly. Huey narrowed his eyes.

"I really wish you'd stop talking."

"Wish you'd get to the point," Jazmine muttered under her breath. Huey ignored her once again.

"Fine. The point is," Huey snapped. "That on New Year's Eve, when you almost died, I hated myself." He ignored Jazmine's look, facing forward again. "I hated how it felt like I couldn't do anything to save you, and how I couldn't kill Marcus for what he did to you, and how for a minute it seemed like-"

He paused, closing his eyes. Jazmine's own eyes softened.

"Seemed like what?" She asked softly. Huey opened his eyes again, staring up at her.

"It seemed like you'd die," he said quietly. "Without knowing that I actually do love you."

Jazmine felt the air deflate out of her lungs, her breath leaving her and her mouth hanging open as she stared at him, lost for words. "What?" She asked weakly. Huey groaned.

"You make everything so difficult."

"Because," Jazmine choked faintly, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I keep imagining you saying weird things that I've hoped you'd tell me for _years. _Things like "I love you" and "I didn't regret kissing you" and-"

"Jazmine. Can you be serious for at least two minutes?" Huey asked. Jazmine blinked.

"Who the hell's joking?" When Huey continued to stare at her, unamused, she held up her hands. "Fine." She dropped her hands again. "Continue."

Huey pushed himself up to his feet, jamming his hands in his pockets. "When we were in Chicago, all I thought about was coming back," he confessed. "We left the morning after your transfusion, which you probably don't remember since you were pretty messed up-"

"Thanks," Jazmine remarked dryly.

"-and the entire time I just kept imagining that something would go wrong." Huey began pacing, his hands behind his back. "Like somehow you'd just end up dying while I was gone and then I'd come back and-"

"You were that worried?" Jazmine's eyebrow arched. "I was fine."

"Whatever." Huey rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help it. But then Cindy and Caesar told me to stop blowing up their phone or else they'd tell you how I felt themselves. So I said when I got back I would." He shrugged, exhaling and stopping his pacing. "So I did."

Jazmine nodded, at a loss for words. Huey loved her, she loved Huey...would she look weird if she pinched herself?

"You used to say we were so different," Jazmine spoke up, tugging nervously on her sleeve. "That we were too different."

Huey smirked, stepping closer. "We are."

"Then..." Jazmine blinked, confused. "What changed?"

Huey stopped in front of her, peering into her eyes. "Everything."

Jazmine slowly shook her head. "I don't understand."

Huey sighed. "Then stop trying."

"But-" Jazmine started, but Huey cut her off when he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Just stop talking," he said, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and pulling her into his chest. "We've wasted enough time already."

Jazmine had so many things she still wanted to ask him, so much that still lingered on her mind, but all of it vanished the moment she felt his lips on her's. The spark that she'd felt so strongly the last time was still there; a thrilling sensation that hit her all over and left her practically breathless.

And at that moment, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she stopped thinking about what lay ahead. About her parents, about explaining everything to her friends, about Marcus's bail and the upcoming trial. She didn't even think about where Huey and her would go form here. All there was in that moment was her, Huey, and the midnight blue sky with its tiny stretch of light, so vast and infinite above their heads.

For now, at least, nothing else mattered. And for the first time since senior year had even started, she knew this was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

THE END. ...oh my god, I'm so joking. Seriously.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE ROMANCE!! (barf) But for real, it's official: both Huey and Jazmine are retards. Stupid, procrastinating...retards.

Oh. Erm, right. Reviewwwwww!! :D

-Kelsey


	17. Letting Go

Argh. It's 1:21 am and I've still got homework/gotta straighten my hair/study for my psyche test tomorrow. And I've gotten wake I haven't eaten.

...i'm going to die. :(

Thank to TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, DarkPhoenixSaga, Jasmonsterrr, DarkSmile, Lil-Dutchezz, Pocket-Sized Revolution (whose review made me LMAO for at least five minutes), and Osaisi.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. Shit, I barely own the laptop I have. How the HELL ima own a comic/show?

Additional Disclaimer: I gave Jazmine a middle name, which i got from another story up here I read. I don't remember which one. Just know that I didn't think of it on my own.

* * *

Let Me In

Letting Go

She didn't remember that it was January twenty-sixth until it slammed into her like a ton of bricks.

Literally.

It was bound to happen, anyways. They went to the same school, were in the same grade. Despite the fact that Jazmine's overprotective friends, and even more overprotective boyfriend, were usually around to prevent Marcus from having the opportunity to even breathe the same air as her they couldn't _always_ be there.

Which made it ironic that the one time she had ventured in the hallway alone to use the bathroom (which was more of an excuse to get out of English; even if Huey was trying to explain their Chemistry homework to her she had no freakin idea what was going on), it was the one time _he_ was out of class as well. The hallways were empty, she was too engrossed in the various problems swishing around in her brain, she turned the corner-

And smacked right into his chest.

Glancing up to mutter a quick apology her eyes widened and she stumbled back, already preparing to run around the corner before he could reach for her. With a second glance into his eyes, however, it was obvious that taking revenge out of her wasn't part of his agenda.

"Jazmine." Marcus stared down at her, his hair falling into his eyes. His nose was a blotchy blue black, the tint of the dark hue just beginning to fade. Jazmine had to hand it to Huey and herself; they sure did think alike more than she gave them credit for. At least when it came to breaking people's noses. "Hey."

Jazmine stared up at him silently, her eyes narrowing with wariness. "Marcus," She replied, her voice cool as ice. She made a move to step around him but was stopped when he stepped in front of her path, blocking her way. Swallowing at the lump that had began to build up in her throat away she looked up at him with impatience. "Can you move?"

"Can we talk?"

The moment the three words left his mouth Jazmine blinked before bursting into laughter. It was more nervous than anything, but a laugh of disbelief regardless. "Um, no?"

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "Jazmine-"

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Jazmine tapped her foot, glancing at the clock that was attached to the wall beside a row of lockers. Only four minutes until school let out. "Give me one good reason."

Marcus sighed. "I knew you were going to be difficult."

"Oh, and I wasn't supposed to be? Marcus, you tried to kill me! You shot one of my best friends!" Jazmine gaped at him in disbelief. "And now you want to talk about something that probably isn't even worth my-"

"Jazmine-"

"You're keeping me from getting back to class on time-"

"Jazmine-"

"You're violating your restraining order-"

"It's about tomorrow." When Jazmine continued to stare at him as if he were nuts, light eyebrows raised, he tapped his forehead with emphasis. "The trial?"

Jazmine bit her lip nervously. Honestly, she had forgotten. She'd tried so hard to push the events that had conspired the past few months out of her head, and for the last few weeks it had worked. Of course now she'd had school, her friends, and Huey as a distraction so it hadn't been as hard.

_That_hard, anyways. She still got nervous in big crowds, scanning the faces around her and glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Nearly every time someone much as poked her she would jump before realizing who it was. And she'd never been one to have good dreams at night, but that didn't make her current ones any better.

Alright, so maybe she wasn't completely coping. But other than that, things were great! Until now.

The trial...crap.

"Right." Jazmine attempted to play it off, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "So what?"

Marcus gave her a knowing smile. "You forgot, didn't you?" When Jazmine didn't answer he shook his head, smirking. "You get another boyfriend and suddenly you think all your problems will go away."

"How did you know about me and Huey?" Jazmine couldn't help but snap. Marcus chuckled.

"Please. People talk. And it's not like it ain't obvious. Then again," he muttered thoughtfully. "Everyone is wondering why he'd go from that Maya girl to _you_. You guys being so different and all-"

"What," Jazmine demanded between clenched teeth. "Do you want?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, leaning against the water fountain behind him. Jazmine realized, with a startled memory, that this was the very spot she'd noticed him the first day of school. Only then, she'd been curious and in awe of him, where now she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the nose all over again.

Funny how times changed.

"I want," Marcus said slowly, as if Jazmine would be too dense to understand him if he spoke normal, "you to refuse to testify against me."

Jazmine's heart stopped. "What?"

Marcus pushed off the fountain to glare down into her eyes with a piercing glare. Forcing herself to return the intense look she straightened, mouth set in a thin line. Shaking his head at her he explained.

"Jazmine, I'm not going to jail. Trust me." he flashed her a wide smile when she blinked up at him, confusion evident in her emerald eyes. "At the end of tomorrow the verdict's going to be not guilty. I guarantee it," he added when her look grew skeptical. "And I don't think it would be smart for you to try and go against me."

Jazmine sighed, closing her eyes. "Threats again, Marcus? Can't you do any better than that?"

"This isn't a threat, Jazmine." His pupils narrowed into tiny slits. "It's a warning. Don't open your mouth about what happened and everything will be cool. You can go on and live your life how you want to and never have to deal with me again." he gave her a look. "Isn't that what you want?"

"You think I'm going to just stay quiet about everything?" Jazmine shook her head fiercely. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Really?" Marcus began to circle her, his hand shoved in his pockets. Jazmine's feet stayed rooted to the ground, although everything in her mind was screaming at her to run. "Don't think you can fool me, Jazmine. I know more about you than you think."

Jazmine took a deep breath. "You don't."

"I do." Marcus stopped, lowering his head so that his lips were inches from her ear. "I know your strengths, your weaknesses. You're so glad that you're rid of me, but inside you feel so guilty you can hardly stand it."

"Shut up," Jazmine muttered. Marcus ignored her.

"You feel like you're weighing down your parents, your friends," he went on matter-of-factly. "Everyone has to be extra careful around you. Like if they say or do the wrong thing, you'll break." He straightened up, staring down at the girl who was still pointedly keeping her gaze straight ahead. "You still haven't accepted it, Jazmine."

"Accepted _what_?" She whispered so forcefully her voice cracked. Marcus leaned back down.

"That you'll never be the same," he hissed.

The bell rang and doors to various classrooms began to open, students flooding out into the hallway and the silence that had surrounded them gradually fading, replaced by laughter and talking. Jazmine spun around to meet Marcus's gaze, her eyes filled with anger.

"You're wrong!" She yelled to be heard over the noise. "There's nothing different about me!"

"Everything's different!" Marcus laughed, people beginning to shove past them, breaking them apart. His eyes were still on her's, however; so knowing and triumphant. "You have to keep glancing over your shoulder when you're walking alone! You probably get paranoid every time someone even touches you!" He continued on as if he didn't care who heard him. "You probably relive every moment of fear when you close your eyes! Face it, this is how it's going to be for the rest of your life! And I swear it's not going to get any better if you testify tomorrow!"

Jazmine shook her head, clenching her fists. "You're full of shit!" She yelled so loudly at least a dozen people stopped in their tracks just to stare at her, various forms of confusion written on their faces. Marcus shrugged, already heading down the hallway.

"See ya tomorrow!" was all he said before spinning around, strolling casually through the crowd. Jazmine stood frozen to the spot, staring after him. She didn't know what bothered her more: the fact that he'd actually had the nerve to ask her to stay silent about what he did...or the fact that he was right.

"Aye!" A loud voice rang out behind her causing her to scream; leaping around Jazmine saw Riley staring at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Damn, whitey!" He laughed, pointing at her expression. "What's wrong wit u?"

Jazmine shook her head with relief, giving him a genuine smile. No matter how much more cautious people acted around her she could always count on Riley to stay the same. "Nothing. It's just-" She stopped, shrugging her shoulders. "Forget it."

Marcus didn't know what he was talking about. She was still the same person as before. Nothing had changed.

Right?

* * *

"Okay." Caesar chucked his English book on the floor beside him, standing to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "That's it. I'm hungry."

"Me too," Cindy agreed, closing her own textbook and yawning. "I wanna do something that's not studying."

"Let's see...we live in a predominantly white town that you can't find on a map where everything closes at nine pm. And it's eight thirty. On a thursday." Huey rolled his eyes from his place on the couch, still reading his Chemistry book. "We have so many options."

"We could always sell crack," Cindy suggested, yawning again. "The we could afford a trip to a city where everything _doesn't_ close at nine."

"Correction; _we're _the broke ones who can't afford the trip. But not you." Huey smirked. "But nice try."

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy grinned, striking a pose. "I'm rich, bitch!"

"Aren't you special," Caesar grumbled, shaking his head. Cindy balled up her fist, punching him just below his right shoulder, causing him to flinch at how close she came to hitting his injury. Sure it had been three weeks and the wound was healed, but her punches _hurt_.

"Hey, didn't your granddad just buy Soul Plane 4 the other day?" Cindy asked, ignoring Caesar's grumbling about psycho girlfriends on a warpath. When her question was replied with an incredulous stare on Huey's part she shrugged. "What? I like Soul Plane!"

"For one, Granddad doesn't purchase movies unless they're bootleg," Huey informed her. "And two, how the hell can you watch that mess?"

"It's funny!" Cindy wailed. Huey snorted.

"Yeah, funny as-"

"A lynching, we know," Caesar and Jazmine finished in unison; Caesar was already digging through the Freeman's DVD collection while Jazmine sat quietly at Huey's side, still doing her homework and not even bothering to look up. Waving her hand at the trio Cindy started for the kitchen, her blond hair swishing behind her and a black case she'd snatched from Caesar in her hand.

"Man, y'all wack," She muttered. "I'm goin to pop some popcorn. Cause I don't care what you say, I'm still watching Soul Plane!"

Huey groaned. "Someone please hide the movie."

"Too late." Caesar shook his head sympathetically. "She already got it from me."

"Great." Huey threw up his hands as Caesar, sensing the beginning of a lecture, hurried into the kitchen after Cindy. "We get to waste two hours of our lives when we could be doing something more valuable with our time! Like bettering our minds so we don't end up working on some distorted airline full of ignorant niggas and oblivious terrorists! And who the hell would make 50 Cent a damn Air Marshall? He'd get us all killed!"

"It's just a movie, Huey!" Cindy called in a singsong voice.

"Just a movie?" Huey shot back, his tone indicated that he was just getting started. "Just a movie? Cindy, this movie is just one of the countless pointless, plotless, worthless films that are floating around in our society! How can you stick up for it when it demeans and classifies-" He cut off, glancing towards the still silent girl beside him, who was still absorbed in her work. Or so it seemed, until he realized she was merely staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

Usually Jazmine would've interrupted him by now. Either that or laughed at how worked up he was getting. Even a simple head shake would be a typical response from her. Only she was so engrossed in whatever she was thinking about she didn't even seem to notice. Just like she wasn't noticing him now...

Come to think of it, Huey realized, still studying her, she hadn't said much of anything since school had let out.

"Hello?" When his efforts still managed to get him nothing Huey snapped his fingers. "Jazmine!"

"Huh?" Jazmine looked up, blinking and letting her pencil drop to the floor. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Huey repeated. Jazmine blinked at him before nodding, glancing back down at her notebook. Huey rolled his eyes.

She was so easy to read.

"Okay, so I'm going to try this again. What's bothering you?"

Jazmine glanced up, an odd expression on her face. She slowly flipped her notebook shut, letting it drop on the floor in front of her before pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them and glancing towards the kitchen, where Caesar and Cindy's giggling was gradually rising.

"Do you think I'm different?"

_That_ was random. Huey blinked. "What?"

"Different." Jazmine let her gaze fall back on him. "From what I used to be."

Huey continued to stare at her, eyebrow raised. "People change. You even said that before." he shrugged. "That's just how we are."

"Oh." Jazmine's eyes lowered again and she closed her eyes, still resting her head against her knees. Huey stared at her, getting the feeling that the answer he'd given her hadn't been what she was looking for. Perhaps it was the way she'd responded to it. It could've been the way Huey twisted her words around in his head. Either way, it dawned on him that he probably wasn't on the same page as her. As soon as he realized that, he remembered the date.

January Twenty-six. Which meant tomorrow was-

_Oh_. He shot her a quick glance, rubbing at the side of his neck. His eyes softened.

"Looooooooooooooooving yooooooooooooooooooou! Is easy cause you're beautifulllllllllllllllll-" Caesar's voice suddenly blared from the kitchen, followed by a hollow _thunk_ and the sound of his groaning in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cindy was laughing. "You suck!"

"But you love me anyway!"

"You're not going to ever be completely the same," Huey said, ignoring the commotion in the next room. Jazmine raised her head, eyes trained on his. "Not like you used to be before...you know."

"Oh," Jazmine repeated, although she sounded less distant this time. Huey sighed and slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him so that her head was resting on his chest, her chin lifted so she was still looking at him.

"But it doesn't matter," Huey went on firmly, as if making sure she'd get what he was saying through her head. "Even if you're more cautious or less certain about things, when it comes down to it you'll always be Jazmine. That part of you doesn't change."

Jazmine looked convinced, but not completely. "Okay."

"LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA!" Caesar continued to belt. "LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA LA LAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!" Cindy had now joined in, realizing their was no winning against him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The pair screamed in unison, causing Huey and Jazmine to cover their ears. Granddad's voice rang out down the stairs.

"If y'all crazy asses don't shut all that damn noise up! Shit!" His voice grew quieter as he drifted away from the stairs. "Messin up classic _good _music with y'all jacked up vocal chords. I remember when all we listened to in my day was good music, instead of that Little Wayne and Young Jeezy and whoever the hell else claim they ain't old in they names. Soundin like y'all havin epileptic seizures down there. You gonna have a seizure go to yo own damn houses and do it there!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, snuggling against Huey's form again. Still recovering from the mild heart attack Caesar and Cindy's "singing" had caused he shook his head before staring back down at her.

"You know," he added, his voice softer. "You don't always have to avoid talking about it. It might hurt but it would probably help you more than just keeping it inside." When Jazmine remained silent he went on. "In fact, if you tried to accept what happened it might help you grow more, from the experience. But that's just my opinion," he added.

Jazmine shrugged again. "Okay."

"Seriously. If it's bothering you-"

"I'm just nervous," Jazmine cut in, knowing that if she didn't say something or at least explain what was on her mind he'd never stop talking. Huey smirked.

He knew if he kept talking, eventually she would as well. He'd learned that with her, silence didn't exactly make things better. It was nice, the rare moments when she didn't have much to say.

But usually, like this time, it meant something wasn't right. Which meant they had to role reverse; him being the one that asked all the questions or tried to get into her head instead of the other way around. Pretty backwards, but affective none the less.

"About tomorrow?" He asked. Jazmine nodded before looking up, conflict evident in her eyes.

"Marcus stopped me in the hallway today. To talk," She added quickly upon noticing the look that had flashed over Huey's face and the way his fingers gently tightened on her arm. "He tried to convince me to refuse testifying."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "And what did you say?" It was obvious he was trying to avoid asking why she'd even bothered talking to him.

Jazmine's shoulders slumped. "That he was full of shit."

Huey snorted, clearly amused. "Nice."

"He said he's going to get away with it. That me saying anything would be pointless."

Huey frowned. Before he could open his mouth Jazmine shook his head.

"And no, you shouldn't have shot him," She said knowingly. He blinked at her in surprise.

"How'd you even know I was going to say that?"

"Because you say it every time I say something bad about him." Jazmine propped her elbows on her legs, which she had crossed, and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know if I can do it."

CRASH! Huey and Jazmine's heads flew up as the sound of breaking glass reached their ears.

"Oooooooh! I didn't do it!" Caesar yelled. "Cindy! I said the plastic bowl, not the glass one!"

"You're the one that hit the corner of the counter with yo butt, dumbass!" Cindy shot back.

"Don't hate!"

Huey groaned before tearing his eyes away from the direction of their bickering, focusing back on the current conversation. "He's just saying all that to intimidate you," he told her. "Trying to get in your head."

"I know." Jazmine bit her lip. "But it kinda sorta worked."

Huey was quiet for a moment. He knew Jazmine didn't want to stay on the topic for too long, which was a problem. Unlike him, who just tended to get everything in the open so things could run as smoothly as possible, she shared all the positive things and kept the negative ones to herself. It wasn't healthy.

And she wasn't going to get over what Marcus did to her any faster if she didn't testify at that trial.

"I could go with you." He didn't even realize what he was saying until the statement left his mouth. Jazmine, caught off guard, could only stare at him in surprise.

"What?"

"To the trial." The more he thought about it the more sense it seemed to make. He'd actually offered to go a couple weeks ago when he first heard about it, but had let Jazmine talk him out of it with her various excuses such as"You'll fall behind in Calculus!" and "You might slip and punch him in the face and get arrested!". Jazmine's irrational fear of Huey getting arrested was by now practically equivalent to her father's phobia of anal rape. "I'm going." He decided to leave out the "I could" so that she wouldn't think she could talk him out of it.

To his surprise (even though he wouldn't admit it), Jazmine didn't argue. She didn't even look like she felt up to it. Instead she shrugged, looking him straight in the eye before gently kissing his cheek, gratefulness written all over her face.

"Okay."

For a moment they were silent, Jazmine resting her head on his shoulder again, his arm around her waist. And then-

"Huey!" Cindy's apologetic scream hollered from the kitchen, the sounds of Caesar running water and mumbling under his breath just audible. "The microwave's on fire!"

* * *

The next morning came too quickly.

The courtroom was bright. Too bright. It made her eyes hurt and she felt like she had to squint just to make out the people around her. It didn't help when she'd had a sleepless night, tossing and turning but her eyes staying wide open and watching the moon disappear, being replaced by the bright colors of a new dawn.

And the courthouse? Crowded. Wayyy too crowded for nine in the morning. The kind of crowded that made her regret eating breakfast like Huey had persuaded her to. And all the eyes, the hundreds of pairs that ranged in every color from brown to her own green, were focused on her. She could feel them boring into the back of her head from every direction as she sat in the center of the first row, waiting for the trial to begin.

Oh, god. She was going to throw up. She just _knew _it. She'd be remembered as Jazmine DuBois, the girl who threw up on the bailiff's shoes at the Ed Wuncler Courthouse in downtown.

She tried to remember everything she'd been told over the past couple of weeks. She really did. What the attorney she'd spoken to had told her about answering questions from Marcus's defender (who was known for being cold as well as ruthless and disregarding to the "victim"). What her parents had told her about breathing and staying calm. What Huey had told her about being strong.

"You punched the bastard in the nose!" He'd said, hands on her shoulders just two minutes before the courtroom doors had opened. "Give yourself some credit. You're stronger than you think." As if to reassure her he'd given her a kiss, one that had been cut short thanks to her frantic father "accidentally" knocking him upside the head with his car keys.

Even Caesar, Cindy, and Riley had ditched school to get into the trial and show their support (well, Riley was more bent on skipping than anything else) ; Jazmine had noticed them sneak into the tall, sturdy oak doors in the back of the room and hurriedly flop into empty spots beside a startled, elderly white couple in the last row. They'd all flashed her thumbs up, except for Riley, who had just flipped her the bird and called it a day.

Ah. Very helpful.

Minus a few random coughs here and there, the room was bathed in perfect silence. Jazmine stayed still in her chair, feet plated firmly on the floor, her sweaty palms clenched in her lap. On both sides her parents both gave her encouraging looks, her mother gently petting her hand. A few rows back, Huey was sitting beside Robert (wait, when the hell had Mr. Freeman got there?!), both of them whispering something to each other, although Huey stopped when he noticed Jazmine glancing over her shoulder at them. He nodded towards her, his auburn eyes connecting with her's. Jazmine nodded back, swallowing and sighing in relief.

Okay. Maybe she'd be okay.

A small ripple of murmurs began to file through the room the longer they all sat, voices echoing off the high ceilings.

And then the back doors creaked open, everyone's heads spinning around to face the back. Two policemen, followed by a man dressed in a gray suit, who was followed by a suit wearing Marcus, filed in.

And suddenly, Jazmine forgot everything she'd been thinking.

Was it possible to die of fright? Because if it was, those days she'd spent in the hospital recovering had been wasted.

Jazmine couldn't think as Marcus's defendant presented his opening statement. She couldn't breathe as Marcus himself glanced at her from his spot at the defender's table, just on the other end of the room. He smirked.

She glared.

Jazmine had warned Huey and the others that they might hear things he didn't like, had tried to convince them (especially him) that maybe it would be better if he didn't come. She had told him everything that had transpired, but it wasn't as if she went into detail. And if this defender was in any way like he'd been described to her, then she had a feeling he'd be hearing a lot more than he bargained for.

'Don't worry about him right now!' her brain screamed. 'Worry about yourself, moron!'

And then the tall doors were opening again, the entire courtroom rising to their feet as the judge, in all black robes, entered. His face was cold and indifferent, his height unimpressive yet still intimidating. He kept his eyes trained straight ahead, his pale face haunting and gaunt. Finally reaching his podium he nodded, picking up the gavel that lay in the center and banging it sharply against the mahogany wood.

Everyone sat back down, the room once again silent.

"Thank you." The judge's voice, rumbly and low, filled the court with little effort. "The courtroom will now begin it's trial of DuBois vs Taylor..."

The twelve jurors were on the far wall, chins up and noses upturned. Jazmine noticed, with a certain amount of horror, that all of them were man.

"Aw _hell_ no." A hiss from her boyfriend that she barely caught made her realize that she hadn't been the only one to notice.

Jazmine held her breath, willing herself to stay calm.

Inside, however, everything was telling her to panic.

* * *

"Hey, scoot over."

"Maya? What the hell?" Cindy hissed as she bumped into Caesar, who in turn bumped into Riley, so that they could scoot down to make room for the late African American. She grinned at her as she eased into her seat.

"Sorry."

"How'd you get in here?" Caesar asked, leaning over Cindy's lap so that he wouldn't attract any attention. "It's crowded as hell and they lock the doors once the case starts!"

"I only saw them talking about the trial on the news this morning before school and I remembered it was today." Maya shook her head. "Jazmine's gonna be pissed when she sees how much publicity this is getting. Everyone at school's gonna know." Ignoring the murderous glare she was receiving for her not-so-soft chatter she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my friend's mom works here. She got me through," Shrugging, her glossy hair falling over her shoulders, she glanced around. "Where's Huey?"

"Further up." Caesar nodded towards the front of the room. "He got here earlier. Cindy and I barely made it."

"Wish y'all niggas would hush," Riley mumbled.

"What's up with him?" Maya asked, giving him an odd look. Cindy waved her hand.

"He wanted to skip school with us so he came. But Mr. Freeman's up front and saw him so he know he gettin that ass whooped."

"Man, granddad don't whoop me!" Riley folded his arms over his chest. "Shit, I'm young Reezy. Don't nobody hit me like dey gon an lost dey mind."

"Right." Maya shook her head at her ex's brother. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well..." Caesar nodded again. "The balding white judge sounds like an asshole, the entire jury is made up of men, Jazmine looks ready to throw up, and I think the AC broke cause it's hot as a bitch." He snapped his fingers, causing quite a few heads to turn in his direction. "Oh! And Marcus's defendant is almost done giving his opening statement. Which means-"

"Jazmine's going to be called up to the stand," Cindy finished, taking Caesar's hand. Her expression was serious, extremely rare on her. She glanced at her boyfriend. "You know, we never did get the full story from her."

"Well, we will today," Caesar responded, his voice slightly grim. "It's nothing we can't handle." He shrugged. "Hopefully."

Maya sighed, worry painted on her face. "I hope she wins."

"Wow. I thought you and Jazmine hated each other?" Cindy asked, confused.

"Girl, boo." Maya waved her hand, sucking her teeth. "I'll get mad at her again later. But right now, there's not really a point."

Cindy gave Huey's ex a smile. "That's mature of you."

"Nigga, please." Riley sucked his teeth. "Dat broad only sayin dat cuz she got to beat Jazmine's ass on a daily basis for a week an sum change."

Maya shrugged as Cindy and Caesar gave her identical looks of amusement. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "It did calm my nerves."

"Ah. Beating Jazmine's ass. A therapeutic method for Maya Johansen." Caesar smirked. "You got issues."

"SSH!" A loud chorus of hisses came form around them. Cindy leaned back in her spot, smacking her lips.

"Y'all ssh!" She glanced back up at the front, eyes widening. "Aw, shit! They're getting ready to call her!"

The other three quickly closed their mouths, leaning forward in their seats.

* * *

"I hereby call Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois to the stand."

Damn. Did they _have_ to call out the full government?

Jazmine pushed herself to her feet, relieved that her legs still knew how to work. Trying not to trip over anything (because that would really make her feel better) she silently made her way up to the witness stand, sinking down on the hard bench and glancing up at the judge nervously. It was better to stare at him than the other eyes all locked on her. She spotted Marcus down below with everyone else, sneering at her.

"Now, Jazmine." The judge smiled down at her with a false kindness, speaking to her as if she were a five-year-old. "An attorney's going to come up and ask you a few questions, okay?"

Jazmine nodded. Glancing over the crowd she noticed Huey rolling his eyes at the judges tone, which made her have to fight the urge to smile. At least it was better than fighting the urge to cry.

The attorney that had been sitting at Marcus's side rose to his feet, sliding his chair neatly back under the table before approaching the stand, a "no nosense" expression on his face. A stack of papers were in his hands, which he shuffled through casually as he stopped in front of her, giving her a curt nod.

"And how are you, Ms. DuBois?"

Was that a trick question? Jazmine hesitantly nodded before muttering a quiet "Fine." The attorney smirked. Her stomach lurched.

"Ms. DuBois," The man began aloud, already beginning to slowly pace in front of her, eyes alert and locked on her. The rest of the court remained silent. "How long have you know the defendant, Marcus Taylor?"

Jazmine took a collective breath before answering, averting her eyes from her ex. "Since September fourth," She said, her voice stable. Barely. "The first day of school."

The attorney nodded. "And how did you meet him? You just walked up to him? Saw him in the hallway? Asked for his number?"

"He left me a poem," Jazmine replied evenly. "It was anonymous and I figured there was a good chance he sent it. So I approached him first."

"That's fine." His eyebrow raised. "And what made you decide to be in a relationship with him?"

Still refusing to meet Marcus's eye, Jazmine focused on the man questioning her. "He seemed nice."

"Ah." The attorney nodded again, his smirk gradually growing. "But he wasn't. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Man, dis nigga is trippin fo real! Askin obvious shit..." A loud hiss came from the back of the room. A clutter of heads whirled around to glare at the culprit. Ignoring this, the man cleared his throat.

"Ms. DuBois, there are no records of you going to the police or any authority figure to press charges or report any instances of abuse." His tone was smooth. "Is that correct?"

Jazmine nodded.

"Why is that?"

"I was afraid to," Jazmine answered. "He threatened my friends. He threatened me. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone because of what i'd gotten myself into."

"But the police could've helped you. They could've taken measures to keep him away from you, to ensure that you'd be safe-"

A snort came from somewhere in the third row and Jazmine had a feeling it was Huey. That knowledge made her feel a bit better.

"-and Mr. Taylor couldn't bother you." He narrowed his eyes. "So I'll ask again. Why didn't you receive help from the police?"

"Because, Sir," Jazmine said in a voice as innocent as possible. "I don't think a sheet of paper banning you from going near someone is very helpful."

In the back row Maya, Cindy, and Caesar snickered. The attorney raised his eyebrows.

"Ms. DuBois, the charges Marcus are being forced with are physical abuse, sexual assault, and an attempt of first degree murder. Correct?"

Jazmine nodded.

"Good. Tell me-" The attorney paused, tracing his mustache with his index finger before pressing on. "Do you know the definition of sexual assault?"

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. Did he really think she was that retarded? "Yes," She said, her voice carrying a note of annoyance to it.

"And do you know what "delusional" means?"

She blinked. "_Yes_..."

"Objection!" Her own attorney yelled, jumping to his feet. "Irrelevance, your honor."

"I'm simply trying to make a conclusive and valid point, your honor," Marcus's attorney said in a casual voice. "A point that will become clear if you allow me to continue."

The judge nodded. "Fine. Objection overruled."

Damn.

Jazmine lowered her head, her hands clenching into fists. She swallowed, gathering her thoughts before glancing up again. The room was so silent if a pen dropped it would probably be as loud as a car horn. Jazmine gave Marcus a quick glance, noticing the way he glared at her.

"Now," The attorney continued. "Explain to me the event in which you claim my client can be held accountable for sexual assault."

Jazmine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It was on Halloween-" She started quietly before the attorney rapidly shook his head.

"Louder please, Ms. DuBois."

"It was on Halloween," Jazmine repeated, raising her voice to the point where she was almost shouting. "The night of Marcus's birthday party."

'Were you intoxicated, Ms. DuBois?"

"No."

"So you had consumed no alcoholic beverage at all that night?"

"No."

"Did you accept a drink from anyone that you didn't know? Something where possibly a drug could've been slipped into?"

Jazmine shook her head. The attorney nodded, his eyes sharp. "So you were completely alert when you finally met up with Mr. Taylor?"

Nodding, Jazmine noticed Marcus glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Tearing her eyes away she focused back on the attorney, who was slowly but surely beginning to piss her off.

"I have a record of the conversation you held with the police on January sixteenth, on the topic of Mr. Taylor's charge of sexual assault." Pulling a sheet of paper out of his file he cleared his throat before proceeding; Jazmine stared so intensely at her feet it was a surprise holes didn't burn into her shoes. "You say here that on October thirty-first at roughly ten forty pm, you were searching for my client when he pulled you into an empty room. Trying to convince him to return downstairs with you he instead grabbed you, forcing you to drink an unknown liquid. In an attempt to get away you fell, hitting your head and blacking out. After that, you remember nothing." He tipped his head to the side, studying Jazmine's face. "If you were unconscious, how do you know he attempted to force himself on you?"

"B-because," Jazmine replied, hating how unsure her voice sounded. "He told me."

"Who? Mr. Taylor?" the attorney shook his head. "People can say a lot of things, Ms. DuBois. It doesn't always mean they're serious."

Was this guy seriously implying that she had taken a joke too literal? Jazmine felt anger building up inside and bit her tongue to avoid making situations worse by lashing out.

He had to be on some serious crack.

"Did anyone see Marcus pull you into the room, Jazmine?" The attorney went on, his voice raising the more excited he became. "Was anyone aware of the supposed abuser waiting in the dark just so he could grab you and rape you?"

_Supposed_? "N-no-"

"How can you claim to be the victim of assault when you weren't conscious to even witness it?"

"I-"

"Are you aware that suing and having him incarcerated on the grounds of sexual assault are false?" When Jazmine opened her mouth to reject he cut her off with a rapid shake of his head. "Anything could've happened, Ms. DuBois! He could've fell asleep, he could've left the room on another endeavor, he could've-"

"He was _there_."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?"

"Because I remember!" Jazmine blurted, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. How dare he accuse her of lying about something that had haunted her since it happened?

"How do you remember when you were unconscious?" The attorney's tone was skeptical. Jazmine dug her nails into her palm to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Because I drifted at some point," She explained, her voice low. "When you're awake, but barely. It's like-"

"A twilight sleep, Ms. DuBois. Or so you say." The attorney turned to face the room, throwing his hands out in a "who knows" sort of gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen, what this woman is claiming is that she was too unaware to do anything to fend off her attacker, yet she was conscious enough to remember the experience." His head whirled back around to Jazmine, whose eyes were narrowed at him, flashing dangerously. "Doesn't sound very consistent, Ms. DuBois."

In the front row Jazmine could see her parents glaring at Marcus's defender, eyes hard. A few rows back Huey was glaring at the man as well, his arms folded over his chest and his jaw set. She glanced down at the attorney again as he stopped in front of her again, his eyes accusing.

"I don't believe that's how the event happened." he spoke with a superior confidence that made Jazmine's blood boil. "In fact, I believe that you, like every other minor your age who goes to a party, was having fun. I believe that you were drinking, maybe lost track of how many you had or didn't watch your drink closely enough." He paused, letting his words sink into the silent courtroom. "I believe that you went looking for Marcus-"

"Wait-" Jazmine started angrily before being cut off.

"-you found him, but by then you were already too drunk to realize what was happening-"

"That's not true!"

"-you lost consciousness, and decided that to say he tried to rape you would be a sure ground to get him arrested-"

"That's _not _what happened!"

"How would you know?" The attorney shot at her. "You weren't unconscious! How can you claim to remember-"

"Because I could feel him!" Jazmine screamed, causing a few people in the crowd to flinch and other people's eyes to widen. She didn't give a damn how rude she looked. How could this guy who didn't know shit about her try to claim she was doing this for personal gain? "I could feel him holding me still, not letting me go anywhere! It was like I had no control over myself!" She swiped at her eyes, not caring if she cried. "I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and I kept screaming but all I can remember is how damn helpless I felt when he was touching me and I just couldn't get away!" She swallowed, exhaling heavily out of her nose. "I was helpless and he tried to take advantage of me without caring and _I'm_ the one being treated like the criminal?"

A few heads nodded in agreement, a brief set of murmurs passing through the crowd before the judge quieted them with a light tap of his gavel. The attorney raised an eyebrow at Jazmine's tear streaked face but tucked his hands neatly behind his back, turning away.

"I have no further questions at this time," He said evenly before returning to his seat.

* * *

Huey was relieved when the courtroom was finally released for recess at least two hours later, meaning most of the crowd went out to stand on the courthouse steps and enjoy the sunlight that warmed the town. Weather such as this was usually unheard of in January, therefore it made even the most people against warm weather venture outside. He himself, however, was among the few that lingered outside of the locked courtroom while the jury discussed the case.

"Man, dat nigga was out of his mind!" Riley exclaimed loudly, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "Dis bitch gon accuse people of lyin. Is his ass crazy?"

"I know!" Cindy blurted, her eyes filled with as much hatred as the younger Freeman's. "I can't believe he tried to say Jazmine was the attacker because she broke Marcus's nose! Hello?" She knocked against her skull with her fist, crossing her eyes to imitate Marcus's attorney. "He was trying to fucking kill us!"

"The whole time he was talking I wished _I _could break his nose!" Maya added hotly.

"Yo." Huey looked up from his spot by one of the large windows that lined one side of the long hallway, acknowledging Caesar's presence with a small nod. "Why you over here by yourself?"

Huey shook his head, staring forward again. "Thinking."

Caesar smirked. "That's never good." He dropped down on the floor beside the young radical, shaking his dreads out of his eyes and watching Jazmine's parents, along with Robert, listen to something Jazmine's attorney was saying. His smirk vanished as he grew serious. "It was pretty intense in there, wasn't it?" He nodded towards the others. "Even Riley was quiet after a while. He was so mad he just stopped talking."

He wasn't the only one. "Uh huh."

"And Maya, she looked ready to cuss the guy out himself."

"Yeah."

Caesar sighed, brushing at a spot on his pants. "Jazmine edited a lot of what she told us, didn't she?"

Huey glanced further down the hall, where Jazmine was sitting against a window, her arms folded over her knees and her face buried in them. "That's an understatement."

He'd thought what she told him had been bad; from everything he'd heard that morning, however, he could tell she'd glossed over as much as she could while still managing to let out the basic details. But when he'd heard her go in depth about what happened, he'd honestly felt sick to his stomach. The way she described each and every time Marcus hurt her to the relentless attorney (who Huey really wanted to throw out a window by the end of the trial), he could practically see the scenes playing through his mind like a movie. How she'd went through those months of dealing with it he'd never know.

But he did know one thing; he was really beginning to regret not shooting Marcus when he had the chance.

"Why is she sitting alone?" Caesar asked, breaking Huey's thoughts. His friend nudged him. "How come you're not over there with her?"

Huey sighed. "She might want her space _sometimes, _Caesar."

"Yeah. Sometimes." Caesar shook his head. "But this isn't one of them."

"And how do you know?" Huey couldn't help but snap. Caesar gave Huey a look.

"Because," he said patiently. "Think about it. She's just had to relive every painful memory she has to try and get the asshole who caused it all in jail. That attorney was harsh." When Huey continued to stare straight ahead Caesar rolled his eyes. "I bet you Jazmine's afraid after all of this he's still not going to jail."

"Well, she's right." Huey's tone was flat. "It could happen."

"Listen to yourself!" Caesar snapped, causing Huey's eyes to snap up. "Are you serious? She's the one dealing with everything, Huey! And you're just over here minding your on business because you claim she needs "space"?" He made air quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes all over again. "Don't you think after three months of being alone she just _might_ need someone to lean on?"

Huey sat silent, a pained expression in his eyes. While it was carefully masked, Caesar could spot it effortlessly. After all, Caesar had been been his best friend for the past eight years.

"I don't know what to say." Huey sighed, staring down the hallway at her. "I always have something to say. And now I don't even know how to fix this."

"I don't think she expects you to." Caesar shrugged, giving Huey a knowing smile. "I know what you heard today was tough. Hell, it was for all of us. But we can't let it change how we see her."

"It doesn't."

"Then act like it, dumbass!" Caesar suddenly yelled, shoving Huey so roughly that he almost fell over. Pushing himself to his feet, Huey glared over his shoulder at Caesar before walking down the hallway, eyes focused on the still girl by the window. Caesar watched from a distance as Huey sat down beside Jazmine, staring at her for a few more seconds. When she didn't notice him he moved closer, resting his hand on her arm. When she looked up, rubbing her eyes, he stared at her with soft eyes until she threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder. Huey wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair while she cried into his chest, the afternoon sun falling in a warm patch over the couple.

Caesar knew that Huey liked having the answers to everything and when he didn't it threw him off. But what he also knew was that Jazmine wasn't looking for the answers. She was just looking for some indication, a shred of hope, that things could get better. Which they would, if Huey didn't let what they'd all heard change how he saw her. Which, Caesar also knew, wouldn't. It took a lot to sway Huey's opinion on something.

Damn. He sure was good at analyzing people.

"Shit." He brushed off his shoulders. "I should start start charging people for my advice. Cause I _still _got it!"

"What you got-" Cindy laughed at her boyfriend, picking at one of his dreads. "-is a burnt piece of hair from the microwave fire last night?" She laughed at Caesar's horrified expression. "Got any advice to solve _that_?"

"Dayum, nigga!" Riley cackled. "She put yo ass on blast!"

Caesar sighed dramatically. It was a sad thing, being under appreciated.

* * *

"We, the jury, find the defendant..."

Jazmine was standing along with her attorney, Marcus with his. Behind them the rest of the room seemed to be doing the same thing she was; holding their breath. The air seemed to ring loudly in her ears, the silence overwhelming. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Her lungs were on fire.

And then, the leader of the jury cleared his throat.

"...Not guilty."

"WHAT?" Jazmine, along with the majority of the courtroom screamed. The judge banged his gavel on the podium in front of him as a series of outraged shouts and yells boiled up, filling the room.

"Are they _serious_?"

"It's so obvious he did it!"

"The FUCK? Dis dat ol bullshit!"

"Quiet down!" The judge roared as Marcus grinned, high fiving his attorney "I hereby claim the defender, Marcus Alexander Taylor, cleared of all grounds and not guilty of attempted murder in the first degree, not guilty on the grounds of physical abuse, and-"

Jazmine didn't even hear the rest. All she saw was Marcus staring at her, his eyes filled with triumph, his grin wide. She turned away, instead glancing towards her parents and watching her mom cry as her father continued yelling in protest along with the rest of the crowd.

It hadn't mattered. She'd taken the little bit of courage she had to stand to him and he _still_ won.

Wasn't this a bitch.

As the entire court filed out after the two parties, Marcus caught up to Jazmine, still smirking. "Told ya," he hissed. Jazmine stared forward.

"Get away from me."

"Aw. Don't be such a sore loser." Marcus gave her a pout. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Reaching the main hallway Jazmine whirled around, her fists clenched. "_Congratulate _you?" She hissed, eyes livid. Marcus was obviously amused at her sngry expression, for he took a step forward and leaned down so that his nose was almost touching her's.

"Yes." He winked. After all, the better person won today." He straightened. "So I do think you could be a bit more mature about this."

"Mature?" Jazmine laughed, feeling something snap inside of her. "You wanna see _mature_?!"

Before Marcus could react Jazmine screamed, jumping at him with her fist raised before two pairs of hands yanked her back.

"Jazmine!" Caesar yelled, trying to maintain his grasp on the girl. Maya ran up to them, resting a hand on Jazmine's shoulder as well. "What the hell?"

"Calm down!" Cindy added, her arms around Jazmine's waist as she kicked at her ex. Marcus snorted.

"Yeah, Jazmine. Calm _down_." He shrugged. "I don't know why you're so surprise you lost. It's not like the jury couldn't see you for the ho that you are."

Caesar and Cindy froze. Jazmine's jaw dropped.

"Oh _hell _naw!" Riley snapped, his hands balling into fists along with Huey, who had come up behind the others just in time to catch his words. "The fuck you say, nigga?"

"Guys-" Maya tried, backing up and Caesar and Cindy deemed it safe to let the furious mulatto go. "He's obviously just trying to provoke you. Just let it go."

Jazmine swallowed. "She's right." She glared at Marcus before shaking her head. "Let's just get out of here."

"Aren't you the big girl!" Marcus taunted. "Having your friends fight your battles for you?"

Huey raised his eyebrows at his face. "How's the nose, Taylor?" he growled. "If you don't want a repeat of New Year's I'd advise you to shut the hell up."

Marcus waved his hand at the group. "This is getting boring anyways." He turned on his heel, heading for the exit. Before he reached it he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Jazmine.

"Jazmine," He started before darting forward and bending down so that he was whispering into her hear. "Don't think that boyfriend of yours will be around to protect you forever." When Jazmine's brow wrinkled in confusion he smirked. "Don't worry. One day you'll find out. The hard way."

"Nigga, get _away_ from her!"

Huey grabbed Marcus, but before he could do anything else Caesar and Riley grabbed him from behind, pulling him away.

"Jazmine's still a minor!" Caesar pointed out as Huey resisted against his best friend and his brother, eyes burning with rage. "She can hit him and not go to jail! You can't!"

Marcus examined the scene, shaking his head and laughing aloud. "It's been nice, Jazmine." And with that he gave her a mock salute before turning and walking out the doors, the dazzling sunlight blinding Jazmine's eyes and causing the older boy to disappear from view. She closed her eyes, his last threat still ringing in her ears.

Great. Now she was _really_ going to throw up.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the longest chapter out of the whole damn story. Too tired to think of anything else to say. Don't you guys hate me :P

Next chapter equals last chapter. :sob: I know, sad...

:SNORE: Please review, and if you're at least not gonna do that, go on my page for my poll! Good lord...

-Kelsey


	18. Eighteen

Last chapter last chapter last chapter! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Okay, so my poll's staying up until er...:thinks of date: September 19th. How's that sound to you guys?

I just wanna thank everyone whose reviewed, favorited, read, and all that good stuff. Because without your encouraging words and happy responses I might not have been motivated to finish. And guess what? This is my first completed story that isn't a oneshot! YAY!!

Okay, i'll save the waterworks for later. Right now, here's chapter eighteen! :D

Disclaimer: Unless I've turned into a thirty something year old man who draws comics and has the intellectual mind of a black Aristotle, I did not create the Boondocks.

* * *

Let Me In

Eighteen

"Okay." Cindy took a deep breath, pausing for dramatic effect. "Our destiny awaits us."

Her voice echoed hauntingly over the empty dance studio, where the four best friends had met only minutes before. Subtracting Jazmine, who had already been there for at least an hour and Huey, who had gotten there half an hour early. Caesar gave his girlfriend a smirk.

"What the hell are you? A fortune cookie?" He snickered. Jazmine laughed aloud as Cindy pouted. Huey cracked a smile, although his eyes stayed on the pile of envelopes, addressed to each of them, that lay in the middle of the circle the four formed. The air, as warm as it was thanks to the heat pumping through the vents in the ceiling, was still thick with the nervous tension that radiated off of them.

"All i'm saying," Cindy retorted, pinching Caesar's arm and making him yelp. "is that this is big. Huge. Um..." She bit her lip in an attempt to think of a bigger word.

"Massive?" Jazmine supplied hopefully, adjusting her ballet slippers.

"Catastrophic?" Huey tried. Jazmine raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. The fate of our futures is a plight which will impact the free world." She rolled her eyes as Huey raised his eyebrows at her.

"Since when did you get so sarcastic?"

"Since I decided that it's the only way I can keep up with you."

"That...kind of makes sense. Sadly."

"Okay, uh huh, who cares?" Cindy rested her hands on her knees, giving them each piercing glares. "Do y'all not understand the severity of this situation?"

"Of course we do." Huey shrugged, his palms flat on the floor on either side of him. "But there's no use in getting worked up over something we can't change. What's done is done."

"Exactly! Calm down, babe." Caesar hugged his girlfriend affectionately, giving her a reassuring smile. "I bet you got into every school you applied to anyway."

"I'd better have." Cindy cracked her knuckles. "Or someone's ass is gettin lit up."

Caesar slowly backed away. Jazmine gulped. Huey continued to look bored.

"Can we just get this over with now?" He asked. Cindy nodded.

"Fine. Caesar, babe, I think you should go first."

"Me?" Caesar jerked, wrinkling his nose. "Why the hell should I go first?"

"Cause you're the oldest!" Cindy shot back.

"If anyone should go first, it's Jazmine!" He claimed, pointing towards the puffy haired mulatto, who raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her boyfriend. "She's the one whose birthday is tomorrow."

"And that has to do with anything why...?" Jazmine challenged with a sarcastic drawl.

"Because-" Caesar blinked. "Wow. Huey's right. You are sarcastic." He shook his head at Huey, frowning goofily. "You're rubbing off on her, man."

"That's nothing." Jazmine waved her hand. "You wanna talk about people rubbing off on others? I actually saw Huey watching Disney channel yesterday when-"

"I think I'll go first!" Huey interrupted in a false cheery voice, clapping a hand over Jazmine's mouth, successfully muffling her words. "Since no one can decide-" He yanked his hand back suddenly, wiping it on his jeans and giving Jazmine a disgusted look. "What the hell! Did you just lick me?"

"You should've kept your hand to yourself!" Jazmine said in an effort to defend her actions, raising her nose in the air defiantly.

"Not like you guys haven't swapped enough spit already," Cindy joked. When neither one of them replied and chose to stare down at the floor instead, similar shades of red growing on their faces, her eyes grew wide. "Feel free...to deny what I said any time now..."

"Well, you know they've gotta make up for lost time." Caesar elbowed Jazmine jokingly. "After almost five years of feinin fo each other. Don't be actin all shy now! You don't be shy when y'all be thinkin no one sees y'all-"

"How about we open them at the same time?" Jazmine suggested, ducking her head. Cindy rested her chin in her hand as she pondered the particular option before sitting upright again.

"Huh. Works for me."

"Sure." Caesar nodded.

"I guess so." Huey appeared as if he could care less either way.

"Good." Jazmine reached into the pile, drawing out an envelope, which had been placed down purposely, like the other ones that lay there. Cindy, Caesar, and Huey mimicked her actions, taking an envelope of their own.

"So, what are the rules again?" Caesar asked. Huey pointed into the circle.

"When we read the letters," He explained, gesturing as he did so. "We're going to put the acceptance ones face down on the left, then the rejected ones on the right."

"Aw. Why can't the rejected ones go on the left?" Cindy asked. "I mean, I like the right side more-"

"Does it really matter?" Huey asked in a disbelieving tone. Cindy shrugged.

"Nope. I just like being complicated."

"You do it very well." Caesar flinched as Cindy raised her fist in the air. "Please don't hurt me! Abuse! Abuse!"

"Just open the envelopes," Huey said, slightly harsher than he meant to due to way he'd noticed Jazmine wince at Caesar's yelling. Cindy dropped her fist as Caesar stiffened, both of them replaying their words in their heads and giving Jazmine apologetic looks. She rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, you guys." Her tone was slightly annoyed. "Marcus is out and it's not changing. Just let it go."

Huey raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe her words. Caesar bit his lip, but Cindy took Jazmine's bait, her blue eyes filling with relief.

"Well! Glad that's settled!" Cindy stated, choosing to tear open one of the white colored envelopes, her eyes scanning across the page and a smile growing on her face. Turning it so that the words were hidden she slapped it on the left side of the circle.

"Woo! I hope that was mine!" Caesar yelled. He blinked. "Wait...are we putting accepted on Jazmine's left or Cindy's left?"

"Just put them on the one already down." Huey snorted. "Common sense. It's fundamental."

"Whatever!" Caesar tore his open, face falling as he read the first few lines. "Well, this is a bummer..."

"Whose is it?" Cindy asked. When Caesar opened his mouth Huey cut his eyes at them.

"Cheaters! No telling!"

"You'd tell Jazmine!" Caesar tried. Jazmine smacked her lips.

"Yeah. Right."

"Okay. Just keep reading," Cindy demanded, eyes already moving rapidly over her next envelope. The others quieted down as they tore into the various letters.

For the next three minutes the only sounds came from outside the studio; the occasional sound of a car horn, loud laughter, or the squealing wheels of the local buses stopping at the bus stop outside the window. Inside, the radio, which Jazmine was controlling, was on low, the soft notes bouncing through the large room.

After the last letter had been placed in the accepted pile by a contemplative Huey, the four all exhaled loudly, stretching and massaging their shoulders. Their silence broken, Hue now took the opportunity to glare at Jazmine.

"Did we really have to listen to Mariah Carey the whole time?"

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining when I first turned it on!" Jazmine argued back. "And I only turned it to that because I saw your face when I had it on "Walk It Out". You looked like you'd just had a coronary."

"I probably did. _Real _music, Jazmine! Did you even listen to the CDs I burned for you?"

"You two are so-" Cindy rolled her eyes as Jazmine opened her mouth to retort before slapping her own hand over the mulatto's mouth. "Whatever. Can you have your love spats later please?" And don't you _dare_-" She added, removing her hand at the speed of light. "Lick me!"

Huey and Jazmine shrugged, smirking at each other.

"Alright," Caesar reached for the rejected pile. "Might as well get these over with."

"At least there's only three of them," Jazmine pointed out reassuringly. Caesar nodded, turning it over. His face fell.

"Yeah. And this one's for you. Sorry, Jazzy."

"Damn it!" Jazmine whined, snatching the paper away and scanning it, her expression growing more depressed with each passing second. "And it was for Georgetown!"

"Wait a minute." Huey peeked from behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he read. "It's not a rejection letter. You just got wait listed."

Jazmine groaned. "That's just as bad."

"No, it's not. Rejected means you suck." Ignoring Caesar and Cindy as they burst into laughter at his analogy he went on. "Wait listed means they like you enough to keep you on hold instead of all together dropping you. You have a chance." Huey shook his head at her as her face crumpled. "Dramatic." Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing a letter out the acceptance pile. She read it, grinning.

"Hey, Caesar." She reached across the circle to poke him. "You got into University of Maryland."

"Word?" Aye!" Caesar jumped up, dancing in his spot. "Damn rite!"

"Okay, calm down!" Cindy jumped up as well, however, hugging him. "I'm glad you got in, though."

"Me too! Now mama can quit naggin me!" Caesar yelled with the excitement of a three-year-old. "No more homework!"

Cindy swatted him in the chest as Jazmine laughed, glancing over a letter out of the rejection pile. "Oh, you betta do yo homework!"

"So should you." Jazmine frowned, holding up the letter. "You didn't get into NYU."

Cindy froze before stomping her foot. "The _fuck_?"

"But-" Huey added before she had an all out fit. "If the last rejection letter isn't for you, it means you got into Howard. Which, since it's a historically black school, means you'd get a minority scholarship. Maybe."

"Ha!" Caesar cackled. "_Cindy_ getting a minority scholarship? That's funny."

"Whateva." Cindy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't need one, anyway. I'm as black as the rest of y'all...well, except for you, Jazz. Since you're only half black and the rest of you is as white as white bread-"

"Oh. Thanks," Jazmine retorted dryly.

"Righhht...um, Caesar?" Huey held up the final rejection letter. "You didn't get into Northwestern."

Caesar slowly stopped dancing, his smile faltering. "Really?"

"Really."

For a second, Caesar appeared to be processing the information before shrugging, continuing his happy dance. "Shit, I don't give a damn!" He bumped into Cindy, making her stumble, now doing some odd booty shake. "I got into University of Maryland!"

"What's in Maryland?" Huey asked. Caesar shrugged.

"What's here in Illinois?"

Huey made a face. "Good point."

"That means..." Jazmine grabbed the rest of the accepted letters, flipping through them. "Huey got into Howard, Spelman, University of D.C...did you apply to any college that _wasn't _historically black?"

Huey blinked. "Was I supposed to?"

Cindy dropped to the ground, attempting to snatch the letters out of Jazmine's hands. "Leave it to Huey's nerd ass to be accepted to every school he applies to!"

"Like we didn't see that coming!" Caesar pointed out; Huey rolled his eyes. "Mr. Salutatorian over here-"

"Shut up!" Huey wrapped an arm around Jazmine's shoulders. "I might be getting passed soon."

Jazmine snorted. "Bullshit," She said in such an imitation of Huey that Caesar and Cindy laughed. "I got into Howard, California State, Illinois Institute of Art, and Georgetown wait listed me. I ain't doin shit."

"Really?" Huey raised an eyebrow. Jazmine smirked.

"Really."

"So...if I told you your rank was back up to seven, you would..."

Jazmine swallowed. "Uh...you know, homework isn't _that bad._"

"Right." Huey kissed her forehead. "Didn't think so."

"Anyways," Jazmine went on, although she made no move to break away from Huey's side. "Cindy, you got into Howard, Florida State, University of Pittsburgh...damn, did any of us apply in any colleges here in Illinois?" When she got nothing but blank stares and disbelieving stares in response she made a face. "Nevermind."

"Okay, and baby-" Cindy interjected, snatching the rest of the acceptance letters away from Jazmine's grasp, who made a face. "You got into University of Maryland, Bowie State, North Carolina State...um, didn't you apply somewhere else?"

"I started to, but I got hungry." Caesar turned up the radio, still dancing around. "Who cares? We got into college!"

"True." Cindy jumped up again. "Yes! No more high school!"

Jazmine turned the radio up again. "Thank god." Her nose wrinkled at the song that was playing and she made to change the station but Huey grabbed her hand.

"No!" He shouted, his tone serious. "You don't turn off MF DOOM!"

Jazmine's eyebrow arched. "Who?"

Caesar groaned and Cindy smacked her forehead as Huey's eyes widened with horror.

"Great job, Jazmine." Cindy shook her head as Huey opened his mouth. "Now he's never gonna shut up..."

* * *

"Wake up."

...Oh hell no.

Jazmine groaned aloud, although it was muffled courtesy to the pillow which she smashed over her head. Usually when she heard these words it was deeply burrowed in the root of her subconscious, which was why she found it odd that the voice seemed to be above her head. "Go away."

Only due to her covered face, it came out more like "Ohmanay."

"Jazmine!" The voice whined; Jazmine tensed as she felt someone's fingers tickling at her side. She pressed the pillow further over her head, rolling over so that she could try and go back to sleep. Not to mention, elude the tickling fingers of doom.

Well, maybe it wasn't that big a deal if one wasn't ticklish. But she was, therefore it was crucial to escape.

"Mnsnuffinsnurchingah-"

"Jazmine." The voice, although still amused, had grown firm. Not that Jazmine blamed them. One of the hardest things to do was get Jazmine out of bed before twelve. The fingers moved down to the soles of her feet, which were poking out from underneath her tousled covers. "Come on. You can't sleep your birthday away."

_That_did it. Jazmine bolted up, eyes wide open and hair flying in each and every direction. She blew a strand out of her face and stared up at the source of the voice, her eyebrow raised. She didn't even bother asking her how she'd gotten in her room.

"No, it's not."

Cindy raised her own eyebrow in response. "Yes," she said slowly, trying not to laugh at her, but failing miserably. "It is."

"Is _not_."

"Is."

"Is not!"

"Is! I'm not going to argue with you over if it's your own birthday or not!" Cindy flopped on the end of Jazmine's bed, tugging at her comforter. "January thirty-first. Tuesday." She pointed at her alarm clock. "Seven thirty am. Happy birthday. Now hurry yo ass up or we're gonna be late."

"Late for school?" Jazmine whined as Cindy began tugging her covers away from her. "Give that back!"

"Get...up!"

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"You never do!"

"But it's my birthday!"

"Oh, _now_you remember your birthday." Cindy smirked as Jazmine pouted. "Girl, please. Just hurry up."

Jazmine rolled her eyes as Cindy walked out her room, shutting the door behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she looked out her window, the sun already rising above the horizon. She'd left her window cracked over night and the crisp morning air filtered through, blowing her curtains back. She sighed.

Perfect sleeping weather. Laying back down against the pillows she pulled her covers up to her chin, shutting her sleepy eyes. If she took too long getting ready for school all Cindy would do was leave her. It wasn't like she didn't have her own car (which had been repaired as soon as possible thanks to her parents). Besides, it wasn't like her parents would make her go to school on her own birthday in the first place.

Nope. Just five more minutes of some good ol shut eye and she'd be great...

SMACK

"Oh my god!" Jazmine shrieked as a pillow smacked her in the back of the head; bolting up she spotted Cindy laughing at her from her doorway.

"Get up!"

"Slave driver," Jazmine muttered, sticking her tongue out at him. "If it's my birthday, where's my gift?" Before Cindy could open his mouth she groaned again, flopping back down. "I don't want to go to school!"

"Who cares? Not me! Besides," Cindy responded with a smug expression, beginning to close her door again. "We aren't going to school."

Jazmine couldn't help but peek out from underneath her covers. "We aren't?"

The only response she got was the slam of a door.

* * *

"Woo! Skipping!" Cindy yelled out as her and Jazmine sped down the main highway, the top down on her convertible and the wind blowing through their hair. Jazmine, who was wearing a big pair of aviators(one of the many items courteous of her and Cindy's shopping excursion) made a face.

"I don't think you should admit that to the public, Cin." The afternoon air was surprisingly hot and humid around them, making her throat dry. Significantly more awake than she'd been at least six hours before she sat up, glad she at least had a seat belt to make her feel safe with her best friend's crazy driving.

"I wish a bitch would say some shit!" Cindy laughed, speeding through a yellow light, turning the radio up to drown out the sound of the air cutting through the bags that crowded the small backseat. "Shit, I'm going to college! They betta kiss my-"

"Turn the music down!" Jazmine ordered as she felt her pocket vibrate. She tugged her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, preparing to open it before Cindy snatched the phone with one hand, tossing it in the backseat. "Hey!"

"Huey can wait!" Cindy told her, swerving into the left lane. "We're on girl time right now."

"Girl time?" Jazmine repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That's your name for it?"

"Yes." Cindy screeched to a halt at a stop light, pushing her blond hair out of her eyes, which were covered by her own pair of shades, and smiled at her best friend. "We haven't hung out in...you know."

Jazmine sighed. "I know." Pushing her hair behind her eyes she tipped her face downwards, her green eyes peeping from behind her dark frames. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Shit. Fine with me." The light turned green and Cindy shot off. "But anytime you need to, you know i'm here."

"I know."

"And Jazmine..." She paused, her own eyes hidden by her sunglasses. Her finger tightened behind the wheel. "I don't think I've gotten the chance to say this to you, but I'm sorry. Listen-" She went on, cutting off Jazmine's attempts to interrupt with her free hand. "I know you're not going to let anyone but yourself take the blame, but it ain't like that. If I hadn't stressed you so much to move on from Huey-"

"Cindy, it's over." Jazmine leaned back in her seat, glancing down to examine her new pink, gold, and white pastries. "Seriously. Marcus and me are done, the trial's over, and when summer comes we'll be gone. I really just want to forget about it."

"But-"

"It's my birthday!" Jazmine whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said I don't want to talk about it, so we won't."

"Damn!" Cindy laughed, the silver hoops in her ears catching the afternoon sunlight. "Look at you! Turn eighteen and you think you can talk to me any kinda way!"

"Don't hate cause you got four months," Jazmine pointed out, giggling. Cindy made a face.

"Don't remind me. Alright." She stopped at another light, fingers tapping on the wheel to the beat of the song. "We went out to breakfast, we went shopping, we went to the park-"

"Please don't tell anyone how bad I was at basketball!" Jazmine pleaded, clasping her hands together. Cindy snorted.

"I don't think you deserve that punishment, Jazzy." She popped her gum. "So, i'm hungry again. Where do we wanna eat lunch?"

Jazmine shrugged. "Um...McDonalds?"

"How'd I know you were gonna say that?"

"Because this is me we're talkin about?" Jazmine toyed with the radio as Cindy floored the gas the second the light turned green, speeding down the street. "Because I eat McDonalds every chance I get?"

"Whatever." Cindy put her signal on. "We'll stop, but we're eating it on the way to the mall."

Jazmine coughed. "Another mall?"

"_Yes_, another mall! We gotta get somethin cute to wear for tonight!"

"Why?" Jazmine raised her eyebrows skeptically. "What's going on tonight?"

"Oh, you'll see." Cindy gave her an all knowing smirk. "You'll see."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jazmine complained, slouching dramatically against the door. Cindy giggled.

"I've missed you, DuBois," She confessed softly, her voice barely heard over the wind. Jazmine sat up, giving her best friend a smile.

"Not as much as i've missed you, McPhearson."

"You're right." Cindy winked at her. "I missed you more."

* * *

"Man, dis dat ol bullshit!" Riley groused as he, Caesar, and Huey walked down the hallway before last period that afternoon, backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Why Cindy and Jazmine get ta skip and our asses still here?"

"Because it was Cindy's present to Jazmine, I guess." Caesar shrugged, sipping on a bottle of apple juice he'd brought with him from lunch. "I think she probably gave her the best present possible." He glanced up and down the hallway. "Getting away from here for a day."

"Nigga, please! Errybody kno da best gift is money!" Riley snorted. "Cos I mean, Young Reezy would've loved sum paper fo his birthday, but what he get? A set of fuckin encyclopedias." He cut his eyes towards his older brother. "Real gay, my nigga!"

"You needed them!" Huey pointed out. "So maybe your vocabulary could expand outside of the words nigga, gay, hos, and paper." The three stopped at Huey's locker as he fumbled with the combination before opening his locker. "Not like you use them, anyway."

"Yea I do!"

Huey glanced over his shoulder, eyes slightly large with surprise. Even Caesar began choking on his apple juice out of shock. "Really?"

"Yea! When it be hot-" Riley explained. "-and our AC be broke, I use dem janks to keep my window open."

Caesar burst out laughing as Huey seemed to deflate, closing his eyes and leaning against his locker. "Well, at least you use them for _something_..."

"I'm still mad Jazmine ain't take me. I mean, damn! We hommies!" Riley thumped his fist into his chest. "My blood in her veins! We blood niggas now!" he cackled. "Damn, Huey. I'm up in yo gurl fo you are. Dats sad."

"They're probably just shopping," Caesar pointed out matter-of-factly, ignoring his last comment; Huey was obviously choosing to do the same thing. "And you hate shopping."

"Not when you can see sum hos!" Riley rolled his eyes. "Now I gotta sit through english wit dat ugly broad with the crooked front teeth."

"Riley!" Huey snapped. "Could you be anymore ignorant?"

"What? Ain't my fault dat ho ain get no braces! Shit, her gap in her teeth big enough ta use as a pencil holder!"

"Damn!" Caesar laughed before catching Huey's glare and stopping immediately, although the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "I mean...that's mean. How can you say such a thing?"

"It's true! Really!" Riley added upon seeing Huey's frown only deepen. "I tried to stick my pencil in der when she fell asleep last week! Dats why I got in school suspension fo two days!"

"Cause it fit?" Caesar asked, confused.

"Naw! Cause she woke up and bit my hand, so I cussed her ass out! Bitin me an shit...prolly gave me sum retarded ass diseases." Riley's lower lip jutted out. "Sharin her gonorrhea an all dat mess. I was like "Nigga!""

"...what a captivating tale," Huey yawned, straightening as the warning bell rang. Caesar sighed, watching Riley race down the hallway, disappearing into the crowd.

"Seriously though, they're lucky the got to skip." He stretched. "They haven't had to see you-know-who walking through the hallways all day."

"Don't remind me." Huey started down the hallway, Caesar at his side. "I still can't believe they let him off free. White people."

"Wasn't one of those judges black?"

Huey made a face. "Physically."

Caesar burst out laughing, accidentally hitting a white guy with his backpack, causing him to drop his books. papers went flying everywhere, the kid's glasses fell off, and he dropped to his knees, screaming in anger. "Oops?" He frowned. "Sorry, man-"

"Hey! You made me-" The kid's eyes widened in realization. "Hey! You're that one guy who made me spill my soup back in December!"

Caesar blinked. "What?" Shaking his head at the seething kid he stepped over one of his notebooks, turning back to Huey. "Anyways, how's Jazmine taking it?"

Huey shrugged, hands in his pockets. "She doesn't really talk about it. So I don't bring it up."

"Aren't you gonna help me pick this up?" The kid wailed.

"Well, do you think she's okay?" Caesar asked. Huey paused.

"I don't think she's completely alright," he stated slowly, eyes lowered in thought. "But she will be. Eventually. Nothing ever keeps her down for too long." He glanced back up. "Jazmine's always going to be Jazmine."

Caesar nodded. "True. So, about tonight-"

"I still hate you!" The boy screamed in frustration, balling his fists up and getting knocked over by another group of passing guys. Caesar and Huey glanced over their shoulders, seeing nothing but people crowding through the hallway.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope." Caesar shrugged, eyebrow still lifted in confusion as they turned the corner. "Not a thing."

* * *

"Aw! Honey!" Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes lit with happiness. "You look so beautiful!"

Jazmine smiled, although she trained a murderous glare on her best friend, who was standing off to the side of the doorway, her arms folded over her chest as she admired her work. Around four thirty Cindy had driven Jazmine home (around the normal time she got home from school; she was pretty sure her parents wouldn't care if they found out she skipped but she wasn't too willing to try them) and literally shoved her up the stairs to her room. Before even being able to take a breath, Jazmine had been shoved into her bathroom by Cindy, who had somehow forced her to take a shower. When she'd come out, towel around her head and robe around her body, her best friend had laid out one of her new outfits, plugged up her straightener, and loaded down her dresser with at least a hundred bottles of various liquids which Jazmine couldn't even identify.

"What...is this?" Jazmine had asked, backing away slowly, ready to escape back into the safe solitude of the bathroom. Cindy had grinned, holding up a blow dryer.

"Oh, no you don't," She'd laughed, easily grabbing the stunned birthday girl and steering her towards the dresser.

Now, however, Jazmine wasn't regretting Cindy's makeover skills so much; her hair was doing some amazing style; straight, yet slightly waving down her back at the same time. She didn't even know that was possible for her head! She'd refused any makeup when Cindy had even come near her with the stuff and turned down the skirt, but she did compromise by wearing one of the new black tops Cindy had insisted she get. The one with too little material that showed off too much skin.

It felt odd, wearing a top that left her arms visible to everyone around her. But at the same time the bruises had faded for the most part, minus a mark here and there. The only thing that stood out prominent against her skin was the long, thick dark line that ran up from her wrist to underneath her elbow. Since that would most likely never completely fade,s he figured she might as well get over it.

Besides, it was sort of gratifying and slightly amusing, seeing her father's reaction.

"Well...honey, you look-" When Sarah elbowed him he stiffened, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. "I...like the diamond looking stones that hold the sides together?"

Jazmine laughed. "Thanks, daddy." She swept some of her hair out of her eyes.

"And the jeans," Tom went on, swallowing. "They're...tight." He frowned. "Literally."

"They're the style, Mr. D," Cindy told him, her own hair and makeup done up. She propped her elbow on his shoulder, nodding convincingly. "And no offense, but yo daughter is wearin dem jeans."

"Long as she ain't "takin them off" anywhere!" Tom replied in his paternal sort of way, making air quotes. "Jazmine, where are you two going exactly?"

Jazmine shrugged. Before she could open her mouth, however, Cindy glided over to the lost mulatto and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"We're going to the mall," She said, winking. "So she can show off her hot look to sexy guys."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. Sarah smirked. Tom appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Tom, she's kidding!" Sarah laughed, shaking her head at his shocked expression. "She's eighteen now, honey! Give her a break!"

"Right!" Tom bent down, giving Jazmine a quick peck on the cheek. "Just...be careful."

Jazmine sighed. "Okay, daddy."

"I mean it!" Tom cleared his throat, adding base to his voice. "You two watch out for yourselves!"

"Okay! Fine!" Jazmine rolled her eyes, grabbing Cindy's arm. "Let's just go."

"Don't you think you should take a sweater?" Tom asked. "It is still wintertime young lady, no matter how hot it's been the past few days!"

"Tom-"

"In fact, maybe you should just put on a turtleneck!"

"Tom!" Sarah smacked the back of his head. "Stop being so paranoid!"

"But-" Tom frowned. Jazmine shook her head, running back up to his side and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Love you, daddy." She turned around again, heading out the front door after Jazmine. Tom blinked.

"Um...love you too, baby."

"Aww. look at her, Tom." Sarah glanced out the window, watching the two girls pile into Cindy's car. "She's so grown up." She sighed, her blue eyes misting. "She's turned out to be beautiful, don't you think?"

Tom's features softened and he smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Yeah. You're right." The couple watched as Cindy pulled out the driveway, honking once before heading down the street, the bass of the convertible pumping through the windows. "Seems like just yesterday she was making out lists for Santa Claus, and now she's getting ready to graduate, go to college..." His eyes narrowed. "Attracting boys. Sarah, since when has Huey liked her?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, detatching herself from her coblivious husband and heading down the hallway, towards the kitchen. "Gee, Tom. Only since forever," She drawled sarcastically. Tom folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't sass me, Sarah!" He threw his arms in the air. "How is it everyone saw this coming but me?"

Sarah poked her head from behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the hallway, her eyes filled with humor.

"Do you really not know the answer to that question?

"Huh?" Tom's jaw dropped. "Hey!"

Sarah laughed, disappearing to leave her husband staring after her, still considering the relationship between his neighbor's eldest grandson and his daughter. "Get a clue, Tom."

* * *

"Okay." Jazmine felt around the darkness with outstretched hands, swallowing as she struggled not to trip over anything. "Is the blindfold necessary?"

"Yes." Cindy kept her hands on Jazmine's back, guiding her through...well, wherever they currently were. All Jazmine could tell was that it was dark, silent, and...well, that was it. It was sad how limited her senses were. "It wouldn't be any fun if you knew what was going on."

"...yeah, it would." Being that she'd been blindfolded from the moment that they'd left her driveway, Jazmine was finding darkness to be a bit old.

"Would not! Shut up!" Cindy moved her hands and Jazmine felt a short sting of panic slice through her before Cindy's hands were at the back of her head, untying the blindfold. "Ya happy now-"

"Well-" Jazmine cut off abruptly as she blinked, staring around Cindy's living room.

Cindy's _crowded_ living room.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices screamed, everyone throwing their hands up and jumping around. Jazmine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Awww! You guys!" She squealed, glancing back at Cindy before whipping her head back around to stare at everyone else. "I...I don't know what to say!"

"Why don't you start by tellin us where yo clothes at, girl?" Caesar joked, sweeping towards them and hugging Jazmine with one arm, a coke can in one hand. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Jazmine hugged him back before glancing around, grinning. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Because you take after Mr. D in the oblivion department?" Caesar asked innocently. Cindy cackled.

"DAYUM! Shut down!" She laughed, giving Caesar some dap. Hiro, the hired DJ apparently, had started up some music and now most people were dancing, others already tackling the food. Jazmine shook her head at them, still glancing around.

Cindy, being the decorating obsessed girl that she was, had balloons, streamers, and every other shiny decoration imaginable hanging from every place possible on the first floor. Which was nice, but what was even better was...

The table near the front door that was loaded down with presents. Presents for her. _Yes_.

"How did you guys do this?" She asked in awe. "I mean, how'd you let your parents agree to it, Cindy? And how did you put it all together when you were with me the whole day?"

"Oh, easy." Cindy waved her hand. "It was no biggie. Really."

"Yeah, not for her." Caesar made a face. "She wasn't the one running out everywhere after school, doing all her errands and being her personal slaves."

"You slaved him?" Jazmine asked, smiling at a girl who wished her a happy birthday as she passed. Cindy shrugged.

"I slaved Huey, too." Cindy waved her hand. "Oh, and Hiro."

"Ah." Jazmine snorted, thinking about how she'd heard Cindy on her cell phone while she'd been in the bathroom earlier. Not to mention how when they'd been out various points during the day Cindy had "went to the bathroom", returning with her sidekick in hand. "Okay."

"Alright, I'm hungry." Cindy took Caesar's hand, tugging him after her. "Don't just stand there, Jazzy poo! Make with the socializing!"

"Really?" Jazmine whined, but before she could even move she was swarmed by a group of classmates; some known, some unknowing. After a few minutes of talking, however, she began to relax. Even the people who she didn't know that well were friendly and excited to see her. That or they were just being nice since they got to eat free food.

It was funny, standing there and watching everyone. The way they talked, danced, interacted with each other. Here, at this party surrounded by people who cared about her, it made her feel as if the past hadn't even happened...

"DAYUM! Yo look fine!" Riley suddenly yelled, causing her to flinch, caught off guard. "Since when u got sum ass? U been eatin cornbread?"

"Yes, Riley," Jazmine said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Cornbread. All the time." She looked around, frowning. "Where's Huey?"

"By the punch bowl. Bein a bitch." Riley covered his mouth, stilll examining her. "He makin sure no one spikes it. Like damn, nigga. Can ayone have sum fun? Then again-" He snapped his fingers. "Aye. If u go over thur an distract him wit yo lack of clothes, he'll probably stop guardin it, and I can get sum sliver patron up in dur if u kno what I'm sayin-"

"Riley!" Jazmine gave him a stunned look. "You're fifteen! Why are you so obsessed with this stuff?"

"Ho, I'll be sixteen in March! I ain you ask all dat!" Riley shoved her towards the food. "Just do me a favor! Shit!" He went on. "Gots the same blood type as a nigga an ya save em from bleedin ta death and how dey pay u back? By bein lil bitches-"

"Whatever! Damn, I'm going!" As Jazmine walked past him she suddenly heard him clear his throat.

"Aye."

Jazmine glanced over his shoulder at him, ignoring a guy who accidentally bumped her arm as he passed by. "Hmm?"

Riley shoved his hands in his jeans, rolling his eyes. "Happy birthday."

Jazmine grinned. "Thanks."

"Don' go gettin all soft on me, nigga!" Riley waved his hands, a disgusted look on his face. "I wuz just bein nice!"

"I'm sure you were." Jazmine shook her head as he went for the food before pushing through the crowd, stopping a few more times to accept the happy birthdays she received. Finally reaching the table with the drinks(Which was no easy feat; her house was so big and the place so crowded it was an accomplishment to not have gotten trampled) she snuck up beside Huey, who was glancing in the opposite direction, his foot tapping to the beats that were pulsing the house. Smiling softly she poked him,

"What are you doing?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Huey shrugged, glancing down at her.

"Nothing, just-" His eyes widened. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um..." Jazmine bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Huey's facial expression. "Clothes?"

"Yeah. Barely." Huey shook his head, stepping closer. "It's _winter_, Jazmine. This is pneumonia weather! Are you trying to catch something?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Huey-"

"Just because it's hot doesn't mean you're supposed to break out the summer stuff-"

_"Huey-"_

"Because soon as you do, bam! You're in the hospital with-"

"Huey!" Jazmine shouted, causing him to stop mid-sentence and a few dancers to peek at them, eyebrows raised. "I get it. I'm going to get pneumonia. Thank you!" She folded her arms over her chest. "What are you _doing_ over here?" When Huey merely gave her a blank stare in response she glanced over her shoulder towards the rest of the house before grinning.

"Ah. Parties. Right." She frowned. "Didn't you help set up though?"

"If you mean I had to go buy the cake and listen to Caesar bitch about you and Cindy leaving us all alone, then yeah." Huey cringed. "That cake, byt the way-"

"Don't even start," Jazmine cut in before he could go on. "I don't care how many artificial preservatives are in the icing or how many sweets, calories, saturated fats, and all types of high fructose corn syrup are in it. I _like_ cake. A lot," She finished, folding her arms over her chest. Huey blinked.

"I never really get used to the fact that someone actually listens to my lectures," He mumbled thoughtfully. In the corner of her eyes Jazmine saw Riley waving at her, as if telling her to move. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Before she could open her mouth, however, Huey's hand grabbed her's.

"Come here for a minute," He said before glancing over his shoulder, giving Riley a warning look, as if he'd known his younger brother had been there the whole time. Letting Huey lead her towards the back door she glanced at Riley and shrugged as if saying "I tried.". She turned away and giggled as she followed Huey outside into Cindy's back yard, stepping to the side so he could shut the door behind them. Turning around he smiled, pulling her closer.

"Okay, first of all," He said softly, cupping her face in his hands and leaning down, his lips inches from her's. "Happy birthday."

Instinctively, Jazmine leaned into his, her lips already finding his before he could finish. After a few seconds, however, he pulled away.

"Can I give you your gift first?" He asked, trying not to laugh at Jazmine's crestfallen expression. She blinked.

"You mean, that wasn't it?" She sighed as Huey shook his head, still amused by her expression. "Aw."

"You'll get over it."

"Hey!"

"Anyways," He went on, digging his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "I got you a present...but..."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. Of all the traits Huey's personality possessed, stalling wasn't one of them. "But..."

"But I don't know if you'll like it." Huey leaned against the house, his auburn eyes illuminated by the moonlight that beamed down on them. Jazmine blinked at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Is that all?" She snickered. "You made it sound so grave. Like "I got you a gift but the chinese mafia stole it for government purposes". Or "I got you a present but I pawned it off to buy a loaf of bread for a homeless guy I saw on the way here."

"Seriously. Where do you get these ideas from?"

"Where's my gift?" Jazmine asked, tapping her foot. When Huey opened his mouth to respond she covered her ears. "Blah blah blah can't hear you! Less talking more gift giving!"

"Oh, that's mature." Huey stated, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Really. I can just _tell_you're a legal adult- damn, Jazmine!" Jazmine, with laser sharp reflexes, had dropped her hands and grabbed the wrapped box from him, already tearing through the paper, green eyes sparkling. "Look, if you don't like it, then-"

Letting the paper fall away, Jazmine opened the box. Her eyes widened.

"-I could just take it back," Huey was still saying. "Or sell it. Or, what was that you said? Buy a homeless guy a loaf of bread for it?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Jazmine asked, holding up the chain and watching the necklace twinkle in the moonlight. "It's beautiful!"

"It's...really?" Huey scratched his head, though he obviously looked relieved. "It's just a necklace."

"I know, but look!" Jazmine lay the charm, a delicate, old fashioned silver key with small red stones running up the side, in the palm of her hand. She lifted it so that he could see it more clearly. "It's a key."

Huey rolled his eyes. "I know. I bought it, remember?"

"Don't you know what that means?"

"I didn't know it meant something- ow!" Huey rubbed his arm, where Jazmine had just punched him. "Okay, you're hanging out with Cindy too much."

"So?" Jazmine shook her head at him before going on. "A key has so many different meanings. You know, you lock stuff with it-"

"_Really._" Huey's tone was flat. "You really do that?"

"Yes! Let me finish!" Jazmine demanded. "Anyway, keys can have other meanings. You've heard of "The key to my heart", right?"

Huey snorted. "Sounds...kind of stupid."

"You would say that." Jazmine smiled. "But in a way, it's not. Cause if you're giving someone the key to your heart, it basically means you trust them more than anything else in the world. You trust them with your feelings, your heart. Your life. That kind of thing." Jazmine shrugged when Huey raised an eyebrow. "Just saying."

"And...people get all of that out of a piece of metal shaped to open doors." Huey's tone was laced with disbelief.

"When you say it like that, you make it sound really stupid." Jazmine's palm closed over the necklace and she smiled, hugging him. "The point is, I love it. Thank you."

"Yeah." Huey's mouth twitched as his arms snaked around her, still considering what she'd said. "I don't get it. If you love someone isn't that stuff already implied?"

Jazmine looked up. "What?"

"What you were saying." Huey shrugged as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, I love you, right? And if I do, then that already means I trust you more than anyone else. Because if I didn't, then how would I be able to love you?"

Jazmine blinked, staring up into his eyes. "You," She said slowly. "Just said one of the most beautiful things to me anyone has ever said, and I bet you don't even realize it."

Huey looked bored. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

"No!" Jazmine rolled her as the back door flew open and Cindy poked her head outside, blond hair falling over her shoulder.

"I know it must have been hard being apart for a whole twelve hours," She said sarcastically as she gripped the side of the door with her fingers. "But in case y'all forgot the party's in _here_."

"Sorry. Got lost," Huey shot back, rolling his eyes at his friend. Jazmine laughed. Cindy just shook her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Well hurry up! We bout to do the Cha Cha Slide!" She backed into the house, shutting the door. "Shit. Can't have a party without the Cha Cha Slide."

"I guess we should go in," Huey said, dropping his arms and heading for the house. When Jazmine didn't follow him he raised his eyebrow. "Or...not?"

"You go," Jazmine said softly, waving her hand towards him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Shrugging slightly, Huey gave her one last glance before disappearing into the house. Jazmine smiled to herself as the door shut and let her hands rest at her side as she lifted her head to stare up at the moon, the cool metal of the key pressing into her palm.

She knew that she still had a lot to face. How long it would take her to get over what Marcus had done, she didn't know. All she knew was that somehow, she was beginning to accept it. She could never forget it, never forgive it, but maybe, like Huey had told her, she could grow from it. it didn't help having to see him every day at school, didn't make her feel better when their eyes locked in the hallways, but it couldn't be helped. As long as he was loose, he'd always be around.

Fumbling with the clasp of her necklace she opened the small hook and (after several hopeless attempts) managed to connect the ends of the silver chain around her neck. Dropping the key to her neck she turned it over with her fingers before letting it rest against her chest and stared up at the moon again, a light wind picking up and blowing through the trees. Just as she began to head inside, a dark shadow in the corner of the yard caught her eye.

Freezing, Jazmine's breath caught in her throat as she saw the too familiar shape of a man step forward, his hazel eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight. Forcing herself to breath, remembering that sanctuary was just s few feet away, she stared back at him, her fists clenched. For a second, there was only silence.

And then, he opened his mouth.

"Happy birthday."

Before Jazmine even had time to process what had happened he was gone, the spot he had once been in now vacant. Jazmine rubbed her eyes, not sure if she'd imagined his presence or not. Weird.

"Jazmine." Jazmine whirled around to see Huey glancing at her from the doorway, his eyes wary. "Are you okay?"

_"Don't think that boyfriend of yours will be around to protect you forever."_ Marcus's last words to her echoed in her mind. _"Don't worry. One day you'll find out. The hard way."_

"Yeah." Jazmine swept some of her hair out of her eyes, smiling. "I'm coming."

As she followed Huey back into the house, she couldn't help but glance one last time over her shoulder. The backyard was still spread out, empty and quiet, like moments before.

As much as she wanted to believe it was over...she shut her eyes before opening them again, giving Huey a look through worried eyes.

She had a feeling this was only the beginning.

The End

* * *

Okay! Shout outs!

First off, lemme say thankyouthankyouthankyou to the following people: Lil-Dutchezz, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Osaisi, Pocket-Sized Revolution, and YoungNeil. Because they actually reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER while some people reviewed...0. Then, I wanna say thank you to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, alerted, read, and everything in between.

Man, I'm really bummed this is over, but at the same time relieved. You know, you feel pretty accomplished when you get to finish a story. And now I can get to work on other stuff. Other stuff...such as...

* * *

"Caesar, face it." Huey was still tossing the rest of his things into the suitcase laying open over his bed. "Cindy's gone AWOL."

"So did Jazmine!" Caesar pointed out.

"Correction: Jazmine was dragged." Huey glanced over his shoulder. "Aye, Riley! Hurry up!"

"And how do you know?" Caesar asked, slightly defensive. "How do you know Jazmine's not as mad at you as Cindy is at me?"

"Because Jazmine and I don't argue for her to be mad at anything," Huey responded matter-of-factly. Caesar sucked his teeth.

"Well...that don't mean nothin!" He persisted, pacing as Huey continued his quick packing. "How do you know she didn't voluntarily leave with Cindy?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Huey shot back sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with the six text messages she sent me in fifteen minutes, all which say "Help me"!"

"...maybe it was a typo?"

"Maybe you'd better get your ass in the car before I leave you." Huey rolled his eyes. "Riley! We leavin in five minutes!"

"Nigga, don't rush me!" Came Riley's response from the other room. "You don't own me!"

"Where are we going?" Caesar asked. Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really have to ask?" He slammed his suitcase shut. "We're going after your crazy ex girlfriend."

* * *

Anyone like sequels? :P

Okay, if you do, be on the lookout for a mini-sequel to this, probably comin out sometime next week. It's gonna be set after this but if you haven't read this story, you won't be too confused or anything. Think of it as an interlude to...

An. Can't say. I'd give too much away (ha. That rhymed)

Anyways, keep your eyes open, thanks for the reads, and I hope you all enjoyed the story! :D

-Kelsey


End file.
